Let's give this a go
by TheGirlWithNoMemory
Summary: Lily is returning to the Reservation, returning from her over powering, controlling Aunt and Uncles. 3 years after the devastating loss of her doting Mother. Lily is reunited with her best friend Seth, her Mother best friend Sue Clearwater and a whole lot of testosterone. For an average girl things are going to get extraordinary. I OWN NOTHING just my ideas. PAUL/OC ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

I was playing video games with Seth, we were racing against each other, his tongue sticking out slightly as he tried to concentrate, it wouldn't help him. I was feeling tired, we had been sitting in his small room for a few hours now and I was getting warm.

We had been out for the day with, Jake, quill and Embry to the beach, playing Soccer and messing around. Paul and Sam had gone off together, it seemed they were too god to be hanging around with us now, they were a few years older than us.

Seth was my best friend at school. It was like another family on the Rez, I stayed over Seth's a few times a month. His Mom sue was best friends with my Mom, we were perceived as outsiders to the native residents but that didn't phase us.

I was waiting for Mom to pick my up from Seths' it was coming up to my 16th birthday. I looked at the clock it was nearly 10pm I used to like when Mom was late it meant that I could stay at Sheths house for later, The door bell rang a few seconds passed then there was loud knock at the door, I thought it was my Mom, I went to the front door and opened it, the Sheriff stood there, with a lady in a suit behind him, another officer still in the car I just called for Sue.

 _ **3 years later**_

I squinted as I looked up at the blinding sun, I couldn't believe it I was going back to my home, I had moved to my Aunt and Uncles in the city as they were my legal guardians, they were nothing like my parents, I didn't want to leave my other family, my only friends my Rez family, I missed them so much, waiting for the day that I came home, I have visited Mom once or twice but it was up to my Aunt and Uncle when and where I could go, they gambled, they lived for it, thy would die without it. I was free I was gone. I could become me again. I couldn't wait to see Sue after all of these years. I had tried to stay in touch with Seth, but it was hard, we wrote letters to each other, that way my Aunt and Uncle didn't know, they checked my phone and E-mail as though they were paranoid. Later I found out my Aunt and uncle had been keeping letters from Seth so I never read them, I was heart broken. I wrote a letter telling him everything, how I was coming back.

I sprayed a few squirts of Moms favourite perfume on me, I remember her spraying it, in front of her large mirror, fixing her hair, checking her out fit over and over again, choosing earrings for her and watching her curl her hair, the way she so carefully put her lipstick on. and walked out. I placed my bag out of the way of the door, just near a potted plant, it weighed a tonne. I never heard Seth come home. Sues house always felt so much like home, when I turned up at her house, she welcomed me in with open arms, the familiar smell of fresh cookies and something simmering for dinner, had memories flooding back to me, the house hadn't changed that much the same sights and sounds that shaped my childhood. It was warm and cosy. I pulled my hair behind my ear and walked around the corner towards the kitchen, my stomach growling with hunger.

I heard the door open with a rush, then shut fast and hard, I felt like I shouldn't be here for a second, a sense of dread washed over me, I felt my hands become clammy. I knew it was him, from his goofy laugh. I could see him standing in the kitchen with his back to me. His hair was now short at the sides and longer throughout the middle, he looked like a body builder, he was so defined, his shirt framing him well, his cut off jeans showing his muscular legs off, Sue was swatting his hand away from something she was cooking shaking her head. He seemed to stop and turn his head slightly, almost smelling me, he face, his childish face now replaced with a man's, his cheeky goofy smile bringing one to my own face.

'No Way!' he almost cried out, when he saw me. MY best friend rushed over and literally swept me off of my feet and spun me around once, I laughed out loud and clung on to him, he placed me down I pulled my hair away from my face.

'You're back I only just got your letter!' he said holding on to me

'Well I couldn't wait I had to come see you all!' I laughed I hadn't felt so happy nd excited in such a long time, I was home

'Seth look at you' I said looking him up and down.

'ME?' he beamed looking at me

'You look amazing' he said beaming I smiled at him it all felt so surreal, we all chatted through lunch catching up over the past few years. Sue washed up while Seth and I sat in the living room chatting still, I asked about the people from school and the guys from the Rez, while Seth asked about life in the City.

I felt so sleepy, I sat just looking at Seth as he watched T.V, I smiled and closed my eyes, so much had changed, I woke up with a start, I was laying on the sofa with a heavy blanket over me I was still at Sues, I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. I woke up when I heard the clattering of dishes, I sat up and walked over to Sue.

'Morning dear' she smiled

'Sue I'm so thankful for you letting me stay the night, thank you so much' I almost gushed out of embarrassment, she walked over and pushed my hair out of my face.

'You can stay here as long as you like' she said with her soft smile I felt a pain go through my chest thinking how she must have missed Mom too.

'Thank you' I smiled back at her

'So much like your Mom' she said tilting her head slightly. Reaching out and touching my hair.

I folded up the blanket and had a shower and got changed I put my dirty clothes in a separate bag, I walked out in some shorts and a top, I loved how cool it was back here it was too hot and airless in the city. I walked out drying my hair it felt like I walked in to a wall, I dropped my towel, I bent down and picked it up. I glanced up Seth stood over me, just some cut offs on, no top, his ripped body I straightened up, not looking away from him.

'You okay?' he asked me placing his warm hand on my arm I just nodded and thanked him, seeming to have lost my voice, I felt my cheeks begin to burn I looked away and hurried off.

Sue had gone off to work, I sat looking through my phone.

'Why don't I show you around at what has changed since you left us?' Seth said eating some toast I nodded at I'm and smiled, I grabbed my wallet and phone and shoved them in my pockets, we walked around La Push, nothing had changed around there, faces had more wrinkles, the beach was still stunning.

'So are you working?' I asked him

'Yeah I work at the garage' he smiled

'No way I thought you said you wouldn't want to work somewhere like that?' I smiled as I remembered the look on his face when he told me. He laughed out loud tilting his head back as he did

'Yeah, hell I love it now' he said pointing in the distance to a small bumpy track

'Show me?' I asked him he seemed to hesitate but agreed as he walked me over to the garage.

We walked in the place was quite big, a few cars in depth, the noise loud and echoing around the building, voices shouting and a radio all going on.

'Hey pup!' someone called out from the back I looked round I saw Seth shuffle uncomfortably. A guy twice the size of Seth walked out, his skin was so smooth though he had stubble that laid on his skin like a shadow, his jaw so strong, he almost took up a door way, I just froze, I reached out for Seth without even realizing I did it, he broke out in to a smile like Seths, making me relax.

'Hey Jake' Seth smiled

'Who's this?' he asked looking me up and down I was just looking at him still holding on to Seth

'Jake do you remember Lilly?' he said pointing at me, he squinted slightly, then widened when he remembered

'Lily wow you've grow up' he said smiling

'You too' I said looking at him letting go of Seth, I looked around the garage, I saw Jake give Seth a wink, we were always close more like best friends than anything else. We stood and had a chat for a little while. I could hardly hear him over all the noise

'I better get back to work' Jake said

''later' Seth said

'Nice to see you again' Jake said looking at me

'You too' I said raising my hand slightly.

We walked back through LaPush chatting away, when we got to Forks, my palms got that clammy feeling, I was a different person now, that small round girl that left here all those year, I felt like I stood here as her right now. We walked past the shops, I peered in, old book shops were now coffee shops, an old antique shop was now a dress shop.

'Did you go to prom?' I asked him as I looked upon the gowns

'No, did you?' he said sounding sad

'No, I saved up my money for the dress' I said stopping I couldn't continue I felt that lump in my throat. My Aunt and Uncle didn't let me go, they returned the dress and kept the money as my Uncle loved to gamble and saw the dress when he was getting low on money.

'Lil?' he snapped me back to reality

'I think it is all over rated' I said and linked my arm with his and carried on walking around, wondering if my life would be any different if I had stayed in Forks and around LAPush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

 _ **One week later**_

I was hanging out my washing, the sun was out in fits and starts, though there was a breeze present. Sue wouldn't let my pay her anything so I helped her with jobs around the house. I pegged up the last top, I looked around it was so quiet and there was nature all around here. I saw was looking at the tree line when I saw Seth jogging out from the woods, just in his cut offs the only item of clothing he seemed to own. I looked at him he waved at me I put my hand cover my eyes, joking around when I lowered my hand I saw some others following him.

I just looked at them, Seth was by far the smallest. I picked up the laundry basket, Seth was nearly over by my side. I had the basket tucked under my arm and resting on my hip.

'Sorry, just ignore them' he said to me quietly before standing by my side, as we faced the guys who were approaching us.

'Hey Lilly' Jake called over I just raised my hand up and waved to him, there were two others with him, they were good looking too, what was it with guys from around here?

'That is Quill and that' he pointed to the other one

'Embry' the guy said beating Seth to it, they were still quite a few yards away

'I know' I laughed they were always the jokers

'Well it has been a little while' Quill said rubbing his neck showing his muscles off

'You two have changed though' I said looking them over, they lapped it all up

'You too' Embry said licking his lips I just rolled my eyes

'So you coming to the beach party tonight?' Quill asked his eyes fixed on me

'Yeah I haven't been to a good party in ages' I said smiling at them

'Can't wait to have a catch up!' Quill said

'See you at half 7' Embry said as Quill winked at me Jake just stood there his large arms folded over his chest, watching us all yet going unnoticed. They all headed back the way they had come from

'Bye' I called to them all and walked back in with Seth

'Ignore the guys they have all changed a bit since you were last here' he said holding the door open for me, I thanked him and laughed at his comment

'I think everyone has changed, for the better for most of them, though Quill is so full of himself' I laughed as Seth motioned what he was with his hand I shook my head

'Paul hasn't changed he is still an angry loner' Seth said in an almost bitter tone.

'Well you have changed and so have I, tonight will be good to see everyone' I said putting the basket back in the laundry room.

We had tea with Sue, she told us all about her day and the customers that came in, we helped wash up and got the linen in before it got too cold. I started to get ready for the beach party, I didn't know what to wear, I pulled on a pair of ripped black jeans, and a blouse with a knitted jumper on top I pulled the collar out through the top, I pulled the sides of my hair up and plaited them down the back. I walked out and saw Seth, jeans and a T-shirt

'I didn't think you owned one of them' I joked pointing at his shirt

'I can take it off' he said lifting it up

'Get over yourself' I said laughing and shoving his slightly as I walked to the front door, we walked to the beach.

We could hear the music before we got to the beach, we could hear shouts and laughing, we climbed up the bank, I saw people dotted around a fire, eating and drinking. Seth and I made our way down to them. My phone buzzed it was Ram, a guy I was sort of seeing back in the city, it was nothing serious but he kept pestering me at the moment. I ignored the text and put my phone back in my pocket.

I saw everyone that had been there for me throughout my childhood, I walked thought them, hugging them chatting to them, it was so lovely, Quill made sure he got his hug I felt as though I was being slightly crushed by him. Seth seemed to keep close to me. I stood and chatted to everyone, I was introduced to other people. It was quite overwhelming I did tear up but it was out of joy.

Kim invited me over to join a bunch of girls, she passed me a drink I sat down with them near a fire.

'That is Bella Swan, the reason poor Jake is permanently heart broken, I bet you remember her and that strange loser Cullen' Kim told me

'They seem so happy now though' I said looking at them, Bella was sitting near Jacob, he was close to her talking, he looked at her as she looked so small and vulnerable next to him

'Yeah it is a shame' one girl said looking back at us, as she walked off to go and speak to some other people. The music was good there was a bit of everything.

'Do you want something to eat?' Kim asked me I nodded and walked over with her to the table.

'So you went to the school on the Rez?' I asked her she nodded, I knew of here but never got to know her as well as some of the others.

'It is struggling though, we don't know how much longer it will be open' she said loading her plate up

'Oh really that's a big shame' I said remembered looking around when I was younger it was so small. Though compared to Forks high it wouldn't have had the bullying, or the large classes and disruptive students.

I put some food on my plate it all looked amazing. I grabbed another drink and went and sat back down with the girls, they were a really good laugh. As the night wound on, I walked over to Seth when the people he was talking to left,

'Having a good time?' he asked me as I sat next to him

'Yeah everyone here is so nice' I said smiling placing my head on his shoulder

'You had too much to drink?' he laughed

'No I'm serious' I said smiling looking around letting the fire warm me up I looked in the fire watching the flames flicker

'Seth do you think you'll stay here forever?' I asked him he took a deep breath and looked at me

'I honestly don't know. Why?' he answered after a while

'Just wondered' I said looking at Quill as he was laughing with Embry as they were messing around playing a game spinning around and drinking shots. I watched them smiling at them. Quill saw me looking he winked at me, I laughed and looked away, he walked over slightly stumbling it seemed they had drunk so much more than anyone else yet they seemed to hold it better.

'Wanna play?' he asked me

I pretended to think

'I don't know I might not be any good at it' I said

'Come on I'll show you' he said his deep voice holding my attention, he had his hand stretched out to me, I looked at Seth, he sligtly nodded towards him, I smiled and placed my hand in his as he pulled me up, I let go as we walked over and started playing.

After some more drinking, a song came on, I jumped up and walked over to Seth, who was still alone near the fire, I Pulled Seth up to dance with me, we were near the speaker, on the soft sand, he protested at first but gave up as I dragged him up to dance. I couldn't remember where my shoes were, I had Seths hands in mine, the beat was so good, I loved to Dance, Seth could move, he wasn't that bad at all, I heard some cheering from behind us, he spun me around as I wiggled my hips nd Seth moved his feet to the beat. I put my hand in the air

'Come on' I shouted to the girls they looked at each other and got up they grabbed their guys or anyone and suddenly there were more people around us, the some finished, and the bass kicked in, a few cheers came on, we were jumping in the air. I moved and swayed around, I looked I was dancing with Embry, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, I could smell the drink on him, a twinkle in his eye as we were pressed close together, we danced together for a while. I left him I walked backwards, I turned around there was a huge guy standing in front of me. I looked up it was Jake, he was dancing with Bella spinning her around a smile on her face. He was treating her as though she was as fragile as a baby bird.

After the next song I was out of breath, I went back to where the girls had been sitting, I lay down listening to the others.

I sat up and finished my drink, I suddenly saw the blue lights coming over the horizon, I sprang up and almost fell over straight away.

'Cops!' I called out they couldn't hear me I got closer to them

'Kim!' I shouted she looked at me I pointed to the lights she showed Jarad he turned the music off, I ran over the sand and gathered all my things together, my heart pounding against my chest, people were shouting and laughing getting there things. The guys got their trucks and we chucked everything in the backs we climbed in the backs and we sped off. I clung on I was next to Seth, the wind freshening me up.

We pulled up to a little house, everyone piled out and set the things up in the garden, a fire pit was lit and soon the party was back in the swing, the music came back on, not as loud this time. Everyone was getting more sleepy.

The best party I had been to in a while, that night I slept like a log

 _ **Another week later**_

Seth and I hung around with the Quill and Embry more Jake seemed to spend a lot of time either with or going after Bella, I went to work with Seth once and met up with the girls a few more times, we hung out, went to lunch and also the beach was amazing. It had been a brilliant few weeks. I still quite a bit of catching up to do, I used to hand around with everyone on the Rez, Seth was my best friend, I knew the guys so well and some of the girls, we all hung out all the time. No too much had changed. Though it seemed everyone was tip towing around, though mabe that because of the loss of Mom.

I walked back to the cemetery that evening. I found Mom, I sat down and chatted to her, telling her what I had been up to, and catching her up with what had been going on

'What should I do?' I asked her I didn't expect an answer just for things to become clearer for me. I sat in silence, I notice the grave was clean, it had been nicely kept. I smiled as I sat by her, happy that someone had been tending to her while I had been a way, the sun was heading back down, I stood up and said goodbye to her. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I was just glad that now I could come and see my Mom when I wanted to.

On my way to Sues I walked back to my old house. It was so different that hurt. They had removed all of the flowers Mom spent hours tending, the windows had been changed, a different colour door, my swing set all gone. I just looked at it almost in disbelief. The extension on the back, a dog barking in the back garden, I just sat staring, Memories flooding back.

'Can I help?' a man's voice called out I looked at him he was middle age with a young child in his arms.

'Sorry I used to live here, just seeing how it was' I said still in shock.

'Oh' he said almost bluntly not knowing what to say. I just walked back to Sues, I didn't look back.

It was nearly dark by the time I got back to Sues, her car wasn't in the drive, hopefully she wasn't home, it was getting quite late, I didn't tell them where I was going or leave a note.. I knocked on the door, Seth answered it almost straight away, he was on the phone to someone, he froze when he saw me.

'she's here Mom, she's back' Seth said and hung up he pulled me in. I dropped my bag, he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I held on to him.

'We were worried about you' he told me

'Sorry' I said in a small voice

'Are you okay?' he asked holding me away from him, I just nodded, a tear fell down my cheek Seth wiped it away. I chucked my arms around him as the tears then started to fall. My breath caught in my throat. I sobbed hard.

'Hey, hey' Seth tried to sooth me, I heard a car in the drive way the door flew open.

'Lilly?' Sue called out I let go of Seth and went to her, she bundled me up in her arms and took me to the living room, we sat on the sofa I opened up to Sue about everything. About how I missed my Mom and Dad how my Aunt and Uncle treated me, how I didn't belong anywhere. She just held me and listened to me I looked at her, I sat up and wiped my face.

'You have a home here okay?' she said to me I just hugged her and thanked her. Seth brought us in a hot drink then disappeared again.

It was the weekend, I stayed glued to Sues side, helping her, talking, I think she enjoyed having some female company around. My bag was all unpacked in draws, I didn't have much, but I had a home and people that wanted to look after me, I insisted I would give Sue something for housing me. Seth and I hung out when he wasn't at work I loved the girls, I started to look for a job to earn some money.

I had been with Sue and Seth for a total of a month and a half. I was out with the girls, we were going shopping I needed a few things. We were in the Mall. I saw Madison, Chloe and Jenner all walking and talking, looking like the world couldn't touch them, I just stared at them, they were like royalty what they wore people wanted, if there was something they didn't like no one would touch it. Their word was God. As they passed I felt a scene of relief, they looked me up and down as they walked past, we just held their gaze as we carried on past them. We got something to eat then carried on, when I got back home I waved goodbye to the girls and thanked them for a lovely day. I started to put my things away in my room. I was halfway through I decided to take a shower and try my new hair products, and shave I felt so much cleaner afterwards, I took time for myself in a way where I could pamper myself, I wrapped my hair in a towel, I pulled some pants, a bra and some shorts on, I found a baggy hoodie to pull on, I carried on putting my bits away. Listening to the radio.

I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water Sue insisted I made myself at home. I downed my water and got another, there was a knock at the door, I put my glass down and walked over to the door, taking the towel off of my head as I walked over and placed it on the chair arm, I opened the door. I was surprised to see Quill out of breath standing on the porch.

'Is Seth here?' he asked taking shallow breaths

'No he isn't, are you okay?' I asked him reaching out to him, he brushed me away, he looked at me, then ran back in to the woods it was so strange, I shut the door, I finished my water and loaded the dish washer, I heard some growling, I frowned and went to the window, I knew there had been bears around here before, I watched out the window for a second or two. I didn't see anything, I saw Quill now going to the edge of the woods. He got his phone out facing the house, my eyes grew wide, my palms sweaty, my heart pounding and stomach clenched up.

A large grey wolf seemed to be stalking up behind Quill, he seemed to be completely unaware f what was going on. My legs seemed to buckle, I caught myself I flew through the house grabbing on the door framed, pushing myself praying it would make me go faster, outside it had been wet, I slipped on the mud, my hand got all muddy when I put it down, I got up as quick as I could, slipping and sliding, I was in a panic, I rounded the corner and it all came in to plane sight.

'Quill!' I called out as loud as I could, I could see he was still on the phone. He looked at me slightly confused, I was still running as fast as I could, the wolf that was stalking him, it had seen me it seemed to be frozen.

'Quill! RUN' I called out again I was now getting closer and closer to him. The other wolf that was still staring at me, it seemed to make a move for Quill, I reached out for him to get him away from this beast, another wolf this one, a flash of reddish brown came out of nowhere, the Gray wolf that was now bout to pounce as I grabbed Quill and pulled him towards me, he has now seen the other wolf, he turns to see me there, he puts his other arm out around me. The Gray wolf is tackled to the ground, I squeeze my eyes tightly closed and wait for the ground to break my fall.

'FUCK' he called out as he fell onto me his arms around me, an explosive growl erupted from behind us.

The cold wet ground hits my shoulder I feel something pop, I screamed out in pain and shock, Quill stayed on top of me covering my body, he was almost solid, I heard the wolves fight near us, I never realised the size of them at the time my main focus was Quill, they were huge the height of a human not a large dog. I grabbed my shoulder, my head spinning, my stomach spinning, Quill climbed off of me carefully, moving his arms, he hovered over me, my hair in the mud, a pained expression on my face, my teeth clenched together. I had screamed out in pain.

'Shit Lilly, I'm sorry, fuck' he said his eyes wide, tears streaming down my face.

'Wolves, run' I said through gritted teeth, he looked behind me,

'Seth!' he called out I couldn't look I was in so much pain, my leg was twitching, there was nothing I could do.

'Run' I shouted out,

'Lily it's okay, you need to stay still' Quill tried to help me, I just cried out in pain. I heard the wolves close I was so scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

'Lilly' Seth said crouching down beside me, he looked down at me worried he seemed to glance at the wolves but wasn't fussed by them,

'My shoulder' I said gritting my teeth

'C'mon we need to get you help', he said trying to help me up in the most gentle way that he could, I sucked air in through my teeth, wincing with the pain, he put his arm around my waist to steady me. I squeezed my eyes closed, I think I had dislocated it. I tried to hold it steady, the pain was uncontrollable,

'I'm sorry I lost my balance' Quill said rushing over I couldn't talk to him

'Just make sure HE stays far away from her' Seth said in a stern voice to Quill, he paused for a second then hurried off. The ambulance was called out they took me away, none came with me s the hospital was in Forks, the guys couldn't risk going on the Cullans territory. They rushed me in and put me on some pain killers and sorted my shoulder out, they strapped it up for me but I would be okay, they gave me some strong painkillers and sent me home later on that day. The whole day was still spinning around in my head.

Sue came as soon as she could and took me to home, the whole way I was silent on the way home, she did try to make conversation but I wasn't feeling it my mind was on too much, I got home and just went straight to bed, I did thank sue but I just wanted to be asleep or better some answers. I stayed there for the next few days, I think it was the shock, my shoulder and arm ached for a while after that, I text my friends and Aunt and Uncle to see if they were okay, I dozed off, I woke up with a start when I herd the door open, I jolted I winced when the striking ran through my arm.

'Sorry I didn't realise you were sleeping' Seth said suddenly, his face full of concern he had grown up so much, I say the muscles twitch in his arm

'No it's fine' I said rearranging myself he walked over and sat on the end of my bed and looked at me.

'How are you' he asked

'How do you think I am?' I almost snapped at him, I didn't mean o and felt bad once I did.

'Sorry' he said looking away

'Sorry, I didn't mean to just it was all so scary, what the hell was all of that?' I said looking at him.

'I know, look Quill never meant to hurt you, he feels so bad bout what happened' Seth said looking at me then my arm

'It isn't his fault at all, I basically pulled him onto me, I just was so, like terrified about those wolves, they were huge' I shook the feeling away

'Yeah there are quite a few around here, they don't normally cause any harm' he said with a small smile. We chatted for a little while, I had a shower and pulled on some fresh P.J's.

Sue had made us some food but had gone to a friends, I tucked in now feeling so hungry, I sat on the sofa and got a thick, warm blanket while eating the warm filling meal Sue had made. I put a film on, Seth walked out from the other room, he looked over at me I just gave him a small smile.

'You going out?' I asked him

'Well umm yeah but I can stay here' he said seeming flustered

'No it is fine, please don't stay for me' I said thinking how kind he was

'Well I cant just leave you' he said

'You're not' I laughing slightly

'Well just text me if you need me, ill lock the door' he said holding up his key I just gave him a thumbs up.

'Thanks' I called over to him he just gave me a small wave before the door closed. I watched the film I didn't know that something, someone was watching me, making sure I was safe, since the day he laid eyes on me he had always been keeping a check on me.

The next week, I was hoovering around the house, I decided to go out for a walk later that day. I went onto forks, I went in to a little bar, it was quite busy, I glanced around, I saw a few guys from high school, losers that thought they were the best thing in town because they were on the football team and were dating the popular girl, they hadn't changed that much at all.

I saw Bella sitting by herself, looking down at the drink she had in front of here, she wasn't looking around, saying anything just sitting there, I walked over to her.

'Hey Bella' I said softly to her

'Oh hi... Lilly' she said after a second thinking

'Are you waiting for someone?' I asked her looking around at the faces that had tormented my childhood that were now oblivious to who I was.

'No, well yes I am but I don't think he'll be here' she muddled over her words

'Oh is it okay if I join you?' I asked her holding my drink up

'Sure' she said with a small smile she tucked her hair behind her ear.

'Thanks, it is so strange seeing all these people from high school around here' I smiled at her looking around

'Yeah' she said taking a sip we sat a silence for a couple of minuets it wasn't uncomfortable

'How is your Shoulder, Jake told me what happened' she said I was surprised

'Oh yeah it is much better thank you it hurts now and again but it isn't to bad, I think it was Quill when he landed on me' I said smiling she laughed

'Yeah they guy are bigger and heavier than they look' she smiled

'I'm glad it wasn't Jake then' I smiled she blushed slightly

We sat and chatted for a while, she was a sweet girl, we spoke about the guys on he Rez she didn't know that many mainly Jake who she has known for a long time. Like me and Seth.

We ordered another drink the waiter brought them over for us, he was cute, he looked at me and we smiled at each other, he looked at me again before he left, I laughed to myself and had some of my drink. The door opened, Bella turned her head to look at who it was walking in. it was the picture perfect Edward Cullen I remember him and Bella being inseparable in high school, it was sweet to see they were still together, he walked over to our booth, he stood tall, his posture amazing, his clear skin, he reminded me of those pictures of Jesus, with the light shining around him his porcelain face his soft yet intense eyes. He just looked at me.

'Edward do you remember Lilly Burr from high school' Bella said interrupting the silence, I though back to high school, watching them at lunch wishing I could be untouchable like them, have respect like them.

'Lily how nice to see you again, sorry for being so late' he said sitting down next to Bella looking at me again briefly this time

we spoke for a little while I downed my drink and checked the time I said goodbye to them both and paid for my drinks and Bellas, I then waved before I walked out and started to make my way to see Mom.

I walked around then sat by Mom.

 _ **A few days later**_

I was washing my hair humming to myself a song I hear on the radio the other day. I rinsed myself off and wrapped a towel around my self after towelling off the wetness off of my hair, I unlocked the door and opened it still humming, I almost shruck out, out of shock when I saw a Tall, extremely muscular guy wearing just some shorts, standing near the open plan kitchen talking to Seth, his hair was shaved shorter at the sides and slightly flopping on the top, his back looked amazing, I quickly pulled my shorter towel tighter around me, Seth caught my eye, Paul turned to see what he was looking at, I felt my face burn hot as I scampered to my room hopefully before he saw me. I slammed my door shut. My heart pounding, I felt so embarrassed, had they heard me, had he seen anything, who was he?

I had no idea what was going on, that Paul was afraid he had imprinted on me, that he wanted to see if he felt anything for me, he had tried seeing and sleeping other girls but he just couldn't go through with it, he hadn't told anyone, even through the pack link he had kept it to himself.

I got dressed and pulled my hair up in to a bun, though it was still wet, I pulled on some genie trousers and a loose top, I never worried what I looked like unless I was going out. I peeped around the door, I couldn't see him, I crept out of my room.

'Lilly' Seth shouted from behind me,

'Shit' I almost screamed out as my feet left the ground, his face was creased with laughter he almost doubled over from my reaction. I took a steady breath.

'You dick, that was horrible' I said walking over to him, he ran off I chased after him through the house.

I turned the corner, had hold of his arm, he spun me my socks sliding on the wooden floor, I laughed and saw Paul standing at the kitchen table he looked frightened, it must have been when Seth made me jump.

'What was that?' Paul asked his face hard looking at Seth, whose playfulness had now gone. I felt as though I was being told off, I just stood there looking at the ground, I heard an

'Ow' from Seth I looked up it seemed Paul had hit him on the arm it made me smile, I looked at Pauls smile it was a pure smile small but it was real. Our eyes met, I felt my smile fade, I couldn't look away, he leaned against he kitchen table as he seemed to fall, Seth quickly got his phone out, I felt like I couldn't move. I slowly took all of him in, the shape of his lips, he colour of his skin, the dimple in his cheek as he smiled, the tattoos on his arms and his chest, the light flecks in his eyes.

When Paul fell to the ground I went over to him worried.

'Are you okay?' I said reaching down to help him up, he just looked at me, he was breathing heavy, I backed off slightly, Seth came over to me and put his hand on my arm

'Lil come here' he said said as soon as Seth touched me a low, loud growl came from Paul, I looked at him terrified, where and how could he do that, his breathing was heavier, the door banged open. Jacob walked in thought the door he saw Paul and us standing there.

'Paul, come on, cool off' Jake said reaching down and almost picking Paul up from under his arms, as he passed me, he looked at me his eye so intense he seemed to get away from Jake, I took a step back and held on to Seth, trying to hide behind him. Another low growl came from him I closed my eyes, Jake took him out of the house, I walked over as Seth tried to stop me, I felt something or Paul like I wanted to know more about him, to look at him for longer.

I walked over to the front door, Jake and Paul squaring up to each other, raising their voices louder and louder, I leaned against the door watching them, suddenly Sam came running from the woods, not just jogging full on running, he was heading towards Paul who was about to take a swing at Jakes face, his lips pressed tightly together, his veins popping.

'No' escaped from my mouth there was so much violence. Paul stopped and looked at me, that's when Sam rammed into Paul knocking him over, suddenly there was a flash of grey then black there was snapping and snarling. Then there were two wolves on top of each other fighting, claws out and teeth showing.

'Get her in NOW' Jake shouted at Seth who was beside me he dragged me in I couldn't tare my eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of me.

'What's going on?' I asked Seth he wasn't looking at me

'Seth what's happening!' I shouted at him he still wouldn't look at me I pushed past him to get to the door

'NO' he shouted grabbing my hand

'Tell me what's going on then!' I shouted back at him trying to get my hand away his grip was so strong

'I can't' he said something in his eyes scared me I tried to get my hand away he was starting to hurt me now

'LET GO!' I shouted I pulled my arm it sent a pain up my shoulder, I cried out in pain, Seth let go instantly, then the door flew open the dark grey wolf standing in the door frame, it filled it full, I grabbed my arm as it hurt.

'Sorry' Seth seemed to panic all I could focus on was the wolf, the same one from the day I hurt my arm, the eyes so intense, like Pauls'.

There was more snapping and snarling as the Grey one looked around and jumped away.

'Lily are you okay?' Seth called after me

'What the fuck is going on!' I said in a stern voice looking at him hard

'You remember the old tales and legends we used to read when we were younger?' he asked I nodded thinking back all these years,

'Well' he just pointed outside my mouth almost fell open when it all hit me.

'You mean' I said I walked over to the door frame, there were 3 wolves standing facing each other.

'Paul?' I said the dark grey one looked at me I smiled I couldn't believe it. Next thing the dark russet wolf vanished and Jake stood there then the black one replaced by Sam, they jut looked at me. The dark grey wolf just stood still, I walked over to it slowly.

'Lily, just take care' Sam said holding his hand out to me I slowed down, didn't know that Paul was seeing red with anger and the wolf had full control of him, I walked over to him, even closer. The wolf, snapped at me I froze, Sam warned him. I just held the wolves gaze, I didn't see the other members of the pack line the edge of the woods. It only seemed like it was me and Paul.

His fur was so soft, I ran my hand deep down in to his fur, it was so incredibly warm I felt his body almost hum when I touched him, the smell of the trees and dirt filled my senses, I walked around him taking in the sheer size of him, my dreams were filled with the legends that we used to read from the books at Seths', I never took my hand away from him, it was silent and still, I didn't notice, when I got back to the front of him I looked in his eyes, I saw Pauls' eyes, I smiled to myself. My hand was on his cheek, I took it away slowly, he moved his head so my hand was now just above his wet nose, this made me laugh.

I didn't notice Jake move towards us, Paul did he was quick to move, he moved between me and Jake he had his head low and snarled, showing his teeth, growling deep and low at his pack brother. Wolves were super protective anyway but as Paul was such a hot head and was so easy to piss off they had all been dreading when he would imprint, still I was blissfully unaware of all of this, it made my hear race, Jake just raised his hands up, I moved back, tripping over my feet, I landed with a thud on my butt. Once again like lightning Paul had turned round and was right in front of me he was so fast it almost made me dizzy. He lowered his head down lower to meet mine I just looked at him, I looked around and saw all the others, I felt my hands get clammy and my face burn hot with embarrassment, Paul didn't like this. He phased back I watched in amazement, he was huge, he held out a hand for me his face now soft. I placed my hand in his, he pulled me up as though I was a child.

'Thanks' I said in a small voice he just looked at me a small smile on his face. I looked up at him.

'Paul' Sam said from behind him he spun around quick

'Relax we are here to help' Sam said almost cautiously

Some of the other pack members left us, Sam stayed as did Paul, I didn't want Seth to go but he was told to. We all sat down as Sam explained what was going on I couldn't believe it, there was so much to take in, I remember laughing about it all with Seth, who else knew about this? I just sat and listened looking over at Paul now and again. Sam covered imprinting but just skipped over it Paul shifted uncomfortably.

Seth came back when the others left Paul still sat there, Paul, sat across the room Seth sat next to me, Paul gave out a growl, I just ignored it.

'Why didn't you tell me?' I said feeling almost betrayed by him my eyes filled with tears

'I couldn't it wasn't my place to say' he said seeing I was hurt

'So all this time I had no idea' I said feeling stupid

'I would tell you if I could, you can't tell anyone else because if you do, you're breaking the treaty' Seth said he was serious, though Sam had already told me this, I just nodded in agreement.

'Drink?' I asked Paul he nodded I asked Seth said he agreed too, I went into the kitchen to go and get some Tins, I dropped them and cried out when I saw Paul was on top of Seth with his hands around his neck.

'Get the fuck off of him!' I cried out and tried to push him away Seth was smirking at him which was making Pauls grip tighter.

'Paul stop' I shouted, scared at how angry he was and powerful he was. He froze for a second before slowly letting Seth go, he got off of him, I rushed over to Seth to see if he was okay.

'What is wrong with you?' I turned my head and looked up at Paul while my hands were on Seth almost spat at Paul so angry at how easy it was for him to lose his temper

'He asked for it, big headed Pup!' he said breathing heavy, I helped Seth up.

'You're lucky, but not as lucky as me,' Seth said smirking, I didn't see him nod towards my hands on him or the concern for Seth in my eyes, he rubbed his neck when I looked at him rubbing his neck Paul made a lunge for him, while giving out a growl I just stayed in the middle of him. He stopped when he was closer to me, I just stared him straight in the eye, almost calm

'Go' I almost ordered Paul, he just looked at me blankly

'Now, get away from us!' I continued he just looked at us, huffed and stormed out of the house. He let out a loud roar and got in Seths face, I put my hand against his chest and shoved his away hard, he gave me the same look, I grimaced away, he huffed hard and stormed out Slamming the door hard when he left.

* * *

 **Thanks Guys for all the views, and support it is so lovely of you all, anyway ope you enjoy it, i hope you are not getting bored, and suggestions just go for it xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

'He is crazy' Seth said looking where Paul had been standing a second ago

'You wind him up, you are not blame free' I shot back at him

'It is fun' he smiled I didn't find it funny at all I just stood up and walked away from him, I looked at the door, I wondered if he was okay, where he was. I just looked at the door for a second, Seth was still rattling on about how Paul hadn't changed and wouldn't. He was all I could think about, the way he got so angry the pure strength he had, the way he didn't fear anything, I ignored Seth for the rest of the day which obviously pissed him off as he went off in the evening.

I stayed with Sue chatting to her she knew all about the legends and what her son was. I asked her more questions that I didn't feel comfortable asking the guys. I sat there listening to her at the table, my head resting on my hands letting my imagination wander as she explained to me, how it was when Vampires like the Cullens came that the Quillet tribes would the phase to protect the humans.

'What is imprinting?' I asked her, she glanced at me sideways. He passed me the drink she had made me I thanked her I let it warm my hands, I thought of how warm Pauls' hands were, I smiled to myself. Thinking of his little dimple

'An imprint is between 2 people, 2 soul mates, who are meant to be together, weather it is to be a protector, a brother, a best friend a partner, whatever the other person needs, they are inseparable, they are bonded together, no matter of age r gender, though only the Quillet males are capable of this, in their lifetime they only have one, they may never find their mate, they stay together for life' she said looking at a picture of her husband on the wall who was shot when Seth was young.

'Was Harry your imprint?' I asked seeing the way she looked at the picture

'Yes he was, I knew from the moment our eyes met that he was the one and only for me, though like you I had no idea that the legends were true, I miss him so much everyday.' she said I could see the shimmer in her eyes as tears started to form, I felt bad for asking, we stayed silent for a little while. She was living with the unimaginable.

'Anyway you and Paul will get there' she said softly

'What do you mean?' I asked confused

'Oh ummm' she said almost flustered

'You mean Paul has imprinted on me? How? Why? How is he allowed to do that? Why didn't I know about this?' I asked all at once seeming to get more confused and almost angry.

Sue didn't have a chance to answer I just stood up leaving my drink behind and walked outside, I closed the door softly behind me, I took a long deep breath and looked up at the sky, it was a chilly night, I just stood there for a second or two. Letting everything wash over me, I looked up at the stars all clustered together, the air was still, the leaves were rustling in the breeze, I wrapped my arms around my self.

I went back in, I didn't see Sue, I cold hear her on the phone to someone, she sounded worried she was speaking quick. I found my blanket, my sleeping bag. I put it in a beach bag I pulled on my hat scarf and gloves, and my large coat. I closed the door softly and made my way to see my Mom I needed her. I needed her and she wasn't there, I wanted her advice, I needed her to help me. Everything was flooding my senses, filling me up so I felt full of cotton, not knowing what to do.

I was so tired by the time I got there, I unrolled my sleeping bag, there was a bench near the grave I curled up using the bag as a pillow and looked at my Mom, talking to her in my mind, I closed my eyes, I pulled my blanket around me and snuggled down into my sleeping bag, I was happy, what I didn't know is that Paul had followed me and made sure that I was safe, he was in his wolf form under cover. He was too curled up keeping he ear up.

'Heeeeeyyyy Big Boned Burr' I heard someone slur, I didn't open my eyes I felt too tired to wake up, I felt a rough hand shove into me,

'Wakey wakey!' Another voice called out, this time my eyes opened and adjusted to the low lighting. I looked at the faces of some of the high school football team, they hadn't changed that much, they must have seen me walking earlier, they looked like they were dizzy and stunk like a pair of skunks. I just looked at them, I pushed my hat and hair out of my eyes, I just looked at them I was almost surrounded.

'What do you want?' I asked hoping they couldn't pick up on my shaky voidce.

'We heard you were back in town' someone else said it was getting light I must be early morning. I didn't say anything, I was too shocked to.

'We heard you're looking fit, and you're making your way around the Rez losers so we though we would give you some of the good stuff' he guested to himself, it made me turn my nose up.

' That must be how you've lost like 100pounds' one slurred as the other laughed

'Give us a look' one said reaching out for me the other grabbed my bag towards them, I lost my balance I couldn't get my arms out to stop my fall, I landed face down on the cold ground, this was bad, really bad they ll laughed and made a move to get me unzipped form the bag. I tried to quickly un wrap myself from the blanket so I could try and keep them away from me, I felt one grab me, I tried to get away from them,

'Get away!' I said my voice small I wish I had shouted it I wish there was someone who could help men I saw there were 3 of them, I was now out of the sleeping bag and blanket one grabbed me and pulled me up, he stumbled backwards I got free of his grip, I stood looking at them all, my heart pounding, I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

'You're clothes are so baggy' one said in a loud voice I tried to step away from them, they were closing in on me, one made a grab for me they stumbled and fell on top of me, he landed in my lap, I scrambled back feeling sick I cried out tears bluring my vision, the rough ground on my hands the others cheered.

'OH god' I said over and over, that was when I saw the massive shadow moving towards us, from out of nowhere, it was looming above us all, I thought this would be bad, until he pushed the others out of the way, one made a swing for him, he caught his fist as the football player cried out in pain then clutching his fist, the other made a run and swung for him, he dodged it and gave one knock out punch the sound it made, made me wince.

The others one ran off, stumbling as the drink still had hold of them, the main one who was on me, I think it was Duke, the figure got hold of him, Ram swung for him cursing at him and trying to start a fight, the figure was scarily calm. Dukes fist connected with the figures face, his didn't move, I saw the shirt get tighter and tighter around Dukes neck even though he was still swinging, the figure pushed him away.

'You think you're so hard' Duke shouted out pointing at the figure he made his way towards him

'You fucking touch her, who do you think you are! You never touch her, talk to her or anything. I'll fucking kill you if you come near her again' He said in a deep shilling voice

'Paul' I said in disbelief he stopped for a second, Duke made a move and tried to wrestle Paul to the ground, he got him off of him, and Paul swung for him, his fist connected with Dukes face again and again. Duke staggered backwards, and spat out a load of blood, then he ran off with his friends, Paul was breathing hard again, he looked at me I was still on my back on the ground I was shaken up and shaking.

'Lilly' he said softly, he moved closer to me kneeling down towards me, my breath caught in my throat, I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my face, I couldn't remember him ever being this caring, he was always so grumpy and going off with Sam all the time, I remember when he got his tattoo with Sam, he had changed so much over the last few years I hadn't seen him. I looked at him.

'Did he hurt you?' he asked his face so soft and full of concern, I just shook my head.

'Good' he said he looked to his side and saw my Moms headstone, he looked at it.

'Thank you' I said biting my lip, I choked back the tears, he got my blanket and wrapped it around me, he didn't touch me he just put my things near me and around me, I just sat there.

We sat side by side for a while, I had the blanket around me and the heat from Paul to keep me warm, I thought he was a scary, tough and uncaring person but here he was.

'Come on, you need to get back' He said in his deep, mesmerising voice I just looked up at him

'Paul' I said he looked at me his eyes were so deep, warm.

'Is it true you've imprinted on me?' I asked him I needed to know he just sat here looking at me he looked terrified his mouth opened but nothing came out.

'Do you even like me?' I asked scared of what his answer would be,

'How did you know that I would be here?' still he said nothing

I wrapping the blanket around me closer looking at Mom. There was a noise from the other side of the park, Paul looked towards it and started to get up, he was so quick and silent, it must be the wolf in him.

Paul was now standing up slightly crouched moving towards the noise, that's when from behind me a torch shone I looked around and squinted I jumped up got my things together, Paul grabbed my hands t help me up, I clipped the top on my bag together and threw it over my shoulders and clipped it around my waist as we started to run, as we hurried away I just followed where he led me, I was starting to get behind I was not fit like Paul was at all, he looked around as saw me slacking the torches starting to come our way, they must have heard the fight or someone reported it, my waist had come unclipped and I had taken it off of my bad shoulder he reached out and took the bag from me, he held it in one of his hands as though it was empty, I stopped to try and get my breath back, he took my good arm and grabbed my hand, he held it tight I gripped on to his hand, he led the way dragging me along, I had no choice to follow him, after a while the we lost the torches, he moved silently, he seemed to be able to see or know exactly where he was going. I'll never forget that feeling of me clinging on to is hand for dear life, he led me through the woods making sure I was okay constantly, when we got to a large size white house I was completely out of breath I bent over, was sweating I was so tired I couldn't believe it how the adrenaline was running trough me.

'Where are we?' I asked him trying to catch my breath

'Mine' he said bluntly, I caught my breath after a while, he still had my hand in his. He walked us up to his front door, he seemed to hover for a second, he glanced back at me I just looked at him wide eyed he still had hold of my hand, I hadn't noticed that he still had hold of it,

'Excuse the mess' he said a slight smirk on his face, he opened the door, the smell of different perfumes hit me, the smell of alcohol, a non-aired house.

'Gosh' I said under my breath then looking at the mess, he paused again I feared he had heard me.

'I'll get to sues from here thanks' I said suddenly feeling upset, thinking about how many other women he had, had there for it to smell like that, how many girls had he led into his house, he never answered my other questions, a sudden wave of emotion hit me, I saw a pair of women's' pants laying on the floor, Paul looked at what I was staring at.

'Lily it isn't like that, they uh - I uh' he stumbled I tried to let go of his hand, my chest hurting like mad.

'No it's fine thanks for everything but I better get back' I said taking my hand away from his not wanting him to see how upset I was.

'Why it is late, and cold' he said I wanted my bag and to get out of here ASAP

'Please' I said then sniffing the smell of perfumes stinging my nostrils again

'What's wrong? Look I can get the spare room ready' he asked I was so tired

'I want to go back to Seths' I said reaching for my bag which was now on the floor, his breathing got heavier this scared me, knowing what he was capable was, I reached for my bag.

'Don't leave' he said closing his eyes, I was in a panic I needed to get out of here, I couldn't stay here, I was scared, my chest was hurting so much

'It is fine. I don't want to intrude or interrupt anything' I said turning around getting ready to leave

'Why him?' he asked

'Who?' I asked clutching on to my bag

'SETH, why him?, always him! If not Quill' he shouted making me jump I couldn't speak, my body was shaking he was shaking too but I saw what he could transform into and how angry he could get.

'Please let me leave' I said my voice cracking and my lip quivering

'What so you can go back to Seths?' he almost mocked in a bitter tone I took some steps back when he looked at me it sent a shiver up my spine all signs of a soft and kind Paul had completely vanished this Paul sent chills all over my body, terrifying me, I felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks.

'Oh MY God' I choked out I thought I was going to be sick

We stood there for a second or two terrified to move it was nearly 5 in the morning.

'Lily' Paul said to me reaching out to hold me

'Don't hurt me' I said in a shaking voice, this seemed to get through to him, his shoulders dropped as did his face and arms, the anger seemed to slowly vanish and the Paul I recognised came back slowly, I was still scared shitless

'I'd never hurt you, I just want to help' he said reaching out again I moved away from him I was so wound up I needed someone, anyone.

'Please let me leave' I said this time even I could hear how scared and upset I was

'Lily I wouldn't hurt you' he took some steps towards me my eyes grew wide as he got closer I tried to cover myself from him, I caught a glimpse of the pain in his eyes, that made me feel sad. I was just so scared of him at the time.

I went back to Seths, Sue was at work they thought I was at home all night Paul was the only one that knew the truth. I was so shaken by this experience, I spent a lot of time in the house or my room, I never told Seth what happened he did ask why I never wanted to go out or avoid the subject of Paul, after awhile he would give up trying to get it out of me, leaving me alone, I would go back to my room and curl up on my bed, looking at pictures of Mom and I. Then the tears would come, I felt like one day I would eventually run out.

* * *

I had been texting some of the girls seeing what they had been getting up to. There was a soft knock at the door, my head turned fast

'Hey it's me' Seth said then opening and wand walking in thought the door

'Hey' I said I was all rapped up and reading the messages

'Everyone is asking where you are' he said sitting on the end on my bed

'Really?' I said slightly surprised

'Yeah, sure they are, they miss you' he said looking at me closely

'Well I've just been happy by myself lately' I said looking at him and giving him a small smile

'You know Paul has been acting really strange lately' He said as though I would care

'Oh right not taking 5 girls home a week' I said with a bitter laugh though a pain ran through my chest

'No he hasn't he has been distant really the same time as you' he said as though he was getting on to something

'well it isn't because of me' I said looking at him

'I know I wasn't saying it was' he said reassuring me

'So...' I asked wondering why he had come in my room

'I was wondering if you wanted to watch a film tonight?' he asked

'Yeah that would be good, thank you' I smiled

we chatted for a little while longer then he left me alone, that evening at Tea I chatted to Sue for a while, not really interested in anything, I just felt so strange.

There was a knock at the door, we looked at each other wondering who it was, I rolled my eyes I stood up from the film Seth and I were watching

'Pause it will you?' I asked him

'No it is the good bit' he smirked we were more like brother and sister than anything I flipped him off laughing we were in our P.J's Sue was in bed.

'You're a dick' I said facing him as I opened the door I was shocked to see Paul standing there filling up the door frame, I just looked up at him, he seemed to be out of breath, his mouth open slightly, he looked so tired, almost ill he didn't take his eyes off of me. I just looked down at my P.J's I glanced back at Seth he was just looking at us from the Sofa.

'Paul's here' I said turning my head as I called to Seth just assuming that he had asked Paul over, I started to move away from the doorway,

'Can we talk?' Paul asked his deep voice filling the room

'I'm busy right now, we are watching a film, maybe-' I started to tell him I couldn't deal with all this drama I was working with Sue tomorrow I was doing the odd shift just filling in for holiday cover at the diner. Making some money I didn't drive so the jobs around here were limited

'Please, I won't be long' he said quietly hoping Seth wouldn't hear I'd learnt wolves don't miss anything, I looked up at him

'It's cold' I said looking away again folding my arms over my chest, I knew I was being a bitch but he had hurt me so badly, though I don't think he knew.

'can I come in?' he asked he glanced in Seths direction

'Sue is asleep' I said

'PLEASE' he said raising his voice and clenching his fist I backed away from him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath

'Please' he asked softer this time I looked back at Seth he was standing up and moving towards us, I had moved away from Paul

'You okay?' Seth asked me, touching my back to let me know he was there, giving Paul a stern look, which was met with a low growl from Paul.

'yeah' I said in a quiet breath

'I just want to talk' Paul almost pleased I looked at him eyes almost begging.

* * *

 **Hey guys thank you for all the views and support from you all! hope this isn't too boring for you all, just let me know okay? Super Be kind to one another! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paul and I sat in the kitchen, just the side lights on the room dim, we were either side of the Table just looking at each other. I didn't know what to say Paul seemed so nervous, I looked at the time it was getting late i tried not to yawn.

'I'm sorry for the other night' he said looking up at me he was playing with his hands running them over eachother, I could see his knee was going as well.

'That's okay I didn't really say thank you for helping me, it was horrible, I can't stop thinking about it' I said feeling embarrassed thinking back to that night, my chest beginning to hurt again, we fell silent again.

'How have you been?' he asked

'Okay thanks' I gave him a small smile it was all so awkward

'Good' he smiled back at me I took a deep breath.

'Look the other night' he said taking a breath

'Paul don't worry about it I have forgotten about it, sorry I over reacted, i think i was just so overwhelmed with what had happened, i just needed to go somewhere i could be safe and i needed Sue.' I told him just wanting all these feelings I was having would just leave me alone.

'No I want to talk about something else' He said looking back to his hands that were running over each other constantly now. I just looked at him, he almost baffled me, the way he acted was so explosive and unpredictable, I looked at him for a little longer, in this light his features were soft.

'The questions you asked me' he said lifting his head his eyes meeting mine, they were a deep brown. I just furrowed my brow slightly trying to think of what I had asked him, so many things had been going around in my head I didn't know which was true or what I had fantasised about.

'It **is** true that I have imprinted on you, I didn't mean to but obviously we are meant to be together in some sort of way, I did try to fight and deny it I won't lie to you. I didn't want to believe it, i saw how the others acted and how the people they imprinted on were everything, almost like they were dependant on them,' he paused for a second looking at the table still, his water untouched

'but you are all I can think about, it is all just so new and consuming me, I am just trying to get my head around it all still'. He said looking at me seeming to study my face to see my reaction. He run one of his hands through his hair again and again.

'Oh' i felt my lip quiver 'So you didn't want to imprint on anyone then?' I said no knowing how I felt his reply was so mixed

'I never thought that i would, but here we are' he said his hand resting on the back of his neck

'If I left, would it make your life easier to go back to how it used to be?' i asked him quietly

'Lil if you left me, I don't know what would happen but it wouldn't be good for either of us' he said seriously

'What are we?' i asked him biting my bottom li nervous at how open we were, i had forgotten that Seth was near us, he was so protective, Paul cleared his throat

'What ever you want us to be, what ever feels right' he said his voice seeming to be slightly strained

'What do you want?' i asked him, i could feel the heat in my cheeks He just looked away clenching his jaw. i felt my heart start to slow down and i looked down, my eyes feeling heavy. we both fell silent again, my mouth had gone dry.

'I better leave it is late' he said after a while it was late and I was almost stunned.

'Why?' I asked suddenly aware that he was going to just leave me.

'It is late Lily' he said softly I blinked feeling sleepy, i wished he wouldn't go

'Can we talk tomorrow?' I asked hoping he would say yes.

'Sure I'll let Seth know when I am on my way' he said standing up. I watched him walk around the table.

'see you tomorrow' he said when he got close to me

'Thanks for coming over' I smiled at him, I saw him nod to Seth, I lay my head on my arms and lt my mind wander as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up still at the kitchen table I was sleeping on my arms that were folded up on the table, I shot up I had a bad ache in my neck I slowly twisted it and stretched, I looked at the time I had a shower and got ready for my shift at the diner.

I rode shotgun in the car with Sue, we chatted I told her about Paul coming over, I could always talk to Sue she knew what Paul was like she just listened to me nodding and chiming in now and again.

'That was a good thing to do, for you both to talk, keeping it to your selves is not a good thing as otherwise it all bubbles over and all come out, normally in anger or sadness.' she smiled she was so positive and soft

'Yeah, i am glad we can have a chat like that' I looked at the trees whizzing past, we pulled in tot he diner, we were on time, Sue shut the engine off and placed her hand on my arm giving it a soft squeeze before we got out of the car, we walked in to the back entrance of the Diner, Calling our hellos to Carl, we made our way through to the back, we hung our coat and bags up and greeted the chef, we tied our hair back and put our aprons on, I worked the tables as Sue made the drinks and made sure the food orders were put through, the locals were so kind, many of them remembered me and told me that they were sorry about my Mom and how she was such a lovely lady. We were quite busy the time went past quickly. I was talking and laughing with a family that were in, the door opened I looked at who it was I smiled and felt my hands become clammy, Paul walked in with Jake, Quill and Embry. Paul leading the pack they drew the eye of everyone in the room, the girls followed their every move.

They went over to Sue and put their order in. They took a seat after saying hello to me, all i could focus on was Paul i saw the other girls looking at them all and people talking amongst themselves. I finished taking my order at a table with a young family on it, the kids were so sweet.

'What do you say?' The Mom said to her Sons

'Thank you' they said together i just smiled at them

'You are more than welcome' i smiled at them and walked over to Sue and gave her their order, she looked at Paul then me and gave me a small wink I just waved her off.

I picked up the food for a table for an older couple who were sitting in the corner watching the world go past them, I put their food down for them and got them some extra napkins and some steak knives so they could eat their food easier.

'Tank you, dear' the lady said

'You're welcome, would you like another drink?' I offered them they looked at each other and started asking each other if they were or not.

'No we are okay thank you' the man said I smiled at them both.

'That's for the boys' Sue smiled I got their plates and took them over, there was so much food piled up, so many extras, they all thanked me as i placed it down and they passed it all around, I had felt Paul watching me since he had arrived, I leaned over the table to give him his food, our hands brushed against each other as he took the plate from me, our eyes met I smiled and went back to get the rest of the food, feeling the heat creep once gain to my cheeks. I bit my lip as I picked up the rest of the food, the doors swung open again I didn't look this time as I was focused on Paul, I felt his gaze on me. I passed the rest of the food around.

'You got everything?' I asked after they all thanked me again and started eating

'Yes thank you' Jake said already tucking in this made me smile I shook my head.

'Paul?' I asked him

'Yeah I've got everything' he said taking a drink his eyes making me almost zone out.

'Burr!' I heard someone call out I turned my head frowning slightly, i raised them quickly when I saw who it was. I almost gasped it was my old friend, Michael,

'Michael?' I asked I used to hang around with Michael and Seth all the time, Michael and his friends got on with everyone, they were such a laugh and always getting in to trouble, we used to have a lot of classes together as well as usually all eating lunch together, we lost contact when i had to move away.

'You know it' he smirked I went over to him, he swept me up in his arms making a noise as though i weighed a tonne, I felt my feet leave the ground i wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed as he held me off the ground for a seccond

'I'm working' i laughed , he put me down, beaming smiles on both of our faces.

'I heard you were back in town, Seth told me i bumped in to him the other day' he said looking at me

'I thought you had moved' I said tapping his arm with my pencil

'I'm back for the year, doing a placement for my University degree' he said smiling again just focused on me

'Oh wow that sound fantastic, how is life treating you?' i asked him i could Feel Paul staring and almost silent so he could hear us it seemed the diner was listening to us

'Yeah really good thank you, are you in town for long or just visiting?' he asked

'Oh well it was a visit but i don't know i have missed it here so much' i said lifting my arms slightly and shrugging

'Well whenever you're not working we should get together and have a proper catch up' he said touching my arm, i heard a soft growl from behind me as he touched me

'It is so good to see you,!' I said scanning the tables, Pauls stern eyes locked on Michael, Jake was saying something to him, Michael would never do anything malicious .

'What's his problem?' Michael scoffed at Paul, I didn't say anything

'So I'll see you soon?' I asked him he nodded and gave me another hug, he ordered a take away coffee and a can of coke, before going back out to his car which had another guy in it. He gave me a wave and Kicked the dust up as he left. I smiled it had been so long since I had seen him, I cleaned the tables and checked the tables, Paul was fuming he never took his eyes off of me, it made me feel uncomfortable.

The guys finished so quick, I walked over to them scanning to make sue they had all finished almost nervous to meet Pauls eyes

'Was that all okay for you?' I asked them, it was met my nods and yesses from them all.

'Lovely' Embry smiled at me I got another drink round Paul was now looking out of the window muttering to himself, and clenching his jaw, looking in the direction the car had driving in, another soft growl leaving him, he was playing with the empty water glass in front of him.

'Dude you need to chill out' I heard Quill say

'Did you see how happy she was? Fuck sake' He said bluntly, his eyes almost wiled, i was going to the wash up at this point out of ear shot

shut the Fuck up' I heard Pauls booming voice I could tell he wanted to get angry but couldn't because of his surroundings. I just turned at looked at him as i came back out, there was no need for that sort of language here, I caught Embrys eye. I sighed and carried on working.

* * *

I finished my shift and the place was starting to empty out, I got changed and walked out Paul was standing near his truck he was so breath taking, I looked at him as I walked over to him, I got there his backwards to me, there was a small brown haired girl standing there, talking and laughing with him, twisting her hair between her fingers, flirting with him, the pain shot along my chest, Paul looked around and saw me, I felt so hurt, I just took a shallow breath.

'Anyway,' She said and passed him a piece of paper and walked off he watched her for a second, I turned around ready to get a lift with Sue once she has finished her shift, the others had paid and gone. so he could flirt and do everything he used to do.

'Lily!' Paul called me, I looked over my shoulder at him I didn't know what to say my chest was hurting so bad, it felt like heart burn, I clutched at it and tried to relax hoping the feeling would pass. I closed my eyes and tried to take some more deep breaths. Turning my head away from him.

'Lily?' I looked Paul was right in front of me I looked up, his face soft and his eyebrows scrunched together

'Sorry I'm okay' I told him taking my hand away from my chest,

'C'mon lets go have that talk' he said touching my arm sotly I followed him and got in his truck.

We drove with the music on, the piece of paper the girl had given him sitting on the seat in between us. i just looked at it, my lip curling slightly

'So how are you, did you have a good shift?' he asked me

'Fine' I said still looking at the paper in the seat, we fell silent again, I didn't know what to do or say to him. I pulled my knees up and looked out the window, I undone the window letting the wind rush over me I lay my head on the bottom of the window, Paul seemed to move uncomfortably, I took a long breath and let it out slowly and closed my eyes. I hummed along with the music.

I felt we had come to a stop, I opened my eyes and looked we were at what looked like a the Olympian park, it was amazing.

'Woah' I said looking around, I saw Paul he was looking at me, I just held his stare. He got out and opened the door for me.

'Thanks' I smiled and hopped out he shut it firmly behind me, his hand still on the door, almost across my body, out faces close to one another's, I looked at his lips his jaw, I didn't look any higher.

We were walking along close side by side I was just looking I had missed this so much, the air was filled with bird song, everywhere you looked there was life, something living, vivid colours and wonderful fresh smells, I bent down and picked a flower, I admired it, I subconsciously picked it apart as we carried on walking. There was a bench over looking a lake we sat there.

'Lily, I can't stay away from you, I can't stand seeing someone else make you happy' he came out with while looking over the water I was confused.

'It's the imprint, I just want to be with or near you all the time, I want to get to know you, protect you. I know it is strange and isn't normal but I honestly can't help it' h said looking down at his hands, I reached out and placed my hand on his, it was almost like a static shock between us.

'Then get to know me, unless there is someone else you want t get to know' I half smiled at him.

Hours slipped by as we chatted about our lives, I told him about my schooling, when I moved to the city, I skipped over a lot about my aunt and uncle, he had had quite an unsettled life s well, his parents had been killed, his Dad was a wolf like him, and his mother couldn't cope with out him causing her to sacrifice her own life. I felt tears roll down my cheeks when he was telling me, he didn't go into detail, he seemed to open up more and more, he was a different person the 3rd side of Paul I had seen. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was on high alert all the time, I never told him about the pain in my chest and he never said anything else about the way he felt, on the drive back I lay with my head out the window again I closed my eyes, my hair flew around, I could feel Paul shifting around again.

'Thanks for a lovely evening' I said to him as we pulled up at Sues.

'Welcome I'll see you soon' he said, the inside of the windows had steamed us as it must have been warm in the cab of the truck . I looked at him sitting in the corner of his cab, as I got out I closed the door just anger i gave him a small wave, Paul made sure I got in okay then drove off, I closed he door and stood smiling to myself.

* * *

 **So i hope that was cool for you guys, remember feedback is life, life is feedback. okay bye xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

'You're back late' Seth called over from the kitchen I flipped him off, trying not to smile, and went to my room,

'Kids' he laughed as I walked way I turned and smiled at him shaking my head.

I couldn't sleep, everything was spinning around my head, then it dawned on me the Cullens were vampires, Bella was going out with a Vampire yet Jake would do anything for her, surely they were sworn enemies. I lay there thinking everything over. I could hear the wind whipping through the woods, like the forest was sighing, I thought of the truck ride with Paul I smiled. I couldn't remember falling asleep though when I woke up I felt that pain in my chest.

I stretched when I stood up, I just had my P.J's on some shorts and a long baggy T-shirt, I walked out rubbing my yes, Sue was out, I didn't know where Seth was. I turned the radio on and heated the frying pan up. I sat down letting the egg and bacon cook. I pulled my phone out and looked though my messages.

 _Hope You are okay, let us know when you are coming back, we are missing and worried about you._ I was confused it was from my Aunt and Uncle, I read it again I put my phone down and moved the bacon around in the fryer, I put some toast on and hummed along with the radio, I heard the front door close, I looked around, it was Seth and Quill, I felt the heat rise in my face, I pulled my top down slightly. I felt startled.

'Morning' Quill said in his deep smooth tone, raising his eyebrow his eyes flicking up and down, Seth just hit into him hard leaning near him.

'Not worth it' Seth said walking over to me and looked at what I was cooking over my soulder

'You're up early', I said to them yawning nudging Seth out of the way before he took some bacon, blowing it as it was still hot

'Yeah well someone needs to make sure the those leeches are staying away from us' Quill said slightly smirking, it had never dawned on me how all of this was the normal for them.

'You're so modest' I said turning and stirring my breakfast, I could feel them looking at me, I piled it on my plate and sat down, they were eyeing up my plate.

'Get your own' I said moving it away from them Seth just pouted I looked up at them as I was eating

'Let's go to the diner' Quill said tapping Seths arm he nodded

'See ya!' I called back as they left. Hey turned and nodded at me i waved to them, tucking into my yummy breakfast.

* * *

I didn't know that Paul was paroling around as well, he wasn't happy at all when Quill let his thought guard down, so that Paul could see all of his thoughts and what he had seen this morning. Paul saw everything as Seth and Quill were padding along to the diner for some food, Quill sensed Paul but it was too late as Paul launched himself into the side of Quill knocking him down, Seth couldn't stop the fight, Seth topped and called for Jake and the others to help, Jake couldn't stop the fight he tried shouting, getting involved but Paul was just seeing red Quill had pushed his luck he should have know better to mess with an imprint, and not to piss Paul off, there was snapping, snarling, name calling and claws. Quill was nearly out of energy where as Paul was just getting started. Sam had to alpha order for them to both stop, they couldn't disobey, if they did they were out of the pack, Quill just lay there panting letting himself slowly heal, Paul was still snapping and snarling down at him almost fixed to the spot where Sam had ordered him.

'Paul you're fucking mental!' Jared shouted at him as he helped Quill get up and checked him over, Jake didn't even look at Paul he was known to have a temper, but to turn on a pack brother even over an imprint, this was bad. Sam just shook his head and cussed at them both for starting it, Sam was worried for Lily.

'Stay the hell away from her' Paul roared at Quill as he phased back raging still

'She hasn't done anything wrong and neither have I' Quill said checking himself over

'You know nothing, stay away from her' Paul shouted back feeling the anger rise in him again

'Paul quit it! you could have killed him' Sam yelled making Paul fall silent

'You're mental' Quill said bitterly

'The FUCK you...' Paul couldn't finish his sentence he had phased he was so close to breaking the order literally shaking all over

'Quill your dead' Sam said with a slight smirk he needed to be taught a lesson and not to fuck with Paul, Sam dropped the order as Paul leapt over to Quill.

Round 2

* * *

I washed up and all the counter tops and got dressed I looked at the shopping list Sue had made, I could get this from the local La Push shop I found my bag and emptied it all out. The blanket still had the faint smell of Paul still on it. I smiled as I placed it on my bed. I pulled my shoes on and got the list with the bag over my shoulder. I locked the door behind me I let my mind wander as I went to the shop. It was still quite windy, I pulled my hair in to a bun so it didn't go in my face, I could hear some growling faintly, was it because I was thinking of Paul, I brushed the thought aside and carried on. I got to the shop I got a basket and smiled and said hello to the man behind the counter. There were a few people milling around and talking, it was a small, dusty old shop, it sold most things, the natives never really left the reservation so it needed to provide as much as possible, fishing gear to meat to matches. I placed my basket on the counter he started to put it though, I went around and filled up the other basket with the rest of the list, I was choosing some snacks where two women were chatting to each other,

'I heard it was those Cullens' one said looking around

'Wouldn't surprise me they don't care about anyone they make me sick' the other lady said with a disgusted look, they were in their late 40's

'Poor girl, it isn't fair on her parents' the other lady said as they moved away, I took my other basket and filled my bag up with the shopping, I thanked the man and paid him. I clipped it around my waist and made my way back to sues, I was moving slower than before I didn't expect the bag to be as heavy as it was.

I made my way home, I unlocked the door, the words the ladies had said still spinning around my head, making me think. I un-clipped the bag and placed it on the kitchen table, I stretched my shoulders and neck, I started to unpack the shopping. I checked I had got everything, I started putting it all away putting the old stuff at the front, I had the radio on in the background, I had left the front door open. I reached down to get the pasta, I screamed out and retracted my hand quickly when I saw the, Light and dark drown snake with the rattle on the end, it was a western rattle snake, I knew these were poisonous, I heard it rattle it's tale this was not good, I slowly made my way around it, I climbed up on to the work top, I pulled my phone out and called Seth, he picked up I could hear the growling and snarling on the phone, my heart started to best fast.

'Lil?' he seemed to shout down the phone

'Seth are you okay?' I said suddenly worried, I took my eyes off the snake,

'Yeah everything is fine Lily, don't worry' the growling seemed to calm down as he spoke

'Why did you call? Are you okay?' he asked I looked to where the snake had been it was gone, I looked down and saw it trying to climb up the cupboard where my legs were hanging down, I screamed down the phone as I saw it, it's tale rattled loudly.

'Fuck, Seth there's a fucking Rattle in the house i can't get away' I said trying to move away from it I was making it angry i pulled my legs up i knocked into what was on the couter

'Calm down, it's okay i'll be there' he said sounding worried he hung up, that wasn't what I wanted.

I managed to move away for it, it struck out trying to get me and coming for me, I couldn't help but freak out, I tried to be calm, I couldn't leave, I needed to know where it was so I could make sure it was out of the house, I closed the front door so another one couldn't get in. I climbed up the stairs hoping I could keep an eye on it, it seemed like ages for Seth to get here.

The door opened, I was so pleased Seth was here, I was surprised to see it was Paul, the snake rattled and went for him.

'Paul' I shouted out, he simply reached out for the snake caught it behind the head, and threw it out of the door, I just sat there looking at him in disbelief.

'Are you okay?' he asked he started to reach out for me but took his hand back walking over to me I nodded

'How did you do that?' I asked standing up I was on the stairs a shiver ran through my body thinking about it, we were closer in height now

'They won't hurt you' he said laughing

'Maybe not you' I said smiling he just raised his eyebrow at me

'Thank you, sorry you had to come out here, i thought Seth was coming' I said to him

'Any time yeah Seth got caught up with something' he said he looked different

'Paul what's wrong?' I asked worried about him and for

'Nothing' he said roughly. I walked down the steps and to where I had been putting the stuff away, I checked to see if there was another one.

'You're safe it has gone' he said leaning on the chair

'Well I don't know that' I said looking under the chairs and tables

'Can I get you a drink?' I asked him once i knew it was clear

'Got any beer?' he asked I walked over to the fridge, I pulled out a can I passed it to him.

'Thanks' he said opening it and started to down it

'Thirsty?' I asked him laughing, he sat down in the chair leaning one arm on the table drinking his beer, I carried on putting the things away while we chatted i felt his eyes on me all the time.

'I heard these women talking about the Cullens' I said reaching up to put some Flour away I was on tiptoe.

'Really what did they say?' he asked taking the flour from me as e stood behind me so close to me and put it away

'thanks, they were saying how' I started, then i ended up just watching him how easy it was for him to do anything, he closed the door and looked at me. I snapped back to reality

'And they were saying about some girl' I said almost forgetting what I was saying he put his arm back down and placed it on the counter just behind me like his arm was around me. I took a second to reply to him.

'Apparently because of the Cullens some girl has got hurt, they don't actually hurt humans do they?' I said worried looking at him a small smile appearing on his face, he ran his hand through the long floppy part of is hair.

'No they aren't allowed to harm any humans here on the Rez or in forks, because if they do, that breaks the treaty, meaning they are free game for us' he said it was so cruel and nasty.

'But you wouldn't kill them would you?' I asked moving from him slightly

'Hell yeah blood suckers, because of them we are what we are, they have murdered and transformed hundreds over their horrible existence' he said as though I was stupid

'Oh' I didn't know what else to say

'Look they hate us and would love nothing more than to rip us apart' he said looking at me as tough I should know all of this.

'Why it wouldn't achieve anything' I said

'Look this is our world, the real world, stop seeing the positive and good in everything and one, it is kill or be killed in our work. Like it was you or snake and you weren't going to let it be you' he started

'I wouldn't want the snake to get killed though' I butted in

'Lily this is the way it has always been' he said taking another drink of his beer I just sighed and looked at the remaining shopping he placed his hand on my shoulder, his hand was burning hot, it felt like my body was relaxing.

'I'm sorry' he said looking genuine

'What for?' I asked him

'Dragging you in all this' he said looking at me clenching his jaw

'you haven't' I said giving him a small smile, I reached out and put the tins away the radio was still playing I finished putting the shopping away and put my bag back in my room. Taking a few breaths it was so intense when i was with him,, like noting was wrong.

* * *

When I came back I saw Paul looking at the picture of Harry and Sue on the wall on their wedding day

'Poor Seth' I heard him say quietly my heart beat faster he was so kind and caring.

'Want to watch a film?' I asked him he turned quickly and looked at me

'Sure, no chick flick crap though' he said seeming as though that is what the normal girls he goes out with chooses.

'Same here, I saw that the new fa _st and furious_ is on' I said seeing the excitement in his eyes

'You want to watch that?' he asked raising his eyebrows

'Yeah! I mean I've seen it in the cinema a few times but it is on at, 2pm, unless you've got somewhere to be' I said hoping he would be able to stay. He pulled his phone out and checked it.

'Sure' he said not looking at me I was so happy.

I passed him another beer and put the rest on the table or us Paul sat down and found the channel on the T.V, I brought the snacks I brought earlier on the table with some bowels, I hoped Seth wouldn't come back just yet. He was sat on the end of the sofa, beer in one hand leaning on the arm, legs spread apart, leaning back, he looked so cool all of he time he had found the channel and was waiting for to come on, I just stood at the kitchen counter looking at him. His shirt hung so well, his cut-offs, he ran his and though his hair, then his stubble. I walked over and sat at the other end of the sofa, I reached out and took a can of beer, I opened it, I poured it into the glass I brought through with me, I saw Paul looking at me, laughing slightly

'What?' I said taking a long drink

'Nothing' he said smiling and shaking his head then looking at the T.V I filled my glass beck up again I grabbed some food and offered it to him, he just took the lot, how did he stay in shape!? I took some and pulled my feet up ready for the film, it started I checked we had everything, the window was making the light shine on the telly, I stood up on the sofa and climbed over the back and drew the curtains I sat climbed over the back and sat back down, I got my drink and took a sip ready to watch, I didn't see Paul watching me from the corner of his eye as he tucked in to the chips and Licorice laces.

It started I leaned forward slightly watching it, knowing what was going on, seeing things I hadn't noticed before as I was so engrossed in trying to see the main parts the first few times, I was smiling and laughing for the first half hour, I realised how far forwards I was leaning, I took a drink of my flat beer, and leaned back still fixed on the T.V I reached over to the bowl of chips, I was surprised to find that it was empty, I looked at Paul and raised my eyebrows, he jut gave me the look a small child would, I took the bowl and filled it up again from the kitchen, this time I held on to the bowl for a while, I passed it back to him.

'Thanks' he said giving me a small smile I felt like I was having my first crush all over again it was silly. We carried on watching, Paul loved it, he was asking questions and commenting though the film.

'No!' he almost shouted when Gizel let go of Hans hand so she could save his life, I had tears falling down my face. I looked up and wiped both my hands over my face wiping away the tears,

'I was not expecting that' Paul said then looking at me had a look of empathy on his face I just rolled my eyes and finished my beer.

When the credits came on, he stretched and put his arms on the back of the sofa.

'That was brilliant' he beamed

'It isn't over yet' I said making sure my face was dry

'Wait I hope they'll show it' I said leaning forwards again

'No I think it over' Paul said moving the last scene came on.

'Sssshhhh, look, look' I said hitting the back of my hand on his leg a few times, I pulled my feet up again and looked knowing what was coming. I felt the warm tears rolling again it was so stupid but I had loved these films for such a long time.

'Wait this is from the 3rd' Paul said after a minuet

'You're supposed to watch the 3rd after this one I've heard honestly it is just' I didn't finish as the silver car crashed in to the side of Hon. I just took a long deep breath, Paul looked shocked he was even sitting forwards now. The Adverts cut in and that was the end, we just sat there for a second.

'What, so' he started looking at me

'I Know bring on 7 though now you need to watch the 3rd' I said eating some chips, Paul opened another Beer as we spoke a bit more about the film.

'I never thought you would like films like that' he said as though he was impressed

'Who doesn't like films like that?' i said mocking him

Later we were just watch T.V, I stretched and picked up the empty cans and just tidied up a little, I put the bits in the rubbish,

'Here' I looked up and saw Paul had brought back the now empty bowls

'Thanks, hungry?' I smiled

'Yeah had a busy morning' he smirked thinking about wiping that grin off of Quills face, he was on double night patrol for he next 2 weeks, because he couldn't keep is mouth shut, he has gotten an earful off of Sam but it didn't worry Paul.

I put the bits in the wash, we went back tot he sofa and sat down, Paul started flicking through the channels.

'Oh no lets watch that' I said as he passed a programme about young children in kindergarten and followed them though their year, it was a good documentry.

'No that is so shit' Paul dismissed finding something else to watch

'Oh how about, storage wars' he said

'No, that really **is** so boring' I said rolling my eyes

'Well I have the remote' he said

'I live here' I said reaching out for it

'We watched the film you wanted to see' he said teasing me knowing it would wind me up

'Don't deny it you loved the film, you couldn't get enough of it' I said making another grab for the remote. He was too quick he took it out of my reach again, I huffed in frustration earning a small laugh from him.

'Can we please see what else is on?' I asked him

'There isn't anything I've looked' he looked back at the T.V

'Bull SHIT have you looked' I scoffed at him

'Now, now' he chortled at me, winding me up even more waving the remote at me, I make another lunge this time moving my whole body over to him he moved the remote I was now leaning over him trying to get the remote, I laughed then pouted as I couldn't reach it. I relaxed, I realised where I was and how close I was to him, I looked to my left he was there, right near me i could see his face, the stubble on his face, the flecks of gold in his eyes, I could almost count his eye lashes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at the rest of his face for a moment or two, his eyes were flicking over me.

His smell was intoxicating, the warmth from him was nothing I had ever known, it was as though he constantly had a fever, he moved his hand onto my waist, I had one resting on the sofa arm almost holding myself over him, the other basically in his lap, I felt helpless, vulnerable. I licked my lips that were feeling dry from the salty chips, the T.V in the background seeming to fade away. My arm wobbled slightly that was holding me up as I wasn't light. He reached up and pushed the hair out of my face and put it behind my ear, I panicked. I looked away, I moved off of him silently, his hand fell from my waist only when i moved away, I felt the cold consume the heat that had previously been on me, I stood up and went to the kitchen. I took a slightly shaky breath, I closed my eyes, I put the rest away and looked on my phone leaning against the kitchen counter.

 _OMG Paul at mine, just finished a film. …_ I text to Kim I glanced up to see he was still on the sofa smiling slightly as he watched the T.V.

 _WHAT!_ Kim messaged back almost immediately

 _Yeah he saved me from a snake then watched a film, so much tension though_

I sent it.

 _Sexual tension?_ She replied quickly I shook my head and put my phone back in my pocket, I walked back in the room and pulled the curtain open fully. He groaned and stretched.

'So what is everyone doing today?' I asked sitting on the sofa arm the opposite end from him.

'Not much, on patrol' he said his arm above his head looking at me, I thought back to when we went for the drive in his truck, I smiled

'Oh right, when are you having another party?' I asked looking at what he was watching on the T.V.

'I don't know' he said

We fell silent I slowly slipped down the arm onto the actual sofa, I had my knees pulled up. I felt so tired now, I rested my head on my knees, I felt my eyes close, I tried to keep then open, I felt my head nod as I woke with a start, I looked around trying to stay away, Paul was just watching T.V. a smile slowly fading from his lips.

* * *

 **Phew! the intensity, i hope you liked it. If not just let me okay, more exciting things to come! thank you to all!**


	7. Chapter 7

I felt something warm around me, I smiled and relaxed and let sleep take over me once again. My eyes opened briefly, Paul had moved over so he was next to me, his arm around me resting on the top of the sofa, I almost nuzzled into him, feeling happy and content for the first time in a while.

The next time I woke up, was when I heard the door slam shut followed by a deep rumbling growl from Paul, I guessed Seth was home, Paul's heart started to beat fast, I just pulled my hand out that was tucked in towards me, my head was on his side looking over his body, like a 3 day old chick huddling to a heat lamp. I placed my hand on his chest and slowly rubbed it on his chest, I was so tired he just needed to calm down, I closed my eyes again. I took a deep breath and moved closer to him, I felt him arm come around me.

'Don't wake her up!' I heard Paul growl, I drifted off again, this time I woke up I felt cold, I looked Paul wasn't there I stretched and looked around letting my eyes adjust, I yawned. I saw Paul, he was leaning on the door frame looking outside, I stood up and walked over to him, I placed my hand on his arm, he looked down at me and gave me a soft smile.

'Good sleep?' he asked putting his arm around my shoulders, the fact that we are destined to be together is so strange though feels so right, I didn't feel anything for anyone else, I just wanted Paul to be happy.

'Yeah' I said standing by his side

'Good' he said with a sigh looking back outside

'What are you looking for?' I asked him looking out to the forest

'God knows' he said I placed my hand on his. I felt that static shock between us again. I yawned again,

'Seth text me, what happened between you and Quill?' I asked him, he looked away from me, I saw him clench his jaw, I took my hand away from his.

'Paul?' I asked him again he hadn't answered me

'Nothing don't worry about it' he said sharply

'It is something, what happened?' I asked him Seth had said that Quill was recovering and was wondering if Paul was still here with me. I reached into my pocket and got my phone out, a picture of my Mom was my home screen,

'What are you doing?' he asked moving his arm

'Asking Seth what's going on, you wont answer me' I said holding the phone up to my ear, hearing it ring once,

'Don't' he almost looked hurt, I removed the phone from my ear and hung up.

'Tell me' I asked him again, he sighed and run his hands through his hair.

'He asked for it, he knew that I would lose it' he said rubbing his neck over and over again. I just frowned in confusion.

'He kept saying how, you- you didn't want to be near me, how you were scared f me how-how-you wanted someone else' he said getting faster as well as louder, he was still rubbing his neck over and over,

'Hey, hey.' I said trying to pull his hand away from his neck, he looked down at me.

'Quill was just winding you up, you shouldn't play to it' I told him touched by how much he thought of me. I had managed to pull his hand away fro his neck.

'So you-' he started then stopped and looked away scowling

'I don't want anyone else, I'm getting to know you, and I like it, I like you. You' I emphasised to him, he still didn't look at me he was listening though I could tell by the expressions on his face.

'Quill is asking for trouble, he shouldn't have said that to you' I said placing my hand on his arm, I stood there for a while, I needed a wee. I walked away from him letting my hand fall away from his arm. I went to the toilet, I looked at my reflection once I had washed my hands. I wiped under my eyes and re-tied my hair. I unlocked the door and walked out, Paul was leaning on the kitchen counter, I went and shut the front door tightly. My phone buzzed, I looked down at it.

 _Lily we need Paul_ it was from Seth, I just walked over to him and passed him my phone, he huffed.

'Fuck sake, sorry I'll have to bale, thanks for a good afternoon' he said passing my phone back to me and holding my gaze

'Thank you for helping me' I placed the phone back in my pocket, he headed towards the front door, he glanced back at me then walked out.

* * *

I sat texting Kim on the sofa after that telling her everything. I had the T.V on in the background, I was bored, I lay on the sofa, I could still smell the smell of the forest the earth, the freshness from where Paul had been sitting, I wondered what he was up to at the moment. I went on my phone and looked up the message from my Aunt and Uncle.

 _Hope you are both well, I'm okay and staying with friends_ I read it over and over, wondering weather I should send it or not, I doubt they were worried about me, I started t delete the message, I typed it again and sent it, they were the only family I had left, I made sure it had sent and flicked through the T.V.

My phone buzzed it was Kim

 _Party at beach, apparently Forks high will be there_

I rolled my eyes as my stomach hurt thinking back about high school, I messaged her I would be over later to get ready at hers, I wondered if Paul would be going. It was about 6 I had all my things packed Seth and everyone else was going, I walked to Kims, I knocked on her door, Beth opened it getting ready she beckoned me in, Kim was curling Emilys Hair, Beth went back to her make up as they all greeted me with shouts and waves. I dropped my bag, they were al in underwear, I was bigger than them in height and weight, they were all so toned, I didn't strip off I just had lumps where they were a lot flatter. I asked the girls who they were going with.

'I'm going with Sam' Emily said full of love for her imprint they were inseparable, he did anything for her, he turned to such a soft guy when Emily was around him, he was true to her and would do anything to protect her.

'Jarad' Kim called I found out They were imprints too, they had been going out for a while when I still lived here, they were not as intense as Emily and Sam though they were all over each other.

'No-one' Beth said putting her lipstick on

'Yeah Beth is on a man hunt' Kim laughed Beth just flipped her off.

'What abut you?' Kim asked me as she started to style Emilys hair

'Oh me no one' I felt them all still slightly Beth turned on me and sat me down and started doing my make up

'Waht about Paul?' Beth asked softly

'What about him' I said my eyes closed

'I thought you to would be going together sine he-' she started chatting

'Beth!' I heard Kim stress

'So much for confidentiality' I said to Kim smiling

'Sorry it is just so sweet and hearing that Paul can actually act human' I heard Emily agree with her, we all chatted and gossiped while getting ready, Beth had done an amazing job n my make up it was darker than I usually go for but it looked so good,

'Thank you' I hugged her

'You're welcome Paul won't be able to keep his hands off' she said with a wink, Kim pulled me over to a chair and started on my hair.

'Sorry' she said as she curled my hair

'That's okay, it is nice to have people to talk to about it all.' I smiled at her, I watched as she did my hair, she let the curled fall,

'Now get ready and the curls will fall and then we are done we all got dressed I had brought along

a short brown dress and dark red tights, and a shawl, the others had jeans, jumpers, shorts and tights, just so the were warm.

'The guys will join us after patrol' Kim read out from her phone, we all made our way down to the beach, I was nervous about seeing people from high school, though there would be a lot of people from everywhere just because it was a party. We could here the music and cheering, the beat was so loud, I could see girls falling and shouting, Guys standing watching them, girls dancing with girls and guys, people making out, some near the sea, others sitting down. This was a high school party.

* * *

We made our way down the bank there was so many people, from all over, I recognised some from high school, not all I got a few looks, but it seemed the party and drinking started a while ago, we made our way over to the tubs filled with ice and cold water, we all grabbed some drinks and found some space, the music was so good, we all danced along to the music we stayed together, one guy came over and started chatting to Kim, she just palmed him off, though Beth picked up when he made eyes at her, he was whispering in his ear, making her laugh, after a while she left the group and followed him into the crowd.

'He doesn't stand a chance' Kim laughed Emily seemed to be having a good time. 2 other guys were looking our way I remembered them from school, I looked away and carried on dancing, **Barefoot blue Jean night** came on it was the remix, I raised my drink in the air and danced along to the beat it was so good, Kim and Emily were dancing together, the guys approached me.

'Lily?' one slurred I just ignored them

'Burr?' the other asked me I looked at them

'Do I know you?' I asked them knowing who they were

'Yeah we went to school together, Ram said that he had seen you' they had to shout over the music

'Oh really' I just shrugged it off I was enjoying myself.

'Yeah, how long have you been back?' the other asked

'A few months' I said looking fr the girls they were getting drinks, I couldn't see Beth

'So are you here alone?' the first one said, they weren't the coolest kids at school, hough they had changed they were nothing compared with Paul, I wonder where he was.

'No I'm here with some friends' I said smiling at them, hoping they would leave soon

'So what are you doing back?' the shorter one of the two asked me

'Just wanted to see everyone, so what are you both doing now?' I asked them, the music and people loud around us

'Not too much just graduated, I'm just waiting to hear back from College, the taller one with a beard said the other agreeing with him

'Oh that sounds fantastic, excuse me' I said and went over to the girls making my way through the crowd with

'Excuse me, sorry, can I squeeze' all the way through the crowd, I was nearly there, I bumped in the Jenna, it was her party.

'Sorry' I said trying to move quickly

'Shut Up, Burley Burr is that you?' she cried out and threw her arms around me I just patted her on the back she got off of me, she was waisted, she was unsteady on her feet, she stunk of spirit her hair was a mess. The deluded look on her face, made her seem lass stable than what she was on hr feet.

'Jenna' I said with a smile on my face

'Oh my god you look so different' she said so loud people were looking and realising who I was

'You, look, this is you're party, good to see everyone still loes you' I said turng it back to her, she lapped it up acting all humble

'Yeah it is so, good of me to, like host this party' she said her friends agreeing with her boosting her ego more and more. We chatted for a while longer, Beth re-appeared a devilish smile on her face.

'Oh Dave! DAVE' Jenna called out to the guy that Beth was dragged away by, he walked up to Jenna and placed a kiss on her lips and snaked his arms around her body.

'You remember Lily?' she said my mouth hung open and looked at Beth, she knew exactly who she was making out with. I suddenly felt sorry for Jenna not knowing what was going on behind her back.

'Good to see ya' he said with a wink glancing at Beth, then placing a kiss on Jennas neck, we walked off and went back to Kim and Emily who was texting smiling like mad

'BETH!' I said wide eyed looking at her she just laughed

'What has she done?' Kim said smiling at her and shaking her head knowing what she was like

'I just made out with a guy' she shrugged off earning a light shove from Kim

'Not just some guy Jenna McCormick's boyfriend' I said shocked at what had just happened, Beth just shrugged and smiled taking some of her drink.

We were dancing amongst the others, I looked around, Emily had gone I saw Sam, he was making her way over to him, Jarad was dancing to the music with Quill, girls were gawking at them, Quill moved over to them as Jarad made a bee line to Kim, she wrapped her arms around him. I looked around for Paul, Seth was at the bar with Embry, checking out who was about, I walked over to them, making my through the crowd, I felt someone grab my ass, I turned around shocked, I looked and there stood a drunk Ram, it looked like he had been for a paddle in the sea, the bottom of his pants wet, sand sticking to him, he must be cold, though the alcohol was probably keeping him warm, once again stood there I just gave him a nasty look and flipped him off. My heart started to race, Seth walked over to meet me after seeing what Ram was up to.

Wait, Lil wait' I heard Ram call out, he was so annoying and needy, he had been going out with Jenna all the way through high school, whilst I was there, obviously something happened over the last few years.

'Fuck off creep' I spat back at him, I had, had 3 drinks already I could feel them warming me up, he snarled at me, I met Seth he put his hand on my arm I looked up at him.

'What a jerk' Seth said looking over my shoulder at him giving Ram a warning stare

'Yeah, he is a dick, He is the one that tried his luck, good job Paul came to help me' I said closing my eyes feeling warm again

'What? When was this?!' he said sounding worried I jut brushed him aside, I went to he bar I got another drink while Seth was trying to get it out of me what I was talking about. I opened my bottle and took a drink, I looked around the music started up again.

'When will Paul be here?' I asked loudly over the music

'Don't know' Quill said glancing at Seth

'Stay here, Paul said he would meet us at the bar' Seth said quickly, he turned to get me some water but I was making my way through the crowd by the time he turned back, I was moving along to the beat of the music looking for the girls, as the others were boring.

'Michael!' I called out, he was the lass joker, he was with his group, I recognised some of them

'Hey, you made it!' he called over to me holding his drink up, telling the others who I was

'Hell yeah!' I said clinking his glass against mine

'Good to see you' The others called out their hellos, raised my glass tot hem and all had a vague chat about what we were all doing with our lives.

'So do you ever see Connor around?' I asked them not seeing him around they all fell silent and he mood changed

'Mike?' I asked worried

'You weren't to know, Connor commited suiside before graduation, it was a horrible shock for all of us, we don't know why he done it.' he said with a small smile of sadness, I couldn't believe it I just stood there in shock

'My god, I'm so sorry I didn't know' I said feeling like I was drowning, the music beat pounding in my ear.

'It's okay, you didn't know' some one said from across the circle I didn't know what to do

'To Connor' I called out and raised my glass high up

'To the best joker' another one called up raising his glass

'To our friend' someone called out

'To our brother' Someone slurred I smiled

'To Partying' come one shouted out

we all went around and clinked our glasses and took a drink we went around and had a chat.

'So what are you up to?' I asked a guy called Adams, he had long floppy hair that curled and hung over his face,

'I'm going to college and going to hopefully study Law' he said nodding

'That's brilliant, I wish you the best' I said we then danced for a little bit together, I was now feeling warm and slightly dizzy all the time.

I was dancing close to Michael, he wrapped is arm around me, to hold me up more than anything, I placed my head n his shoulder

'I can't believe it, poor Connor' I said feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

'I know, he is missed loads, we got a memorial bench for him, in the park' Michael told me close to my ear.

'That's lovely' I smiled I wiped the tear away hoping my make up was still okay, I lifted my head up and threw my bottle in one of the bucket bins and placed my hand in Michaels as we bopped and twisted to the music, I laughed as I looked at the other guys, so much time had passed I was shocked at the amount that, had changed, I thought about Connor, though he did get high a lot, I couldn't believe he had gone, my heart hurt for his family, they were dealing with the unimaginable, no one knew what was going on with him, or what was running through his head. He was such a happy lad. I wiped another tear away. I moved away from Michael.

'Hey' he said reaching out for me I just smiled and brushed him off, there were so many people, I saw the girls,

'Iv'e got to go and see my friends, see you soon' I said looking at Michael and moved towards the girls

'Yeah good to see you' Michel called out

I walked over to the girls who were dancing with their guys Emily and Sam lost in each other, Kim and Jarad a little way from us and Beth dancing with someone different, she caught my eye as I stumbled over to them.

'Hey there you are' Beth called out to me as she met me

'I'm here, where's Paul?' I asked her she looked around with a slight frown on her face

'I don't know Sam said he would be here' she said while looking around, she looked at me

'You've been crying' she said, this caught the attention if Emily who came over to ma and wrapped her am around me

'I'm okay I just found out one of the guys I knew he, isn't here any more' I said sadly

'Oh hunny, I'm sorry' Emily said giving me a squeeze

'I'm okay it was just massive shock' I said giving them a smile as they wrapped my up in their arms, they let me go, Emily went back to Sam as Beth and I danced to the music Jarad keeping an eye out for Kim and on the others all the time.

'You're the best' I shouted to Beth

the night carried on I looked at my phone it was nearly 9:40 and Paul still wasn't here, I did keep looking for him. I sighed and sat down on a spare patch of sand away from the main party, where was he? I watched the others for a while, Beth was working the party, she had so much confidence. I played with my hair running it through my fingers, I checked my phone again. I saw someone big approach, the fire was behind them so I couldn't see who it was, when thy were too close I realised who it was, it was Ram, again.

'What you doing out here?' he asked checking over his shoulder

'Waiting for someone' I told him looking around again

'Who?' he asked

'Just a friend' I said softer this time I didn't know what Paul was, all I know is I wanted to be close to him. Ram sat down next to me.

'Look I'm sorry about that night in the grave yard, that was so stupid of us, we didn't mean so scare you, things just escalated because of that shit head, LaHote, he is known for fighting anyone' he said sounding more sober than what he was before

'Really? You mean it?' I asked looking at him he faced me, he looked so calm and serious

'Yeah I mean it, we are really sorry' he said I held out my hand and we shook on it, I smiled at him

'All forgotten, I hope you keep this side of you, it is better than other sides I have seen' I told him truthfully

'I hate that me too, I've got a place at college, it is in NY doing advertising' he said looking out at the others

'Wow really that's amazing, when are you going?' I said excited for him, yet his monotone voice said otherwise

'I might not go' he said running his hand over his head

'What?! Why not, this is an amazing opportunity?' I was surprised

'I won't make it out there' he said

'Bullshit, you l go out there and do it, leave this place, these people, go out there and make a name for yourself, you have an amazing opportunity you've got to do it' I told him seeing the thought on his face.

'Yeah well I have another Month before I have to leave so' he said raising his hand to some guys that were calling him over. He jumped up and held a hand out for me, he pulled me up he pulled me into him, I held him for a second then he jogged over to his friends, I smiled to myself.

I looked around for Paul, was he with other girls, at a different party? I didn't like to think like this it wasn't like me, I made my way to the bar where Seth was still standing there keeping an eye out while Quill was holding a girl close to him as she was kissing his neck, he gave me a wink as I passed him I just rolled my eyes. I walked over to Seth and pulled his arm around my shoulders.

'What was that all about' he asked taking some drink

'That was Ram apologizing he is an okay dickhead better than some other around here' I said nudging into him slightly he laughed, I reached over and got a drink and opened it, the ice was all melting so the drinks were only slightly cold.

'Why aren't you on the dance floor?' I asked him

'I've got to make sure that the drongos' he nodded over to Quill I saw the others dotted around

'Make sure they behave themselves' he said having some more drink

'That is very good of you' I said looking up at him he squeezed his arm around my neck slightly I laughed

'I hear you've been asking about Paul' he said I just huffed and threw my head back

'Seth, I don't get it, I feel like I just want to be with him all the time, I don't know if he is a friend, ir more or if he is just someone I-' I shook my head

'I know it's confusing and Paul isn't the easiest person to talk to or understand even when you've grown up with him and a pack brother' he said moving slightly to the music

'I like talking to him, he is such a kind guy, I really like him just I don't know what he wants like where is he at the moment?' I asked feeling that pain in my chest like a pulling for him.

'Well I think you're the only one that likes him and willing to give him a chance' Seth said laughing I nudged into him

'Don't be mean' I said wanting to defend Paul

'Seth, if Paul was with someone else and you knew, would you tell me?' I asked him looking at him

'Would you want to know?' he asked me

'I don't know, I don't want him to yet I can't stop him, he can do what he wants to, I am just an inconvenience' I said with a sigh

'Lily stop worrying okay, Paul is a dick but he wouldn't hurt you, with an imprint, you are devoted to them ,every bond is different like Kim and Jarads is so much more relaxed the Emily and Sams, they both love each other, some imprints are like protective bothers' he said trying to help me

'I've got you for that' I said leaning in him placing my arm on his that was around my shoulders.

I just felt him sigh, I didn't know what to do. I managed to drag Seth onto the dance floor as a song from a film we used to watch as kids came on, we danced along to it, doing a little routine we used to do when we were younger, a few people watched but not to make fun of us. The song finished, I threw my arms around him as we laughed. It was getting late, we found the others up and we all made our way back to the Rez together, we were chatting and laughing about it all the way back Quill telling us what he was up to, Kim and Sam together hand in hand, Beth gossiping with Kim about the guys, Jarad walking with us.

* * *

 **Another chapter all done! so please review even to say you are liking it or it is boring, please, thanks guys i appreciate everything xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG Guys thank you for sticking with me for this long it is mind (wait for it) Blowing, mind blowing! remember to please review love or hate all are welcome**

* * *

We walked past Pauls house, the lights were on, I still felt tipsy from all the drinking, I stopped, swaying slightly. The guys seemed to pick up on what was going on.

'Lil, leave it' Seth called me to follow them, Kim was next to Jarad now looking worried I just started walking down his drive towards his house, the other stayed where they were.

'Lily' I heard Sam call, I stopped for a second, thinking about just leaving. I carried on

'You lot go' I heard Sm say I didn't know who he was talking to, I stumbled slightly, I could hear music or talking I couldn't figure it out, coming from his house, the tight pull on my chest was getting stronger and stronger. I didn't hear Seth walk up behind me keeping his distance but being there for me, he was my protective brother, he always had been. I stopped when I got to his front door, I just stood there, I lifted my hand to the door, the knock I did was so soft it didn't make a sound, the front porch shining down on me, like a spotlight on a stage waiting for my solo. I took a shaky breath and gathered my courage. I knocked on the door loud and hard, Sam and Emily were standing at the end of the drive watching, Seth was near me. I felt like it was just me all alone in the spotlight.

'Coming' A female voice called my stomach dropped I just stood there feeling like a child waiting at the headmasters office. The door opened, a tall, blonde, slim, she had natural make up on with big dark, heavy eye make up on, she was wearing calf length sued boots on with just a long shirt on. I had lost my voice, I had to look up at her. I heard the toilet flush,

'Can I help you?' she asked in her silky smooth voice

'I wanted to speak to Paul' I heard myself say it sounded stronger than I could have hoped for

'He has company right now, maybe call tomorrow after noon' she said giving me a quick smile and started to close the door on me,

'I didn't realize you were his PA' I said sticking my foot in the door taking her by surprise it was the drink taking over giving me this false sense of strength.

'Lottie, someone here?' I heard Paul call out in a casual tone my chest hurt I looked past her hoping to see him.

'Umm, no one important' she called back looking over her shoulder I opened my mouth ready for a fight but looking at her, it was no competition, Paul had chosen to spend the evening with her. I felt angry at my self for getting in this stupid state, I shouldn't be hung up on someone that didn't even care for me.

'Close the door then' I heard him call out he gave me a smirk and closed the door in my face, I just stood there for a second before the porch light went out, leaving me there alone in the dark. I felt numb, I never heard Seth, I cried out and jumped when he placed his hand on my shoulder making m jump, I spun around, there were no tears, no anger, nothing I had no idea how I should be feeling right now, I felt shut off,

'I should never have come back' I said looking at him, he was looking at me as though he was waiting for a reply, I walked away fro him, back to his I never heard anything else I was just talking and focused on getting home, I tripped over I had tore a hole in my tights, I just got up, I got in to my room, I got my P.J's I went to the bathroom and let the warm water wash over me taking my make up off, the dirt off of my hands, the shame from my cheeks, the drink from my breath, I pulled my hair up and turned the shower off feeling fresher. I went back to my room, Seth went in after me he had been on the phone, he went to his room, I heard his door shut, I rolled over it was nearly midnight, I couldn't sleep, my chest was hurting so much. I had messages from Kim and Beth but I didn't look at them I couldn't talk about it.

* * *

I sat up and rubbed my face my hair had fallen out, my head was hurting I pulled the hair tie around my wrist. I stood up and went to Seth's room, I knocked on the door there was no answer, I hoped I wasn't interrupting anything. I hoped that was a shower activity for him. I opened the door, he lay there, the covers off of him, laying there in his trackie bottoms, his arm under his pillow, I called his name out a few times, he slowly woke up he looked at me and bunched his eyebrows together

'What's going on?' he asked confused

'I can't sleep' I said walking over to him my hair falling over my face I moved it out of the way, and into a low pony tail, he moved over so his back was near the wall, making room for me, I got the covers and covered myself up, I found out the pack were never cold, they were always running hot hence the cut off shorts they were always in.

'Thanks' I said facing him all wrapped up. he just smiled at me and closed his eyes again, this time a fell asleep no problem. When I woke up I was still wrapped up, I was facing Seth who was still sound asleep. He had the covers over him now, I moved closer to him, his arm came around my waist, Seth always made me feel better, yet Paul could hurt me like I never knew was possible, I closed my eyes and wished the pain would just disappear.

I woke up and got out from the overs it was so warm and cosy under there, I went back to my room and got changed. I checked my phone and replied tot he girls, they really were the best. I sat at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal chatting to the girls, filling them in on what happened, they couldn't believe it, it made my chest hurt but I didn't cry, the thought of Connor made me want to cry, I scooped the cereal into me, feeling hungry, Sue had gone to work to cover some shifts, she was always out. I heard Seths door open and close, I heard him yawn loudly, he got himself some breakfast, he sat opposite me, I locked my phone and placed it face down.

'How are you this morning?' he asked me

'Yeah I'm good thanks for letting me crash in your bed' I said smiling at him

'That's okay, look don't worry about Paul he'll explain it all' Seth said eating his food

'I'm over it, it hurts too much to be round him' I said looking down at my nearly empty bowl

'You don't mean that' Seth said shocked

'I do' I said my phone buzzing I looked

'Emilys birthday is today, Sam is having a small gathering at his tonight for her, but it is a surprise' I read out to him

'Cool' he smiled

'Have you got her anything?' I asked him looking over the counter trying to ignore the pain in my chest like some one had thumped into me.

'No' he shook his head

'Okay well you get something for her, and me, Kim and Beth are taking her out for lunch then bringing her back for the party' I told him he just took it in, I looked at the time

'Shit I'm running late' I put my bowl in the wash, I ran to my room put some make up on, got my bag ready let my hair down and straightened it, I checked myself over and nodded I grabbed the present I had got for Emily when Beth and I went shopping, I heard the horn of Kims car, I grabbed everything and almost skidded out of the room.

'We will be back about 5pm okay, Sam will have everything ready' I called out to him

'Have fun' he shouted back at me

'You too' I closed the door, I ran over to the car got in the back.

'Happy Birthday!' I called out once I got in we were all so excited we were going into the city for a meal then a spa, Emily had no idea, Kim told me how much she did for everyone and expected and usually got nothing in return. It really took my mind off of everything.

We were on our way back, I text Sam and let him know.

'Thank you all so much this had been the best birthday, it has just been brilliant' Emily gushed she was so happy it made us all so happy, we chatted about the spa

'He was so into you' Beth said to Kim

'Well he can look all he likes' she said making us all laugh

'You okay?' Beth said quietly to me in the back I just nodded.

* * *

Kim drove us all to Sams it looked dead, I was worried, then all these lights came on outside, showing the BBQ, the chairs, a table of gifts and Sam standing there, Emily cried out and clapped her hands in excitement. She just looked at us with tears in her eyes

'GO' Kim said to her Emily opened the door and sprinted over to Sam, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her off of the ground as she kissed him. We got everything out of the car and helped the guys who were dotted around doing different jobs, I looked and Saw Paul sorting the BBQ out, I got her gifts and put them on the table with the others, we hadn't had time to open them, Emily was telling Sam all about our day, Quill and Embry, were sorting the gifts out, Seth was setting chairs out.

'Hey' Seth called me over I walked over putting my bag over my shoulder

'Hey this is amazing' I said gesturing to everything around me.

I watched Emily as she excitedly rushed around looking at everything, Sam was just smiling at her, I saw Paul sorting the food out, he looked my way, I looked away and back to Emily, she threw her arms around Sam again, I clasped my hands together and held them to my chest, smiling at them.

'Lil can you give me a hand?' Embry said I nodded not looking at Paul, I heard a soft growl coming from his way I ignored it,

'What's up?' I asked

'Can you ask Paul when the food will be ready?' he asked me I just looked at him

'Can't you?' I asked him

'Please?' he asked I did it only because I wanted everything perfect for Emily,she was now going around everyone thanking them, I walked over to Paul I played with some of my hair, between my fingers, I looked down at my shoes, I looked up as I got closer to him, he was focused on the BBQ though I saw is side glance to me.

'Embry was wondering when the food would be ready' I said not getting too close to him, I looked at me and straightened up to his full hight, he gave me a smile I couldn't return it, I just waited for his reply his smile faded

'20 minuets' he said gruffly

'Thanks, I'll tell him' I said turning round looking for Embry, he was near Jake talking he saw me coming, they gave each other a worried look

'Paul said bout 20 minuets' I passed on to him, I saw a shy Bella almost hiding behind Jake, Emily came over and hugged Jake and Embry thanking them, she gave Bella a hug and a smile saying she was glad to see she could make it.

'Thanks' Bella said with a slight laugh and tucked her hair behind her ear, Jake took Emily in a bear hug. She laughed and thanked them and commented on what they had been working on, you could tell that what Emily thought of them meant a lot to them, she turned to me, she tilted her head and opened her arms.

'Lily pad' she said pouting at me I went over to her

'Do you love it, Sam has been working so hard' I told her giving her a big squeeze

'I do love it Sam told me that you organised our day out and whipped the guys into action' she said smiling at me

'Well everyone loves you EM and it is a day all about you' I told her stroking her arm

'Thank you!' she cried and wrapped her arms around me gain I laughed and let her go to see her other guests. I saw Bella I raised my hand up to her she popped her little hand out from her long hoodie sleeve, Jake was staying close to her, always touching her. Were they imprints? I couldn't ask them.

'Hey Bella it is good to see you' I said to her moving towards Jake She moved out from behind him we stood and commented on all of the effort everyone had gone to.

'Emily has always been so kind to me' Bella said watching her

'Yeah Em is truly amazing' I said thinking abut what people had told me bout her

'Yeah' Bella sighed we carried on talking about what we had both been up to. Jake tuning now and again to make sure Bella was still there, and that she was okay.

'FOOD' Paul called out, people seemed to flood over to the BBQ it was mayhem people were just digging in and it was mad I walked over.

'Lil help' Emily mouthed and pointed at the chaos

'Right form a line get a plate then work your way to the BBQ' I called out getting everyone to do as they were told, I started by passing plates down the line, people carried it on for me, people moved along the table, I opened the tubs and put spoon in so they could help themselves,

'All meat go to Paul, if you're Veggie then just say' I called out helping everyone reach things and telling them what things were, Emily was laughing and talking to everyone, there was Bella she didn't have much on her plate compared to Jake, he couldn't fit much more on there, Bella looked at all of the food, I took her plate from her and put a little bit of salad, pasta, bread, I put a few other bits on and passed it back to her.

'Thanks' she said shyly I winked at her Jake placed is hand on her shoulder and they moved down the line. Quill had his plate piled up he was helping himself to the chips.

'Save some for everyone else' I called out to him taking him by surprise, this got some laughs from the others, I stacked the empty things together and moved everything else forwards, I looked towards Paul now and again, he was helping everyone, laughing and talking. I smiled his way but got back to helping most people had food and were sitting down, I re-arranged everything so it was easy to get to, I saw Paul stoking up the BBQ again. I took a load of the empties into the house I placed them on the sideboard. I walked out gain making sure everyone was okay Emily was still chatting away, she was having an amazing time.

I got 2 plates one for me the other for Paul I put what I wanted on mine and piled Pauls up with a little of everything, I took them over to the BBQ, he looked at the plates.

'I thought you better ave something t eat' I said holding out the plate to him

'Oh thanks' he said he put the burgers and sausages on his he held them out for me I nodded as he put them on my plate.

'Any chicken?' I asked him looking he had the last bit on his plate

'You can have this' he said about to move it from his plate

'No, no it's fine I have loads anyway' I said surprised he would do something like that without a second thought, my mind flashed back to last night, my chest rippled with pain.

'Take it' he said holding my gaze

'Half it' I said challenging it he ripped it in half I smiled

'Happy?' he asked taking his piled up plate from me I just gave him a look and walked off to find somewhere to sit, everywhere was taken, I looked down at Seth, he was busy eating most of the guys were focussed on their food more than what was going on around themselves, there was a fire pit there was a seat near the warmth, I sat down and sat my plate on my lap, I looked down at it, I picked it it, I left my chicken, I placed my burger and salad in my bun and some other bits, I looked around as I tucked into my burger, Paul was talking to Seth and looking my way, they bumped fists as Paul continued to walk over to me, I looked there wasn't a seat apart from the over turned crate that was next to me, he looked down at it.

'Here I'll swap' I said putting my burger down and moving to the low uncomfortable crate, he sat on the chair, we sat in silence. I just looked around me, my knees up to my chest, Embry closest to us.

'Last night was good Paul you should have come out mate' Embry said leaning towards us

'Yeah, Quill and Jake were telling me' he said slightly insinuating something,

'You had a good time Lil?' He asked me

'Yeah it was fun' I said just looking at the food I was pushing around my plate

'Yeah?' Paul asked me he raised one eyebrow I just nodded and shoving my mouth full so I couldn't talk.

'Did you get that girls number?' I asked there was silence them I looked at Embry waiting for his answer, he swallowed his mouthful,

'Well' he smirked and pulled at his shirt, I just rolled my eyes Paul leaned over so they could bump fists, I just shot Paul a nasty look before going back to eating, the pain in my chest growing again, I stood up and walked over to get a drink,

'Lil?' Emily called out as I passed her I looked back at her and smiled

'Yeah?'

'You okay?' he said concerned, I guessed all the guys could hear our conversations, what did Paul know, did they all know abut, Lottie, or whatever her name was, did they not want us to be together?

'I'm fine, I just need a drink, would you like anything?' I asked seeing her plate almost empty

'No, I'm okay. Thank you though' she added on I smiled and carried on over to where the drinks were being kept, Sam had done so much for Emily, she was so lucky.

I stood there looking at all the drink, I once was drunk with feelings now I was stone sober with the reality I faced. Paul had said he had imprinted on me, he liked me, we watched films and chatted, then he gets so angry, he said he had tried to deny this imprint, did he not want me? I didn't understand I felt as though I was just standing alone not knowing where to go, or when I was going. Had he slept with her could an imprint be broken, the pain in my chest began to strike again, harder I clutched my chest, I held my breath and let out a slow deep breath. Is this us being broken apart, we hadn't had a chance to be together, I heard Kim laughing. I felt my nose tingle and my eyes blured and the bottles blurred together, I took another breath, I calmed down, I grabbed the bottle of soda and filled the cup up, I dunk half of it then filled it again, I turned around ready to go back. He was looking at me, straight at me, I couldn't look away, I couldn't smile I just looked at him, because of him I was this. I blinked a few times and my eyes fell to the ground, we had, had a busy day.

Sam stood up and everyone fell silent, as the Alpha he was boss he had that sense of respect and authority about him,

'Thank you to everyone that has come tonight. Tonight is all about this lady, my beautiful Emily' he said pulling her up the girls all cooded at his the guys smirked and nudged each other. I just looked at them clutching my drink to my chest, my head tilted listening to how Sam adored Emily and then it was her turn, she said all of her thank yous, we all raised a toast to her and had a drink followed by a big round o applause, the music started back up and the chatting continued.

'Hey, what you doing alone?' Jakes deep voice brought me back with a slight start, I blinked a few times and looked up at him.

'What are you doing here?' I shot back at him taking a sip of drink, I saw Paul looking, almost straining to hear us.

'I just wanted a drink' Jake said pouring 2 cups

'I like Bella' I told him a smile appeared on his face, lighting it up, the skin crinkling around his eyes

'Good, she like you too' he said leaning on the table taking a drink out of his cup Bella sat there looking around at the others looking lost.

'Jake, You and Bella, could you two be together?' I asked him as I looked at Bella

'We are together' he said

'No I mean like together, get married, kids?' I said turning my attention to him

'Well I'd like nothing more than that, but that Cullen has his claws in her deep, she won't leave him, I would never leave her' he said looking at her smiling

'She's lucky to have you always there for her' I said sighing

'I'll always be here for her' he said re-filling his cup

'Even if you find your imprint' I asked worried

'Always, I've promised her that. Lily what Bells and I have, is stronger than an imprint, she always comes back to me, we are meant to be together, she just hasn't seen it yet' he said nudging into me

'You're the soppiest romantic I know' I said chuckling

'You know it' he said walking back to Bella, she perked up as soon as she saw Jake approaching her, she smiled at me I gave her a small wave, she blushed as Jake went over and said something in her ear, I smiled to myself and took another drink. I looked around the table, I poured some Vodka in with my soda. I made my way back to my hard uncomfortable seat.

Seth had his leg sticking out I didn't see it, I tripped over I cried out I put my hand out to catch my self, Seth saw me and pulled me on to him, I landed on top of him, we fell backwards, my drink went all over us, I lay on top of him, with Seth on the chair and the drink covering us, the guys cheered as others laughed.

'Sorry' we said at the same time, we burst out laughing I put my head in my hand, I heard the deep growl from Paul as did everyone else, the laughing stopped as he grumbled on.

'Sorry' I said to Seth again as I moved off of him, he jumped up and righted the chair, it looked like he had wet him self which caused more laughter, he just laughed it off

'I'll dry' he said looking at my worried expression, my top was soaked.

'Lil, I'll find you a pullover' Emily said still laughing

'Thanks' I said I looked at Paul his face was thunder it scared me, Sam stood up Pauls face started to relax, I hurried over towards Emily as everyone laughed and poked fun at Seth, I didn't see Sam go over to talk to Paul. Emilys house was so sweet.

'Here' she said looking though the fresh laundry

'Thanks Em sorry about this' I said pulling my jumper off

'Don't worry, sorry Paul is such an Ass' she said rubbing my arm I just shrugged

I pulled on the dark green hoodie it was cosy

'Thanks' I said laughing we both laughed as we walked out, Paul still sat there, Sam walke up to Emily and wrapped his arms around her

'Are you alright?' he asked me

'Yeah I'm alight, thanks' I smiled

'Good' we all walked back over to the fire, I got another drink and made sure I didn't trip this time, I moved over towards Embry a bit more to distance myself from Paul slightly. I picked my plate up and carried on eating.

As the night wound down, I helped take the food into Emilys and tidy the worse of the mess away, just helping out, people had already left as they had work or family's to get back to, Emily stood saying goodbye to everyone, I was stacking the chairs up and taking them over to the shed. I left them there and went back for some more, as I carried them I thought back to when Mom would have parties, it was the saddest part when everyone left, when you had to do the clearing up then sit there all alone. I carried the chairs over to the shed again. I went back for the rest Em walked over to me and slung her arm over my shoulder yawning

'Lily pad, I'm so tired you must be shattered, thank you for the best day ever, you're the best an-' she slurred

'And I think you are ready for bed' I said laughing at her sweetness I saw Sam who just smiled at his drunk partner

'I think Emily has had a very exciting day and now it is time for bed' I said laughing at the pout that was now on her face

'Night Lily pad' she said draping herself over Sam

'Night sweet pea' I said blowing her a kiss, I yawned and stretch, I looked around at what was Left, Paul was pottering around doing a few things, and there was also Jake lifting all the tables, actually helping, he had driven Bella home a couple of hours ago. I grabbed the handles of the bucket of the empty bottles and cans, I dragged it clinking away, to the back of the house where their bins were, I walked back covering my mouth yawning again.

'Lil go home' Jake said putting his large hands on his hips if Sam wasn't Alpha I would say it would be Jake.

'Really, are you sure?' I asked looking around

'Yes, now go' he said starting to take the lights down.

'Okay, see you later, thanks for a lovely evening' I said to none in particular, I went tot he front door where I quickly took of Emilys hoodie and put my own on which was now dry, I slung my bag over my shoulder, I checked my phone and started the short walk to Sues.

I never saw Jake telling Paul to follow me, Paul didn't know what to do.

* * *

'Lily' I heard someone shout I knew that someone, I looked back Paul was jogging towards me, his hair sprayed so it didn't flop about over his face, yet it still looked so soft.

'Yeah?' I questioned him

'I'll walk with you, I'm off home now anyway' he said starting to walk beside me

'Okay' I didn't know what else I could say, he had made his mind up what he was doing.

We walked in silence for a while, the pain in my chest settled, I liked walking near him, how could things with this guy change so often.

'So will Lottie be waiting for you?' I asked him, seeing the shock on his face briefly then it faded

'Who?' he asked I looked at him

'The tall blond wearing well, not much, who was at ours last night she was very adamant that none was going to interrupt you' I said saying what I wanted to say, why should I keep it to myself and feel rubbish.

'Lottie? She is my Cousin' he said almost scoffing was he lying trying to throw me off of the scent

'It isn't my business I was just making conversation' I said holding onto the strap over my shoulder

'So you missed me?' he asked with a tone of smugness in his voice

'No, just wanted to see why you missed the party but like I say not my business' I waved towards him showing I wasn't worried what he did.

'Lily Lottie is my cousin, she just turned up, she can't behave herself so I kept her away from everyone' he said turning to me I didn't stop walking

'Oh right, I'm sorry you both didn't make it to the party' I said felling stupid for over reacting

'So this is why you have been so off with me' he said

'No it isn't I don't know what is going on with you!' I said feeling so frustrated he just blinked and listened

'One moment, we are talking, then you say you didn't want this imprint, them we are spending time together, then you blank me, leave me, then you're acting so angry, over protective, then random girls, you tell me about your life then say nothing, I fell sick, I feel lost, I don't know what to do' I gushed letting it all out, muddling through my words unable to get it all out in the same order that it is spinning around my head. I was facing him, a small smile turned to a big beaming smile spread across his face.

'What? Now you're going to laugh at me' I said about to storm off, he just took my hand in his.

'Lily, I really like you, it kills me you think that way, I want to know you, I would never want to hurt you, I am protective over you, I don't like to see others give you what I should' he said softer this time

'And what is that?' I said to him

'Happiness, comfort, happiness, feelings, memories' he said thinking the grip of his hand loosened slightly

'Then do it' I told him our eyes meeting, he just opened his eye like a gasping fish

'I-I' he stuttered, I just rolled my eyes and took my arm away and carried on walking by myself back to Seths, I heard a growl from behind me I didn't look around, when I heard the snarl, it gave me goose bumps, I looked, his wolf stood there, his large grey form filled my vision, he stopped snapping and snarling and just stood there holding his head up higher, I looked at him, he approached me cautiously, he nudged into me. I closed my eyes and took in his scent, it consumed me, he circled me a few times so close to me, he was so warm. I stretched my hand out ran my fingers through his fur, he lowered my head, we were eye to eye, I leaned my head against his and closed my eyes.

'Please just tell me what you want' I whispered to him keeping my eyes closed

'I can't do this, I can't keep feeling like this' I whispered to him feeling my throat getting tight

he pressed against me I smiled as I breathed out

'Just talk to me, you're a good guy' I said running my hand through the fur on his neck, he moved against my tough, I felt his body hum making me smile again, he phased back to human, my hands on his neck, resting there, I opened my eyes, I was looking into his deep brown eyes.

'I want you' he said in a deep voice

'Then don't leave me' I said rubbing my thumb along his neck, he moved closer to me. He took a deep breath our lips met, his warm lips closed over mine, his hand on my waist pulling me closer to his hard body, my hand moved up to his hair, out lips parted briefly, my breath hitched, we kissed again, his hot tongue entering my mouth running along my tongue. I pulled him back towards me, I needed him, his smell was intoxication, my other hand run along his torso and arm, I moaned against his lips as he held me firmly against him.

* * *

 **exciting eh?**


	9. Chapter 9

I snapped out of my daydream as I stubbed my foot on an uprooted piece of road, I looked Paul was still walking beside me. I put my phone back in my pocket.

'So last night' Paul started as I came out with at the same time as i started talking

'So will Lott-' I said and soon shut up realising how jealous it would sound.

'Huh?' he said looking at me

'Sorry you carry on' I said my hear pounding feeling the heat in my cheeks thinking of how silly it was to think something would happen between us.

'So last night, was it a good night?' he asked his hands in his pockets

'Yeah I saw a lot of people from School I haven't seen for a few years' I said nodding to myself still holding onto my bag strap

'That dick, Ram wasn't there was he?' he said quickly a low rumble when he spoke

'Yeah he was, he apologised for that night, he might be going to New York to college' I said glancing a him

'Oh right, he should be sorry he was a jerk' he said the rumble still there

'well it is all forgotten, it isn't worth hating someone forever' I said thinking of poor Connor

'You shouldn't be so good to people' he almost told me off

'Well he approached me, and it is resolved and Michael was there and' I started Paul let out another growl, I just fell silent.

'Sorry, I keep smelling fucking leeches, Jake drove Bella this way' Paul said trying to compose himself

'That's okay'

'So Michael' he said as though it left a bad taste in his mouth

'Oh that doesn't matter' I said brushing it aside we were nearly at his.

'Did you do anything else?' he asked not looking at me

'Umm no, we all just went back to the Rez, I was pretty smashed so I just went to bed' I said hoping he didn't know I went to his.

'Oh cool, Seth said you didn't sleep well' he said

'Oh no I couldn't I keep getting this pain in my chest, so I slept in his room' I said thinking nothing of it

'WHAT?' he said loudly into the quiet, he grabbed my arm tightly

'Paul' I was surprised

'I cant believe this, first you are flirting and plying with each other, now sleeping together!, I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him, YOU, how could you, you're not with him!' he said starting to shake

'NO' I cried out

'I knew you were all keeping something away from me, he hasn't even phased with me, that fucking pup he'll pay how could YOU, YOU'RE mine' he growled possessively, it made my stomach tighten.

'Nothing happened, I was lonely, Paul nothing happened I PROMISE' I said loudly as though I needed to get though to him I reached out for him, he was raging I wasn't scared for me I was scared for Seth.

'Lonely? Why? you had been with Michael and Ram, you could have anyone' Paul said throwing his arm in the air he was shaking so much, there was so much pain in his voice it took my by surprise.

'CALM DOWN, I wanted you, I went to yours, I wanted to see you, but your visitor turned me away, you shut me out' I shouted back at him, he was breathing heavy he looked at me, I took a shaky breath

'You didn't even know I was there' I said quieter

'Lil you came to see me?' he asked moving towards me I just stayed where I was, I think he was expecting me to move away like every other time he had moved towards me.

'yes,' I sniffed

'I didn't know' he said shaking less

'Well your female companion stopped me, I didn't want to interrupt you both' I said looking away sniffing again

'Female-' he repeated thinking what I could have meant

'What, Lottie?' he said confused

'Yeah she said you were busy and had company' I said my voice smaller

'My cousin, Lil, Lottie is my cousin' his voice was soft now, I brushed the tear away I felt so totally stupid yet he didn't trust me or believe me. I looked at him, his face a small smile, almost pitty in his eyes

'She's your cousin?' I questioned him

'Yeah she came by because there was some paperwork to sort out, because my parents' he trailed off looking away,

'Oh' I said not looking away from him, I brushed another tear away

'I wouldn't be with someone else' he said looking at me shifting

'Me either, I told you that nothing happened' I told him he raised his eye brow slightly, realising how he had over reacted and hurt me.

'Why not, you could have anyone, you have women falling for you' I said if I didn't ask now I never would

'Because you' he said rubbing his hand over his face

'You're mine, you're' he was stumbling over his words trying to find them, he was rubbing the back of his neck I walked over to him, he followed my feet as I moved towards him. I looked up at him

'We are meant to be together, we can't deny it' he said when I was close to him I blinked a few times making sure that I wasn't dreaming. I looked back at him, he took my hand in his, that spark between us when we touched I smiled. He closed his hand around mine I looked up at him he licked his lips slowly, his eyes seeming to grow darker. My phone buzzed it made me jump, I didn't want to stop I sighed and moved away from him and pulled my phone out of my pocket it was Sue calling.

'Sorry' I said looking at Paul

'Hi Sue' I said down the phone, he still had a hold of my hand

'Hey Lil sorry to ring I just wanted to make sure you're okay, your Aunt and Uncle have just phoned me' she said calmly

'What? Why?' I said panicked

'They just said that they hadn't heard from you, they were worried about you, they sounded really upset'

'Sue I'll be home soon okay, sorry that they phoned you they shouldn't have done that, see yo soon' I told her

'Okay love,' she put the phone down I put my phone in my pocket feeling sick.

'What's going on?' he asked rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand

'My Aunt and Uncle, I text them, why do they have to bother me out her, why?' I huffed I felt another tear fall after Paul getting so angry now this it was too much again

'Hey' he said pulling me into his chest his hand left mine and wrapped around me, I just closed my eyes and let him shelter me from everything going one, though it was like hugging a grenade, not knowing when it was going to go off.

He let me go, I just stayed there.

'Come on, Sue will be waiting' he said wiping the tears away with his thumb

'Okay, Thanks' I smiled at him, his face so calm and soft he took my hand again and walked me back to Sues, at the porch.

'Do you want to come in?' I asked him

'No I had better not, I'm working tomorrow, drop by if you have time' he said giving my hand a squeeze, I just went to his chest I clung on to him, I felt him take a deep breath in as he wrapped his arms around me his head almost resting on mine. I felt him softly kiss the top of my head.

'See you tomorrow' he said almost as though he had to leave

'See you' I said letting him go I watched him leave and disappear in to the dark, I opened the front door, Sue stood there near the window.

'Oh Lil, you're both so sweet' she said I just smiled we sat on the sofa with a hot drink chatting away.

That night I dreamt of Paul, his wolf, the way his jaw clenched when he was angry, the way he held me, I woke up and had a shower, I braided my hair and pulled on some jeans and a jumper, I had some breakfast, I flicked through the T.V nothing was on, I washed down the kitchen work tops and polished the table and a little dusting. I made my way over to the garage.

I though back to last night, how everyone seemed to be watching us, I rounded the corner and saw the garage ahead of me I could hear the machines and radio blearing out of the building, I tucked my hands into my pockets, I glanced up and saw some other people, they must be customers, I saw Jake walked towards them giving them their keys and an envelope, he shook hands with the family and waved as they drove off, he turned and smiled when he saw me.

'What you doing around here?' he asked joking

'Well I herd you lot actually do some work, I just had to see if it was true' I said laughing at the expressing on his face I walked up t him and leaned against the wall, crossing one leg in front of the other.

'Another happy customer?' I asked nodding my head towards the direction the family had gone

'Like every other customer' he said walking back in to the building, I looked it I saw the guys at work. Paul walked out of the office studying some paper work and then consulting another piece, his face pure concentration, I smiled at how cute he looked.

'What's this?' I asked walking over to him, his head shot up meeting my eyes, they closed as his smiled filled his face,

'You made it' he said I nodded and walked so I stood beside him, looking at the paperwork

'I don't like paperwork' he grumbled I laughed softly looking at the diagrams of some sort of wiring it looked massively confusing, I just looked at it.

'So what is it?' I asked him close to him, he was taller than I was, I didn't notice the other guys looking t us, keeping an eye on Paul making sure that he didn't get angry or loose his temper.

'So this is the brain of the car' he tried to explain

'Right' I said looking at all the lines and diagrams

'So if something isn't working it means something isn't working here' he said moving the paper around as though he would then understand it.

'I am so confused' I said laughing looking away and around the room, some more customers were about to walk in, no-one had noticed or heard them, Paul walked back into the Office putting the papers back, the older woman walked up to me.

'Hello dear I have booked my car in, I can't seem to get it to stop making this noise' she said

'Oh okay, well I don't work here, but I can find someone who will be able to help you' I smiled at her I looked into the office,

'Paul' I called he looked at me he saw the lady and smiled and walked out

'Hello Mrs Cooper' he said as she smiled up at him

'How many times, call me Rita' she said laughing, waving a hand at him I smiled at this exchange between them.

'Okay, well we will have a look at it and call you when we know what we are dealing with okay?' he said to her softly

'Okay dear, thank you, I'll be waiting' she said with a cheeky look in her eye

'You're welcome, do you have your taxi?' he asked taking the keys from her small wrinkled hand

'Yes. He is waiting' she said looking then she shuffled off getting in her Taxi, Paul waved back at her as she was driven off

'Awww Paul' I cooed at him he just rolled his eyes and chucked the keys catching them and putting them in the office, it was such a mess, how did they know where anything was?

'So are we going for lunch?' he asked walking out of the office

'If you have time' I started

'Yeah it'll be fine, come on' he said washing his hands in the small grubby sink, he dried them on a towel, we walked out and tot he diner. I teased him about Rita, he was up for a laugh. Sue sat us both down, keeping an eye on us, she left us to chat. When out food came, Paul tucked in to his as though he hadn't eaten for a few days.

'So, tell me' he said

'What?' I asked him wondering if I had zoned out

'Tell me, everything' he said looking at me, I shifted and started telling him about my life

'Well it all started when I used to live here', Paul pushed his empty plate away from him and leaned on the table looking at me, I lay my arms over my chest and leant again the table, not many people were in, Sue knew everything I glanced over at her, she gave me a sweetly sad smile.

'So Seth and I used to hang out loads, then one day my Mom had a crash and never came back, she waved me off for school, made my lunch' I laughed through my nose remembering

'I didn't throw away the lunch bag for nearly a year, the last thing she gave t me, I couldn't loose it' I looked up he was still looking softly at me, he put his arm out and took my hand in his, I sniffed and carried on.

Bella sat in her room quietly, hoping that her mind would quiet down soon, it had been spinning since Emilys party, not drunk, just confused. There was a knock on her window, she jumped she saw Edward there, waiting to come in, bringing the harsh cold with him, since he had left Bella without warning, just deserted her after being so distant for weeks, shutting her out, pushing her away, Bella had not felt the same excitement, the butterflies when she thought of him, seeing nothing but her Edward. Jacob had been there for her, he always had been, though what if he imprinted on someone else, would she be out of the picture all alone, could Bella stand to see her Jake all over and caring for someone else? Bella shook the feeling away, Edward climbed in through the window, now seeming like an intruder rather than a welcomed visitor.

'What's wrong my love?' Edward cooed with concern, whizzing over to her side, sitting next to her looking at the beauty he adored her for, the innocence in her eyes, the way that Bella was like none he had come across before, the shield protecting her from his mind reading no longer bothered him, he knew that she loved him, Alice had predicted it too many time that Edward did not have and doubt.

'Nothing, I just feel strange' she said putting her arms around her self, Jake always kept her warm, like a blanket of safety, Bella smiled to herself thinking of how much she loved to be warm.

'You're not still upset about me leaving are you? I had to darling, I was summoned I had t leave then and there!' Edward explained to her for the 50th time since he had been back, he had hadn't been back for very long and already Bella was getting tired of the same old shit with the Cullens, It used to be exciting, dangerous. Perhaps that was when she was in high school, was she blind with love?

'No I'm not upset at all' Bella replied looking straight ahead of her.

'Then what is it, what is on your mind' Edward asked placing his cold hand on Bellas Knee as though an ice block had been placed on her knee, Bella almost flinched away,

'Sorry, it is just you are so cold' Bella gave a small shy smile, pulling her sleeves down over her hands

'Oh, well it has never bothered you before' Edward said agitated, which was something else Bella had picked up on lately. There was always an issue with Edward, nothing was easy going like with Jacob.

'I know, maybe I'm coming down with something' Bella shrugged hoping that Edward wasn't cottoning on

'perhaps you are, I can get you something, to eat or drink, a blanket, would you like the window open? Or just sleep?' he said standing up

'No,' Bella took a deep breath

'I think I will just go to sleep, perhaps I just need to rest' Bella said moving to the top of her bed and tucked her legs under the covers, moving them around to hopefully warm the covers up.

'Do you want me to stay? Keep you company? I have missed you so much, you are all I can think of, here all alone defenceless with that Mutt and those animals' Edward referred to Jake and the pack, he looked away from Bella as though he couldn't look at Bella because she had been with them, Edward was aware that his beloved had been pending more time with Jake and the pack, the other week when we met Bella in the pub there was a Wolf lover in there, he could smell wet dog as soon as he walked in, she was nice enough and Bella was happy with Lily. Once Edward sat down he focused on her mind, it was noise, messy as though Lily herself couldn't think let alone have her mind read, a lot of hurt and confusion is what Edward was aware of most. He wasn't aware which wolf it was she was devoted to though Bella must have met her though the pack as Bella had never mentioned Lily before. Edward looked at Bella as she snuggled down in the covers getting warm, something which he knew he couldn't give her, Edward moved so he was on top of the covers close to her.

'Why did you leave me? You just left me' Bella said keeping here eyes closed

' Because I love you' he said softly as he turned the bed side light out so just the string of fairy light was lighting the room dimly.

'That's not good enough' Bella said flatly

'You'll see and understand soon, I never should have left you alone near those wild animals, but you won't have to fear anything soon' Edward said running his cold finger though Bellas soft dark brown hair

'I'm sorry, love please don't be mad, you'll forgive me when you see' His creepy tone gave her goose bumps

'I'm sorry too' Bella said as she yawned ready to sleep and let her dreams carry her away. Bella rolled over facing the other way, hoping to see Jake by the window ready to take her away, thank goodness Edward was unaware that She was ready to end everything, she hadn't told the Cullens as Edward would find out as they were thinking about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**So i did a little something a little different last chapter, i threw in Bella's point of view i night do a few more, if they work? PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Paul drove me home when the diner closed up, we were still chatting, he asked me some questions about my family which I was happy to answer, I told him everything, it felt good to get it off my chest, yet at the same time it re-opened wounds as I said them aloud. Paul was there, holding my hand though it all, he didn't leave, he never looked away, even driving back to his he took my hand in his, I sat in the middle of the trucks seat, close to him, I felt open and vulnerable, he held me together, he knew everything. He could use it all against me or leave me because of everything. I fell silent, I didn't want to say much more, I just closed my eyes, my throat feeling almost raw. I felt Pauls hand squeeze mine I looked up at him and ave him a small smile,

'Thank you, Thanks for telling me, for opening up' Paul said looking at me glancing at the road

'I liked telling you, I didn't feel judged' I said raising my eyebrows, looking down at our hands I moved them onto my lap, I ran the fingers of my free hand over his knuckles and over his skin, I slight soft growl came from Paul, my hand stilled for a second before continuing. He pulled up outside Sues, she had given me a hug before Paul took me home.

'Don't be afraid of the imprint' she whispered into my ear as Sue had held me close to her

'Here we are' he said I took my hand away and untangled our hands from each other. I took a deep breath and let it out through my pursed lips looking out of the window

'Thanks a lot it is really kind of you' I told him

'Any time' he said with a half smile he was so handsome, I understood how girls fell for him, every time I see him, I feel as though I am seeing the real Paul, sometime it was scary but it was him, I was facing him, he gave me a small smile

'What are you doing tomorrow?' I asked him

'Working, You?' he asked not seeming happy abut it

'Yeah covering a shift then nothing' I laughed

'Oh I hope that goes okay, I've got patrol' He said rolling his eyes

'Oh right, that is a busy day' I said thinking to myself

'Yeah' he said stretching in a slightly strained voice

'Lovely, I hope it all goes okay' I told him truthfully

'Thanks' he said with a slight chuckle

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him, taking in his smell and warmth

'See you soon' I said leaning back from him, the inside of the truck windows had steamed up

'Yeah see you soon' he smiled and nodded I turned and opened the door I climbed out and looked at him before giving him a small wave. I closed the door wrapping my arms around me, feeling the cold, I jogged up to the front door turning once I gt there smiling and letting myself in, Sue was up watching some T.V, she looked at me when I got in.

'You okay love?' she asked me I just nodded to her

'Yes, Sue oh my gosh!' I blurted out rushing over to her kicking my shoes off and taking my coat off as the heating was on, I climbed on the sofa on my knees telling her everything, she cupped my face.

'I'm glad you're happy dear, you've got to make the most of life' she said pulling me into a tight hug.

I went and had a warm shower, I closed my eyes, I shut the water off and dried off, I pulled my P.J's on, when I walked out I saw Seth rummaging around in the fridge, I glanced Sue wasn't on the sofa any more, I crept up behind Seth as quietly as I could.

'Not going to work' he called out when I was close to him I let the breath out I was holding

'Not fair' I said

'You're in better spirits' Seth said turning around eating some leftovers, I took some, his face was priceless.

'Yeah well I've spent a lot more time with Paul' I said looking away slightly embarrassed

'That's good it means he wont be so shit to us all' he smirked I pushed into him

'Don't be so mean' I defended Paul

'No serious, I'm happy for you both, I'm glad that you've found someone though I hope Paul doesn't get all soppy, I can't deal with that, Sam off guard is bad enough then there is Jake' he started pulling faces thinking about it.

'Oh Seth' I cried and wrapped my arms around him

'You'll find someone' I smiled nuzzling against his face making him push me away

'I don't think so not if it makes me a puppet' he said joking

'Aren't you one already?' I asked quickly licking his face then running off laughing

'Oi come here' he cried wiping his face with the back of his hand I cried out laughing as he chased me around the room, the doorbell rang. I skidded over to the door and opened it, it was Paul, I was slightly out of breath I could hear Seth running round the corner, Paul just put his arm around my back and pulled me in close to him. My hands went out around his chest, his top was off, the softness of his skin took me by surprise, I was shocked, I turned my head Seth was after me the pudding in his hand, he couldn't stop he saw Paul.

'Shit' he tried to stop Paul raised his hand as Seth got closer skidding on the floor as he had his socks on, the pudding went flying up towards his Face as Paul pushed the pudding Seth was going to put over me landed in his own face, Seth cried out. I cried out with laughter, I felt Paul chest rise and fall as he laughed. Paul let me go I turned and looked at Seth, I pulled my phone out and took a picture of his face, I couldn't catch my breath I was laughing so hard, I bent over slightly, Seth just stood there, Pauls booming laugh filled the room. Tears blurred my vision and some pudding dripped off f his face, I looked up behind me at Paul, his hand was over his eyes. I leaned back onto him, his arm went around my shoulders, I pulled his hand round my front holding onto his arm, I couldn't stop laughing, Paul took a breath and tried to calm down.

'Thanks' Seth said flipping Paul off

'That is better than what I would have done, if that had ended up where you were going to put it' he said the joking aside, I just rubbed his arm softly.

'I'll leave you two to it' Seth said wiping it off his face.

'Buy pudding' I called after him earning a look and guesture, Pauls chest vibrated as he growled I turned and lookd at him, he was watching where Seth was going Paul had his arn wrapped around my shoulder still, I placed my hand on his chest, his muscles were insane.

'You on patrol already?' I asked him

'Yeah we needed someone extra, Jake was saying how the Cullens are getting figety, Sam will go and chat to them tomorrow, we need to know if something is happening' e aid looking down at me

'Oh gosh, that's scary' I said not realising my fingers were moving over his chest

'Well nothing will happen with the pack, noting has ever hurt us or anyone when we have been around' he boasted I smiled

'I wouldn't expect anything less' I said I realised I was in my P.J's suddenly feeling embarrassed, it was an old spider man top and some old trackie bottoms, I lifted my hand to my hair, it was still sticking everywhere from when I had tied it up from the shower I started to take it out, I felt my face I still had my cream on not all rubbed in, I tried to do it discreetly.

'I like it when you panic' Paul said in a deep voice as he bent down and said it in my ear, my hands stilled as did my body though my heart was racing. I just looked away from him. I heard a distant howl Paul turned to look.

'I have to go' he said I didn't want him to leave I just stayed where I was

'Okay' I said in a small voice, I closed my eyes when I felt him kiss the top of my head, then I felt the heat leave me, I looked up and Paul had gone, I closed the door.

* * *

I lay there with a smile on my face, looking at the ceiling, I was glad I had Sue, I laughed to myself thinking of poor Seth, I fell asleep thinking I had work early the next day. Sue drove me to work as she was heading to Port Angelous for the day, I thanked her and went in the back entrance.

'Morning Carl!' I called out to the Chef and owner he was a kind guy, he loved his job and all the costumers

'Hey life saver' he called back I laughed and got changed and pulled my apron on. I wiped al the tables down, stocked up the sauces and napkins. I done as much as I could remember Sue had shown me. I checked the toilets, though Carl done them every morning and checked them in the evening, they were all okay, we would be opening soon, it was only me on today, though it may get busy, people were ill and I couldn't let Sue work as she as so looking forward to going out for th day.

'Carl is there anything urgent I need to do?' I called through to him

'OH yeah, Marie said that some of the shelves need to be wiped down' he called as he was getting ready for the breakfast service.

'Okay will do' I called back to him, I moved the things and wiped down the dirty shelves, I opened up and put the signs out and pulled the blinds open, I carried on cleaning until the first costumers started to come in, though they didn't, I cleaned, the underside of the tables, read a news paper for a while, then rearranged some things so they looked a little better, I made sure the menus were all clean, I got a pot of warm water and a towel and gradually made my way around washing and drying the seats they were surprisingly grubby, it was now 2:15 Carl came out.

'Wow, brilliant, looks fab!' he said looking around

'Oh thanks' I said surprised he noticed

'Do you want something to eat?' he asked

'Yes please, could I have-' I looked at the menu he then passed me I chose a sandwich he went arund the back and made it for me.

'Thank you' as he passed it to me.

Take a seat, if anyone comes in just give me a call' he said going around the back again

'Okay, thanks Carl!' I called after him

I finished my food and got back to work, I made a start on cleaning the inside of the windows where there were grubby finger marks and other things which I didn't want to know, I then made a list of things we were running low on for Carl. The bell went as the elderly couple walked in that were in last time I was working I walked over to them,

'Good afternoon' I greeted them with a smile

'Oh hello there Dear, nice to see you again' the lady smiled

'Lovely to see you both' I said smiling at the gentleman, they slowly took their seats, I took their menus to them and got their drink orders, a few other people dripped in, the rest of the shift went past quite quickly. I waved goodbye to the last customers, I locked the door and let out a long breath, I piled up some trays with all the dirty plates and cups and carried them out to the back I put them near the wash up where Carl was clearing away all the food in the fridges and washing down the surfaces.

'Well done, today, you done well' he said to me

'Thank you' I said feeling proud of myself. I washed down the tables and reset them ready for tomorrows shift, I done as much as I could, I looked at the clock it was nearly 5:35PM I walked through to the back and started to put the cups and plates through the wash to help Carl I was nearly finished I had just stacked everything up at the back, I checked out front now and again to make sure it was all okay.

'Thanks for everything, I'll close up from here' Carl called through to me

'Okay, no problem, just call if you need a hand' I said then I changed back into my normal clothes, it was starting to get dark, I pulled my phone out and checked my messages.

 _Why won't you come back or talk to us! We just want to make sure you are safe and happy!_ I frowned down at it, it was from my Aunt and uncle, I just locked my phone and put it back in my pocket.

I stated to make my way back to Sues, I wondered if Paul would be on patrol soon? I walked along the edge of the road, as cars drove past me,

'Hey!' I heard someone call from behind I didn't look round I didn't want to.

'LIL' the voice called out, I turned around pulling the scarf away from my face it was Paul, just a T-shirt and Cut offs. I smiled seeing him coming over to me, his hair flopping over his face,

'How are you not cold?' I asked him as I was all wrapped up

'Just too hot' he said with a sparkle in his eye, I just rolled my eyes and smiled to myself

'So modest' I joked towards him

'That's what I tell everyone' he quickly replied. He walked right up to me, I looked at him

'How was work?' I asked him he just huffed we started to walk together I shifted my bag onto my shoulder, working and lifting had made my shoulder tender but only slightly, I moved it to the other side, as I was halfway though swinging it across my body I felt the weight go, Paul had taken it from me and slung it over his shoulder away from me, he was facing forwards, I felt the heat creep up my cheeks, I buried my face down into my scarf to hide it.

'Sam is such a tyrant, he just keeps going on all the time, once we have finished one job he has 3 more lined up, it is never ending, plus he is in a shit mood I guess Emily is making his Balls blue, that's what it was last time' he said laughing to himself I didn't say anything I was too shocked, he faced me with a grin on his face, I just glanced at him his smiled faded as he thought over what he had just told me.

'Sorry' he said I just stayed quiet I didn't know how to respond to him.

'How was your day?' he asked slightly vague

'Yeah it was good thank you, we had quite a few people in, a lovely elderly couple, they are so brilliant and funny they are like naughty kids' I laughed thinking abut them.

'Yeah?' he said looking at me my bag swinging over his shoulder

'Yeah he is so quirt as she chats on and he just looks at her, as though he is seeing her for the first time' I smiled thinking of them and how love like that is so rare I couldn't imagine it.

'Then some truckers and some regulars, they asked where Sue was, it is amazing how many people come in though out the day considering the diner is in the middle of nowhere' I rattled on.

'What time do you have patrol?' I asked him changing the subject

'About 10pm, Sam is seeing the Cullens tonight so we need to keep a look out for anything suspicious, I wouldn't even give them the time of day, I would wipe them out, completely irradiate the threat' he said anger raising in him.

'Well Sam will sort it out and you let anything happen or get out of hand' I said hoping h wouldn't flip out he just clenched his jaw, I took his hand in mine and looked up at him

'Will you?' I asked him he looked down at me

'No, never' he said deadly serious

'Then there is nothing to worry 'bout' I said letting his hand go though he kept hold of it, I wrapped my finger around his hand again, we walked in silence we didn't have far to go now.

We walked up to the house, my phone buzzed again, I pulled it out of my pocket it was my Aunt and Uncle again this time they were ringing me, I ignored it.

'Who's that?' Paul asked

'No one, just an unknown number' I lied to him and put my phone on silent.

'Thanks for walking me back, it's really kind of you' I said to him

'Well I couldn't let you walk alone' he said

'Why am I in-capaple?' I asked him raising my eyebrow at him

'No I should think you can handle yourself but I don't think you minded it' he said with a smile I just rolled my eyes

'Thanks again' I said to him as he passed me my bag, I looked down at our hands still together.

'I hope the talk goes well tonight' I said he looked worried

'It'll be fine' he dismissed

'What are your plans tomorrow?' I asked him

'Working, covering Jake, Bella has summoned him, so he has gone over with his tail between his legs, I think she has finally left that leech, hence the talk' Paul said shaking his head

'You really don't like her?' I asked him

'Anything that hurts the pack I'm not a fan of' he said in a "matter of fact" tone,

'I mean the fact that he can read minds is just sick, we all like to play to that though' he said smirking to himself, I just watched him, he was so passionate about the pack and protective, though none of the pack saw him in that way.

* * *

 **thanks for taking a look!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO to all of you still with me!**

* * *

'Are you coming in?' I asked Paul

'No I best be going, though I've had a clear out at mine, so you'll have to come over, I'll cook'

'Oh a master baker are you?' I said impressed

'Well we could get take out' he said closing his eyes slightly this made me laugh, he was funny, he smiled back at me

'Deal' I said jut looking at him.

'See you soon okay?' he said I nodded our hands left each other as we parted our separate ways, I didn't want to it was a slow departure, wanted to look but I was worried he would be gone, I glanced quickly, he was just standing there watching me.

That night I was having a disruptive night thinking about the Cullens and all the pack on high alert, how there was so much going on, Kim said that Beth was seeing someone in the city for the weekend, while Emily was working hard as the guys were doing over time, which was taking a toll on Sam, I messaged Kim keeping her up to date, she was so kind, I had, had 5 missed called from my Aunt and Uncle, I had begged Sue after they contacted her personally to not talk to them.

* * *

I Woke with a start, I didn't know what had woken me up, I sat up wiping my eyes, letting them adjust to the light, the window was open, I frowned at it, it was so cold out there, I folded the covers back still confused why it was open, I then saw Paul standing there his hand on the window I gasped as he had made me jump, his face looked sad. i opened the window a jar

'Paul what are you doing here?' I whispered to him looked around wrapping my arms around me as I was cold

'Can I come in?' he asked

'Yeah, just be quiet' I whispered back I thought he would walk around and come in the door but he opened the window fully and climbed through with ease, I closed the window behind him, keeping the cold out. We just looked at each other, Was this all a dream? no it couldn't be, I reached out to him and touched his arm softly he was warm

'What happened?' I asked him, he went and took a seat on my bed I sat next to him keeping close to his warmth, he was still quiet I didn't like this

'Paul?, Can I get you something, a drink or something?' I asked moving to get up

'No, I'm fine' he said taking ahold of my hand and pulling me back towards him. I just looked at him worried

'Lil, the Cullens are worried because Edward, he- he has started to form an army of newborns' he said looking worried

'I don't know what that means' I told him trying not to yawn

'It is bad, like one of us turning rouge to hurt the pack, Edward is turning against everyone, He has been doing this for the past week, he was doing it for Bella, to show how strong he was' he stopped as though he was going to be sick thinking about it. I placed my hand on his warm arm he just looked at the wall

'Bella has left him, he took it bad, Jake had to stop Edward from taking Bella away to transforming her, if he did that then the treaty would be broken, though doing what he has, if it is true, their Leech leader in Italy tried talking him out of it, but Eddie has turned against them too'

he said in almost disbelief.

I kept my hand on his arm worried about how concerned he was, it must be major.

* * *

Paul POV

She placed her little hand on my arm as I told her what was going on, her heart started to race as I told her, she just sat there, perfect, in her baggy P.J's I had woken her up she was sleepy, I couldn't look at her, the wolf would want to take over again and claim her as ours.

I couldn't be near her for too long the wolf wanted and needed her too badly and I couldn't hurt her, it would kill me if anything happened to her. The red mist started to float in from the corners of the room, I closed my eyes and took a slow breath.

'Paul?' he sweet voice brought me back to the room, the mist had gone I focused on her face, her innocent eyes now concerned, I gave her a soft smile, her lips so kissable, I couldn't risk losing her, it was bitter sweet being near this little devil, her laugh was pure and loud, her temper was fierce yet she was so soft and positive, she loved people and they seemed to be drawn to her. Her hand still on my arm. Why had I tried to deny the feeling I had for her? I had scared her away from me, that terrified look she gave me because of me still haunted me, I was lucky to be here with her now.

'Paul? Talk to me' she said I could listen to her all day, it was now my life to devote myself to her, I couldn't wait.

'Sorry' I said staring into her eye her eyes darted over my face her lips parting slightly, I couldn't leave her tonight, not with Edward and his army on the loose, Jake wasn't leaving Bellas side why should I leave my imprint? I was still getting used to that. She took some shallow breaths and tucked the hair falling out behind her ear, I looked down to her soft neck, the wolf growled impatiently, her eyes darted to mine, I just gave her another smile telling myself off not being able to control my wolf, it seemed that everyone I had been with prior to her were nothing, just a distant memory. I could never sleep I was always wondering if Lily was safe, I stayed close to her most of the time.

* * *

I just looked at him, he was vague again, I was really worried about Paul, I stifled my yawn and shivered it was still cold, he looked at me a sparkle in his eye now,

'Are you cold?' he said looking at me I just nodded he stood up so I could climb under the covers he sat back down facing me this time, it was strange having him here but I felt a lot better because he was near to me. I looked him up and down, why me? He must have seen some seriously beautiful girl yet he was stuck with me, now there was a war slowly bubbling in the background. I looked away from him and snuggled under the covers, there was a howl in the distance, Paul looked towards the noise, I felt so sad, almost numb I couldn't describe it, there was another howl, longer and deeper this time, my chest began to hurt almost striking.

'I'm sorry I've got to go' he said standing up

'That's okay' I said lowering my face under the covers I bit my lip I couldn't cry I had to wait until he went

'No I can't leave you' Paul said turning to face me

'It is fine, thank you for coming to see me' I said tears forming I just closed my eyes as the pain got more intense, I hadn't told anyone that my aunt and uncle were demanding that I came home as there were 'things' hat had to be sorted, they couldn't tell me over the phone and it was urgent, I was hesitant to trust them but they were not giving up.

'I'll be back' he said hesitating before he climbed out my window, I waited a few minuets, I closed the window fully and pulled the lock on. I climbed back in to bed as the first tear fell, then the others, I sobbed I didn't hold it in, I let it out, I cried for, my mother, for Sue, for Connor, for the me that was so scared and confused constantly, for not feeling as though I belonged, I cried for the sake of crying, my chest was still hurting so badly, I cried for Seth not having a father, for Paul loosing his parents, for being alone, for Ram who couldn't be himself, I laid down, when I had finished sobbing and let the tears fall as I myself fell asleep finally.

My eyes opened slowly, my throat felt so dry and raw, I swallowed, I didn't have any water, my face felt slightly tight where the tears had dried on my face before being wiped away. I considered going back to sleep, I didn't know what the time was, I didn't care, I didn't sleep peacefully, I had such horrible dreams. I sat up and stretch and pulled my jumper on and made my way to the kitchen it was half 6 in the morning, I slowly drank the glass of water and drank another half, I filled it to the top and took it back to my room, closing the door behind me. I climbed back into my warm bed, my phone had some messages, I flicked through them I ignored the ones from the girls, that was general gossip, more from my Aunt and Uncle that I dad not replied to.

 _Lily, we can book a flight for you, just say when_

I just looked at it I rolled my eyes what on earth could it be? I replied

 _As I now have other commitments, I would prefer to have a letter sent to the local shop for me to collect on what the purpose of the trip would be'_ I read it over and over, I pressed sent as it pinged across the networks, I locked my phone and lay back down, I unlocked the window and opened it a jar to let in some fresh air once it was 7am. My phone buzzed I picked it up

 _If you don't come back home then we will get the authorities involved, you're not 21 yet so what we say will happen is going to happen._

I felt my stomach knot up I didn't want to go, I couldn't leave here. I was hunched over reading the message over and over, I didn't know what to say to it, I just left it reading it over and over. I went and had some breakfast, Sue wasn't home until tomorrow, I climbed onto the sofa, I started eating but I soon lost my appetite. I placed my food down and just sat watching T.V alone, by myself. I went and had a shower and wrapped up as I went out to the shed, Sue had said how she wanted the pots and hanging baskets filled with the plants in the shed. I got to work, lining the baskets with some black plastic sheet with drainage holes in, I looked up on the internet about the different flowers, I pulled the gloves back on and got potting, I liked it, it was creative actually doing something. I hung the baskets up along the porch and swept around the plant pots where I had made a mess, they looked okay, I hung the washing out and watched it blow about in the breeze, I checked the time it was nearly 2pm, the days went past so quick, I pulled my walking boots on. I called in the cafe and got a sandwich and drink, I was heading to Connors memorial bench, it was near the Cliff edge. The view was breath taking, I sat down on the bench, out of breath I took a long drink and tucked in to my sandwich, it was just so peaceful and beautiful, I felt happy here.

I leaned back and jut took in the peace and quiet, I heard some noise behind me, I wondered if it was Paul, I seemed to sense when he was close to me, it was really strange. It was like the feeling when you are going home and you know that soon you would be happy in your own home, I just shivered slightly.

* * *

'Enjoying the view?' I cold, toneless voice said behind me. I turned quickly and looked it was Edward, he stood there almost camouflaged buy the wilderness. I opened my mouth but no words came out, I remembered what the guys had said abut Edward reading minds, I thought of poor Bell and how it was good that she had Jacob. He just looked at me his face serious, was he dangerous? None knew I was here, I tried to stop thinking but it is difficult to do.

'Tell me Lily, why does Bella love that stinking mut?' he said moving around the bench I didn't know what to say, I took it that he meant Jacob, did he want the truth? was it rhetorical? I just ended up gawking at him once again.

'Think it, say it. Tell me' he said in a calm cool tone it was scary. Was he like this with Bella?

'What do you mean?' I asked not meeting his eyes

'I mean' he said almost moving so fast he was just a blur, he was sitting in front of me. A chill ran over my body

'They listen to you, you have history with all those savages, my poor Bella is being kept there, brain washed, I need her back I have to help her' he said almost rhythmically. Why was he doing this, why me? He furrowed his brow and looked into my eyes, a red fleck past his iris cutting through the metallic Gold.

'Leave me alone' I said in a shaky voice disappointed in myself for not staying strong against this monster

'Why?' he shot back at me, t was as though he was here so i could tell him something that he needed to know, he was in a hurry.

'Leave me alone' I said in a stronger voice. I could do this

'Or what?' he snared at me, his eyes darting around

'Or you'll never have or see Bella again' I blurted out suddenly thinking of a scenario I could lie about

'Fighting talk?' he almost laughed

'Truth' I said my voice flat he squinted at me looking in my eye direct, I just held his gaze he couldn't second guess me.

'Tell me' he said calmly I stayed quiet

'TELL ME, TELL ME NOW' he said raising his voice almost looking over me I was truly shitting myself with fear, was this the end?

Edward was looming over me, his eyes a bright Hazel almost gold, his blemish free skin perfect like a marble statue, he was staring into my eyes like he was looking for the answers was he looking into my thoughts reading my deepest secrets, my thoughts, was I putting others in danger.

'Get away from me' I cried out pushing him away in his chest as hard as I could as the adrenaline pumped through me, he was pushed back but he must have been strong. I stood up quickly and got my things and started to make my way back I glanced at my phone about to call Paul, he got my number the other day. I pressed call.

'Where are you going' Edwards asked me so close to me, how was he so fast it was insane. I just looked up at him, he was boring into me, I tried to move past him I kept the call going and put my phone back in my pocket.

'Let me go please' I told him starting to panic

'Why? You are a mystery, you know that?' he said reaching out to touch my face I backed away from him almost afraid what would happen

'LET ME GO' I said through gritted teeth praying Paul had picked up, I needed someone and Paul was good at saving me.

'Calm down, it's okay I just want to talk' Edward said incredibly calm

'Well I don't' I said trying to leave again

'Now, now that is rude, I thought young ladies were polite' He said reaching out again

'Fuck off, you creep, no wonder Bella left you!' I shouted at him, this time he did stop he almost froze, I quickly pushed past him through the bushes and trees to get back to the road. I could see the road, I almost sprinted to get there, I could get a lift I could get away from this freak. I felt an ice cold clamp on my bad shoulder, it pulled me hard backwards, I felt my arms fly forward as my body was forced back, I felt my shoulder tear, my feet left the ground as I landed hard on my ass. I cried out in pain, my hand flying to my shoulder. Edward just stood over me, still. Scary I tried so scrambled away pushing past the pain from my shoulder. His hand still on my shoulder, he moved down towards me, his eyes now a red, a deep red it made my skin come out in goose bumps, I heard a faint howl in the distance, I hoped Edward was too focused to hear it.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, my breathing fast

'Do you want the pain to go away? The pain that is all I can read, the pain that Mut has caused you, that striking pain to go away' he spat I just looked up at him, tears spilling over

'The pain that Bella is going through is because if them, she is mine, they have turned her against me' he said tightening his grip I cried out and tried to get him off of me grabbing at his ice cold fingers trying to loosened his grip.

'I could make it all go away, join me, let me set you free. JOIN US' he whispered deep in my ear I looked around more Vampires surrounded us,

'Your army' I said breathless

'Yes your spirit is so strong, you could lead us, one bite, all over you can lead them, fight for a fairer would, fight against pain' he said another howl closer Edwards head snapped around a quick smile on his face then he was gone the others vanished in a blur, I just sat there, I put my hands over my face and screamed out sobbing, the pain in my shoulder was unreal I held it softly. I heard some growling, I couldn't look up I felt a warm rush zoom past me following the way that Edward had gone, then another and another,

'Lil?' it was Quill, I took my hand away and looked at him, he looked around

'Where's Paul?' I asked him the pain too much

'He's gone after that bastard' he said sneering, he reached out for me

'Oh' I cried out as my shoulder shot with pain

'Shit' he pulled his phone and called 911

'Hello, ambulance please, my friends has fallen, we are at the Top peak cliff near the road at the tourist sign' Quill said suddenly blackness over came me. I fainted.

* * *

I groaned as I rolled my head from side to side, I felt as though the room was spinning, I could hear a beeping, reached out I thought it was my alarm I tried to shut it off, I couldn't move my arm, I started to become unsettled, my eyes opened, everything was slightly hazy and fuzzy for a moment or to, the industrial lights on the ceiling confused me I looked at the different blankets covering my legs, my arm strapped across my chest, I looked around. Paul was sitting beside me, worried yet relieved look on his face, I opened my mouth yet it was so dry no sound came out. He locked eyes with me a smile on his face, he stood and moved over to me, he stood so close I felt the warmth I preferred that to the cold.

'is this real? I croaked out, he nodded and stroked my hair his face close to mine, I closed my eyes and leaned into him, getting as close as I could to him. he sat on the edge of my bed.

'What happened?' I asked him looking up at him, he leaned over and got me a glass of water I couldn't reach out for it, my other hand had some sort of drip in it. He leaned closer to me, he looked so tired, he was so quiet where was everyone else? he smelt so strong of the forest. He placed the cup to my lips, I took some long gulps, it felt hard to swallow I kept going I finished it, I leaned my head back and took a breath and closed my eyes.

'Thanks' I smiled at him, he reached out for my hair again at the end and played with the ends running his fingers around them, he used the back of his hand to wipe my mouth dry

'We went after that bastard, he left the country, we chased them out of the U.S well past the Canadian boarder. When I got back here, Quill said you were in the hospital' he said focusing on his hands.

'I'm glad you're here' I told him, his hand stilled he looked up at me.

'Me too' he grinned the nurse walked in and spoke to me asking me a lot of different questions and reading the monitors, he checked my eyes and shone the light in my eyes and tested my shoulder, the whole time Paul didn't take his hands off of mine, or his eyes off of the nurse. When the nurse left Paul turned his focus back to me.

'How long have I been out?' I asked him feeling sleepy again

'For around 8 hours they had to asses your shoulder, that fucking bastard, I'll kill him, he better watch his back' Paul said getting heated up his hand gripping mine tighter and tighter I moved his hand

'Ow Paul, your hand' I tried to hint to him he looked shocked and let go of me so quick I flexed my fingers a few times.

'Lil, I'm sorry' he hurried I just smiled at him

'It's okay,' I looked at him I closed my eyes again felling really tired, I felt Pauls warm hand running through my hair again.

'Just rest' he whispered close to me I flinched slightly thinking of how close Edward had been to me, I relaxed at his voice I smiled and reached out for is hand, I gripped his hand it wrapped softly around mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry to hear some of you are starting to not enjoy the story, though think you for telling me, the more feed back the more i know what you all like.**

* * *

The next few days everyone came to visit, at night Paul would look for Edward while another pack member stayed close to me but I had Sue or someone else to help me wash, and look after myself, I was ready to move back home soon, I just had to visit a physio every month to check my progress, they gave me a load of pain killers while my shoulder fixed. I was walking out of the bathroom in my dressing gown and slippers getting ready to go back home today, I avoided eye contact with most people, I walked to my room, Paul was there, my heart skipped a beat, he always looked so tired, we sat chatting during the day, he would bring me a book or some food, then he was out running with the others in the evening, he never slept, he was too on edge. He sat there with his head in his hands bent over, I stretched my good arm out and placed my hand on his shoulder, he ran his hand over mine pulling it close to him, he pulled it close to his face, he places a soft warm kiss on the back of my hand, I smiled and blinked slowly this took me by surprise, he kept my hand there and looked around meeting my gaze, I just smiled at him, he pulled me closer to him, he looked exhausted, he started to stand as I got closer to him, he pulled my good hand closer, i liked it when it was just Paul and I, he was so different, kind and caring. He sat closer to me.

'Where's our niece?' a lady cried out I looked around I knew that shrike, I moved closer to Paul, this had to be a nightmare.

'LILY!' the booming voice of my uncle echoed embarrassingly through the quietness of the halls, I was leaning against Pauls chest looking t the door in horror, Pauls hand still around mine his arm around me holding me close to him. A rumble coming from his chest, constantly.

'No' I whispered

They almost fell through the door, my Aunt her perm flailing around as though she had been electrocuted my Uncle, his moustach waxed to thin points, their expensive clothes made them look cheap. They must still be winning some money. They looked around and saw me, wrapped in Paul who really was starting to growl loud now I had to tap him a few times to get him to stop.

'Oh Lily we came as soon as we heard!' My Aunt cried throwing her arms up in the air and almost pulled me from Paul I squeezed my eyes closed as my shoulder jolted she held me close and tight to her, the strong smell of Channel No5 almost making my eyes water My aunt and Uncle were big powerful people. My aunt held me tight for a long time her words muffled I couldn't make out what she was saying, just making a big show as always.

She finally let me go I looked back at Paul, he wasn't happy at all, his jaw clenching his hands balled up in his pockets.

'Hell darlin'' My uncle said placing a horrid kiss on my cheek his facial hair brushing against my face.

'What are you both doing here?' I asked them, moving back towards Paul

'We wanted to see if you were okay, Sue told us you were staying with her, and you're little job' My Aunt butted in, I was hurt Sue promised me

'Yeah, We are here to take you home, to look after you and keep you safe' My Uncle said his voice carried around the room and placed his arm around my Aunt.

'Lily is safe here' Paul said in a stern voice

'And you are?' My Uncle said trying to make himself seem larger, though it would never work

'I'm Paul' he said

'So this is the one Lily was going on about' My Uncle said holding his hand I frowned that was such a lie I couldn't believe Sue had told them.

'Who told you about the accident?' I asked them

'Sue told us, she has been keeping us informed about everything' my uncle said as though I should know

'Because YOU never tell us anything, you don't reply to our texts, you could have died' she cried out sobbing, I had seen it all before she moved towards me, I backed into Paul his arm came around me

'Oh my baby' she said falling into my Uncle sobbing I just stood there, it was the same way she cried at my Moms funeral, fake, she was hoping she had inherited the money, not me. My uncle tried to console her.

'We will let you pack hun then we can take you home, enough of this you really need somewhere to life and be looked after' She said softly to me then shot a glare at Paul. They walked out of the room after she reached out and stroked my face, I rolled and turned into Paul, hoping he would make all of this go away, his arms wrapped around me I could hear the growling, I moved back from him, he looked vague he sat on my bed. He looked up at me

'What?' he said confused

'I don't want to go with them' I said shaking my head

'You're not leaving' he said taking my hand I moved towards him, he placed his hands on my waist so I sat down on his lap. I placed my head on his shoulder, his arms came around me, I just closed my eyes

'Don't leave me' I said quietly to him, he kissed the top of my head and kept his lips there

we sat in silence.

* * *

I was back at Seth's, I had packed my bag, I had to leave I didn't want to but my aunt and Uncle threatened me with the Police. Paul hadn't left me, I didn't want to leave him.

I heard Sue come through the front door, I didn't want to see her I heard her speak to Paul

'Lily is in her room' He said sounding sad, there was a soft knock on my door and Sue walked in through the door.

'Lil what's going on?' she asked rushing over checking me over

'I got back from work and Seth said your Aunt and Uncle are taking you back to Seattle' she said

'Yup this is what is happening' I said looking at my hands

'Why?' she asked I just felt so sad

'Are you unhappy, is it something I have done or haven't?' Sue worried

'You told them, you promised me you wouldn't tell them anything I knew this would happen' I said looking her in the eye

'I didn't tell them anything' Sue said shocked

'They told me you've been keeping them up to date with everything that had been going on bout Paul and' I just fell silent and dropped my eyes down again, I saw Pauls feet he was leaning in the door frame

'Lily I promise, PROMISE you that I have not said anything to your Aunt or Uncle' Sue said almost pleading

'Then how did they know so much?' I asked her looking at her

'I don't know, but it wasn't from me' sue said taking my hand

'I can't go back with them, Please I can't go back to that' I said getting anxious about everything.

'You won't I'll go talk to them, because I haven't said anything and I want yo to sty here' she said holding me

'Okay, I'm glad you never said anything' I said falling silent, Sue stood up and pulled her phone out and went to the house phone, Paul sat down next to me. I looked at him, he stroked the back of his finger down my cheek and under my chin, I smiled I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. He leaned his head down to mine, I held my breath, I followed his eyes which were just looking down at my lips his other hand moved onto my knee, my shoulder still strapped up tightly. I tilted my head to the side slightly, his warmth washing over me.

'I DID NOT' Sue cried out we paused centimetres away from each other Paul just huffed I placed the first quick kiss on the end of his nose

'not fair' he grumbled I stood up and walked over to where Sue was on the phone she looked so upset I took the phone from her my Uncle was seething down the phone

'You liers, you disgusting liers, I knew Sue would never betray me like you have done, I am never going to go anywhere with you, if you force me to I'll call the police on what you have done to me' I said down the phone not looking at either of them, then there was a deep chuckle from my uncle, I sent shivers through my spine

'We are not leaving without you' he said in a deep chilling voice

'Never' I said gripping the phone hard and slamming it down. I was shaking Sue wrapped her arms around me.

'Lily we need to get help'. I just looked at Paul I could tell he was raging he was breathing heavy.

'Sorry' he said and almost sprinted out of the house a second later there was a snarl and some growling from him.

'I'll call Charlie' Sue said picking up the phone and dialling the number

I went and made myself a hot drink. I sat down drinking it, how I wished my Mom was here, there was a knock at the door, my heart was pounding, Sue opened it Emily walked in. I stood up when I saw her, she looked for me Sam must have been with Paul. Emily saw me and basically ran over to me. I just cried as she held me she tried to sooth me, Sue was talking to Charlie. She sat n the sofa with me I calmed down as I told her what happened in the hospital.

'Lily you can't leave us' Emily said holding my hand

'I don't want to, I know why they want me to'

'Why' Emily asked almost worried

'Because the money from my Mom and the house sale is now mine and they have no access to it unless I m living with them, they gamble it is an addiction they would do or sell anything so that they can do it. They want the money, my money, because I'm not 21, if I live with them and they are my legal guardians until that age then they can access it, they can play the system' I said the words tasting bitter as I spoke them making it a reality.

'No, that is terrible' Emily said shocked

'It is normal' I said sadly ashamed of my family

'If anyone will stop it, it will be Charlie' Emily tried to reassure me.

Emily went to see if Sam and Paul were okay, I waited for a second ten stood and walked over to the front door, the fresh air was welcoming, I went and sat down on the porch steps looking around, I couldn't see anyone or anything, it was peaceful I closed my eyes and enjoyed the momentary bliss. I cradled my shoulder it ached deep inside, I heard Sue hand up the phone

'Charlie will be here soon' she said passing me some tablets then a glass of water I thanked her

'Sue I'm so sorry about all of this' I looked at her

'Don't worry love, all we want is for you to be happy and safe' she smiled at me and walked back inside.

Charlie's Sheriff car pulled up in front of the house, he got out closing the door hard and another officer got out pulling their caps on, I was now inside as I felt cold, I just looked at them, Bella looked like her father.

'Hello Lily' Charlie said I stood and shook his had with my good one it was the wrong way around but they didn't seem to mind

'Deputy Swan and I' the other male officer started

'Lily I think you had better come down the station and we can record everything where we will have acess to your files' Charlie said softer seeing Sue was in the room

'Really? Now?' I asked

'Yeas the sooner the better' The officer continued

'Oh okay, do I need anything?' I asked looking at Sue

'Anything that might help or that involves your aunt and uncle' Charlie said

'Okay, I'll be a second' I walked to my room and rummaged around in my draws finding the paperwork and walked back out, I pulled my phone n, I wanted Paul to be here, I had text Emily she told me that Paul was too angry and in no fit state t be in a confined space, I sighed and text Paul what was going on.

'Sue will you come with me?' I asked her

'Of course' she smiled as we walked to the car, we climbed in and put our belts on, she placed her hand on my leg giving it a small pat, the journey was silent, we pulled up as Charlie led the way for us, I recognised a few officers from that fateful night 2 years ago. Charlie led us in to a small room and started a tape.

* * *

'Deputy Swan and Sheriff Adams informally interviewing Miss L Burr accompanied by Ms. S Clearwater' Charlie said into the machine glancing at his watch

'Time 2:37pm' he looked at me I looked around I felt so alone I wanted Paul to be here I needed him

'So Lily, your Aunt and Uncle have got in contact with you recently and threatened you? Is this correct, please tell us everything that has happened and why you are refusing to go back to Seattle with them, even though they are your legal guardians' The other officer said leaning back while Charlie leaned forward with a note pad and pen starting to write things down.

I told them, I told them everything, from how the firsttime I met them was my Moms funeral and then going through the agency and being placed in their care, how their gambling got worse and worse, they would steal and sell things of mine, their friends from where they worked, the way they mistreated me, going without food or sufficient hygine because I was more of a burden, though they did get some money for looking after me though they took that before I could even buy new pants or school supplies.

'I got a job, behind their back so I could, have new shoes, so people at school wouldn't pick on me, I saved enough for a prom dress I was so excited, when I went to get the money it had all gone' I said looking down, they got in to my bank account which was set up with money from my Mom and the sale of the house, I wasn't able to access it until I was 21 though they played the system told the bank I needed it for medical bills, though I never did fall down the stairs, they are liers, all they care about is money, their parties, their status how others perceived them. I had to leave, so I came here I finally felt like I belong here, my friends are here, I can't go back not to that life, I refuse for my safety, I dread to think what they will do now.' I said looking at Charlie him and the other deputy just sat there stern faced, Charlie was writing down in short hand, Sue placed her hand on mine, I wasn't crying I was just so hurt.

They both asked me more questions and bout the agency that handed me over to them, I showed them my text messages from them and previous ones.

'They cut off all communications, so I wrote letters though they would intercept those, keeping me in, got me thinking that the world was against me' I said thinking how much I loved running to the mail box and the joy I felt when there was one for me. The interview went on for ages I had nothing left to tell them.

'Okay Lily that is enough to get started on, thank you for coming in' Sheriff Adams said to me

'Thank you' I said in a small voice

'Conversation/ informal interview terminated at' Charlie glanced down at his watch

'4.11pm' he said we had been brought some drinks mine had gone cold I let out a breath. I shook their hands and then they drove us back in silence once again, Sue and I climbed out the car, Sue old me to go in while she spoke to Charlie, I thanked him again and walked up the porch steps my coat over me as though it was a cape.

The next Week Charlie got in touch with my Aunt and Uncle we had talks and negotiations a few times, it was hard to sit there with them, saying I didn't want to live near them or have them having control over me, I had to pay with my Moms money, they only faught for a short time before they gave up in the end I won, I was free of them, they were angry, they missed the money, Paul helped me though he was normally looking and chasing Edward and his thick army.


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

'Hello stranger' I said to Seth, walking over to him leaving Paul Who had wrapped me up in his arms, Paul and I had been out for a Walk on the Beach to spend some time together, to escape from all of the stress and hassle that had been going on lately. I went to the kitchen and rummaged around for some pain killers, I found them, I struggled getting them out with one hand I was determined though, one fell on the floor, I looked and picked it up I just blew on it and placed it on the counter with the other one. I reached up for a glass on tip toes, Pauls hand got there before mine, I watched as he filled it with water and passed it back to me I thanked him and took the tablets and finished the water off I went and flopped down next to Seth and yawned, he put his arm around me softly.

'Tired?' he asked me I just nodded and rested my head on his shoulder watching what was on T.V I looked over at Paul and gave him a wink, a small half smile appeared on his face, I looked back to the T.V.

'You hungry?' Seth asked after a while

'Starving, why?' I asked him rubbing my shoulder

'Well I can go get take out if you want, Mom is still talking to Charlie and I can't cook' he said looking at Paul

'Thanks Bro' I said looking up at him

'That's alright you don't know what I'll get yet' he said teasingly

 _'Rivers Edge'_ Paul and I said at the same time I laughed Seth stood up to go and get some food, I didn't see Paul pass Seth the money and making sure he took it. Paul went to the fridge and got us both a drink he sat down next to me I was sitting up now.

'I hope he doesn't order those clams' Paul said his lip curling as he said so

'What, they are the best!' I said yawning again. He placed his arm around me as my back was against his side I held on to his arm with my good hand, he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

'Are you happy?' I asked him

'In what way?' he asked me I loved it just us everything was so real

'Like with your life, me?' I asked him

'I couldn't be happier, where is all this coming from?' he asked me close to my ear, giving me goose bumps I could feel his muscles against my body I looked at the definition of his arm.

'Well I just feel useless, all I've done Is cause hassle, and wind you up, you got so angry because of me. I just feel like your frustrated' I started to gush feeling sleepy and worried so much was going on in my mind, I was used to blocking people out and shutting myself off, I couldn't with Paul.

'Lil, I am happy okay, I am happy with my life, I'll be happier when I rip that cold bastards head off for hurting you, he said in a threatening tone, he was so protective. And Lily you make me so happy, I didn't know happiness until I set eyes on you, he said his head near my neck and his lips brushing against my skin

'The only way and reason I'm frustrated is that I can't be with you more, and frustrated I can't _have you_ ' he said with a soft growl. I bit my lips almost shocked into silence.

'Why don't yo have a nap?' he asked me

'Why are you such a softie yet everyone thinks you're an angry, tough arsehole?' I said trying not to smile

'Which do you prefer?' he asked moving so we were eye to eye

'Both' I said turning away so my bad shoulder was in the air I was resting in his lap watching T.V, he propped a pillow under my head and played with my hair, I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'Lil? Lil foods here' Paul called me softly I slowly woke up I blinked and tried to push my self up pulling on my shoulder as I had subconsciously forgotten about it being damaged. I winced I felt Pauls hands on my waist helping me up, I brushed my hair out of my face, we sat around the table talking and laughing, Mainly the guys talking and taking the piss out of the others I sat listening eating, realising how hungry I really was. I finished my plate off and helped myself to some more, making sure that the guys had enough to eat. Sue had gone to see Jakes Dad Billy to tell him what was happening. Seth cleaned up and put everything away, I went and got washed ready for bed it took me forever, even putting the tooth paste on the brush was hard. I had my arm strapped under my t-shirt and some trackie bottoms. I walked out feeling fresher and better. Paul and Sam were chatting when I came out of the bathroom.

'I'm going on patrol, Paul said he'll stay here so you're not alone' Seth said shouldering a bag, he walked over to me and gave me a gentle hug and headed out, I thanked him for tea. He closed the door and Paul looked at me.

'You go and sleep, I'll stay here for when I swap with Seth' He said sitting at the table with a beer and some motor magazines.

'You're not staying?' I asked him he just shook his head, i wasn't pleased to hear this, i thought about going over to him but I walked away from the silence to my room, I shut my door and made sure the window was locked, it was cold, dark and empty, I snuggled under the covers my arm aching stopping me from sleeping deeply I woke up and drifted off for hours, I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 2:46am I huffed and sat up throwing the covers off, the side lights were on I couldn't see Paul. I went and had a wee and went to the kitchen, I rummaged for the tablets and pain killers, I couldn't get them I felt the heat near me, as Paul reached up and got them for me, I thanked him and got myself a glass of water, which was hard to try turn the tap on and off while holding the glass.

I took the tablets and finished the water.

'I thought you would be asleep' I said to him feeling absolutely shattered, i rubbed my eyes

'I'm okay, I don't really sleep' he said taking a drink of his beer, this time of night!?

'What? how do you function?' I asked him he just shrugged he did look so sleepy

'Is your arm keeping you up?' he asked looking at it

'Yeah, that and there is so much going on in my mind' I said rolling my eyes

'You need to sleep' he said looking at the time, as he took a sip of his drink

'So do you' I said looking at the beer

'Seth will be back about 5am, we haven't heard anything from the precious Cullens or that bastard,' he spat out frustrated

'Oh, that is good isn't it?' I asked him

'No it means we can't keep tabs on where they are or what they are doing' he said looking sleepy as his jaw clenched up

'Honesty if you want to use my bed or Seths for a few hours you can, I can't sleep anyway' I offered him

'Thanks, but I'd rather make sure nothing happened to you' he said looking at me softly

'Don't you get tired of that?' I leaned on the counter looking at him

'Never' he said walking over to me, I just smiled as he walked over to me, he looked at my arm, I just stared at him in the dim lighting, he touched it softly, i moved closer to him letting him warm me up.

* * *

'Paul?' I said quietly almost choking on the words my eyes wide and watering with fear, Paul moved back looking down he saw the look on my face he took my hand and he turned with a growl puffing his chest out and making himself even taller his hand gripping mine, I clung on to his as tight as I could keeping close to his back, staring at the window. The two faces of my Aunt and uncle, their eyes blood red, their skin flawlessly unwrinkled and smooth, like marble, their hair looking thick and lush, a horrid grin on their faces, Paul let out another larger growl,

'What are they?' I as Paul

'New borns' He spat

A loud snarl came from outside the house I didn't know it was Seth, Jake or Jarad.

'They are not you're Aunt and Uncle now' Paul said still not looking at me

'No... they can't kill them' I said the realisation setting in

'They are on our land, fair game' Paul said sounding excited my Aunt and Uncle gone the fain sound of a fight happening in the background

'No, make it stop' I said trying to get away from Paul

'Lily, no. Look they are out for blood, we can't let them hurt anyone' he said looking at me

'You an't kill them, Please' I begged him loudly tears blurring my vision, I couldn't cope, was this all a dream?

'After how they treated you?!' he said loudly

'I don't care make it stop!' I shouted trying to get to the front door. as there was howling and snarling from outside i pulled my hand from his, the pack were not killers, they couldn't take my Aunt and Uncle away from me.

'No, they will kill you, then I'll loose you!' he shouted coming after me he was growling himself now

'I can't lose them!' I cried out trying to get out, I couldn't do the lock with one hand I struggled pulling on the door handle, i hear my Aunt and Uncle shouting out

'Make them stop!' I shouted over and over getting in a state Paul was listening to the fight, he sighed and slowly moved over to me. taking me away from the door

'NO!' I turned and looked at him, the adrenaline pumping through me, a strange look or pitty on his face.

'Lily, they have been turned Edward wants you for his army, you need to stay here! With me' he said firmly making me look at him

'NO it isn't true, they are innocent' I cried out, pushing him way from me trying to open the door still

'What, with red eyes? wanting blood?' he shouted getting angry, saying it as though I should be aware of this fact

'I CAN'T LOOSE THEM!' I shouted back at him, my voice breaking, Paul was frustrated with what to do, my Aunt and Uncle were still calling out which was being met with snarls and snapping.

'They don't care about you, they'll do whatever Edward tells them to do, they could kill you, they will kill you! You'll be with Edward, You'll be one of them!' he said so calmly it gave me goose bumps

'They are all I have, I can't loose them, please don't let them hurt them!' I said pulling the door as it then opened the cold air hitting me. Paul slammed the door shut as i caught a glimpse of the action. I just stood there my heart in my mouth then in my shoes like a YO-YO constantly changing and turning.

'Let me out NOW' I almost commanded Paul, I was getting into a frenzy

'No, I can't loose _YOU,_ you are all _I_ have' he said looking scared, my knees buckled as exhaustion took over, I just folded over to the floor, sobbing and taking deep breaths repeating;

'I can't loose them' over and over, Pauls arm came around me, he pulled me back up and guided me to my bed, I didn't let go of him, I needed him. He sat on the end of my bed, I didn't hear the front door go as Sam came in and spoke to Paul about my Aunt and Uncle, I fell asleep with Paul, he took me to his, it was arranged Sue would pack me a bag and drop it off later.

* * *

I woke up slowly, my bad arm still strapped against my chest aching like mad. I looked around at the room I didn't recognise it, it was big, empty, it smelt fresh like the windows had been open for a wile, the floors were sanded down planks, it was clean yet so empty, the sheets were clean, I moved under them, I looked they were a soft peach colour, I rolled over looking around, I was by myself, I sat up, where was I? I frowned getting concerned, I could hear Paul talking near by I started to relax slightly, I liked it here, I took the covers off and stepped on the floor it was soft almost, I found the bathroom and shut the door while I had a pee. I took some deep breaths, had I dreamt last night, the faces of my Aunt and Uncle, flashed into my minds eye, they were gone, they were with Edward now, there was going to be a war, my chest pulled. There was a knock on the door.

'Lil?' Paul called through

'In here' I called back flushing the loo and washing my hand I looked at my reflection, I took my hair band out and tried to smooth my hair. I washed my face and looked at my self, my stomach grumbled. I unlocked the door and opened it, Paul was sitting on the bed, I remembered waking up in the night and having Paul right there beside me, cuddling into him, keeping warm beside him, I smiled thinking about it, he just sat there in his cut offs,

'You're at mine, last night was...' he paused thinking of the words to use

'Shit, fucking shit' I filled in for him he half smiled looking at me.

'Yeah, I hope you don't mind being here' he said glancing around

'No I like it, what does the rest look like?' I said interested

'I'll show you' he said standing up I walked over to him as he showed me around the rest of his house, it was so much cleaner than last time I was here, but it was just so bare. It was a huge house a lot bigger than Seths, we went down to the kitchen, he had an island I perched up on a stool.

'What do you want to eat?' he asked me I was hungry but didn't feel like eating anything much.

'So I do get to try your cooking' I smirked at him, he looked in his fridge, I watched as his body moved and his tattoos. He started cooking, he switched the radio on as it played in the back groud I watched him as he cooked.

'What happened to my Aunt and Uncle last night?' I asked him he turned around this time his hair pushed out of his eyes a few strands falling down

'They got away, the pack chased them but they were quick, they got the message though not to come back, Lil I'm really sorry that, this has happened to them' he said with genuine remorse, I just shrugged and looked down. We fell silent.

He passed the, plate of; poached egg, avacardo and all manner of other vivid colours and it smelt amazing

'Wow' I said impressed he sat opposite me and passed me some water, I thanked him and tucked in, it was amazing. I took a sip of water, I enjoyed every bite, I saw my bag near the door, I bet Sue had dropped it off for me. I looked he had finished his food, I smiled as I continued to enjoy mine. I finished I finished my wafter off.

'I'm so impressed that was so delicious!' I smiled at him he just ran his hand through his hair, I stood up and took the empty plates and put them in the dish washer, I looked up he was watching me.

'Sue brought your things over' he said nodding over to the bag I walked over and picked it up looking in it, it was all packed neatly, I smiled Sue was the best

'Bless her' I smiled and said quietly

'You're welcome to have a shower I'll wait down here' he said holding my gaze

'Okay, thank you' I said and hurried up the stairs

I let the warm water run over me, I washed my hair, i took the strap off of my arm and moved it around slowly, I pulled the towel around me and walked into his room looking at what Sue had packed me I put my deodorant on and pulled my underwear on while it was drying I walked to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth, humming to myself, I looked around this was Pauls house, I was here in his house, I liked it here, I felt happy here, certainly felt safe. I dried my hair with my towel and let it down so it would dry slightly curled. I walked back out and pulled on some dark green jeans, i got hot and bothered trying to do the button and a black roll neck and a deep blue denim jacket here were some other bits but I did't worry, I went and put some make up on I looked and recognised myself a bit more now, I re-packed my bag and Text Sue, thanking her for packing my bag and that i was okay and feeling alright. I almost trotted down the stairs I placed my bag back down near the door.

'Woah' I heard Paul say almost breathless, I tucked my hair behind one of my ears and looked at him, he had a smile on his face. There was a spark between us, I really liked him, he was so kind and would do anything for his pack, yet he was angry and selfish, and he could cook.

'What?' I asked blinking a few times he just bit his lip.

'What are you doing today?' I asked him walking over to where he was sitting on the chair watching T.V I sat on a chair near him

'Anything you want' he said as though he didn't know he was saying, I pulled my knees up he just kept looking at me, his eyes were so intense. I turned to the T.V to see what was on, my heart beating faster.

'Can we go see my Mom?' I asked him

'Sure' he smiled I let him go and get ready, he came down the stairs, he had some dark blue jeans on, he pulled his old Timbs on, he had his hair swept back, he had a Black shirt on and pulled on a zip, bomber jacket.

'Ready?' he asked looking at me I nodded and turned the T.V off and walked over to him.

'What about The Cullens?' I asked before walking out of the door suddenly worried

'You'll be fine, I promise' he said holding his hand out to me, I checked I had my phone and money, I took his hand as he took us to his truck, I climbed in, it smelt like him. He climbed in and turned the engine on, letting it warm up I saw my breath as I let out a hurried breath as it was chilly. I rubbed my hands together.

'Can we please stop at the florist?' I asked him he nodded

'Yeah, sure, anything else?' he asked checking the gauge I shook my head

'Don't worry there is nothing out there to hurt you while I'm here okay?' he said it sounded corny but it was the truth I nodded and felt the heat creep up the back of my neck.

We drove to the florist. We both climbed out, people looked at us, Paul took no notice. I walked in and said hello to the lady behind the counter she just gawked at Paul, I knew he would be true to me and not see other women. I looked through the different flowers, Paul wondered around the shop looking always keeping an eye on me, I found some beautiful bluebells, I picked them up and checked them over, I took them to the lady,

'That is $12.99 please' she said looking at me I got my money out and passed it over

'Would you like them gift wrapped or a message card?' she asked me

'No thank you' I smiled at her and took my change I looked Paul was near the door he opened it for me the lady at the counter kept glancing at him and smiling to her self, though the smile dropped and dissipated when she looked back at me

'Thank you' i called out to her and thanked Paul. We walked to the tuck and held the Bluebells close to me. Paul pulled up outside the cemetery

'Do you want me to wait?' he asked me

'No, it's okay' I said

'Do you want me to come with you?' he asked me I looked at him

'Would you?' I asked thinking how both his parents were here somewhere

'Yeah' he shut the engine off, I climbed out and shut the door, we walked side by side surrounded by death. His hands hanging down, I reached out and took his hand in mine in silence, he looked down at me but I was just looking a head, he gave my hand a soft squeeze. Sadness washing over me the felling of loss. I took a deep breath seeing it escape my mouth. We went to here her plot was. Paul gave my hand a squeeze and waited back, I walked over to her plot, I knew Paul could hear me but I wasn't thinking of that.

'Hi Mom' I whispered to her

'What a time hey, I just wish you were here' I said swapping her flowers over, I removed the leaves from her grave, I pulled out from my pocket a tissue and wiped her stone, cleaning it up.

'What do you think of Paul?' I whispered to her

'I like him, a lot, he looks after me. Better than those other two' I said my voice pulling tight I crouched down.

'God I wish you were here' I said tears appearing I touched the cold stone where her name was printed, i stayed there for a few minuets

'See you soon, talk soon, I love you' I said and straightened up looking at the flowers they were pretty. I turned and walked back to Paul, he was now sitting on the bench, I sat next to him, he placed his arm around me. I leaned against him, he kissed my head, I closed my eyes. We sat that way for a while. I felt happiest close to him, I shivered

'Want to go?' he asked giving me a squeeze, I sniffed and started to straighten up

'Yeah,' I said felling happier that had seen Mom and cleaned her up a little

'Come on then' he stood up I stood up and straightened my clothes out and pulled my jacket around me I looked at Mom one more time I blew her a kiss.

I linked my arm with Pauls as we walked back to his truck there were a few other people milling around, we got back to the truck he opened the door for me.

'Thanks' I smiled climbing in

'You alight?' he asked standing in the door way we were around the same height

'Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?' I asked frowning slightly, worried

'Yeah I'm good' he said looking at me I rubbed my hands together feeling chilly

he closed the door and walked around the front of the truck and climbed in turning the key and the warm air started to come through the vents, I put my hands close to them, so that they could warm up.

'Where to next?' he asked glancing at me

'Oh, I don't mind, is there anywhere you need to go or anything?' I asked looking out the window

'Well I need to be back by 4 to go on Patrol' Paul said not sounding too impressed about it

'Okay' I smiled at him nodding I pulled my hair out of my face a strand in my mouth I couldn't feel it to pull it out I stuck my tongue out to try and get it, I heard Paul chuckle beside me. I tried to get it out still I finally found it and pulled it and opened the window slightly and threw it out.

'I need to go to the hardware shop to get some bits' He said raising his eyebrow my way

'Cool' I smiled I switched the radio on _panic at the disco_ came on I sung along with the words nodding along to the beat.

 _'If you're gunna be the death of me that's how I want to go'_ I sung quietly the song carried on, it changed over to something else.

* * *

 **If any one has any suggestions for the story, please let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY ALL!**

* * *

I shuffled around slightly so I could see more of Paul, on hand on the steering wheel the other was holding his head up, I pulled one leg up onto the seat as we carried on down the road, listening to the radio I wiped the window and looked out at the passing trees and buildings. After a while Paul pulled in to a car park, he pulled the emergency brake on and looked at me I gave him a smile. I looked around it wasn't too busy.

We both climbed out as he walked away and got a trolley, I took it from him and leaned on the handle and pushed myself and pulled my feet up as I glided across the parking lot. I heard Paul laugh at me, I loved his laugh tough it was deep it was pure, he had a good sense of humour as well, I put my feet down and skidded to a stop, I looked around waiting for him tuning looking for him, a smile still on his face. We walked into the shop I just followed where Paul went looking around at all the different things for sale, wondering what they were all for. He just picked up different things inspected them, checked the price and then put them in the trolley, I kept gliding along, a man gave me a funny look as I glided past him, he must have been about 50 he has a scruffy plaid jacket on and ripped jeans, his wool had had seen cleaner days. I just put my feet down laughing to myself, Paul just looked over his shoulder and gave me a wink. I bit my lip and felt my face go red.

'So what is all this for?' I asked Paul as the cart was getting fuller

'The house' he said absent mindedly as he concentrated checking which size loop thing he needed, I had no idea what the fixings were for or where they would be used in the house, I was happy just looking and going around the aisles.

'Oh right' I said peering over at all the different bits he had put into the trolley.

'Yeah, well it needs fixing up really before it falls down' he said placing what he had in his hand in the trolley and smiled at me he held onto the other end of the trolley as he continued down the aisle

'Very Mr D.I.Y' I teased him smiling

'You know it' he winked again we went down the last few aisles, I just watched him, I could watch him all day, talk all night. Sit in silence I didn't mind he took all the bad away, though he had caused me pain when he first imprinted, it was being away from him which was the worst.

I put everything on the belt Paul had gone to get something else, the check out boy looked at me as though he couldn't believe a woman was there, I put everything on, there was so much. I bent and picked all the things up which Paul had basically just thrown into the trolley, the check out boy started to scan the items through, I felt Palus hand run along the bottom of my back and he leaned over and put some taps and other bits on the belt, Paul now had the check out boys attention. I bagged it up at the other end, Paul lifted them into the trolley. As though they were half empty

'So that is $243.45c then, please' the check out boy said looking at his till I was surprised at the cost, though Paul just pulled the wallet from his back pocket and flicked through some cash, a lot of cash, counted it again and passed it over to the boy, who then counted it and put it though the till, Paul thanked him as he took his change and put it in his pocket, I pushed the trolley out to the truck, Paul put it all in the buck. I pushed the trolley to the little trolley park having one last glide, I pushed it into the others and walked back to the truck. I climbed in, the engine was on and warming up. This was fun.

'What next?' I asked enjoying it just us two

'Back to mine to put this away, then some lunch?' he asked me I nodded, we chatted on the way back about what his plans were with the house. He was so clever, I helped him put all the bits into his work room, there there were, ladders, tape measures, saws and a whole host of other things.

'Shouldn't this all go in a shed?' I asked him putting a bag down near a door

'Yeah but I feel it is safer in the house, and I don't have to spend ages looking for it all' he said moving some things around so the bags would be able fit in the room.

'Clever' I admitted

We put the last bags in and Paul sorted them out and wrote on the bags what was in them. I went and made us both a drink. He walked out the room and closed the door and walked over, I passed him, his drink he took a long drink.

We finished our drinks and agreed to go to the diner for some lunch.

We sat in a corner booth talking quietly.

'So will there be a fight then, between Edward and his family?' I asked him and I picked at my food not feeling too hungry.

'Yeah, so Edward has left those leaches, so he has gone against his own kind so yeah they will fight, but unless they come on our land it is nothing to do with us' he said looking at my food, he was halfway through his his, he glanced around, he did that a lot looking, checking and seeing who was about, though he could hear and sense what was going on it was as though he couldn't miss anything.

'Gosh' I said eating some of the salad I took a sip of my drink and sat back taking a breath

'How can he do that to people, turn them in to monsters, into a danger?' I asked just so confused

'Because he can, he has gone rogue, they have their own council like our elders they have people that say what they can and can't do, Edward has essentially turned against those as well' Paul said leaning against the table his size not so intimidating more comforting now. I just shook my head

'Why didn't he turn me? He had every chance to, there was nothing stopping him?' I asked looking at the salad, Pauls still going into him. His fork then stilled.

'Don't think like that' he said putting his fork down

'But I do, he said he could make all this pain go away' I said looking up at him

'What pain?' Paul said concerned

'That he could see in my mind' I said quietly

'Come on, you need to eat' he said pushing my food closer to me. I just moved closer to him, I felt his arm come around me, I ate some more, but not all of it. I just ended up leaning against him, feeling warm and happy.

We split the bill I went round the back and saw Sue and told her what was going on and gave her a big hug

'You staying at Pauls?' Sue asked me

'I don't know, I'll text you' I said giving her another hug

'Take care, everything will work out, just focus on the good okay' she said rubbing my arm

* * *

I walked back out Paul was waiting for me, we went in his truck as he drove us back to his, he put the heating on. I text the girls back and messaged them for a while curled up on the sofa, I flicked though the old messages with my Aunt and Uncle. Paul sat down I glanced up at him I looked it was half Three

'You off soon?' I asked him he just nodded rolling his eyes

'Thanks for a lovely day' I smiled at him

'You going back to Sues, or do you want to stay here?' he asked shuffling around

'I don't know, what time will you be back?' I asked holding onto my legs

'About half Ten, not late' he said turning to me

'Oh, well you probably want to relax and do jobs around the house, I'll get in the way, so I'll go back to Sues, then I won't stop you' I started feeling stupid for thinking he wanted me here, he was only being polite.

'Lil I'd like it if you stayed' he cut in placing his hand on mine, I just smiled as I felt my face go red, I tugged on my arms, I landed on his chest, wrapping my arms around him, he wrapped his large arms around me tightly, he pulled his legs onto the sofa so I was laying on him, we stayed like this for 15 minuets, I could stay there all night, I looked at the clock.

'You'll be late' I said huffing not wanting him to go

'Not yet' he moaned and pouted pulling me back against him this made me laugh, my face was close to his.

'Sam won't be happy' I said to him, he rolled his eyes and looked down at me, he sat up pushing me up at the same time. He stretched and groaned.

'Okay, I'll be back soon, make yourself at home, lock the doors pull the curtains, you'll be safe here okay?' he asked checking my face I nodded looking at him

'Okay, thank you, I hope it goes well for you tonight' I said taking a deep breath, he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of my head my heart skipped a beat, I loved it when he done this.

I watched some T.V and drank some beer and messaged the girls and Seth, he was so sweet, he made sure that I was okay. It was nearly 9Pm I was so sleepy, I tidied up my mess and went and had a shower, I found my P.J's and climbed into bed, I switched the radio on and shuffled down the sheets smelling Paul, I smiled and closed my eyes just resting felling my body slowly relax, I hoped he would be back soon.

* * *

My eyes opened when the big light was switched off, I saw Paul he had just the side lights on, I glanced at the clock on the radio, which was still on it was 11:34pm, he was talking and mumbling about something to himself he didn't sound too happy, I had my face covered with the sheets I moved so I could peek out, I watched as he moved across the room, he pulled his his now dirty shirt off and threw it in the corner of the room, the light showing his body off, he ran his hand through his hair, letting out a little huff, he pulled his cut offs off, I had to stop myself from gasping, I though he was going to have pants on, but he was just naked his back still to me, he started to turn towards me, I just closed my eyes trying not to move I heard him walk closer to me, my heart was racing, the next thing I heard was the shower turn on, I slowly opened one eye, Paul had gone, he was humming to himself in the shower, the image of his body on my mind, he was like a model, I thought about my body, a little lumpy, I wondered what sort of girls he used to go for on a night out, I pushed those thoughts out of my head.

After a while the shower shut off, I felt the bed sink down on one side as he climbed in, he seemed to hesitate for a while, maybe I was meant to sleep in the spare room, I've just climbed into his bed, I didn't know what to do, I opened my eyes he was sitting his back to me I saw he had some trackie bottoms on now. I didn't know what to d, he must have realised I was awake. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes wide.

'You're back' I said smiling he turned around looking at me, his eyes soft and looking so tired

'Sorry did I wake you up?' he asked climbing under the sheets and laying his head down on the soft pillow

'No, I was just listening to the radio' I smiled at him pulling the sheets down a little more I moved around feeling the warmth from his direction I was feeling so tired.

'I didn't mean to be back so late, just..' he sighed running his hand over his face slowly

'It's okay, you're back now' I said moving closer to him I reached my hand out to him I felt him take it and press it against his lips I just looked at his face. I smiled and closed my eyes. Paul then placed his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to his body, I ran my hand along his jaw line, his eyes opened and focused on me.

'You look so sleepy' I whispered to him

'I'm always tired' he replied letting me continue to run my hand along his jaw.

'Sleep then' I said taking my hand away from his face I snuggled closer to him. I fell asleep all wrapped up in him.

I woke up early morning Paul was fast asleep, his breathing deep, his arms still around me, I made sure he was asleep and watched him for a while, I stretched my neck up and placed a kiss on his jaw and settled down again. I never felt so safe, I looked at his face, I ran my hands over his chest softly, it was so warm. I closed my eyes and carried on sleeping.

I woke up my back to Paul, still so close to each other, I looked at the clock it was nearly 10am, I needed to pee. I looked behind me Paul was still sound asleep, I moved away from him quietly and went to the bathroom yawning and stretching, I had a pee and flushed the Loo, he was still sound asleep, I sat on the chair in the corner of the room near the window and watched him for a while. I checked my phone it was a Saturday, I moved over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, my hair brushing against his face as I moved away, I went downstairs, I opened some of the drapes letting the morning light into the rooms. I looked at what he had in his fridge, I pored us both a glass of juice, I cracked some eggs, it will be nothing like his amazing breakfast, I made sure I done Paul twice as many, I got some bacon cooking and fried some bread. I found some beans and heated them up, I made some pancakes. I rinsed everything and put it in the dish washer and wiped down the surfaces, I was trying to figure out how it went on when suddenly.

'LIL? LILY?' Paul shouted loudly from upstairs, it made me jump I just turned around and straightened up and started to go up the stairs.

'LILY?' his voice husk with sleep and panic

'Paul' I called running up the stairs I went into the room, he was sitting up in bed, looking around everywhere.

'Paul what's wrong?' I asked walking in the room worried about him

'OH god' he climbed out of bed and scooped me up in his arms he buried his head down near mine

'I thought you'd left I thought, maybe it was a dream' he said I could feel his heart beating so fast

'No I was just making some breakfast' I said bemused by how worried he was he just kept holding on to me.

'Paul' I said moving away from him looking at him, he looked rested now though still worried

'I just though that' he was still half asleep

'Come on' I took his hand and led him downstairs he sat at the table and yawned, I put the food which was getting cold, in front of him and then the drink, he blinked at it as he rubbed his eyes.

'Eat something' I said worried about him he thanked me and started eating, I had a smaller portion and ate mine as I continued to clean up and put the egg shells and packaging in the trash. I looked over at him, he was so vulnerable yet had such a bad reputation for being a lone ranger, who didn't care for anyone but himself. He was just looking at his food. I put my plate in the wash. I moved over to him and at next to him.

'It's good' he said glancing at me with a smirk on his face

'Thanks' I laughed taking my hair out and making it a little neater.

'Thank you' he said looking at me, holding my gaze this time

'You're welcome thank you for letting me stay over' I said rubbing my hands together, feeling them getting clammy.

'I'm going to get ready' I said after a while going up stairs and hopping in the shower, I put my underwear on and looked at what Sue had packed me, I pulled on the same dark green jeans and there was a large knit jumper, I pulled them on and sorted my hair out and put some make up on, I re-packed my bag and took it all downstairs, Paul had his head in his hands, his plate empty, I looked he had his eyes closed I moved the plate from him. The washer was on, the radio was on, I sung along to the radio. Emily text me.

 _Sam meeting with Cullens this afternoon_

I raised my eyebrows why would Sam be meeting them? It must be bad. I looked at Paul, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder, his eye opened.

'You're asleep again' I told him softly he just grumbled and scrunched his face up

'Go back to bed' I told him, he shook his head, I let him go and opened the rest of the curtains, he went upstairs I heard the shower turn on, I thought about creeping upstairs and joining him, I was shocked by my thoughts, I brushed it all aside, there was a knock at the door.

I opened it, Seth stood there.

'Hey Lil!' he beamed at me

'Sethy!' I called out and the my arms around him

Seth came in and we sat chatting about what had been going on with everyone. The shower shut off after a while.

'I got Emilys text' I showed it to him

'Yeah it is strange I came over to make sure you're okay, I'm sorry to hear about your Aunt and Uncle' he said I just gave him a small, sad smile

'Thanks' I said quietly I heard foot steps coming down the stairs, we both looked as Paul appeared in a t-shirt and cut-offs.

'Mornin' pup' he called out while giving me a wink I bit my lip as I looked away, Seth just huffed

'Anyway this morning we are all going to the beach' Seth told me

'It's to cold for the beach' I said surprised

'Wrap up warm then' the said standing up, he nodded to Paul and walked out.

It fell silent just the radio on

'Are we going?' I asked him

'Do you want to?' he asked getting some hot drinks for us

'Yeah it sounds like fun' I smiled at him

'Then we will go' he said loudly making me laugh

I shouldered my bag as we got to the door.

'Thanks for letting me stay' I said looking t him, his face fell slightly

'You're welcome it was nice', he locked the door behind us, he drove me to Seths and I dropped my bag off and put some warmer layers on as well as a hat and gloves. I climbed in the truck, Paul just looked t laughed at me

'Warm?' he asked I nodded feeling better.

We pulled up along the other trucks and cars. I saw he others playing foot ball, while the girls sat wrapped up. It wasn't breezy just chilly. Paul shut the engine off, he climbed out and opened the door for me.

'Oh' I said surprised at fast he had got there, I moved ready to get out, we locked eyes, he took my gloved hand in his warm large hand, my other went onto his chest

'PAUL!' Quill called out, Paul growled under his breath

'I'll kill him' he said getting angry

'You're to sweet for that' I said softly, he looked back at me my hand moved to the back of his neck

'Not as sweet as you think I am' he said a twinkle in his eye

'Rally?' I asked him he winked at me

'Really' he said in a slightly husky voice my heart started to beat quickly

'PAUL! IO IO LOOK!' Quill and Embry shouted out, I took my hands from Paul to cover my face, Paul growled louder this time.

'FUCK OFF' his loud voice boomed out across the beach

'Ohh' They both teased and called out

'Dick heads' he said angry he pulled my hand away from my face, I just laughed, I climbed out of the truck, I looked as Beth and Emily were having a go at Quill and Embry. I didn't take Pauls hand I just walked close to him. The girls called me over, I jogged over to them, hugged them and started talking as soon as I got there. Glancing back at Paul who was about to chase Quill and Embry who were pushing their luck. i just laughed and watched them.

* * *

 **Thanks to you guys who are sticking with me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you and hello to all you knew beautiful followers and favourites**

* * *

We watched the guys running around play soccer, I just kept my eyes on Paul, he played dirty, tripping others and pushing them out of the way, Jake was agile as anything it was surprising considering his size the sand flying behind them as they kicked the ball around, toward the makeshift goal.

'Sooo' Kim said next to me I just looked at her she had a large scarf on and a bobble hat

'What is I like at Pauls?' she said the others looking at me, I rolled my eyes I knew this was coming, I thought about my reply for a second or two, glancing over at the guys as I heard them all cheering

'Nice, it is lovely, a big place, it is empty though,' I told them they were hanging on to what I was saying

'What is his bed like?' Beth asked that wicked smile on her face, she lent forwards, rubbing her gloved hands together

'BETH' Emily said surprised though she was waiting for my reply eagerly Kim just laughed, and playfully pushed Beth on her arm

'Warm, cosy' I said to them slowly

'Did you do it?' Kim asked they all fell silent

'No' I said shocked they would think that

'No?' Beth and Kim asked at the same time, I felt the heat creep up my neck.

'No, like we slept together, just like cuddled up' I said as they cooed

'So nothing?' Beth said again

'Paul is so sweet, and kind, nothing like what everyone thinks he is like' I said looking as he shoved hard into Quill, Paul smiling as he fell to the ground

'You'll ruin his reputation' Kim laughed

'Like did you make out?' Beth butted in again

'No I don't have the 'horn' like you do' I said making her fall silent, we fell back into gossiping.

Jarad ran over and wrapped his arms around Kim she smiled and placed her hands on his arms, he leant over and placing a kiss on her cheek

'Get off, you're all hot and sweaty' she said pushing him away seeming grossed out

'You didn't mind last night' he growled in her ear

'Oh my God'! Emily and I said at the same time looking at each other Kim ordering him to leave. His loud laugh echoing out across the beach, the guys cheered him on, Kim had a scowl on her face that eventually turned into a smile and just rolled her eyes at Jarad.

We were all laughing loud and hard as Beth done a hilarious impersonation of a guy she met the other night, it was so funny.

' _Hey what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?'_ She mocked him, we all groaned at how cheesy it was

 _'_ So I held up my cup and told him 'to drink' like what does he think I am there to do? Play golf?' she explained which made us laugh even harder, I pushed my hat up from my eyes so I could see better, Kim and Emily were laughing and asking her questions.

'So what was his response?' Kim asked eagerly

' _Oh you know what you want, I like that. You can boss me about'_ Beth did a deep tone

'No?! Yuck, why do guys think they have a chance?' I questioned Beth, she just shrugged

I glanced over at the guys Paul was looking our way I gave him a small wave, he stopped and smiled Jake took this as a chance to get the ball from him, Pauls face dropped and went after him I smiled and laughed to myself.

'So yeah we ended up as his place' she said waggling her eyebrows, we all booed her as she held her hands up and laughed it off.

We all stood opposite each other Paul, Seth, Beth, Embry against Me, Kim Jarad and Quill while Emily and Sam were Referees. The girls just ran for spaces while the guys barged into each other, Seth had the ball dribbling it towards me, he looked and smirked at me, I got ready for him I tried to tackle the ball off of him with little success, he scored a goal, they cheered, I just flipped him off after 15 minuets the girls were fed up. Paul had the ball, I ran after him he just passed me with ease, I huffed

'RIGHT FOOTBALL' I shouted out and this time it was better everyone was involved the guys were gentle on the girls but didn't hold back on their own. Paul had the ball again, I ran over to him, he spotted me, he slowed down slightly

'Wait' I said pretending to be hurt he stopped and turned I walked over to him, I moved my lips close to his, this took him by surprise.

'Thanks' I whispered and took the ball form him and ran and passed it to Quill. Paul just stood there, taking it all in.

Embry had the ball heading my way, I ran over keeping my hat on and tackled him he just carried on, I let go and took a run and jump onto his back which just ended up in a piggyback, I tried reaching for the ball but he carried on I saw Kim running almost shouting a battle cry over to Embry as well as she basically just hugged him he stood laughing as everyone else did, though he did drop the ball Kim grabbed it and ran.

I climbed off of Embry and watched Kim running as she cried out she jumped up and down as she touched it on the ground Jarad ran over to her and swept her off of her feet, they kissed and celebrated.

* * *

We all headed back to Emily and Sams, I went with Kim as Seth went with Paul, They were serious when they were walking to the truck, since Paul had imprinted on me, Seth and Paul had become so close, I helped Emily pour drinks out as Sam sorted out the take away order, he went with Jake to go meet the Cullens as the food arrived the other kept an ear out for what was going on but we were safest together on the Reservation, the Cullens couldn't come on here unless Sam or the elders approved it, Beth put the music on as the Kitchen/Diner was the dancing and chilling area, I sat down on the sofa next to Paul my hat and gloves as well as my coat now off, I clinked my bottle of soda against his bottle of beer and offered him some food off of my piled up plate.

'Thanks' He said taking some and eating, as though he was starving, I looked around at everyone, he put his bottle of beer down and placed one arm on the back of the sofa behind me, I just smiled and watched everyone else as they chatted and danced. I smiled thinking about the lovely day we had all had, it was good to be surrounded by positivity. The worry of my Aunt and Uncle bothering me was getting less and less.

'Hey can we talk?' Paul asked shifting around

'Yeah sure' I put my drink down and ate some food, turning so that I was facing him.

'I was talking to Seth, and I have spoken to Sue' he started I just looked at him, confused

'I think it is best if you stay at mine, more, more often at least, I know that you're safe at mine, you can still be with Sue when I'm on patrol but I-' he looked around and lowered his voice

'I hate not being with you, and these past few nights I haven't actually been able to sleep' he said quietly

'Oh- right, um I mean-Are you sure?' I asked him

'Yeah, it is your choice though' he said looking nervous, I didn't have to think long about it.

'I'd love that' I smiled at him so happy he wanted it, his face relaxed I leaned on him and wrapped my arms around his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

'Get a room' Jarad called out who was dancing with Kim, Paul started to growl, I flipped him off and rubbed Pauls chest. We sat that way for the rest of the evening watching the others.

'So tonight, what are you doing?' I asked Paul looking up at him

'Well I'll meet with Sam and see what the plan is and what the Cullens have said' He sighed

'Okay well if I stay at Sues, then I can pack my things together then tomorrow I can sort my things out at yours and start doing the house?' I asked him

'Perfect' he smiled taking a sip of his drink.

'Same again?' he asked me taking my empty bottle

'Yes please' I smiled at him, Emily rushed over and sat net to me I excitedly told her what had happened

'Oh Lil that is brilliant, how exciting' Emily said, she was so sweet

'Yeah, It'll be interesting' I smiled at her. Kim and Emily always spoke about their devotion to their imprints, I really liked Paul I just felt there was something between us, almost stopping things between us, as though we were scared.

'You'll love it, you're meant to be together' she said excitedly

'I hope so' I said looking at Paul as he got our drinks he was so handsome

That night I put my clothes in the wash, Paul dropped me off before he went to meet Jake and Sam. Sue was more than happy for me to live with Paul though she was worried about how we would both cope, though Sue knew all about imprinting and I told her I would be over to see her. I slept like a log, though it did feel different without Paul, like something was missing.

* * *

A few weeks later Sue and I were packing the rest of my things, Seth had gone on patrol, Paul knocked on the front door, I got up and walked to the door. I had been spending 3 nights a week at his

'Morning' I smiled at him he looked tired again

'Hey' he walked in touching my arm

'How was last night?' I asked him he just paused

'Not good, I'll tell you later, okay?' he looked at me, no smile

'Sure' I smiled and offered him a drink

Paul lifted the few boxes I had as though they were empty and put them all in the back of his truck, I gave Sue a tight hug.

'See you soon' she said squeezing me tight

'See you Auntie Sue' I whispered back to her

I went to get in the truck I never heard

'Oi Paul, you hurt her' Sue said in a stern serious voice

'Never' he promised as she hugged him he smiled and walked towards me in the truck. I waved to her as we drove off.

I started un packing my few bits and putting stuff away I looked at my bits, I had some ornaments and things.

'Put them where you like,' Paul called from the Kitchen table looking over some papers, I smiled and placed hem around seeing where I liked them most. I had some photos of me and Mom but I had never put them up anywhere, I put them under the bed for safe keeping. I went to the kitchen I was hungry.

'What you doing?' I asked walking over to him looking at all the papers

'Sorting out the patrol rota' Paul sighed, the Cullens were telling Sam that Edward has been changing humans, though not just a few like hundreds of them for his so called army, the Cullens were talking about teaming up against him but Sam is weary encase the Cullens will turn on the Pack.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on his shoulders, he kissed my arms and wrists, I crossed my legs and thought about the situation

'What about Bella?' I asked sitting down next to him

'What about her?' he said confused putting his pen down running his hand through his hair

'Well I know she hates Edward, at the end of the day he loved her, I'm sure Edward would still talk to Bells, he wouldn't hurt her, or what about his family? Like would she be able to talk to them? Bella is safe, Edward can't read her mind, the Cullens trust her, Bella could find the truth, I doubt Bella would but she could almost be a spy on the inside if Jake allowed it' I asked his face thought about it for a second, then his eyes opened and mouthed something to himself

'Genius' he said standing up, bending down quick and placing a kiss on my cheek as he rushed out of the house pulling his phone out, a couple of seconds later he door opened, a smile on his face.

'Back in a sec' he said I just laughed, I looked over the papers, his writing was amazing it was in Italics, so beautiful.

I looked through his cupboards, I found some flour and cocoa powder, some eggs and butter, I weighed everything out, with a recipe on my phone I turned the oven on to warm it up, I made cupcakes and cookies. I rummaged around while they were cooking to find some ins to keep them in, I found some, they were old I washed them up and lined them with tissue. The timer went off, I got them out and let them cool turning the oven off, I washed up what I had used and started making the icing I was humming along to the radio.

'Smells good' Paul called out as he walked in later, seeming happier

'You haven't tasted it yet!' I said back to him I looked up he sat at the breakfast bar looking at the cookies.

'I hope you don't mind me doing this' I said cautiously

'No do what you like' he said un-phased his eye landed on the tins, he looked at them for a while.

'Were they your Moms?' I asked him

'Yeah' he nodded still looking at the tins

'Did she cook much?' I asked him

'Yeah, she loved to cook' he smiled turning back to the cookie picking one up and biting into it

'Hey' I said swatting him away

'They are good' he said surprised

'Cheeky' I said turning back to my icing I heard his laugh, I cut the tops off of the cup cakes, and piled the icing in, and split the top in two to make them fairy cakes. Paul watched as I did it, his eyes following my hands. I took a spoon and scooped a load of icing onto it, then another one I handed one to Paul and I put the other one in my mouth. I smiled and took the spoon out clean and put it in the washing. I placed the cupcakes in the tins and carefully put the lid on I had left 2 of them out, Paul was tucking into his. I took the case off and ate it, making a mess, I leaned over the counter, I had icing on my nose, I wiped my face, Paul laughed. We sat opposite each other smiling.

'So where did you go?' I asked covering my mouth as I was still eating

'To see Sam you gave me an idea, I thought Bella could talk to the Cullens and then she could get more info, encase they are lying to us, but Sam said it is up to Bella if she helps us' he said raising his eyebrow looking at cupcake as he finished it off

'Oh right, I'm sure Bella would want to help, I mean her and Jake are like an item anyway' I said thinking

'Yeah well I doubt she will' he said in a flat tone

'Give her a chance' I said taking the empty wrapper from him and putting it in the bin, wiping up the mess,

'Bella is too scared, like a mouse' Paul said leaning back

'Really? I think Bella is so strong, she left Edward' I said reminding hi he just nodded thinking

'So what are we doing first?' I asked him leaning back onto the counter

'well I thought we could start by putting the lamp shades up then get ready to decorate, we need some shelves up and some furniture to put out' he said lipping though a note pad.

'Okay' I said following, I climbed the ladder, as he passed me the lamp shades, I took the bulbs out and put the shades up.

'Why am **I** doing this?' I asked him

'You have to earn your keep' he said with a smug grin I just rolled my eyes

'Fair enough' I said making sure it wasn't going to fall of I limbed down and looked, I moved the ladder to the other bulbs, my arms were starting to ache as I was reaching up for a while, I shook them down by my side for a while. Paul cam out with a lamp shade, well a bottle, an old drink bottle I admired it.

'This is so cool!' I smiled at it looking at it, I fitted it and checked it out, it was quite fiddly, I climbed down and went over to the light switch.

'Wait' Paul said as he jogged over and shut all the curtains I switched the switch they all lit up and all lit the room much nicer, the green bottles over the kitchen lit it beautifully.

'They look brilliant' I said looking at him as he nodded in agreement. I looked at the time it was nearly 1pm. We then started to moved the furniture out of the way of the walls and took the curtains down. Paul got some dust sheets as we covered up the furniture. I looked at what I was wearing. I ran upstairs and put on some old dungarees, just a strappy top underneath. He looked at me as I came back, my hair tied up.

'What?' I asked him

'Nothing' he said smiling looking away

'I don't want to get paint everywhere' I said looking at the colours he just had a shirt and cut offs on as always.

I shook the pain tin up, Paul said he would do the ceiling while I started on the walls, it would take a few days to get it all done, they were the same colours but the paint had marks, scuffs and I felt like this was a fresh start for us both as so many other girls must have seen these walls, I got a screwdriver and tried to pry the lid open on the tin, it popped open, good job Paul had sheets on the floor, I picked the lid up quickly and poured the pain into the roller Tray, Paul was already working on the ceiling, we just had the radio on and the windows open. It was nice to be close to each other, as well as everything going on, this all seemed too normal, my shoulder was starting to hurt and play me up. I just used my good arm and gave my other shoulder a rest, reaching up had made it tender.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Any kind of requests?**


	16. Chapter 16

Listen to _Ben Cocks_ _'_ _So Cold_ _'_ when reading first part

* * *

'Lil?' Paul called over to me

'Yeah?' I said not looking around, I had flicked paint everywhere, he didn't reply I looked around worried about him, he was looking out of the window, I walked over to him, I stood next to him.

'Look' he said softly, it was my Aunt and Uncle standing against the trees, he was burning hot

'They are on my land' he said in a deep voice

'NO Paul, don't' I said realising what was going to happen

'Go upstairs' he ordered me

'No stay here, please Paul' my voice getting tight almost panicked

'GO upstairs' he shouted at me a deep growl escaping his lips, his eyes fixed, staring hard I looked outside my Aunt and Uncle just stood there holding hands, looking normal, I wished they were just there usual human selves.

'Edward is playing with us ignore it Paul, they are not fair game!' I hurried pulling on his arm, he stood there as though made of marble

'Lily, I can't let them on our land we have laws, they could hurt you, kill you, HE could be in the trees' he said in a harsh time

'Paul if you hurt them I can't... I can't be here' I said tugging his arm

'Then go upstairs!' he shouted again, he was so angry, his teeth clenched, his hands in fists. tears sprang to my eyes I just looked away from him, I took one last look at my Aunt and Uncle, Paul was shaking I bolted up stairs, I heard Paul shout and swear before he phased, I just ran upstairs found my head phones and buried my head under the covers.

I didn't know how long it had been, I had just lay there, feeling sick and hurt, I felt someone touch my leg I jumped and looked up taking my headphones off, I looked around it wasn't Paul, it was my Aunt, I was so shocked

'Lily, come with me' she said reaching her hand out to me

'How do I know if it you?' I asked her

'It is me Baby, I wanted to see you but he, that Paul kept me away, spreading lies' she said looking around. I jut shook my head shying away from her I believed Paul more than anyone and loved him. She felt cold, her eyes flicking gold and Red

'Come on' she said forcefully

'I can't' I said quietly moving away from her

'Just take my hand and we can all be together, as a family' she said getting sterner and more forceful, I just shook my head praying Paul would come home.

'You bitch' she spat making a lunge for me I cried out, she was so fast she grabbed my ankle as I made my way across the bed.

'Fuck' I cried out scrambling away from her, I yanked hard, she snarled like a wild animal, her teeth red, my heart was pounding in my ears, I needed to get out of here fast, I felt trapped

'Paul! PAUL' I shouted as loud as I could

'Join US, Keep the family together! JOIN YOUR MOM' she cried out as though she was possessed

'What?' I said my back against the wall, she was almost circling me, so I couldn't get away.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY' I shouted a small smile on her face anger rising up from my stomach

'Join us, fight for freedom, fight with our master' she said holding her hand out, shaking slightly, dried blood over her arms.

'Paul, PAUL' I screamed as loud as I could looking for a way out, she flew forwards staring deep into my eyes.

'SHUT UP' She roared scaring me all traces of my Aunt gone, she really was a monster now, Paul was right, this was the war, us against them. My family all leaving me, where the hell was Paul?

I couldn't hear anything, was he hurt? did he need help?

'Where's Paul?' I asked her, she was keeping her distance as though she was here to collect me and keep me safe as she had let me go and hadn't attacked me the same way Edward hadn't attacked me.

'He is with us now, join us. Join your Paul, he is waiting for you, he was worried you wouldn't come with us' she said shaking more and more.

'No' I said shaking my head

'Yes' she almost hissed

'Never he hates you, your kind you don't belong here, you're on our land, he'll kill you' I said praying he would be here here. She stated to laugh, getting more and more, intense laughing showing her blooded teeth, and skin, her permed hair congealed, with leaves, twigs blood as it pointing out in every direction and crazy.

'You know nothing you human bitch' she called out

'Get the fuck away from me' I shouted raising my arms, courage coming from a place I didn't know existed, I couldn't leave Paul. She backed off slightly

'So you're maser, what does he want with me?' I asked trying to get around to the door

'Come with me, I'll take you to him' she said grabbing out for me I retracted from her as though she would infect me.

'ANSWER ME' I shouted down to her, my eyes wide and taking deep breath this woman in front of m didn't answer, she looked up her eyes a bright red, it shook me she then flew on me, knocking me over her body pinning me down, her hands keeping her up, snapping near my face, I pushed her away, kicking and screaming for help, he look in her eye crazy, nothing like my Aunt, she was so strong. The stench from her making me feel sick, like rotting flesh, it turned my stomach. Her hair falling in me face, I felt my arms start to shake, I couldn't get her away

'HELP, HELP' I screamed over and over again, my shoulder was not going to hold out much longer, she was drooling over me, making horrific noises.

I was still kicking, tears and drool dripping down my face, my heart still pounding adrenaline still pumping through me, I summoned all the strength I could have, for my Mom my human Aunt and Uncle, for Paul and for myself. I got both of my hands under her chin and with a loud grunt I pushed up as hard as I could her hands tried to get me off, she put her hand down, it landed on my throat, I took a strained breath in as though it may be my last, the pain was so much, my head felt as though it was going to explode, I pushed again as hard as I could, my eyes going in and out of focus, I didn't see the crack appear along her neck.

'FUCK YOU' I said as loud as I could, I had to stay calm her crazy eyes still looking into mine.

'Lily please' she said softly ignored her plea I kept pushing the pain my throat feeling as though it will collapse and fold so I wouldn't be able to breath again I took another long breath in. the crack getting bigger and bigger, my legs still kicking as I pushed. I heard the snapping and snarling the doors banging though the house the house almost shaking, a loud snarl, almost a roar.

Paul.

The large dark grey fur flew over me and my Aunt vanished from on top of me her hand left my throat, I took a deep gasp of air in and rolled over onto my front as she had taken me with her slightly as she was pulled away, Paul with the woman as though she was a rag doll smashed through the window, I just lay there taking the air in my throat, I kept my eyes hut, I opened them, there were spots, as though I couldn't see directly, I put my hand to my throat, my arms ached I ran my hands down to my shoulder and arms, I lay there breathing deeply aching all over. Tears bluring my vision, I wiped at my eyes trying to get them clear, I didn't realise that the drool had wet the blood from my aunt, in the struggle it was wiped over my skin, human, animal I didn't want to know, all I knew is that it was over me.

I heard screaming, snapping and snarling it sounded as though a thick pot was dropped then silence then there were more howls, the others were there.

'Paul!' I tried to call out in a now raspy voice from all the screaming and the choking I rolled on my side to try and get up.

'LILY?!' I heard him shout, almost in pain I just lay my head back down I heard his footsteps heavy as they ran through the house and up the stairs, he slammed the door open it banged against the wall leaving a dent, it didn't make me jump, I was still whimpering, tears streaming from my eyes. Paul fell by my side.

'Shit, Shit' He said in a blind panic looking at me, I just reached out and took his hand he kissed the back of my hand he helped me up I just clung on to him. Taking slow wheezing breaths

'I'm so sorry' he said into my ear over and over he was out of breath, he was holding me up I was so upset I couldn't even take in what had just happened. I just clung on to him he sat down and took me with him I sat sideways on is lap all wrapped up in him my face buried into his shoulder, climbing on.

'Oh my god' I said in a raspy voice shaking tears flowing I wiped them on his shirt

'You need to get checked over, what did she do, are you okay, I'm so sorry' he hurried not knowing where to start or what to do. I just leaned back looking at him, he had blood all over him,

'Oh God, you're covered, are you' I said trying to move of of him but his arms were fixed on keeping me close to him.

'Paul? Lily?' Jakes booming voice called out from downstairs, I buried my face back in to Paul, his hand came up and ran through the back of my hair, down to my back over and over again, soothing me.

'Paul, how is Lil-?' Jake said I just clung onto Paul he let out a protective growl

'How do you think?' Paul spat at Jake

'Alright well what do you want-' Jake asked the tears were still spilling out of me, I wasn't sobbing

'Leave us, I should have never left you' he said turning his head into my neck breathing heavy

'Sam and I will stay close, the others on patrol' Jake said and seemed to stay for a second then I heard him leave and close the front door softly.

'I should never have left you, I could have lost you' Paul said, his voice catching he held me tighter his head buried in my neck

'You saved me' I said my voice coming out as a strained whisper

'No I nearly lost you' he said his voice caught again

'Paul no, please' I moved my head slightly he was looking down, not at me

'You kept me here,' I told him, running my finger under his chin he just shook his head

'She could have killed you' He said as though I was unaware of what could have happened

'Where were you? I needed you' I asked him swallowing and wincing

'There were so many of them, it was an ambush, the others didn't get here in time, there were about 12 newborns all here for us, as though they had been waiting, I couldn't keep then back, it was terrifying and that bitch got here, in our room , on you, nearly killing you, Jake and Sam helped finish them off, I couldn't get to you, they were going to kill us, or turn us, I don't know which would be worse, I heard you, calling, screaming for me, I couldn't come to save you, I can't un-hear you, it's breaking my heart' he said in a long breath he raised his head, his eyes shimmering with tears, I just placed my hand on the side of his face and dipped my head, tilting my head, closing my eyes and feeling a tear roll down my face as I placed my lips on his warm lips. He pulled me closer to him, our lips parted but joined as soon as they left one another, I moaned softly against his lips as he let out another possessive growl, his hand still resting on my back, time seemed to disappear, just us. Our lips re-joined a few more times, we paused our lips close together, I licked my lips, my breathing heavy, my heart beating fast, Paul had his eyes closed tightly.

'You saved me' I told him resting my forehead against his, we stayed close for a while longer, not saying anything just being close together, as though it was helping us heal.

After half and hour, I sighed and looked at him, he gave me a small smile,

'Are you hurt?' he asked me for the hundredth time

'No. I just want to have a shower, are you okay?' I asked looking at him

'I'm fine, nothing will hurt me' he said with a slight smirk and that sparkle in his eye, I rolled my eyes and laughed softly. I slowly stood up from his lap, I looked over at the broken window, my knees seemed to buckle under me, he put his arm around my waist keeping me up. I just looked up at him, we walked in to him bathroom, he turned the shower on, keeping his hand on me the whole time, he started to turn around to leave, I just held onto him.

'Stay?' I asked him quietly he just stood there, he wrapped his arm around me and placed another soft kiss on my lips, making my stomach flip.

'I'll never leave, whatever you want' he said in a deep, promising voice. I tuned around and un done my dungarees and pulled my top off, keeping my bra and underwear on, the blood on my arms and stomach would wash off, I saw him looking me up and down over and over again, I just looked away embarrassed, he caught himself and cleared his throat.

'Do you want me to wait next door or get your clothes?' he asked once I was clean

'Yes please' I waited until he was out of the room, I took everything ff and climbed under the warm water letting it wash all over my body I raised my face up to the shower head, letting it hit my face, letting it wash away any remains on my body, I rubbed shower jell all over my body over and over again.

'Your clothes are on the chair' Pauls voice called out to me, I peeked my head around the curtains 'Are you having a shower?' I asked him he nodded and took his shirt off my eyes just widened as I went back around the curtain, I washed the shower jell of, feeling as though I had scrubbed a few layers of skin off of my body.

'Turn around' I ordered him, he did as I asked. I pulled the towel around me and took my clothes and took them too the bedroom, I never saw Paul look over his shoulder watching me walk away before he got into the shower, I changed into the leggings and underwear my shoulder was now really stiff I couldn't lift it to put the top on, I found a hoodie instead to pull on. The shower shut off as I had just put the hoodie on, I was upside down letting my arm fall to help me put it on. I stood up holding my arm close to me, I just looked at the floor where I had had the struggle, the room still stunk of the stench. I looked through the broken window plums of smoke rising high into the sky, I just frowned not realising they were the bodies of the new borns, I saw Sam in his black wolf form, strolling around. I backed away from the window, I turned and looked to see Paul walk out in just a towel around his waste, the water steaming off of his warm body. I was still shaking slightly, as the cold was coming though the smashed window, I looked away as he got dress, his arms wrapped around me from behind I placed my hands on his arms as he nuzzled into my neck.

'Come on' he said softly walking away from the room, the doors had slammed into the walls so hard, leaving dents in the walls. Paul had hit into the wall so hard and ran so fast leaving scratched in the floor, the front door almost hanging off it's hinges, paint spilt everywhere, the whole place was trashed.

'Paul your house!' I said shocked covering my mouth as I looked around at it all

'Don't worry, it can all be fixed' he said taking my hand away from my face. I just sniffed and turned into Paul resting my head on his chest, his hand went to my back in slow circles.

I stuck lose to Paul as he made us a drink and got something to eat. I had a sip and had small bites but I didn't want anything, the only thing going round in my head was;

'JOIN YOUR MOM' I was thinking about it non-stop. He sat next to me his hand on my knee.

'We can't stay here tonight, we'll stay and Sam and Emilys until I get this fixed up okay?' Paul told me I just nodded I was glad we weren't going to be staying here,

'So was that Edwards army?' I asked Paul

'That was the first wave, of 'scouts' to test the water to see what were made of and how we would react, they are all gone, I'll never let anything hurt you again, this shouldn't have happened I am so sorry' he said resting his head on my shoulder

'We'll be ready for the next wave?' I asked him braver now I didn't have to worry about seeing my Aunt and Uncle again

'Hell yeah' he said looking up at me his eyes stern

'I'll rip that mother fucker limb from limb' Paul said almost dripping venom

'Good' I said taking him in

'Are you okay?' he asked concerned suddenly

'Yeah, I'm over this, I just want him gone and all this over' I told him wincing as my shoulder struck out

'Me too' he said pulling me in for a kiss, Paul got me some pain killers.

That night we went to Sams, we just went straight upstairs, I didn't see Emily I don't think I could, I knew that I would break down, the same if I saw Seth or Sue. I just lay in the double bed, laying on Paul, he lay on his side, covering me his arms around me. I clung onto him nuzzling close to him.

'Are you going to sleep?' I asked Paul looking up at him his face stern

'How can I?' he asked looking down

'For me' I said worried about him

'Paul you need to rest, please' I said the events of today starting to play over and over, I just stayed close to Pauls chest, his heart soothing. He lent down and kissed the top of my head, I closed my eyes knowing I was safe.

I woke to the sun shining in, I stretched and moved about, I felt Pauls arms around me, I looked up Paul was on his back my leg over his, his arm around my back pulling me close, I looked over and at his peaceful face, I settled down as I didn't want to wake him up. the face of my Aunt with her haunting eyes and snapping teeth, flashed into my minds eye.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for the vies and supporting my story, love you all!**

* * *

Eventually Paul started to stir, I hadn't slept very well, I kept waking up with the word about my Mom and that wild look in my Aunts eyes, keeping me awake. Every time that I woke up Paul was there, to comfort me, to talk to me and to get me back to sleep. He stirred more and more, I sat up and moved away from him, it seemed he was having a bad dream, his head moved from side to side his face was burning hot, he cried out and his eyes opened moving and sitting upwards, he felt to his side or me I wasn't there.

'Lily?' he cried out his voice sleepy

'Hey I'm here' I said softly to him he took some deep breaths and ran his hand over his face,

'It's okay' I said softly to him, moving over to his side, moving my hair behind my ear. He just pulled me towards him, putting his head against my chest and took some breath, calming himself down, I ran my hands over his head and through his soft hair, we stayed that way for a while, he was still burning hot. His hands moved down to my waist, I sat down on the bed, we were eye to eye now.

'Feel better?' I whispered to him, he cleared his throat

'Yeah' he sounded tired he pulled the neck of my hoodie down, his eyes went wide as he pulled the neck down further.

'Shit,' he said worried

'What is it?' I asked trying to pull the neck back up

'Your neck' he said not taking his eyes off of me I hurried away from him and went to the mirror, I pulled the neck down, it was a deep blue/purple

'Oh my god' I said feeling my stomach flip, I bent over and took my hoodie off so I was in my bra, I need to check my body, what if she had bitten me or scratched me, was I one of them?

I never even took a second thought that Paul was just behind me. I dropped the hoodie to the floor, there was bruising on the front part of my neck, my shoulder had swollen up I turned to check the rest of my body there was nothing else, just my neck I touched it softly, I flinched away, my breathing picking up, his was the reality, I swallowed it still hurt. I pulled my hoodie back on leaving my arm out of the arm hole, Paul was now sitting on the edge of the bed just looking at me. He looked exhausted.

I looked down, tears formed, I wasn't crying just my emotions on overload. I wiped them away with my good hand

'Oh Lil' Paul said sadly I just walked over to him straddling him and leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around me.

'Can't we just leave all of this?' I asked him he stayed silent

'We have to stay to help end all this' he said softly

There was a knock on the door, a loud growl came from Paul, something that used to scare me now made me feel secure. I pulled my hoody back on and over my neck.

'Only me' Sam said as he opened the door and walked in, he looked at us me sitting on Paul I felt him stiffen and become protective.

It was early morning, Sam must have heard Paul shout out. Pauls grip on my tightened slightly, i turned to face Sam,

'Thanks for letting us stay' I said to Sam appreciative of everything he had done for us

'No problem, Emily has made some breakfast, we are going out now, I'm dropping Em with Kim while the others go on patrol' Sam said to Paul

'okay, Cool, cheers' he said in his deep voice

'Thank Emily for us' I almost called out losing my voice halfway I covered my throat Sam just nodded

'I will' he smiled then left closing the door behind him.

We walked downstairs I was behind Paul, the kitchen smelt amazing, Emily had set it all up for us, I ate more than I thought I would, I must have been hungry, also it would have been rude not to eat what Emily had made us, Paul tucked in making sure that I was eating as well. I just sat there looking down at my plate, pushing the food around my plate after a while feeling full as Paul was loading his plate up again

'Lil?' Paul asked placing his hand on mine, my mind had drifted off, thinking and daydreaming.

'I don't feel good' I said to him in a small voice, looking over to him, worried

'Right' he said getting his phone out and held to his ear, keeping his hand around mine the whole time, giving it a soft squeeze

'Sue, it's Lil, we are at Sams, can you get here?' he said looking at me giving me a reassuring smile

'Okay, thank you' he said hanging up

'Sue will be here soon, you'll be alright' he tried to comfort me as he did so my stomach lurched feeling the bile rise up my sore throat, I stood up quick knocking the chair backwards and the water over the table, I sprinted for the toilet, I bent over as I threw the bile up, I kicked the door shut and flushed the toilet, hanging my head over the bowel, my stomach kept lurching, I spat out a few times closing my eyes. I coughed as I then threw up again, it hurt my throat almost burning it, I retched a few times, I spat out and flushed the toilet again, I could tell Paul was close by.

There was a knock on the front door, I heard Sues voice talking to Paul. I herd her knock on the bathroom door.

'Sue?' I called out she walked in and closed the door behind her.

'Oh my baby girl' she said kneeling beside me wrapping her arms around me I just lent into her, she was the closest to a Mom I had. She soothed me giving me a glass of water to rinse my mouth out with.

'Sue it was horrible, it was' I had to stop as I retched again

'I know I know' she soothed me rubbing my back

'I thought I was going to die. Alone' I said into the toilet

'Paul wouldn't let that happen' Sue reassured me I knew it was the truth

'I just feel sick' I told her shaking

'It is the shock my love' she said still rubbing my back she placed the blanket around me and tried to warm me up.

'Why us, why come after us?' I asked her just wanting answers

'Probably because it was your aunt and uncle to use against you, but you were too strong' she said not leaving my side

'that woman said about joining them and my Mom' I said spitting and rinsing my mouth, before flushing the toilet I leaned back, my stomach making noises I wiped the sweat from my brow, Sue pulled the blanket around me again, she passed me the water.

'Thank you' I looked at her kind face

'That's okay love, I'm just so sorry all this is happening' she said her eyes flicking down momentarily

'It's okay, we just need to put a stop to Edward and his army' I looked at her

'That's my strong girl' Sue said placing a kiss on my head before standing up

'Sue?' I asked

'Yes?' he looked around

'Don't let Paul in' I said she pulled her lips tight

'I'll try' she sighed and slipped out of the room. I tried to gather myself together I heard Sue talking to Paul who was raising his voice, I stood up and placed my hand out to balance myself, I closed my eyes and took a breath, I checked my refection I washed my face and dried my face, I hadn't made any mess, I opened the door, my face pale. I looked Paul was talking to Sam at the front door Quill was there as well.

Quill looked at me, his eyebrows bunched together before he glanced away then looked me up and down, his face dropping, Paul turned and saw me a looked flashed across his face, I gave him a weak smile and started to head upstairs slowly.

I undressed slowly, I looked at my neck and my shoulder, he would pay for this, I was like this because of that bastard, the curtains were drawn, there was an en-suit I dropped my clothes to the floor and went to the shower, I sat down in the bath tub letting the shower run over my body and my hair, I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees. I just sat there for a while.

'Lil?' Paul said he was at the bathroom door

'Hey' I said to him the water hitting my back

'Can I come in?' he asked still at the door

'Yeah, I'm sorry' I said letting the water run over my shoulders

'Hey Hon, how you feeling?' he asked kneeling on the other side of the bathtub

'Better than before, but still horrid' I said truthfully

'Can I do anything?' he asked

'No you've done so much for me' I said to him leaning my head back feeling the warmth cover my face, Paul stayed where he was chatting to me for a little bit, after a while he stripped off to his pants and rubbed the shower jell all over my back and massaged my body, making me feel so much more relaxed.

I stood up and shut the shower off he had stayed silent for a while, Paul had got out a few minuets before I had stood up, I peered around to see where the towel was and if he was there, he was leaning against the door frame, the towel hanging up, I reached out to try and get it, it was too far away. Paul was looking out the window, I stepped out quickly, and grabbed the towel covering myself quickly. I shivered feeling cold. Paul looked at me, he still looked so sad. He was keeping something from me, I walked over to him to pass him. I went and found some warm clothes to change into, I got my blow drier I pugged it in and used my good arm to start drying my hair, Paul still just stood there watching me. I continued to dry my hair, I wanted to put my clothes on.

'Fuck it' I muttered under my breath and dropped the towel which was slipping and sliding as I tried to keep it covering my body up, pulling my pants on, my back to Paul, I pulled my sports bra on slowly I felt his warm hands help pull the back down, I thanked him as he helped me when I needed it holding my arm softly. I looked around at Paul, he was now standing ready to move by the looks of it. He still looked so sleepy, I walked over to him and snaked my arms around him as he pulled me closer to him, I just felt ready to get revenge and put a stop to all this.

I looked up at him,

'What's going on?' I asked him scrunching my face together

'Sam he has seen the Cullens and it's just shit' he said looking down at me

'Talk to me' I said he placed his hand on my bad shoulder softly

'Is it hurting?' he asked I nodded, he didn't look happy

'I'll go home and get your pain killers' he said suddenly

'Don't leave me' I said quickly grabbing on to him,

'I wouldn't' he said kissing the top of my head.

Paul led me to his truck we drove to his, he was on high alert he phased when he got out of his truck, Paul was magnificent, he padded over to me I stuck close to him, he was sniffing constantly and his ears were swivelling around we went into the house Paul stood by the door while I went in and got my pain killers, the images of last night flashed in my mind, I pushed them down, I grabbed the tablets and walked back to Paul, running my hands along his soft fur as I walked beside him, he was rigid, I just stood near his shoulder my hand on his body, deep under his fur, the painkillers in my hand I had already taken a couple. I just stood still beside him, my stomach flipping. I looked around, I couldn't see or hear anything, I glanced back into the house, still and silent, I moved my fingers against Paul. He took a deep breath and relaxed he looked back at me as we then walked back to the truck. He phased back and drove us back to Sams, he held my hand all the way back. Emily was there when I got back, she just looked at me lost for words, she brushed a tear away as it fell.

'Oh EM' I said moved by her reaction I took her in my arms, gritting my teeth as the pain throbbed in my shoulder

'I'm so sorry you poor thing' Emily said I could hear how sad she was I held her tighter

'It's okay, we are all okay, we'll put an end to all this okay?' I told her feeling as though I was in control, and in charge almost the most mature.

Emily wiped her face dry, Paul put his arm around me

'Look at you two' Emily said clasping her hands to her chest I just rolled my eyes at her and smiled

'You are the soppiest' I teased her Emily was cooking some dinner for us, I was feeling hungry now, I glanced up at Paul as he gave me a wink.

Paul and I sat on the sofa the T.V on in the background

'So what's happening then?' I asked I had my legs over his he looked at me and sat up properly, resting his hands on my legs,

'Well, the Cullens want to work with us, the Cullens would never come on our land, or change a human let alone both, they need to put a stop to Edward, he is already out of control, this means that we will be training with them' Paul said turning his nose up at the though of it.

'That's good though they have a chance to stop him with the pack behind them' I said feeling confident Paul didn't seem too sure about it all

'Did Bella go and see them?' I asked him running my fingers over his hands

'No Jake asked and she seemed too scared' Paul said looking pissed off.

'Oh, well you can't force her' I said softly looking back as the T.V as I asked a few more questions

Paul got up to get us some drinks, Sam came back and took Paul away to talk, I helped Emily set up the table, we chatted but it was different at the moment. She started t dish up the food, I helped her wash up, she seemed so sad, Emily went to go and sit down.

'Em, what's going on' I asked her getting worried

'Nothing' she gave me a fake smile

'It isn't, everyone seems to be acting cautious' I told her, I needed her to be real with me.

'I better get the guys' she said avoiding the questions

'Em' I called out to her, she paused for a second

'Please EM' I asked her walking towards her, she turned more tears spilling down her face, she tried to wipe them away.

'Oh my gosh' I pulled her into a hug as she started to sob onto my shoulder

'Hey, Hey, come on now' I whispered to her trying to sooth Emily, she was trying to talk but I couldn't make out what she was trying to tell me. I just softly rocked her holding her close, I didn't want Em to be sad, who had upset her.

'Talk to me' I said to her she sniffed and stood up wiping her face taking some deep breathes, I got a tissue from the counter and passed it to her. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose

'Sorry, just I feel so sad about what you've gone through, it is so unfair' she said blowing her nose again

'You silly goose you, I have never known anybody, so kind hearted' I said rapping my arms around her again.

'I'm okay my sweet, I just want to end that mother fucker, okay? It's all okay I promise I've got the pack and you and all my loving family' I told her softly trying to get Emily to settle, Sam came back into the room, with Paul behind him, when Sam saw Emily he rushed over to her side as quickly as possible.

'Babe?' he said to her a few times, yet Emily didn't respond

'Em?' I asked

'Sam you have to tell Lily' Emily said as she left my arms and clung on to him, one hand on the back of her head, as Sam comforted Emily, I just gave Sam a worried look, and looked to see where Paul was standing, he was staring at Sam hard, and shaking his head

'Tell me what?' I asked into the silent room

'EM?' I asked getting scared, she just looked up at Sam.

'Paul?' I asked he would tell me surly, he just glanced away from me. I started to feel angry what were they keeping from me.

We all just stood there, my phone buzzed, I pulled it out it was Seth, I answered it and held it to my ear

'Hey' I said shooting Paul a harsh look and turning my back on them all

'Hey Lil, are you free, I'm outside' Seth said

'Sure' I said and hung up the phone I just walked out. They all called me back I just carried on walking out.

'Wait, Lily' Paul called I looked over my shoulder at him and carried on walking, I opened the door, Seth was standing there, he walked over and met me half way.

'You alright?' I asked him giving him a small smile

'Yeah, I just wanted to see you, I've missed you and been worried about you' Seth said shuffling his feet

'I've missed you too' I said nudging into him

'Really?' he asked almost surprised

'Yeah iIve missed having someone to make fun of' I said he threw his head back and laughed

'Thanks' he said and placed his arm around my shoulder

'So what are you doing around this way?' I asked him

'Well, on patrol, if Sam caught me he'd kill me' Seth peered into the house

'Well, I'm glad you came to see me' I said turning to him and gave him a hug

'I'll always be worried about you' he said I closed my eyes. He let go and gave me a wave before jogging back into the woods. I watched him leave.

I turned to go back into the house, I heard a yelp, it was Seth, his wolf yelped, I turned

'Seth?' I called out, I heard the front door bang open, Paul was running, so I was I, I was heading in the same direction Seth had run, my shoes hitting the floor hard.

'SETH!?' I called out again, I entered the woods I heard another yelp. I heard the growl behind me from Paul, in a small clearing I could see Seth, I saw Edward.

'BABY!' he cried out when he saw me the sound from Paul gave me chills Seth was just lying on the floor.

'What did you do?' I asked him not taking my eyes from Seth, I felt Paul behind me, his hackles up

'How is your shoulder?' he asked me

'WHAT DID YOU DO?' I asked him again

'Your pet mut doesn't think much of you being here' he told me staring at Paul with a wicked smile on his face as he searched his mind

'Tut, tut, tut, they are not nice thoughts about a lovely lady like Lily' he said glancing at me my face still hard, I wouldn't let this roach get to me, I was Safe while Paul was here, Edward was on the tribe land

'Let Seth go' I said to him

'Say please' Edward said lapping up the power he had

'Let him go' I said moving closer to Edward. Paul let his thoughts known. The look in Seths eyes was pure fear.

'Why run around over pathetic strays like this when you can join my army?' he asked his face turning to me, all his attention on me.

'You wonder why Bell left you,' I said with a small laugh hoping to get into his head.

'Bella never loved me, it was a waste of time' he said dismissively, I felt sorry for Bell, Jake had told me how much she loved Edward and he never really responded to it.

'What are you doing here?' I asked him

'I came to see how you are baby' he said in a sweet tone

'Don't call me that. Leave me alone, you are a disgrace' I told him moving back to Paul

'Baby, show some respect' Edward said moving closer to me Paul rumbled behind me.

'Your dad was right about you' Edward said with a chuckle

'Shut the fuck up' I shouted at him

'Baby' he said that was enough I lunged for him shouting he just stood there I pushed into his chest hard with both hands, he fell to the floor Paul stood over him snapping in his face

'You, don't deserve her' Edward said punching Paul sending him backwards

'What do you want? why are you here?' I said moving over to Edward we were eyes to Eye, Seth was snarling now, still on the floor

'Lily, you belong to me, to our army, you're powerful' he said reaching, touching my face, Paul was losing it I held my hand up to him keeping him where he was, he was just making a lot of noise, I flinched from his touch.

'I'll have you one day' he smirked and zoomed off in a flash. I ran over to Seth, I fell to my knees looking him over, he phased, he was breathing heavy.

'Shit, Seth are you okay?' I asked him looking him over

'Yeah I'm okay' he said sitting up slowly, I helped him up Paul was still standing there, hackles up, snarling drool dripping room his muzzle.

'Come on' said to Seth and helped him to Emilys as I passed Paul, I kissed his muzzle near his cheek I hand his arm over my shoulder, Sam was out Emily took Seth in and sat him down, getting some things out of a box, it seemed that she was used to this. Before Emily got back I was out of the door again, Paul was standing there calmer this time, I ran my hand along his fur, I went around to his face.

'Hey' I said running my hands over his fury face his eyes moved to mine, I felt my chest pull towards him.

'Please phase' I asked him he just held my gaze he phased I looked up at him, he was still rigid from being so angry his fists clenched hard, his jaw clenched.

'Paul?' I said to him he looked down, I placed my hand on his cheek pulling his down, I placed a kiss on his lips, then another, I looked his eyes were now closed, I ran my hand up the back of his neck, the other pulling him closer to me, his arm came around my waist his hand holding onto my waist tightly, his hand came onto my cheek, as he deepened the kiss, I let the warmth take me away, I felt his tongue run along my lip, I opened my mouth out tongues running over each others, our breathing picking up, he was holding me tighter and tighter. We broke apart his eyes were squeezed tight,

'Paul?' I said slightly out of breath

'I- I can't I-' Paul stuttered his deep voice making me beg for more of his attention

'Go, go after him' I said understanding his frustration his eye opened, they were almost black I just looked up at him.

'Go in and stay near the pack' He told me kissing the top of my head

'Be careful' I said my chest hurting

I watched as he phased and ran of to get Edward. I went back to the house, Seth and Sam were chatting Emily was looking out of the kitchen window.

'Lily!' Seth almost cried out and ran over to me

'Are you okay?' I asked him he just nodded

'Good job we have EM' said looking as she blushed I smiled at her and looked at Seth

'Where's Paul?' Sam asked

'Gone after Edward' I told him pointing behind me, Sam just nodded a worried look flashed across his face it vanished as fast as it appeared.

'Lily' Sam said I looked as he motioned for me to go with him, I just followed him, after Emily passed me a hot drink I thanked her, Sam lead me into a back room, it was more of an office, papers on the desk some chairs around the room, he sat down near the window, I sat opposite him sipping my drink, holding it close to me keeping me warm. Sam had aged before his years, he looked rough, tired, the stress he must be under as Alpha was taking it's toll. He looked up, a look i his eyes that gave me goose bumps.

* * *

 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year! Let the games begin!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you all had a festive time, if not it is all over now, time to escape to a different world for a while. Thank you for all the views, Did anyone actually listen to the song while reading?**

* * *

'Tell me what happened' Sam said leaning back into his chair, his face looking old, harsh, tired like a father

'Well I heard Seth yelp, so I went to help him' I started hoping this was where Sam had meant for me to begin

'Why?' He asked me folding his arms

'Why?' I asked questioning him surprised he was being so abrupt, what did he expect me to say?

'Yes, Why?' he said waiting for my answer

'Because Seth needed help, I thought he was in pain' I said hoping to not sound as though it was obvious

'But you knew that Edward could have been out there' he said almost bewildered

'Yes so I couldn't let him hurt Seth' I said then taking another sip of my drink trying to keep my cool

'Right' he said taking it in, he seemed so arrogant, this wasn't a joke

'So I ran to see if Seth was okay, Paul came with me Paul could handle Edward, then Seth was just laying there, as though he was unable to move.' I took a breath trying to remember as much as I could

'So Seth wasn't hurt?' Sam asked me

'Well, I couldn't see if he was hurt, he was distressed tough' I told him, how was always so calm, as well as making everyone feel worthless

'Anyway, Paul didn't go for Edward until he was knocked to the ground, I don' know why he didn't finish Edward then and there' I asked looking at Sam

'If Paul had killed Edward, all those new born would not have a leader and would be out of control, and vampires would take over again.' he said in a matter of fact tone

'Oh' I took in this information

'So how was Edward on the floor?' he asked slightly softer this time, relaxing slightly, his hands dropping to his lap

'Well, I got angry, really angry, I just remember moving towards him and shoving him in the chest.' I then smiled thinking of Paul over Edward, snarling and snapping in his face.

'Then he-Edward said that I belonged to him, to his Army' I said confused and disgusted

'What else?' Sam said now leaning forwards now

'Edward said that, OUR army, as though it would be me and him, that I had come back for Edward' I said looking at the ground as I thought about what Edward had told me

'Right, are you sure?' Sam said I nodded

'Yes' I just held the glass in my lap, keeping my hands busy

'Okay, thank you' Sam said moving quickly and leaving the room

'Sam?!' I called after him, he looked around at me

'What does it mean?' I asked worried

'I'm going to find out' Sam said walking out, leaving me alone in the room, i heard Sam talking to the others, Emily knocked on the door and walked in.

* * *

I lay in bed all alone and cold, Paul still wasn't home. Paul was out after Edward, Sam and Jake had gone to see the Cullens, Jarad had gone to track Paul, Quill who were patrolling around the Cullens, Embry was patrolling around the houses of the imprints, and Seth was guarding Emilys. I couldn't sleep Edwards words were just going over and over again, why me? what were the guys going to tell me before all of this happened? I lay listening with the window open slightly, it was still I could hear Seth Padding around as he and Quill calling out to one another. I moved down the bed pulling the covers around me a little tighter, moving my legs around, hoping it would warm the bed up.

I must have drifted off as I never heard Sam come back from the Cullens, I woke up when Emily opened the door. I looked around and saw her in her dressing gown

'The guys are back from the Cullens, so we are going to bed, if you need us, just call okay?' she said softly

'Okay, thank you' I said feeling tired

'Night' Emily said smiling before closing the door

'Night' I said back to her turning around and listening out, I heard some faint calls and howls, that must be the other guys letting them all know they are back, I wanted to know where Paul was, if he was okay. I kept waking up worried, I looked, the bed was still cold and empty, I sat up yawning I looked out of the window, the moon wasn't very bright, I closed the window and went back to the warm patch. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

My eyes opened as I jolted awake, it was still dark, I looked around, my familiar outline was looking out the window, just his boxers on, his tattoos and features lit up by the moon, his face hard.

'You're back' I said in my sleepy voice Paul looked around at me

'Hey sweetie' he said I moved over as he climbed in, I snuggled up to him, taking the warmth in. I felt him almost stiff beside me

'What happened?' I asked him I was laying on his arm as he lay on his back the other covering his face

'Let's say Edward is down a few troops' Paul said with a smirk. He had killed people? Children? No he had killed vampires that were going to kill us, I thought

'You must be tired' I said to him looking at him

'Yeah,' he said moving his arm away from his face, he looked rough, that's when I saw the dirt all over him.

'You're filthy' I said to him moving away from him, I turned the side light on. He was filthy

'Go have a shower!' I told him, he just groaned and flopped back into bed

'NO I'm shattered' he said

'Go, this is Sam and Emilys' I said to him, he just huffed, I watched as he walked into the shower, I heard the water turn on. I waited for him to come back, I raked my finger through my hair and checked what I had on. I looked as he walked out in some dark blue trackie bottoms, hanging from his hips. I just looked at him, my mouth watering, he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to the window again.

'Why are you worried?' I asked him he clenched his jaw and look a deep long breath

'I'm fucking mad' he said my face dropped as he said it

'Oh' I said falling silent

'He could have done anything, he could have taken you, killed you, killed us, he wants YOU, I have to keep you safe' Paul said clenching his fists as he moved over to me crouching down his hands resting on my knees.

'But he won't have me, I want to be here' I said looking into his eyes rubbing his hands with mine

'He'll come back, that fucker came on our land, to see my girl, to take you' he said scrunching my trousers in his hands.

'Paul' I tilted his head up to look at me

'He won't stop unless we stop him' Paul said the reality hitting me I was in real danger, if Paul and the Pack were worried then it was serious.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled me onto his lap, my lags went either side of him, I had been loosing weight as I hadn't been eating, as well as being worried and stressing out so much over the past month or so. I let him hold me tightly against him, I wrapped my legs around his waist. A growl came from him I smiled he was my wolf. I felt my vagina tighten and relax a few times, I held on to him my lip close to his neck, his hand running up and down my back with long and firm strokes, I kissed his neck softly, another growl from him, I kissed his neck again and again, getting harder and harder, I moved down to his shoulder, I bit his shoulder softly, my hands moving around his torso, his hand ran up my back his hand went into my hair he grabbed a handful firmly, making me move my head back in the direction he wanted it to, I looked at him, he licked his lips as he moved towards me placing his lips against mine, my body pushed up against him, my nipples getting hard as I moaned against his lips. He hand his large hand on the side of my face, pushing the hair out of my face, we parted my heart pounding, almost feeling dizzy, his eyes dark, another growl coming from him, different this time as though he was getting impatient. I gave him a small smile, Pauls other hand on my waist, my breasts rising and falling against him as I was pressed against him. He kissed my lips softy, over and over, he bit my bottom lip taking me by surprise, I tightened my legs around his waist, he flinched suddenly when my hand dropped from his torso on to his lap, our eyes met.

Out breathing fast and heavy.

'We can't not here' Paul said in a ragged voice

'Why?' I said pouting

'Sam knows, It's his house' Paul said sighing, tilting his head back.

'Okay well when we get back to our place...' I said kissing his neck his muscles twitching

'Deal' he rumbled

We lay down, calming down letting sleep wash over us.

I woke up wrapped up in Paul, I stretched and turned so I was facing him, his hair flopping over his face which was relaxed for a change, I traced my finger along his collar bones, shifting to get more comfortable, I looked down at his tattoos, the sun was up lighting the room up. He had writing under his collar bone going from one side to the other in a reverse arch reading.

 _Loyalty Of The Pack_ I traced it with my finger, it was dedicated to the Pack, he had the same symbol tattoo as the other pack members on his chest. He had a blooming rose on his biceps and a paw print on the other, perhaps that was for his Mom and Dad. He had some tribal tattoos over his chest. I snuggled up close to him and rolled so he was against my back, I laced our fingers together I closed my eyes and enjoyed us being together.

A few days passed Edward and his army were keeping thier distance, Sam told the Cullens of how Edward came and attacked me, It was decided and agreed, tough Paul was unhappy that they would team up and train to help defeat Edward, Edward didn't know about this so it would take him by surprise, as well as the newborns being unaware of the strength of the wolves. This gave us the upper hand.

Paul drove me to the Cullens house, he was on high alert there would only be the 'Mom' and 'Dad' of the Cullens though it was how they were perceived to the rest of the world. I sat next to Paul in the truck, Paul had been getting our house back to normal so we could move back in soon.

* * *

'Ready?' he asked looking over at me I just nodded and got out of the truck, I met Paul out the front he took my hand and I stuck close to him, we walked up to the grand modern house, we walked up the steps, Paul stiff and on edge going into enemy territory, we knocked on the door, a tall, pale man with the face of a 30 year old, opened the door, he had a kind face and manor.

'Hello Lily,' he greeted me with a smile he acknowledged Paul and moved to invited us into his big minimalist house. Paul didn't leave my side, a lady with dark bushy hair walked into the room, they looked like a normal couple, yet there eyes were golden, their skin like a marble statue, they didn't seem to blink or breath often enough, and they were as fast as anything. They took us through the house, art work hanging on the walls I looked at it, it was abstract, I carried on around, Paul was holding my hand tightly, not leaving me. They took us to the kitchen, it looked as though it was hardly used, white marble tops, clean, as though it had just been installed, the knife handles sparkling clean sticking out of the block, the Chairs all in line under the counter, they sat down opposite us as I looked at them both. Their golden eyes flicking over Paul and I constantly, they were old fashioned.

'We are so sorry for how Edward had been behaving it is unbelievable, why he is acting the way he is' The small framed lady said her brown hair tied in a high bun, making her face tight and exposed.

'That's okay, do you have any idea why he is doing this?' I asked leaning forwards resting my arms on the table looking at them both, they both sat there looking blank.

'No we have no idea, we thought it may be because Bella has left him but things, Edward has been saying and the way he has been acting makes it seem as though he has been planning this attack, against us for a while.' the Man said his eyes seeming to show compassion.

'So who is Edward trying to fight against?' I asked remembering the way he was panicked and frantic

'Everyone, us, the Pack, humans he is in a different frame of mind' The man said almost comforting the lady, who seemed upset

'Why does he keep coming for Lily?' Paul asked his deep voice filling the room I put my other hand around his, Paul had done so much for me, he had always been there for me.

They all turned their focus onto me, I shifted slightly.

'We think it is because, Edward can't read your mind the same he couldn't Bellas, though Bella had a shield which he was completely unaware of, you're is pain, I can feel the pain and hurt radiating from you' Mr Cullen said looking into my eyes I glanced away, I didn't feel that sad or hurt, was it just the way that I am? Carlisle seemed full of compassion towards me, or was it pitty?

'SO why me? Because I'm confusing to him?' I asked

'Honestly?' Mr Cullen said looking at Paul quickly, I just nodded my heart pounding

'If Edward could change you, you would have powers so strong because of this pian you would be able to lead his army, Edward wants you for his army to then fight against the Pack and those you care about' Mr Cullen told me

'Sorry' The lady said standing and suddenly vanished form the room

'This is hard for my wife to process.' Carlisle explained to us I sat there talking in this information, Edward wanted to turn me to fight against those I love and to just use me. I took a deep breath.

'Thank you, we better leave now' Paul said I could feel him shaking

'Thank you for coming over' Mr Cullen said holding his hand out Paul couldn't doit this was his enemy. I took Mr Cullens cold hand and shook it Paul looked away ready to go.

'How is Bella?' He asked still gripping my hand

'Bella is well, Jake is taking good care of her, she does ask about you and your family' I told him he smiled

'Tell her we all miss her and send our regards' he let go of my hand

'I will do' I told him as he showed us out of his house. Paul opened the door for me, I climbed in he shut it hard behind me. He climbed in the truck rocking as he did so, he drove off fast, his leg twitching, the cab getting hotter and hotter.

'Paul stop, please pull over' I asked him he did as I asked, he opened the door ready for him to get out. I pulled on his arm, he looked around at me, he shuffled over my way, I climbed onto him, straddling him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder.

'Hold me' I whispered into him, his strong arms came around my body, he was still shaking slightly, I held onto him tighter. I moved my head back and looked at his hazel eyes. I placed my lips on his, I closed my eyes as he pulled me closer to him, he stopped shaking slightly. He carried on kissing me, he deepened the kiss, I put my hand under his shirt and felt all of his torso, a soft growl came from his lips.

'I'm scared' I confessed to him, out of breath

'I promise I'll let nothing happen to you, you are my world.' he said pulling me in for another kiss, I smiled as a tear rolled down my face, his thumb wiped it away for me.

'I'm obsessed with you' he said in a husky tone, his hand went under my shirt, and ran along my back and my waist, his burning hot hands leaving a trail I could feel after his hand had left that spot, out tongues running over one another, out breath picking up, he was slowly starting to grind against me, moving me around, my hand stopped and rested on his waist band, his hand ran up my stomach and played with the bottom of my bra. I let out a long moan and his started to kiss my neck.

'I need to have you' he said his hot breath against my neck

'Then take me' I told him pushing down on to him, he softly bit my neck

'Not like this' he said stilling

'Take me to yours' I said getting out of breath and frustrated, Paul pulled away his eyes dark. He questioned me with his eyes

'Don't you want to?'' I asked suddenly feeling embarrassed

'Yes, yes more than anything' he said pulling me in for a deep kiss, I felt hot and clammy all over.

'Then take me home' I whispered against his ear.

* * *

I lay on my side, the covers over me, I looked across, Paul was coming back from the bathroom, he stretched and had a massive grin on his face, I smiled to myself, thinking of earlier. It was good, he was so strong, it was scary, though he seemed to hold back afraid he would hurt me or get carried away, he climbed onto the bed and crawled over me looking down, I covered my face with the covers, he pulled them away, I pulled them to cover my body up. He let out a low playful rumble, I felt the heat creep up my face. Paul pulled at the covers again, I looked up at him, he lent down and kissed me, pushing my head back into the soft pillow, I smiled against his lips, his wrapped his hands around my waist under the covers, his warm skin almost burning mine, I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him, he pulled me up towards him out of the comfy covers, his naked body, pulled up against mine. He lay down on his back as I lay on top of him, our bodies fitting together as though they were carved from the same wood. He pulled me up towards him so we were face to face, rested my head on my hands which were resting on his chest, his head leaning back.

'I'm SO tired' I said as I sighed out

'How tired?' he asked lifting his head a smirk on his face

'I just want to sleep' I said rolling my eyes as I smiled, his body warming mine, my legs falling either side of him, my breasts pressing down feeling slightly uncomfortable. He rolled over taking me by surprise so he was on top of me, he was quite a weight, I ran my hands up and down his muscular arms, then over his back and back down to his waist line, he leant down and moved my head to the side so he could kiss my neck. My back arched up and pressed against his chest as his hot lips trailed down to my collar bone, I just giggle and pulled the covers around me.

'That was fun' Paul said in a deep voice giving me goose bumps

'Yeah, it was' I said feeling my face blush. He placed a warm kiss on my lips as he then lept and pulled his pants on. He found my underwear and passed them to me, he turned his back so I could put them on. I felt shattered, he was so gentle, I could tell he held himself back. It was difficult to think he had been with so many other women yet I had only been with one person. I climbed under the covers and settle down ready to have a nap, Paul crawled under ad ran his hands all over my body as I lay on his chest and fell asleep. I felt Paul still running his hands over my body and hair when I woke up. I felt sore down there and moved slowly.

* * *

The next day i woke up smiling feeling a stronger connection with Paul, i shivered as the cold woke me up, i jogged tot he bathroom and had a shower, hoping it would warm me up, i trotted downstairs, looking around for Paul,

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, he took my hand a placed a kiss on the back of it, I rested my head on his shoulder looking at the paperwork.

'What's that?' I asked looking at a newspaper headline

'Nothing, just some old papers' he said moving them, I walked around the table and picked up the paper.

 _Couple go to Washington never to be seen again_

A picture of my Aunt and Uncle smiling at a party underneath

'Lil..' Paul called out I had walked over to the window for better light to read the article from the Seattle newspaper.

 _Mr and Mrs, Thompson, were a low key, friendly couple that had rsided in their Seattle home for a number of years. After taking on their orphan Niece after loosing her mother in a tree felling incident, Took her on with love and support. Mr and Mrs Thompson had gone to visit their Niece in Washington to see how she was as they were concerned s they had not heard from Lily (inset) fr a number of weeks. My eyes darted over to the image of me, a school photo from Senior year._

'No' I said over and over shaking my head, Tree incident? I carried on reading frantically.

 _'Seattle PD tried to trace Mr and Mr Thompson but there is a dead end, their bailiffs are waiting for a back up of 4 months rent, have they deserted their debts and Niece or had something worse happened? Continue on Pg5._

I read it over and over again,

'Lil-' Paul said sadly he was beside me

'She died in a car crash. They told me she dies in a car crash. I screwed the paper up in m yhands and charged outside, I pulled my phone out and called Sue

'Hey darling' She almost sang when she picked up

'Sue have you seen he article?' I chocked walking down the drive the newspaper still in my hand

'What article?' Sue said concerned

'Are you home?' I asked her

'Yes' she said I heard a timer go off in the background

'I'll be over soon' I said and hung up the phone, I heard Paul shut the front door, I heard his paws thudding on the ground as his wolf came up beside me, we must have look like we are against the world. I ran my hand along his fur and he moved closer to me, we hovered at the road seeing if anyone was about, Paul crouched down and nudged me to climb onto his back, I grabbed his scruff and swung my leg over, I held on to him leaning forward slightly, he was so tall and I could feel all of his muscles moving and twitching underneath me. He lept forwards, throwing me back slightly, he was pounding the ground hard and fast, he knew the woods as though he designed them, knowing where the roots were as well as the type of ground he was on, I held on and tried to keep my legs tucked in, he was so fast and agile, it made me laugh, I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his warm fur, he growled softly, I looked at all the trees whiz past, we were heading over to Sues. It too my breath away how powerful he was. I heard a distant howl in the distance Pauls ears pricked up as the stopped and listened and gave a deep howl back. We carried on,

we got to Sues, she was standing in the kitchen I could see her through the window, I climbed off of Paul, I moved around to his face.

'Thank you' I whispered to him kissing his face a few times I still had the paper in my hand he nudged into me, I jogged over to Sues house and let myself in.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this it means a lot xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you all had a festive Christmas!**

 **Happy reading, i don't really know where to go from here, any suggestions would be lovely if not, i hope you go with the flow.**

* * *

Sue sat over the paper reading it over and over the same way I had, she had her hand over mine. Her lips moving as she read the lines over and over,

'Lily none of this is not true, your Mother did die in a car crash I don't know where they have got all of this information from, why now? Why stir up what needs to be forgotten?, I'll sort it out and give them the true facts' Sue said shaking her head turning back to the article she got her pen and marked all of the incorrect parts, I gave her a hug.

'Thank you, I'll see you soon' I said, seeing Sue was getting ready to let someone have it.

'Take care darling' Sue said looking out at Paul who was waiting for me,

I walked out, i closed the door and padded down the steps. Paul moved over to me and met me, he crouched down I climbed onto his back and he trotted off, I turned and waved to Sue.

That night I was so close to Paul all night I don't think he slept much. i just lay here, still, silent my mind just turning over constantly.

I woke up Paul was looking at me, I moved over and placed a kiss on is soft lips, he smiled his eyes red and tired like always. For someone so young and handsome, he had the eyes of a tired old man.

'you should have slept' I told him wrapping my arms around him, he kissed my forehead as I rested my head on his shoulder, he trailed his fingers up and down my back, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I felt him kiss my shoulder over and over, I laughed and rolled onto my back looking at him, smiling.

'Sue asked if we wanted to have tea at hers tonight' Paul said I look and nodded at him

'Yeah that would be lovely' I told him excited I wondered if Sue had emailed the newspaper yet. I had a shower and relaxed, I walked out the towel wrapped around me, Paul sitting up in bed, the sheet covering his bottom half, he moved the hair out from his eyes it was getting longer.

'It's rude to look' I told him looking away. I had my clothes, gathered up in my arms, he still just sat there though he put his hand over his eyes that smirk on his face, I went into the bathroom to clean my teeth and put my deodorant on, I pulled my underwear on and looked at myself, I was thinner. Stress, constantly feeling sick.

I walked back out Paul sat there peeking his hand flew to his eyes again, I laughed he was like a naughty kid, I spent a while bending over sorting my jeans out and pulled them on slowly, I checked over my shoulder, the grin on his face, I bet he peeked. I had never had anyone so into me. I bent over to get my top I looked up, his hand was gone, he was just staring at me, he moved forwards on all 4's and climbed over to me, his muscles moving and shoulder blades moving as though he was a large cat hunting a wilder beast. I pulled my top on and straightened up laughing, I pulled my hair out from my top and pulled my hoodie on over my top. Paul stopped his eyes drawing me in.

I moved over closer and closer to him so we were nose to nose. His lips parted

'I'll cook breakfast' I said then moved away from him earning myself a growl from him, I skipped down the stairs, I pulled my phone out, there was no news from Sue, though I did text her saying that I was thinking of her and that I couldn't wait to see her tonight, I checked the time. I put some bacon in the pan and started frying it, I put some toast in the toaster and some eggs in a pan. I got it all going. I looked around Paul had done such a good job, Quill and Jake had been helping him along with the others. I hurried back over to the pan and turned everything over and turned the heat down, Paul walked down, he smelt fresh, he just had his cut off's on hanging low, he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

'You're too good' he mumbled into my neck

'You obviously don't know me well' I laughed and ran my hands through his hair.

'It's getting long' I commented

'Yeah, I'll cut it later' he said smiling

'You cut it?' I said surprised

'Yeah!' he said kissing my neck again and putting the kettle on and made us both a coffee. I dished up the food and sat down opposite him as we tucked into the meal.

'What you doing today?' I asked him

'I've got to work' he said looking up at me stuffing his mouth full

'Cool can I come?' I asked him

'I won't get any work done if you're near me' he said with a wink I just blushed

'Oh okay will I just stay here?' I asked baffled

'No way, I've sorted out you can go to Kims Jarad will be there then I'll take you to Sues in the evening' he said pushing my plate towards me to eat, I picked at the bacon cutting it up and eating small amounts.

'Sounds like fun' I smiled slightly sad I wasn't spending the day with Paul. He cleared the plates away, I went upstairs and finished getting ready, I packed my small bag ready to go to Kims, Paul had pulled a hoodie on and zipped it up half way, I licked my lips when I saw him, he looked as I walked down the stairs.

'Ready?' he asked holding the door open, checking outside taking a long deep smell of the outside air his eyes sharp.

'Yeah' I walked beside him and took his hand as he walked us to the truck. The drive wasn't long, Paul walked me to the front door, he knocked hard and loud on Kims door, Paul bent down quickly and placed a kiss on my lips before he door opened, Kim was so excited to see me, she flung her arms around me.

'See you later' Paul called as I was taken inside

'We'll look after Lil' Kim brushed him off

'See you later!' I called as he laughed and shut the door.

Kim took me to the living room Jarad was playing on the Xbox she sat down on the sofa I sat opposite Kim.

'Tell me everything' she said leaning in closer to me

'What do you mean?' I asked worried i'd have to talk about my Mom and family

'About Paul' She said excited

'Yeah tell us!' Jarad said pausing the game and walked over

'Get away, you can't know' Kim teased him, he lightly stroked her arm as he walked past and out of the door.

'Well thins are going well, Paul is amazing he is so sweet' I said thinking of him

'Really? He has always been such an ass that just annoys everyone' Kim said sounding surprised

'Yeah I know it is strange' I said happy it was just us girls and we could just sit and gossip.

Kim and I was slouching on the sofa, a double duvet over us as we watched a rality T.V show eating chips and, this was bliss. We commented on the women and how the men were acting.

'Who would wear that, I mean it is just ridiculous!' Kim commented taking a drink of I nodded in agreement

'It's like that time Beth wore that skirt to the Mall' I laughed thinking of it

'Yeah and then wondered why there were so many guy on the lift behind her!' Kim said putting her drink down, we both laughed thinking about it.

'What is Beth up to now?' I asked Kim, she just rolled her eyes

'I feel sad that all she does is hop from one guy to other other, Beth Loves hard and hurts harder though she would never show it or admit it!' Kim said sadly

'Yeah?' I questioned shocked at this

'Yeah hopefully when she goes to uni next year she will settle down' Kim said eating some chips and passed them to me.

'Yeah I guess or make her worse' I laughed taking some chips and moving around to get cosy.

West watching the show until it finished, I stretched as Kim yawned. I checked my phone.

'Kim?' I asked looking at her and she was flicking through the channels

'Lily' she replies turning her head slightly but keeping her eyes on the T.V

'What if Edward does get to me, change me. What if Paul has to kill me, if I loose everyone' I said terrified

'Hey, gosh where is this coming from' Kim said putting the remote down turning to me worried

'I am so terrified, I haven't been able to tell anyone, and it's all I can think about' I said sniffing, Kim almost launched herself towards me, flinging her arm around me holding me close and tight to her.

'Don't think that, it will never happen, you hear me, you're strong, you can do this, you are not going to let him win' she reassured me firmly I just hugged her and let her words wash over me. She held onto me for a while telling me how strong I was though I hadn't felt this scared.

* * *

Later Kim had made me a coffee and we had been wrapped up chatting i felt better just getting everything off of my chest, the door bell rang, Kim and I turned around to the door quickly,

'Hello?!' Paul called out into the house

'Go in man!' I heard Jarads chirpy voice call out. I wiped my face making sure I looked okay, i turned to Kim, he nodded saying i looked fine, Paul and Jarad walked in. I understood why Edward saw so much pain it was all I had felt and experience since I lost my Mom. I smiled when Paul walked in, he was grubby from working on the cars, he went over to me, he crouched down so we were face to face.

'Miss me?' he asked in a cocky tone making me laugh

'Didn't realise you were gone' I smiled rolling my eyes he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it.

'Awww' Kim said beside me I just nudged into her under the covers she just smiled at us.

'Thanks for keeping an Eye out' Paul said to Jarad standing up and shaking his hand

'Thanks for a brilliant time' I said giving Kim a hug

'Well you know where I am, it really was good fun' she said holding me. We parted I stood up leaving the warmth I shivered and got my things together. I went over to Paul, and thanked jarad, he walked us out, I waved to Kim, I took Pauls hand as he walked us to is truck, he got the heating on and pulled me close to him,

'I missed you' I told him looking up, he lent down and kissed me

'I missed you too' he said softly kissing me again, he turned the engine on as we drove back to ours, to clean up before going to Sues, Paul had his shower first, I sat looking at the floor where My Aunt had tried to take me away, the images flashing in my mind, the realisation they were gone, the dull ache pulled on my heart and stomach, I felt sick. I needed to feel alive, to feel loved

I took my clothes off and walked towards the bathroom, Paul was still in the shower humming to himself, I still felt numb, I pulled the curtain back, he looked around and seemed surprised to see me, he glanced down at me and smiled, he pulled me into the shower and placed me under the water, the hot water running over our bodies, my eyes closing as it ran over my face, he took me by the tops f my arms, and pulled me up towards him as we kissed each other, hard, almost frantic, the water running over us, his tongue entered my mouth, water entering unwanted, he pulled me closer and closer to to him, our bodies pressed against each other, his arms snaked around my body, I ran my hands through his hair, pulling it so he dipped lower, a growl came from him, he took me by my wrists and spun me so my back was against the shower wall, my arms pinned above my head by his strong grip, the water running down his face as he looked at me. His eye growing dark as he tilted his head down to look at me, the water running down hos arms onto my skin, his chest rising and falling, he gave me a smile what matched his eyes, my eyes widened slightly, feeling vulnerable.

I had lied to Paul when I had been telling him I had been to see either the girls or Sue I had been seeing a councillor, I obviously couldn't tell her the truth but I could tell her about my Mom and it was out now my Aunt and Uncle were missing, I twisted the truth, though she was helping me to express myself and to help me overcome feeling. I didn't like having no control over what was happening around me.

His grip was tight on my wrists, I could see why the girls loved him, Kim had told me Paul used to be a player and he would go out quite often, I think that Kim had softened the story to make me not feel as sad, though the fact I knew it was worse made me feel inadequate, though I know he was devoted to m, I still felt bad hat Paul couldn't go out and do what he wanted and used to do, I had told the counsellor this, no names just my feelings. Kim and Emily spoke about their feeling for their guys, the way there was this invisible bond, though I never felt it, I Missed Paul but I didn't feel as reliant on him as the girl did with their imprints, which worried me but I couldn't tell them, as they would tell the guys and it would go back around to Paul, I didn't want to make him angry or sad, so I just agreed thinking I would never find out what it felt like to be connected to someone, I ha lost everyone I was terrified I would lose Paul, but I didn't want to be disappointed so holding back was my defence. Maybe the pain that the vampires could feel and that was stopping me from having my mind read was my defence to keep me unattached, so I wouldn't be missed.

He lent down and kissed my shoulder, moving up my neck, I moved my head giving him more room, I smiled and moaned, I felt my mind start to clear and forget as he pulled on my skin, I tried to free my hands, he kept his grip tight, moving to the other side of my neck. I moved my body around, his free hand cupped my face as our eyes locked together. The water falling mingling with my tears, disguising them, washing them away.

Pauls deep growl echoed around the bathroom, I rested my head against his chest, feeling his heart beat, I closed my eyes, my hands still above my head, Pauls hand came under my chin lifting my head up to look at him, he let my arms go, I rested them on his shoulders, I leaned up and kissed him, his hands ran down my back, sliding over my ass, his large hands giving my ass a squeeze, I gasped and opened my mouth as his tongue entered my mouth, I pressed up against his body, my hand running down his chest slowly, making its way down to his-

'Fuck' he growled our lips parting suddenly I smiled and kissed him again our hearts beating faster, the water flowing over us. Our moans filling the room. i crouched down the water hitting my back,

'Do we 'ave to go?' Paul asked laying on the bed watching me as I curled my hair and put my make up on.

'Shit' I said inspecting the hair in the mirror that was slightly fried

'You okay?' Paul called pulling a shirt on

'Yep' 'I said in a cheery voice clipping the sides back hiding the singed hair I heard Paul sniff a few times, he thought he knew what was going on, I didn't want to keep things from him though he had enough going on. He didn't need me being a bother. I checked my hair and make up again.

'Perfect' Paul said wrapping his arms around me after approaching me from behind and kissed my cheek, I just smiled at him.

'You look good' I commented turning around looking at him

'Thanks' He said spraying some aftershave on himself. I took in the different smell, I stood up and checked the time, we walked down to the truck and drove over to Sues, I sat looking out the window, my mind too cluttered to think.

Dinner at Sues was wonderful, I had missed her so much, I hoped Paul wouldn't bring up about the times I was supposed to be seeing her or have Sue drop me in the fact she was out when I was suppose to be with her. I was nervous but I knew Sue would back me up without a second thought. Seth was with us, it was good to see him. Paul loved the pack and family aspect of it all, you could ell he missed him Mom and Dad. I just sat there letting them all chat, joining in occasionally.

* * *

'So how is practice going?' Sue asked the guys taking a sip, I frowned at them confused

'Really good!' Seth beamed at his Mom, Paul wasn't saying anything he was fixed on his plate

'So yesterday, Paul and Jake, were fighting the Massive Cullen and his Dad, it was mad, they had nothing on us' Seth said getting all excited, my chest felt like it split with pain (If I could feel any more), as it did so Paul looked in my direction, I just sat slouched over looking at him sadly, my appetite gone. i placed my Knife and folk down, my frowning expression, of confusion, hurt and sadness all mixed together, he just looked at me a though he was scared of my reaction, I just looked away and played with my food, then looking up at Seth giving him my best smile, Sue had gone to so much trouble i couldn't spoil the evening

'Sounds like you're teaching them' I said blinking a few too many times, I had to force myself to swallow, the lump in my throat feeling like a plug, stopping food and water from passing over my tongue, would it stop the air entering my lungs? I paused then looked back at Seth, he loved talking about it all unlike Paul.

'How often are you training now?' I asked him feeling my hands getting clammy i tried to pick my knife up i slipped and clattered on the plate, i just picked it up again. i couldn't look at Paul

'Well, I'm times a week though Jake, Sam and Paul are as you know 5 plus times a week, either with the Cullens, or just practice against one another' Seth said Paul was staring at him hard, Seth fell silent

'Sounds like you'll be ready' I said smiling at him, looking over to Paul, I brought my lips into my mouth and bit them I looked back down and had a mouthful of food, Sue chatted, I stayed silent. I thanked Sue for the meal, I Washed up as Sue tidied the dining room up and got the dessert ready.

'Lily I-' Paul said taking a T-towel and started to dry up. lowering his voice

'It's okay' I said in a flat tone continuing to wash up

'No it isn't I shouldn't have kept it from you' He said quietly worry all over his face

'It's fine honestly' I said putting the dish on the draining board and picked up some cutlery.

'No, I should have told you, I just didn't want you to worry' Paul said still wiping the same plate

'Paul I get it, you need to train to kill the newborns, to stop Edward, I get it' I said to him focused on the cutlery, still in a flat tone, i couldn't get angry at him.

'No, I lied to you' he said seeming angry that i wasn't fighting him.

'You done it to protect me' I said looking at him, the pain joining the rest in my body.

* * *

We sat and ate Sues crumble. Sue and I chatted on the Sofa with a coffee after, about the news paper E-Mail.

I gave Sue a long tight hug and then Seth one too, he kept me there, I could tell Paul wasn't too happy.

'See you soon' Seth said finally letting me go

'See you' I replied to him thanking them both again, I climbed in the truck, Paul and I sat in silence. He pulled up to the house, he unlocked the door. I just headed upstairs and undressed and got into my P.J's I took my make up off and climbed into bed, I heard the T.V turn on downstairs, I just looked down, I felt so sad, what was my life? Killing? Loss? Feeling lost? My limbs seemed to ache they felt heavy. I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek, as the next one followed they took it in terns to leave my body, I tried to imagine each tear was pain leaving me, to relieve some of the pressure I felt. I wiped my face over and over, I took a shaky breath and sniffed. I held my breath and turned into the pillow, my mind sounding like the static television, as though a hundred flies were buzzing around the rotting flesh of my mind, eating away at it, I turned my head and took a deep breath followed by some shallow ones, the T.V was still on downstairs, I wiped my face with the back of my hand and climbed out of bed and down the stairs, I looked Paul was sitting on the sofa, a beer in one hand, 2 empty cans on the table the rest lined up, he had a hard life, no Mom or Dad, everyone thinking he was an ass, not believing in the good of his soul. He turned his head it was cold, I wrapped my arms around myself, he took his feet off the table and sat up.

'Sorry is it too loud?' he asked grabbing the remote

'No, its you' I said moving over to him

'Lily I didn't mean for you to find out like that, Seth just doesn't think' Paul said he stopped when he sensed my emotions, my red eyes and puffy face relieving the truth. Even Paul sensed pain from me.

'Oh God' he said pushing himself up

'I- I haven't been honest with you' I told him looking up, he stopped moving almost frozen

'I have been seeing someone' I said before I could finish, a growl came from Paul, a look of pure hate flashed across his face

'Who?' he snarled

'A counsellor, I can't cope' I admitted realising how weak it sounded his face dropped all anger gone.

* * *

We sat chatting, we told each other everything, I fell asleep on his lap, in his arms. My mind quiet. Paul was still asleep on the sofa, I had made some coffee and some breakfast, I sat outside in the fresh air and ate, slowly sipping my hot drink, I was still in my P.J's my hair down over to one side. I shivered and made myself in to a small ball, it was nearly 9am, I leaned back and let the sun wash over me, I yawned, the door was still open a jar. I looked up when I noticed something moving near the edge of the woods, I just sat there I blinked and squinted slightly, it was Jake, he was jogging towards the house I waved to him, I held up my cup he gave me the thumbs up I went in and checked on Paul, he was fast asleep on the sofa, I ran my hands though his hair and kissed hid forehead and made Jake a drink.

'Thanks' Jake said as I passed it to him going back outside

'That's okay, how are you?' I asked him sitting down again as Jake joined me

'I'm okay, I wondered how you were, how you really were?' he said Jake could easily be Alpha one day

'Yeah, getting there' I smiled wrapping my hands around my cup it was silent I continued

'I um- I've been seeing a counsellor, I only told Paul last night, there is so much going on in my head, I can't make it all out' I said looking into my cup.

'Oh Lil, It is really helping?' he asked taking a long drink

'Yes, I mean I can't tell them the truth but I like having someone to talk to and then leave it all behind' I said glancing up at him

'Yeah I get that, I'm glad you're getting the help' he smiled

'Thanks, I don't think Paul is happy' I said worried Jake leaned near the door

'How long has he been out?' he asked

'I don't know but he isn't waking up soon, he never seems to sleep' I said baffled by Paul

'Yeah he works hard' Jake nodded

'How is Bella?' I asked him his eyes darted away from mine and to his cup as his pursed his lips, he stayed silent, I put my hand on his wrist looking at his eyes, his grip was so strong the cup suddenly, smashed in his hand.

'Shit, sorry' he hurried

'Jake, it's fine' I said after jumping with fright, I took the broken parts from his clenched fist, I picked up the bigger bits and placed them near the door

'I'm sorry' Jake was flustered

'Chill, it's okay' I tried to calm him, the sun still shining. Jake closed his eyes

'Jake what's going on?' I asked placing my hand on his wrist again

'Bell, she is moving away, she's going to live with her Mom' he said as though his heart had been ripped out

'Oh Jake, I- I'm so sorry, when?' I asked him shocked by this

'Soon' he said looking out to the woods

'I can't make her stay, Bella feels guilty about all of this Edward crap, Bella wouldn't hurt any one, She is worried about me, She-' he stopped and bent his head down rubbing the back of his neck.

'Bella can't leave not with Edward like this' I said almost stating the obvious

'Bella she won't listen to me, to anyone!' Jake said still looking at the floor

'You poor thing' I said rubbing his back feeling his pain

'I can't let her leave' the pain in Jakes voice pulling on my heart

'Can you not go with her?' I asked him softly still rubbing his back

'No, I have to be with the pack, Bella knows this, she knows everything apart from this is not the best option' he said raising his head a tear streak down his cheek, I had never seen Jake cut up like this before.

'Do you want me to have a word with her?' I offered he looked at me

'Would you, I mean I won't hurt' he said I nodded

'Of course I will, I really like Bella' I smiled at him

'Thank you' he said giving me a big bear hug, I almost squeaked when he crushed me I wrapped my arms around him.

'Thank you' he said again letting me go a took a deep breath in.

'That's okay, I'll have a word with her this morning?' I asked him

'Yeah she is at mine' he said

After waving Jake off I put the old cup in the bin and walked back over to Paul again who was fast asleep, his breath deep, his eyes closed, his lips perfect, I placed a kiss on his lips, his body was still toasty warm. I cleared up the beer bottles and tuned the T.V down. I shut the front door and had a shower, I pulled on my black jeans, a black top and a bright yellow thick corded jumper, I done my hair in a loose plat down one side and make up. I walked downstairs. I wrote Paul a note and text him. I would be back for lunch easy I pulled on Pauls bomber jacket, it smelled of him. I closed the door behind me I checked the time it was 10.27am. I made my way over to Jakes.

* * *

 **Hope you all had a good read! hopefully an update soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**As I start back at work next week, I have made the most of having some time off.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Jake had told me to wait until Paul had woke up so he could, join me, I didn't want to wake Paul he was sound asleep. I walked up to Jakes front door, I checked my phone I messaged Paul letting him know where I was and put the time on the bottom of the message, knowing he would freak out. I knocked on the door, 3 times sharply, I looked around. The door opened Bellas pail face appeared as she opened the door she peeked out from behind the door.

'Hey Lily' she smiled and opened the door up wider for me

'Hey Bella I was just walking and wondered how you were, I haven't seen you in ages' I smiled at her looking behind her

'Oh I'm okay, come in it is so cold' Bella said shyly letting me in I thanked her and wiped my feet, she made me a drink, we sat at the table chatting for a little while, she was not herself.

'Lily I am So sorry for everything Edward has done to you' she said reaching out for me

'It isn't anything to do with you Bella' I assured her

'It is though, I had stayed with him, he wouldn't be doing all this' she said lifting her arms up a look of disrepair on her face

'Don't think like that Bella, you weren't happy, it was the right thing to leave Edward, he has chosen to do all this' I said placing my other hand on top of hers

'No' she shook her head her voice strained

'Bella' I tried to get her to look at me

'The Pack and you are in danger and I could have stopped it all, I'm leaving, I'm going to stop all of this' she said the desperation in her voice matched her eyes

'Bella, the pack will stop Edward, you have to stay here, stay safe, be here for Jake' I said feeling her pain.

'Jake, has an imprint out there somewhere, when he meets them I'll be dropped it is how it works, I'll be all alone' She said tears spilling down her cheeks

'Don't think that, you don't know if any of that will ever happen, Jake loves you so much you two have a bond, stronger than anyone I know, you two were meant to be together' I told her, a small smile on her face for a second or two.

'You can't stop me' Bella said wiping her face

'Where are you going?' I asked her she just looked at me

'To see my Mom' she said

'Not with all those cases' I said nodding over to the pile in the corner

'You'll never carry them alone' I told her she just opened her mouth as nothing came out so she closed it again.

'Money? do you have cash?' I asked her she nodded thinking still just looking at me

'You're not going to stop me then?' she asked frowning slightly

'You just told me that I can't' I told her

'But what you said' she said wiping her face again becoming shy again

'I meant it all, the only one stopping you is yourself' I told her, Bella wouldn't survive it is hard leaving behind what you love and adapting to a lot of change at one time. Se has already endured so much when she was with Edward and how she was treated by him.

'I just don't know what to do' Bella said breaking out into a sob

'Oh sweetie' I moved around the table next to her and took her in my arms, unaware I was taking her pain away, for the past 5 years I had been absorbing everyone's pain, making them feel better, taking on their burdens, only releasing it again when I would cry or express myself.

I held Bella for a while talking to her softly, rubbing her back.

'So please stay and help us put a stop to all this, together we are stronger, we need you Jake needs you' I told her stroking her hair, he pulled away and wiped her face over and over drying it and calming herself down.

'I can't leave' she said looking at the bags

'No, you can't' I smiled at her

'I've got to find Jake' she said pulling her phone out

'Thank you!' she said a pure smile of happiness on her face,

I heard Bella on the phone talking to Jake.

Jake came back to his, I slipped out as they spoke to each other. I wrapped Pauls coat around me tightly, they moved into the next room, I slipped out of the front door and made my way back quickly to Pauls,

'Hey!' a voice called I glanced around I saw Quill in just some cut off's walking near by

'Hey' I called back walking over to him we both walked back to Pauls, chatting Quill told me how Edward was laying low, and that The Cullens Mom and Dad had gone to Italy to meet with their 'Masters' they had members with different powers to help them make the next move and when with Edward. I took it all in, Paul knew all this he just never told me any of it, Quill said goodbye and phased running back through the woods, I let myself in the house, I text Bella, she text be back instantly thanking me. I threw the note in the bin, I deleted the messages off of Pauls phone from me. He was still asleep, I made some lunch, I woke him up gently, she stirred I stroked his arm and called his name, his eyes opened, almost pure black, he blinked and they returned to normal, I passed him some water, he sat up stiff from earlier. He stretched and downed the water. I was dishing up lunch I moved over to him.

'Afternoon, freshen up then eat' I told him he was so sleepy, I sat down and started eating it was still so hot, the sofa warm from where Paul had been sleeping. Paul came down the steps, after his shower, looking more awake, he sat down and took my hand I looked at him, I swallowed the food in my mouth, he ran his finger along my jaw and placed his soft lips on mine.

'You shouldn't have gone without me' he said I just looked at him, my eyes wide

'I can smell Jake and Quill on you' he said, in his deep rumbling tone

'Sorry you were sleeping I was okay, Quill walked me back' I smiled and hurried

'That doesn't make me feel better' he said

'Sorry,' I said feeling bad

'I worry' he said I leaned over and gave him another kiss

we tucked in,

'I'll wash up, thank you' Paul said taking the plates and giving me a kiss I smiled at him

we went out for a short walk as I told him about my morning, he had my hand in his the whole time.

'Why are you so good?' he asked walking in-front of me wrapping his arms around me

'I'm not' I laughed as he said it

'You are, too good for me' he said I cuddled into him

'Shhh' I said he bent and picked me up my feet leaving the ground, I cried out and grabbed onto him, swinging my feet. I took my hands and cupped his face.

'So you like me then?' I asked him he laughed but stopped when he saw the look on my face

'yes I like you, a lot' he said kissing my nose I giggled

'Good, same here' I smiled he placed me down, I took his hand as we carried on walking and talking, he checked the time.

'You got to go?' I asked him

'No, well not exactly' he said giving my hand a squeeze we got back tot he house, I hoovered around whilst Paul cleaned the Kitchen down. I let my mind wonder, I looked over to the kitchen window, the flash of my Aunt and Uncle standing there as though they were there now I closed my eyes and focussed on hoovering.

'Why don't I see you?' I whispered to my Mom, when I needed her I never heard from her, or saw her, I moved into the other rooms, moving chairs and things out of the way.

'Shit!' I heard Paul call out, I dropped the hoover and rushed out of the room over to the kitchen

'Paul?' I called out to him he was cleaning the cupboards out I moved over to him, he had smashed some plates

'Fuck sake' he said rummaging though them

'Hey' I said crouching beside them

'Sorry' he said taking them carefully up to the counter

'We can fix some of them' I said placing my hand on his he just looked down at them, I could tell he was angry with himself, they must have been his Mom and Dad, I went into the DIY room and rummaged around for some glue I found some different types, not knowing which would be best, I took them all over to him,

'Thanks Lil' he said taking some glue and started to fix them up, I left him to it and carried on hovering, I finished and wiped the inside of the windows, I looked out at the woods.

'Come ON' I heard him shout out, I turned and look, there was another plate on the floor, he shoved the glue off the table striking out at it. He just looked at me breathing heavy Paul didn't have much patience, I looked at the door knowing he needed to let some steam off, he just stormed out the door slamming it hard behind him. I picked up the pieces of the plates and placed them together, I found the glue and started sticking them together, and myself together at the same time, it was like a big puzzle, you could see where they were stuck together but it didn't matter they were red plated with white lines now running though them. I stuck a few more together holding them together and making sure they were going to hold together. I placed the other pieces in one pile I left them, I had done 3 plates, I checked outside I couldn't hear or see Paul. I carried on with the windows.

That night Paul and I lay in bed wrapped up in each other, he moved his head and started kissing my neck, my hand snaked up his back to the shaved part of his hair. I climbed on top of him straddling him, his hands rested on my hips, I lifted my top off over my head, his warm hands cupping my breasts softly, his thumbs playing my nipples, I moaned and squeezed my legs around him. I tilted my head back.

I rode up and down on his large, hard dick his hands guiding me, I stopped deep on him, I leaned forwards, covered in sweat, his eyes the darkest I had ever seen them, his groans almost sounding desperate when I stopped, I leaned down and kissed him hungrily my hands running up and down his torso, my walls clenching down on him, he bit my bottom lip, he rolled us over, my head lowered down into the soft pillow, he continued moving his pelvis, my breath getting faster and shallower, his hand placed on the pillow near my head, I placed my hand around his wrist, gabbing onto him, my back arched up and I found it hard to keep still as it was getting better and better. I almost let out a cry as my back arched up my head tilting back, he stopped

'Don't Stop' I said through gritted teeth, I heard his deep chuckle as he carried on, placing his other hand under my back keeping it arched upwards, I rolled my eyes, Paul leaned down and growled in my ear I grabbed onto his wrist tighter and the pillow as my body shook out, I stretched my head back and tried not to shout out as I felt the pleasure wash over and through my body.

Paul held me close to him as he came not long after, I was breathing heavy almost panting still holding onto him, my body moving and twitching still, my grip on his wrist starting to loosen slightly, he pulled out, and groaned he placed a kiss on my chest, he went to the bathroom to clean himself up, I just lay there, I rolled over onto my front and took some deep breaths, I felt so sweaty. I heard the loo flush. I closed my eyes.

'Did you enjoy that?' he purred in my ear, running his hands over my body I just smiled and moved around

'Fuck yeah!' I told him and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

'Good, me too' he said when we broke away. I just clung onto him, his heart still beating quickly. I walked over to the bathroom and climbed into the shower and washed myself clean, I dried myself off and had a pee, I pulled Pauls old shirt on from a draw and climbed onto the bed, he had opened the window, I lay on his arm facing him, we were close to each other, I fell asleep my mind quiet, I was happy.

I woke up my eyes feeling heavy, I didn't know what time it was, it was light outside, I blinked a few times, I stretched, Paul wasn't there beside me, I sighed and closed my eyes, I reached out for him, the bed was cold, I woke up, my phone was ringing, that must have been what had woken me up, I groaned and reached out for it, squinting at the bright screen, I answered it and held it to my ear.

'Hello?' I said slowly, my voice groggy, I swallowed and slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes feeling stiff

'Morning baby' Edwards cold voice greeted me, I just stayed silent, shocked. It woke my up though, I looked around for Paul I climbed out of bed.

9:24am I saw on the clock, he wasn't in the bathroom, I started to climb down the stairs.

'I just wanted to call and say thank you so, much for keeping Bella where she is,' he said

'Bella is safe with Jake, on the pack land' I said awake, my voice strong, looking frantically around the house for Paul. His Timbs were missing, he must have gone out, I got a glass of water.

'Oh baby, Jake won't know what hit him, no one will, so my offer to you again is, joining me, join the revolution, the cleansing, joining us and the high society, where no one can touch us.' He sounded manic I could hear something in the distance I couldn't make it out it was like a chainsaw

'Never,' I spat down the phone and hung up, my hand were shaking, I dialled Pauls number hoping he would pick it up.

'Hey Lil, Sorry I didn't-' Paul started

'Edward just phoned me' I said cutting him off, the growls from the other end let me know he was with his brothers,

'Be home soon, you okay?' he said sharply

'Okay, yeah I'm good' I said he hung up I heard more growling before he line went dead.

I made a coffee and forced myself to eat. I waited for Paul to come home, he opened the door looking around for me, I put my cup down and swallowed the food in my mouth, I rushed over to him, I went into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around me lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head in his shoulder. I still only had his shirt on from last night, his warm hands on my ass.

'Why won't he leave us alone?' I asked Paul, his body was rigid his heart was pounding, he must have sprinted here

'It's okay, he isn't close by' Paul tried to re assure me

'How did he get my number?' I asked into Paul, he was so tense I could feel him vibrating, he carried my up the stairs, I peered over his shoulder, Jake, Quill and Sam were walking in, I shrunk behind Paul away from them as he took me upstairs, he held onto me tightly. He placed me down on the bed, I just looked up at him.

'Lil, the wars, coming, sooner than we all thought,' he said seeming terrified

'That's good isn't it? It means we an end all of this?' I asked him hopeful I could hear the guys downstairs, Paul looked down in their direction.

'Get dressed' he said giving me a kiss and looked out the window. I pulled on some warm clothes, and sorted my hair out. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, he hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head, I walked down the stairs with Paul just behind me, I felt him nip my ass, I turned around quick he just winked at me, I walked into the kitchen.

'Hey' I said looking around at them all they were sitting, drinking and chatting, they seemed at home here, I felt Paul behind me, I leaned against him, my mind starting to get full and fuzzy, it only seemed to clear when I was alone or with Paul. I started to close off.

'Thanks for coming over yesterday, it meant a lot, Bella really appreciated having someone show their concern for her' Jake said into the silence, I smiled at him

'That's okay, I can tell she means a lot to you, and anyway she is safe here' I smiled holding onto one of Pauls fingers, I soon realised he didn't want to seem, weak or too loved up in front of his brothers, I saw the way they guys saw Sam differently because of the way Emily made him act.

'Yeah, thanks a lot, it really made a difference' Jake said smiling Quill just rolling his eyes he would realise one day what an imprint meant to them, tough I still didn't feel fully open to it all the time.

The guys sat round the table, I sat next to Paul. He was leaning in listening closely to the others.

'Anyway we need to get everyone safe, or we go to the action' Sam said in his deep husk voice

'Go to the action' I told them he furrowed his brow at me

'Edward doesn't suspect you have teamed up with the cullens, so join the Cullens and meet Edward away from the Rez. Then maybe keep Seth back, to guard the Rez I mean you have the pack-link, though Edward would see it all,' I said resting on the table looking down deep in thought

'BELLA!' Jake almost shouted making us jump I looked at him confused

'Yes!' Sam slapped him on the shoulder impressed I looked up at Paul confused, he rubbed the base of my back relaxing me

'Bella, had this shield, Edward can't read her mind, the vampires can't touch her, Bella has been practising it whilst with Edward, before she realised that Edward would be using her. So Bella can push her shield out to others, like us! It means Edward won't red our minds and the other Vampires will not hurt us'' Jake said sounding as though it could be possible

'But where would Bella have to be?' I asked still thinking hard

'Close, but safe, high ground' I have to go get her, he took off I heard him phases as he went to go get Bella from her Dads.

'A shield?' I said to myself Paul was in the fridge, I glanced up at Sam, his rough face, the same expression as mine

'What you thinking?' he asked me I glanced back at Paul

'Nothing' I said with a small smile, I think I needed to speak to Bella again

Paul put some food on the table and place a hot drink in front of me and some food, I thanked him as he pushed it towards me, his hands going back to my back. I looked at Quill, he looked worried. He caught my eyes the look vanished as a cocky grin spread across his face.

We sat chatting about the others asking what they had been up to, everyone had their own dramas going on it was crazy though we all got along. Jake walked in Bella almost hiding behind him.

'Hey Bella' I said to her hopping of my stool and walked over to her

'Hey Lily' she smiled moving from Jake, Bella looked better almost healthier

'It looks lovely in here' Bella said looking around

'Thanks' Paul and I said at the same time, everyone laughed I shook my head

I got her a drink and sat next to her Paul on the other side of me, Jake the other side of Bella. I passed the chips to Bells.

The guys seemed to act different when Bella was around, I guess she had been fraternising with the enemy and hurting one of their own, during the process. I watched as she slowly ate the chips, Pauls hand on my back, I noticed his leg twitching, I placed my hand on his knee, what was wrong with him? Jake told Bella the plan, she listened to it carefully

'I-I don't know, I mean it was ages ago that I practised it, what if it didn't work, and you got hurt, then' she started tumbling and her words poured out of her mouth,

'Hey, Bells' Jake soothed her, she looked up at him and gave him a small smile, he wrapped his large arm around Bella, the look he gave Bella was a look every girl would wish their guy would look at them,

'You can do it, just practice, yeah? It is only an idea' Jake said softly to her I saw her large eyes look up at him, he kissed her node making her smile. I glanced at Paul who was pretending to stick his fingers down this throat, making Quill laugh, I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow.

'IO' Paul stopped and turned to me Quill was laughing hard now, Sams warning growl brought us all back.

'Bella, how would you feel if you went to a training day with the guys?' I asked her turning to her she looked down then into my eyes, I placed my hand on hers

'I'm scared' I thought I heard her say

'I know you are, but we have to give it a go' I told her she blinked up at me

'What if it fails, if Jake and the guys get hurt? They don't trust me!' she said I held her hand

'It won't give it a go, no harm done' I told her Bella nodded her head slowly

'Okay' she said clear this time I let go of her hand. We looked at the guys they were just staring at us, their faced shocked Quill was actually standing up. Sams face looked scared

'What?' I asked

'Bella, did you say anything to Lil?' Jake said not touching her any more, I just looked at Bella, her eyes grew wider

'You did I heard you' I said confused looking around.

* * *

 **I hope this is all okay for you all and not too silly.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I'm losing motivation for this story, i don't know where it is going to go...**

* * *

'Bella, didn't say anything' Quill said shaking his head looking freaked out

'I heard it' I said getting irritated I turned to Paul, he was just looking at me, he took my hand and placed it back onto Bellas slowly

'How could you hear me?' Bella said though her lips didn't move

'I can' I said assuring her, her eyes widened again looking at our hands touching

'Bella can you..' Sam didn't know how or what to ask Bella, she just turned and looked at me.

I tried to think something, Bella's hand flew away from mine and went to her head her eyes squeezing closed tightly, I shrunk back away from her scared I had hurt Bella.

'Honey' Jakes hand went over to Bella it seemed as though she had brain freeze

'MY head... it hurts' she said sounding like a child whining, Jake looked at me his face angry, he was so protective of Bella

'I didn't mean to, Bella I'm sorry' I rushed hoping she was okay Jake let out a low growl towards me, I backed up to Paul who growled back at Jake as he wrapped his arm around me.

'I didn't mean to hurt Bella' I said quietly, I saw Quill just looking at Sam

'Easy!' Sam ordered everyone, his eyes darting around at everyone

'It's okay just relax' Sam said standing up

Jake let out another growl towards me, Bella still had her head in her hands with Jake holding her close to him.

'Jake pack it the fuck in!' Paul shouted at Jake, Pauls heart pounding hard against his chest, Jake was glaring towards me, I looked away I didn't want drama, though this was where I lived. I pulled Pauls arm around me tighter the atmosphere in the room was so tense almost like a stand off,

'I should go' I said I looked up at Paul his face softened slightly.

I jumped when my phone rung again it was on the table, I looked it was that unknown number again, I realised it was the phone Jake was angry at not me I relaxed, Paul still wasn't letting me go.

'Answer it' Sam said quickly

'Why?' I asked

'Because 'he' want to speak to you Everyone OUT' he ordered. I was surprised to see Paul move to leave his own house, Paul kissed my head, I watched them leave, it was just Sam and I. I picked the phone up and held it to my ear, Sam listening.

'I hoped you would answer' Edwards voice called down the phone

'Why is that?' I asked him Sam mouthing for me to relax

'Just wanted to talk' Edward almost sang down the phone, I could hear that same noise as before, faintly in the distance.

'Oh, I'm sorry about earlier, I had been fighting with Paul and didn't know what I was talking about' I lied to him, trying to sound convincing, using the pain in my mind to my advantage.

'That's okay Baby, you shouldn't be fighting, after all, you two are meant to be, unlike me and you' he said trying to bate me, I was already there, Sam listening

'Well, that's all we do I feel Paul doesn't want me, he never calls me' I said starting to sound upset winking at Sam with a sly smile

'Now, now Baby don't get upset, where is that Mut now?' Edward fished for information, I sniffed a few times

'He- he is with someone else' I said my voice catching

'Oh Baby, he doesn't deserve you' Edward said still stone cold

'You know I was talking to Bella, she said how you worshipped her, treated her like a queen' I said sniffing again, focusing on the pain

'Of course, though Bella is no longer mine, I don't have anyone to worship' Edward told me

'Oh' I sounded sad

'Baby, come see me, join me, I'll make you my queen, leave that, monster' he said getting louder

'Where are you?' I asked then suddenly shouting

'Okay, now coming!' I sniffed a few times

'Where are you?' I asked Edward more frantically

'Follow the destruction, I'm waiting for you Baby' Edward said

'Promise?' I asked full of lust

'I've been waiting since you come back home' he said then shut the phone off, I looked at Sam, I let out a long breath, Sam leaned back and wiped his face.

'Shit Lil, he is now waiting for you' Sam said

'But we know where he is' I told Sam he realised

'But where?' he said thinking

'The Grader creek, I saw they were demolishing the forest for housing 'Follow the Destruction' I mimicked Edwards voice

'Right we need to see the Cullens now' Sam said sanding up, I followed him picking my phone up everyone was waiting outside, I went over to Paul.

'We got him' I said looking up at him

'I can't wait to rip him apart' he said smiling down at me, we rode over to the Cullens in Pauls truck.

* * *

Sam sat with Carlisle and told him what we had discovered. Bella and Jake were with Rene chatting, you could tell that the Cullens liked Bella and had been worried about her, though Jake didn't trust them one bit, all the guys were on edge. Paul and I were standing outside with the others waiting. Sam came to the door and called us in, I led the way, Paul flanking me along with Quill. I shook the Cullens hands as they regarded Paul and the other guys.

'It sounds like you and Bella have quite a bond' Mr. Cullen smiled I looked at Bella and we both nodded, we all walked to the middle floor. Walking up their polished wood stairs, everything was so clean, as though they had only just moved in, as we turned the corner, the whole floor opened up which was big and empty, there were some other Cullens there, standing waiting for us all, their faces expressionless, Bella rushed over and hugged a small girl with a pixie haircut I could tell Jake was finding all of this hard, I could feel his pain, the small girl locked her golden eyes with mine.

'It's here' she seemed to confirm, the others looked at me Paul huffed and moved in front of me slightly, Paul caught the eye of a Massive guy, bigger than Jake and Sam, he was huge like a living tank.

'Lily, this is Alice' Bella introduced us I gave a wave from behind Paul

'You're perfect' she smiled in a bright and breezy tone. The Cullens were a very diverse family.

Mr Cullen explained that the training was all going well, but now Bella and I had to train our own powers. I looked around Mr. Cullen had Bella using her shield, to try and cover more and more people, Bella was giving it all she had, in the other corner of the room the Cullens were sparing against the pack, Quill gave them a run for their money, the tank had eyed Paul up enough, he lept forward and phased when it was their turn, it was good for Bella to practice with distractions. This whole house was so big, yet they had no furniture, no pictures a soulless house.

I turned my attention to Paul and who he was fighting, they had their arms and teeth round each other, moving so fast, a quick brawl, then circling one another, they didn't have too much room but it caught the attention of the others, Sam went over to watch, I knew Paul would handle himself, and we were all working together.

* * *

'Lily!' Mr Cullen called me over softly, I walked over to him and Bella

'How's it going?' I asked Bella didn't look too sure

'It's going very well,' Cullen assure Bella giving her a soft smile

'I knew it' I told her

'So what I want to do is, Lily I can tell how you're feeling, I can't with Bella, I want Bella to shield me so I can't tell how you're feeling' Cullen said moving back

'Come on Bella!, Lily focus on me!' Cullen called out Bella leaning forwards, moving her legs apart, there was a lot going on, I focused on him showing him all my pain he winced slightly

'I'll signal when I can't feel Lilys pain' Cullen called out Bella started slow, he raised his arm when the shield reached him, he moved about quicker making Bella widen her Shield, he kept raising his arm. Later he was going around near the fighting, he only raised his hand now and again.

'Come on Bella, Jake could be hurting!' Cullen called out, Bella huffed and moved almost pushing the shield out of her whole body it was like a ripple from a wave washing over the room heading for Cullen, everyone stopped as it washed over the whole room

'Hold it!' Cullen called out everyone stopped I just looked at Bella, the concentration on her face was good. I had never seen her look so fierce or angry, it suited her.

'Good, Good!' Cullen called out to Bella when she dropped her shield, she was out of breath, Jake went over to her and wrapped her up in his arms, Paul was panting still a wolf, he winked at me which I returned.

'Lily, I want to pair you and Bella together, I don't know what's going to happen' Cullen looked around.

I stood next to Bella, Mr Cullen standing next to the tank, everyone else gone.

'Bella shield me' Mr Cullen ordered and looked at me

'Good, now Lily hold Bellas hand and focus on me' he said seeming to brace himself. I held onto Bellas hand and focused on Cullen, my pain fused with Bellas shield Cullen seemed to kneel down in pain, I let go of Bella, the tank helped him to his feet.

'Woah, this is good' he smiled at us.

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter was just to try keep up with my weekly updates...**


	22. Chapter 22

That night Paul and I lay wrapped up together, I couldn't sleep, tomorrow we were going to go and surprise Edward, where had all the time gone? Alice had seen the forest and trees being cut for a while but had interpreted them wrong.

'I'm worried for you' I say into the darkness laying on him

'Don't we'll be fine, we'll that him by surprise, we can do this a lot of this is thanks to you' he said kissing my head pulling me closer to him

'Doesn't stop me from worrying about everyone, I'll be to blame if anything happens' I said snuggling up to him, not wanting the night to end.

'Please just sleep, you need to rest' Paul said I felt his muscles twitch and flex around me.

I woke up to my alarm. I lay looking at the ceiling for a few minuets going over in my head what was going to happen today. I had a shower, Paul was still asleep, I got dressed and made us a large meal, we were meeting at Sams, soon. I called Sue and spoke to her whilst cooking, no-one apart from the pack and the elders really knew what was going on, but we chatted like normal.

'Morning' Paul called out coming down the stairs towards the kitchen, he had his cut offs on nothing else, I turned around as his arms came around me.

'Morning' I said leaning back as he placed a kiss on my lips, my hands cupped around his face and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. He lifted me up and took s over to the sofa, sitting me down on his lap. The smell of burning brought us back.

'Shoot!' I climbed out of his lap on the sofa and ran over to the pans, it wasn't too bad we would eat it, I dished it up and passed Pauls large plate over to him, he had my shirt slung over his shoulder, I sat in my bra eating, I was still so scared about loosing him but we had to end Edward to end the fear.

I washed the plates up, Paul told me to raise my arms up, I obeyed as Paul pulled my top over my arms, when I finished I looked around, a horrible feeling in my stomach. I pulled my coat and scarf on and took his hand tightly, as we walked over to Sams, we got to the edge of their land, Paul stopped I looked around

'Hey, umm if something does happen,' Paul started rubbing the back of his neck I felt my heart plummet with sadness

'I love you Lily' he said for the first time, giving me a rare goofy smile I jumped up into his arms

'I love you too' I said holding him tightly kissing each other smiling, we walked up to the house hand in hand, Paul didn't let go once. It was quite cheery in the kitchen, Kim was away with the others, while Jarad was alone it showed he missed her, Sam the same about Emily, but they all needed to be safe and with the elders along with Seth protecting them.

'Hey!' Embry called out walking over to Paul bumping fists

'Lily' he said ruffling my hair up I just huffed at him trying to smooth it over, I saw Bella across the room, Jake looking white as a sheet. We went over the plan with what was happening with the Cullens once more.

'So Lily goes in, Edward comes out, the Cullens come out to confront him, start the fight, we wait until they need us or Emmet gives us the signal, then we attack. Mean while we need to make sure Bella is high and safe able to see everything, Lily needs to move quick hopefully Alice will see a way to get Lily out quick, if not we go in straight away' Sam said nods from everyone my heart pounding hard, Pauls arm around me holding me close to him, he didn't like this one bit, he knew it was for the good of the pack Paul had faught against Sam hard about changing the plan and rules, Cullen told me Edward becomes infatuated with women and does anything for them Bella was one and I was another of a long line. Paul knew I was true to him and that what I said to Edward was going to make him fight harder.

We walked to the Cullens, they were ready, on edge but on our side which was the main thing.

'You'll be fine' Alice said walking up to me it made me feel a bit better we got to the edge of the woods.

'We will be along soon, we can hear you Bella is high up and has Quill and Jake with her, we are down wind but Edward will be focussed on you.' Mr. Cullen said he then passed me a bag.

'Remember you've left Paul to be with Edward.' Cullen motioned to my bag, which Paul had been carrying for me.

I shouldered it and turned to Paul.

'I love you,' I said holding onto him

'I love you too' he said lifting me slightly we shared one last kiss, I turned to the others breathing a few times controlling myself, I walked across the twisted rots and mossy trunks, of the thick dense forest, I tuned one more time my wolf nodding me on, the other starting to vanish, I gripped the straps and pushed on. The land had started to be bulldozed, I could hear the logs being cut in the distance, and falling the sound I had heard when Edward was on the phone, I kept looking around wondering where and when he would turn up. I saw a small hut, like a concrete house on the far edge I kept walking, I didn't look behind, just side to side, I hoped Edward would be here yet I wished he had never come into my life, Bella wouldn't use her shield unless it was absolutely necessary. The ground was quite uneven as though it was fresh, I looked at the block again, I took a deep breath and stopped. I looked and carried on slow. My stomach in knots, my throat dry.

'You came' I felt the cold shier down my spine as he spoke

'You're here' I smiled and turned to him

'My Queen has arrived' he did a large bow, I laughed and curtsied the pain pushing me on.

'My god, you're thin, we can change that, soon you'll be hunting having your own feast' he said giving a smile, the red on his teeth indicating he had just been hunting himself. Hopefully I wasn't on the menu.

'What's all this?' he asked looking behind me did he know that the others were here with me?

'My bag?' I questioned quick

'Yes' he said looking around it seeming to back away from the smell of Paul

'Well I though I would need some clothes, and tooth brush, you know things I'll need' I said looking down then back at him

'Baby, you're home. You don't need any of that though, I have your wardrobe ready, everything you could need' he took my hand my arm broke out in goose bumps when he touched me, he led me towards the building, I remained calm, the Cullens would be here soon. It took everything I had to not turn around and look once more to to turn and sprint away from this, I walk slowly Edward not letting go of me once. Where the hell was he taking me? This wasn't the plan, Edward was meant to meet me then the Cullens were going to-

'Edward?' I blurted out suddenly

'Yes my love' he said turning to me

'I-I don't feel well, I'm so thirsty I've been walking for miles' I said wobbling slightly

'My Queen, yes a drink I'll get one' he was gone in a flash I took a slow breath, he passed me a flask, I tipped it up, letting it run over my lips I was shocked to feel the warmth, thick blood run over my lips filling my moth, my stomach lurched, gagging, I closed my mouth pushing as much out of my mouth as possible I couldn't swallow any, I wiped my face with the back of my hand I looked down and gasped.

'Oh you were thirsty' Edward smiled he walked up close to me and ran his tongue along my skin, making sure none was waisted, his teeth scratched along my neck

'Join me' he whispered against my neck

'Soon' I said to him his eyes met mine

'Really?' he said with a seance of excitement

'Yes, you will look after me won't you?' I asked him with my eyes big

'Anything you desire!' he said kissing my hand. Shivers running up and down my spine, my stomach lurching over and over, I needed to clean my mouth out.

'Put her down!' I herd Cullen call out I turned around the Cullens were lined up, they had Bellas shield around them, I could tell as Edward tried to read them, yet he got nothing

'What's happening?' I asked him changing his attention to me

'They are going to take you away from me, and change you, so we can't be together' he lied I looked at him wide eyed

'Won't you protect me?' I asked him

Edward suddenly pulled my close to him

'If I can't have you, none will' he said kissing my neck suddenly licking more blood running it up near my mouth, I cringed and cried out trying to get away from him, though he didn't seem to notice

'Oh, Children, see our guests off!' Edward called a wicked look in his eyes as there was silence then the sound of rumbling, I realised what it was, feet, hundreds of feet all running, they barged out of the wood towards the Cullens, they started their attack, Edward laughed harder and harder, I just stood there watching, the new borns look wild, crazy. Horrid noises coming from them, pain, anger hysterical laughter, it was a tremendous sound. As the newborns were being easily defeated with just hits and punches, I was too far away from the woods to get to safety, I was in-between Edward and the newborn army.

'You'll always have the army protecting you' he said pointing out to them

'You did this?' I asked him shocked

'I did this for us' he said looking out towards it I just stood there almost devastated

The Cullens were pushing closer towards us.

Edward raised another signal with his hand as another wave of new borns ran out towards the Cullens, I tried to move away from Edward, his hand gripped the top of my arm, my eyes wide

'Don't panic my love, you're safe' he soothed me I watched the Cullens had too many to fight, Bellas shield still around them, stopping Edward from reading their thoughts.

'You'll never win!' Edward called out as another wave came, they all rushed past me I turned to Edward out of fright, he held me close to him, I was frantically looking towards the woods, where was my wolf?

'Watch as they eliminate my pathetic family' Edward said turning my head so I had to see the fight

'You're so powerful' I lied the noises the new borns made were horrific, almost like zombies, wild people, all dressed in white tops and shorts, when they were ripped apart their bodies turned to ash, it was a cloud covering the Cullens.

Then I heard the snap and snarl, my Man was here to save me.

'What?' Edward called out loud the wolves jumped over the Cullens into the middle ripping and shaking apart new borns every direction they turned, biting limbs off, knocking them hard, helping the Cullens.

'They are working together!' Edward cried out leaving me as he charged forwards in anger, I took this as my opportunist and ran sideways towards the wood edge, Edward was heading for the wolves, he was shouting and screaming out in anger ready for a fight, I shrugged my bag off so I could run easier, I didn't look back, a new born had spotted me and came running after me, I could hear it's foot steps, it pounced on me, I landed hard on the ground, I grunted as it winded me, its arms came around my body, I kicked out and screamed, I reached over my head, I grabbed its head and pulled as hard as I could as it's arms were getting tighter, I cried out and pulled, it turned to dust as it left my back, I sprang up and sprinted breathing heavy spitting mouthfuls of blood thickened with ash out as I ran along. I had to get up high to where Bella was. I was breathing so heavy I kept going, I was stumbling the sound of the fighting seemed to be all around me, I didn't look, I had to get to where Bella was to help stop it all.

I was rasping as I saw Bella standing watching over it all.

'Lily!' Quill called out seeing me I was panting he jogged over and helped me I thanked him Bella was looking scary, she looked thin as though this was taking everything she had, I looked back at Quill, he phased and kept guard, I looked down it was a frenzy, I took Bellas hand her hair was flying around her face, as we connected, I could tell she was strong her thoughts strong, I did as she told me

' _Thrust out, as though you want your pain gone, you have to help the pa_ _ck!_ ' She sounded as though she was shouting, right beside me. I did as she told me, our hands tight, I focused down below me, the outside world seemed to phase out I focused down, I could see Bellas shield covering the pack, Edward making his way to his old family, I couldn't seem to let the pain out

'Relax, open up' Bella instructed me I opened my arms out and thought of the pain and pushed it out, it was as though it was a domino effect, Bella protecting those who matters, as I pushed down the others who were hurting the pack, I seemed to stun Edwards army making them easy targets I didn't think I just let it happen, I felt the pain ease off of my chest, then my heart, Edward cried out with such anger when he looked up and clocked where Bella and I were, more and more came running out, we kept going,

Quill saw Bella, strong, now stronger, her hair flowing from her strength, growing off of me, where as I was growing weak, my body couldn't remember what I was without pain, without being scared, talking others pain and feeling storing them, Bellas hand keeping me up, Quill couldn't get near to us, a few new born had come our way, Quill went off to take care of them, Bella was doing so well I saw Paul, I loved him, I could see that now, my heart exposed for the first time in many, many years. My chest and shoulder felt free, Edward was now trying to look for me, he was shouting and screaming, he was loosing it

'Pathetic' Bella laughed to herself I was ready to unload my mind

I closed my eyes I saw through Bellas eyes, I unloaded the pain, I watched as the new borns froze as it hit them hard, some turned to ash, they must be weaker than the others, Bellas, eyes were every where making me dizzy I just tried to focus, I starting to feel empty, tired, I had to keep going. I herd something behind me, I opened my eyes I glanced and turned my head, I saw a furious, covered in ash Edward, as he ripped me away from Bella, she couldn't stop protecting the others, the last wave were on their way, The Cullens and the Pack were doing well, Emmet, Mr. Cullen Jake and Sam ran ahead to lessen the blow for the others.

'Let me go' I cried out feeling like the old me Edwards face was hard and cold his grip was strong

'You bitch!' he shouted in my face as his hand came across and smacked my hard across my face, tears sprang to my eyes.

'You're going to pay for this betrayal!' he said in an icy tone, he tried grabbed onto Bella but her force field was too strong. He shouted and hit at the force field it looked as though Edward was loosing it completely he took me roughly by the arm as I was trying to get away fro him and dragged me from under one arm, my bad arm my shoulder jarring, I screamed out for help as I was getting further away from Bella I was kicking and screaming, though I was now too weak I collapsed to the ground after a while as he dragged me over the rough ground, were the fuck was Quill?

* * *

My eyes opened when I felt a hard wall behind my back. I looked round, there was a small window at the top, my hands were chained up to the other side of the wall, I was just in bra and pants, there was a toilet in the corner well a hole in the ground with a horrid smell coming from it, the floors and walls were cold, horrendously cold. My neck felt stiff I rotated it slowly, the large door loomed near me. I looked around I was all alone, I tried to stand up, my ankles were weak, I hobbled around slowly, pins and needles shooting through my legs and feet I sobbed it hurt so much, my shoulder was another issue. I was so thirsty, the shackles around my wrists were tight, rubbing my skin, slowly digging into my skin making it feel warm and sticky, it made my skin crawl, in the other corner there was a small bed, it looked like a dog bed, I walked over to it and sat down on it. I rested my head back and took some deep breaths, I couldn't let Edward win, after so many years of pain I was nearly free of it, I couldn't hear anything, was I in the concrete building? Somewhere else?

I had no way of telling the time, I just counted to 60 again and again, it seemed light outside the window, I just sat there trying to keep as much of my body off of the cold floor and walls as possible, I checked the chains, the shackles, I assessed my situation.

There was a loud bang, my head had nodded, I didn't know how long I had been asleep for. I blinked a few times the door on the floor had slid up, I crawled on my hands and knees and looked under, all I saw was a pair of heavy boots, I backed away slowly, my aching to be stretched and moved.

'Water!' a gruff voice called out as it was shoved though the hole in a groty dog bowl, I just looked at it, suddenly it was taken away from me.

'Food' the same voice called out and a bowl of cold dog food was pushed under my nose, I retched

soon enough that was taken away too. The small door slammed shut and then silence. My stomach grumbled, I wrapped my arms around myself, and prayed that Paul would come for me. I looked up at the window. That tiny, frosted glass was the only hope I had at the moment, if hunger and thirst didn't kill me this cold would.

* * *

The fight was still going on, the newborns were confused and easy targets without Edward there, the Cullens finished them off as the Wolves, did a running sweep to make sure none were left. By 8pm it was all over, When Jake went to see Bella the Pack knew something had happened but they couldn't leave the fight, she sat with her head in her hands crying Quill still standing guard, his head low

'Bells, well done, you did it you protected us' Jake said smiling running around the corner

'Bells?' Jake said again seeing his girl all sad, he crouched down beside her, he saw Quill.

'Edwards got Lily' she cried looking at Jake his face fell

'QUILL' Jake shouted Quill just whimpered, Jake kissed Bellas forehead and tried to calm her down.

'Where's my amazing girl? Lil?' Paul cried out happy with the result, his face fell when he saw the scene.

Bella sobbed in to Jake, he couldn't look at Paul he would flip. Quill tried to sneak off.

'Lil!?' Paul called out again, nothing his mind started to race, he was looking more frantically calling over and over,

'Quill' he turned on him he lept on him and grabbed him hard on his scruff making him cry out

'Paul' Jake said surprised

'Where is she? Where the fuck is Lily?' Paul shouted down to Quill Paul almost foaming at the mouth,

'Edwards got her' Jake said cautiously, Pauls hart stopped for a beat, the whole pack felt it, like a sudden drop in the ocean, even Seth clutched his chest. The girls and elders looked at him

'Lily' he whispered suddenly, Kim and Emily went over to him.

'No' Paul said distraught his stomach disappeared, his chest feeling as though it was going to burst.

'What were you doing? How long ago was this? What direction did they go?' Paul yelled as he threw Quill to one side with both hands, Quill flew through the air and hit a tree sending splinters flying, as Quill yelled as Paul started to charge towards him

'Fuckin' answer me? Why are you not lookin' for her? You are useless, you should never have been trusted!

'Stop!' Sam alpha ordered Paul stopped, his whole body twitching, only just holding onto the will to respect the Alpha order, Paul was just staring and snarling at Quill

'If he hurt her, you're dead, I don't care about an alpha order, you're dead. You are no brother to me' he snarled at Quill, the pack were now together, the only sound Bella sniffing.

'I'm sorry, I never meant this to happen' Quill blurted out

'You always fuck up, you **are** the massive mistake, you're dead to me' Paul spat out at Quill, his veins showing over his body, his heart slowly breaking,

there was a deathly silence lingering in the air, A tear rolled down Quills cheeks.

* * *

I had a pee standing over the deep, gaping hole, it was humiliating. The fight had taken it out of me, being away from Paul was making me weak also. I heard the door open sharp, I stopped and pulled my underwear on I had cuts all over from being dragged trough the forest, I didn't know how much blood I had lost. I move back to the dog bed, it was so cold in here. The large door swung open, I shielded my eyes as the bright light shone in, Edward stood in the door way.

'You little skank, you though you could pull the wool over my eyes' he laughed a cold scary laugh, I stayed quiet

'You're too valuable to kill and worthless to change, so I'll use you as my feeding bag' he said moving towards me, I tried to hide away from him the chains, keeping me where I was, I couldn't get away, a large body guard standing at the door, I caught his eyes, he was young, I didn't know where I knew him from. Edward pinned me down onto my back, I kicked and shouted for help and he loomed over me.

'Help!' I cried out as he placed his cold hand over my neck pressing down, I took some long shallow breaths, my eyes frantic, he showed me a long razor, it glinted in the light, I felt the cold blade, my heart racing, my chest rising and falling faster and faster, I felt the blade stop on the lowest part of my stomach, I tried to move away, I felt him push the blade in, it stung it was horrible, I cried out, hot tears blurred my vision, I was forced to look at the ceiling as his hand was like marble around my neck, I tried to calm down, I heard Edward, slurping my blood, my chest still rising and falling, I heard him moan, I bit my lip trying not to call out, it felt like an eternity, he stood up and walked out, I took a dee breath, thinking of when my Aunt had choked me. My hands flew down to my stomach, the blood still pouring out.

'AHHHH' I cried out as it stung I tried to stop the bleeding, I glanced at the guard his short hair, big build, the door was slammed hard in my face, I pulled my knickers off and tried t stop the bleeding with them, I made my way slowly over to the dog bed curled up shivering.

'Water' the gruff voice called out, I just opened my eyes, by the time I started to move it disappeared , I didn't bother about the food, I looked down at my stomach it was still fresh, then something came in before the door was slammed shut, I looked it was a big plaster, I reached out, my chains making a lot of noise, what seemed like an eternity later the plaster was on tight, I hoped it would help it clean. I thought about the guard, but Paul filled my shaking dreams. That night I sobbed hard.

* * *

Paul was out hunting, non stop, he followed my scent, they found my bag, he took my top along with him, to keep him grounded, the whole pack remember the feeling of when Pauls heart stopped, Jarad and Sam went home and held their imprints close that night, others saw their families, Sue cried into Seth when she heard the news. The whole pack felt the loss, yet Paul was still out hunting all day and night. The other tried to figure out with Mr Cullen where Edward could have taken Lily, Alice didn't have any visions, that bastard orphen Vampire had covered Lily's sweet scent, though Paul did keep finding spots of her blood around, which wasn't giving him much hope, Edward had led Lily away from the building to throw them off the trail, yet Lily was close by, the walls blocking her off from the rest of the world.

I heard the door slide open, quieter this time, I glanced up,

'Io, hey, water' the voice called out the clean water was shoved under, I didn't know if I was dreaming I just mumbled and moved my wrists, my stomach hurt, my hand went to touch it, I groaned out in pain. The large door opened, the large guard looked around and checked behind him, he put the closed the door leaving it a jar, my eyes grew wide as he got closer.

'Hey Lily, drink' he deep voice filled the room, he knelt down, and held the bowl towards me, I tried to drink some, it was clean this time. He scooped it out with his hand, he looked over his shoulder before I pulled his large hand closer to my mouth, the cold water hit my throat hard, it washed over my face, running down my arms, he got another scoop and drunk, he did another then another. I felt out of breath

'Why help?' I asked panting slightly wiping my mouth, though only tasting the metallic tang of blood, he just stood up and vanished he didn't close the door I couldn't escape, he returned a little while later with some bread, he passed it to me.

'Throw all evidence down the shoot' he told me, I just held his gaze and started eating the bread, it was stale, but I was starving, my stomach was craming with hunger. I have to keep my strength up if I was going to get out of here, if I could remember where I had seen the guards face from, it was dark outside of the window. I ate all the bread. I rested my head down and fell asleep again, when I woke next I felt stiff but a little better, I pulled the plaster off, it was healing just tender.

* * *

 **Thanks all for reading**


	23. Chapter 23

I peeled the plaster off slowly, it had stuck well to my skin, pulling my skin up as i pulled it, i tried to do it slowly, so that it didn't disturb the cut.

I threw the plaster and the remaining crumbs all down the rancid hole. The next morning, I checked my body over, I was starting to heal; slowly, painfully. I was curled up on the dog bead, trying my hardest to keep away from the cold walls and floors.

'Water!' the gruff voice called out, the dirty bowl came back in crawled forwards towards the door I didn't take any of it for myself, i splashed some to clean my stomach where the plaster had been. It went back quickly

'Food' the same ruff voice from the face i recognised but couldn't place called out and a bowl of foul smelling dog food came through, I just looked down at the boots, I then saw Edwards shoes, polished to a mirror finish, standing behind the big boots. The food was then pulled back, I saw the big boots move to one side, I picked the chain up and moved back to the bead as the large door swung open.

I curled up tightly, trying to hide as much of my body away from his as I could, my body odour smelt disgusting, my hair greasy and knotty.

* * *

'You need to eat and drink, so I can drink' Edward called through, the light behind him. I just looked up at him, the cuffs, chaffing my wrists wearing through the skin slowly. a sticky liquid seeping through the shallow cuts, smelling metallic.

'You should speak when spoken to' Edward called out, making me jump, flying over to me gripping my neck far too tightly my eye must have looked like they were bulging out of my head. Edward shook my head waiting for my answer.

'I don't like dog food' I told him I could see the guard out of the corner of my eye

'Really? I thought that's what dirty little bitches like you ate,' he smirked at me

'You don't want dog food, then you won't have it' he said letting go of me roughly, he turned to the guard

'We could have run this town' he said looking back at me but keeping his good posture me then spat towards me. Edward strutted off and the door slammed shut.

'No more food for that Mutt lover' I herd Edward shout out, my stomach rumbled, I couldn't cry I couldn't be any lower.

'I could have had him' I muttered to my self, I looked at my chains, if I could get this around his neck, I wouldn't be strong enough, I needed that guard to help me again, he helped me before. Then the name fit the face, an old footballer from High School, I moved over to the door, though it was closed I was sure he stood there 24/7.

'Luke, Luke' I called out over and over getting louder and louder it worked I jumped when the small door flew open

'Shut up, you'll get us both killed' he hissed

'Luke I knew it was you' I smiled i felt my dry lips pulling tight and started to split slightly, I licked them though my tounge felt dry and relaxed then them.

'Lilly, you, you' he stumbled and stuttered over himself

'If Edward finds out we know each other we're dead, just wait until tonight, he always hunts at night' the door banged shut again. I smiled and looked at my chains, if I could get them around his neck 2 times and pull, it was too risky. I rubbed my body trying to get warm, Pauls wolf would keep me warm he was so soft. Paul would do anything to make sure that i was, warm enough, well fed and happy, I smiled for a second thinking of my love.

* * *

The door flew open, my eyes flew open, I must have dozed of, I was caught off guard, I wasn't sure of my surroundings I looked around frantically, letting my eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. Edward staggered in as though he was drunk, the same dirty blade brandished in his percaline delicate hand, he took me by surprise, I jumped and cried out. He flew over to me he ran the blade down my body by it's flat side. My breath catching in my throat, my eyes darted over to Luke, he seemed to be just as surprised as I was.

'No!' I called out trying to get away, he ran it over the last cut I held my breath, I prayed he wouldn't cut there again. I felt the blade, press in the top of my leg, I cried out again as he pressed on my leg and got the blood flowing as he licked it up, he scraped his teeth along the cut, my legs and arms kicked out as my toes curled in disgust,

'Stop Please' i cried out tears rolling down my cheeks I tried to leave my body to keep my sanity, I whimpered and cried out, then he just left, as though I was an animal he had been chasing after and now was bored of me. I put my hand over the cut pressing tightly, I wiped my face with the back of my other hand. I retched and cried out, I felt so violated.

unknown to me.

Edward was running around the woods placing my blood on the ground, trees giving Paul false hope, using my clothes to take him away from where I was, the pack were looking too. Paul was not giving up hope yet, he couldn't though he was getting further from the Concrete house. The memories of his Mother and Father the loss that he had suffered was too much for someone to take, he howled long and hard at night, he couldn't face going back to the empty bed. He looked though Lilys clothes, holding them to his face, remembering her smell, her smile and laugh, they way she was strong. Paul even went to his parents grave then to Lily's mother he prayed, he wished. Paul never gave up.

* * *

The door opened slowly, I was laying there, whimpering, still, I felt as though I should be dead. Luke came in, he closed the door slowly and took my leg, his rough hands reminding me of Paul, he slowly bandaged it up, I felt him do it tight, I lay here staring at the ceiling, I felt some warm water run over my leg, I flinched at the heat. Luke placed a cream on my stomach, I tried not to call out in pain. I didn't move i just stayed there, letting him do what he wanted, everyone else seemed to do that anyway.

'Sorry' he said checking over his shoulder, he passed me food and water I turned on to my side and slowly sat up, reluctantly, I ate and drank quickly.

'You let him do this' I said numbly

'Lily, I am so sorry' he started I just glared at him making him fall silent

'You could have stopped him, shot him, anything' i said coldly

'Lily, don't you think I have tried all of that' he said falling silent

'We both have been punished for what we have done' Luke muttered to himself his breath visible in this cold room

'Help get us out of here then' I told him, he didn't look at me

'We can't' he said quietly

'Why?, I can't do this again, I'll die, I'll starve, I'll die of blood loss' I said as a matter of fact

'Lily, this place is crawling with newborns' he said he took the bowl from me and passed me a blanket, I took his hand in mine.

'Please, we can get out of here together. ' I told him, he just sighed

'Don't forget!' he pointed at the chute and left I wrapped the blanket around me and felt a fraction warmer, newborns everywhere.

I lay thinking all night, I saw the windows at the top of the room start to light up. I waited by the door for the water, the blanket folded under the dog bed, crumbs swept away, the door banged open

'Water' the gruff voice called, I dodged it and looked under the door to see what sort of place it was, I splashed the water over my face to make it seem like I needed to drink from the bowl I went for a second scoop but it quickly disappeared, no food this time, I couldn't let on that I was being fed, so I needed to act weak, I had my bandages off. I lay on the ground, the cold stone floor waiting for the door to open, I moved, wondering if my plan was going to work out.

'Please, Eddie, please I need you' I cried out and begged my vice bouncing around the walls

The door suddenly swung opened, I raised my hands to soften the blow, the door pushed me back, sliding me across the floor, my chain pulled tight, Edward strutted in, he slipped on the water that I had splashed around. I grabbed my chain tightly in both hands and held it as taught as I could bracing myself. Edward stopped him self from slipping then tripped on my chain, his head hit the stone ground hard, it sounded like two rocks bashing together. I just stayed where I was silent. He yanked on my chain. I flopped down limp. dragging my body towards him, I opened an eye slowly, he had a large crack along his eye and cheek. As though the ground had split

'What are you doing?' he yelled at me the gaping crack down his face, into his hairline, possibly his skull.

'I- I drank' I pushed out the pain from my mind and lowered my head.

'You could have killed me' he said lowering himself down to me, I had the chain wrapped around my hand, our faces, centimetres from each other. I lifted my hand and with all the strength, for myself and my loved ones slammed the chains and my fist into his face, he fell backwards, my hand was throbbing, the sound gave me goose bumps. He sat up, the crack now all the way down his face, he turned, the crack was all the way down the back of his head to the nape of his neck.

'Sorry master' I strained out, wincing while waiting for his response.

'What?' he called out loudly looking around behind him

'Sorry master, I tried to fight against the wolves to help your side, but they took me, I didn't get to help you' I said closing my eyes, he turned his back and stormed out of the room, turning left, he always turned left, I waited a second, I lifted my head and peered around the door, Luke stood there, looking confused, I then heard a shrieking, a loud shout. It was a new born.

I gathered my chain and moved towards the door so I could close it. Luke looked down the hallway confidently, he lifted his gun up to his eye and fired a few shots, the chain stopped I couldn't push the door shut. A few more shots, Luke reloaded.

'Fuck' he shouted and jumped in my room and pushed the door shut he leaned up against the door, trying to close it, with the newborns trying to get in, the door closed trapping them out he passed me the gun my hands were still together I showed I wasn't any use he took the gun and fired some shots near the ground, I put my hands over my ears, I felt the chain go slack, he had fired it free, he was pushing the door as hard as he could, my hands were still chained but I could move them apart now. I took the gun and leaned down on the ground the door would open from this side, I tucked the butt in my good shoulder. I lifted the grate with all my might and opened fire I kept my finger down until it clicked empty. Luke kept pushing the door.

Suddenly Edward shouted from the other side of the building, It fell silent, what was all of that about? I looked up at Luke, he helped me up as I passed him his gun back to him, my hands shaking.

'Thanks' we said at the same time he peered around the door

'Shit Boss won't be happy about this' he said looking he disappeared around the door and quickly locked me back in my hands were free, I was free, I just needed to get rid of Edward.

I wrapped the blanket around me that night I tried to make it seem as though I was still chained up, I pushed my bed to where the chain was fixed near to the ground. Luke just slid the bread under the door, then just placed the water there, I drank it all and ate all the bread, the blanket still around me. When I finished I tried pulling on the door it was still locked.

'Luke' I called out the small door opened

'Shhh' he said then dropping the door. The door was quite wide under there, I wondered if I could fit through their, I was now quite bony. Where would I go?

'Quick!' Luke's hand came through the door I passed him the bowl and hid the blanket as quick as I could and curled up and calmed my breathing.

The door opened I stayed where I was, I hadn't washed for 3 days, I needed a meal as my stomach growled, his shoes _clipped_ across the stone floor. I felt his cold hand on my cheek, my eyes opened and looked up at him.

* * *

'Come on princess' he said softly, I played weak, he undone my chains with the key, I pushed my pain out towards him, slowly moving my wrists, the damage wasn't that bad, he pocketed the key and pulled me up, I dragged my feet and clung on to him. I passed Luke I looked up at him and winked, I took in all of my surroundings as best as I could, whilst putting my act on. I passed different doors, noised coming from different ones, it all looked the same, I tried to count them but we had been past so many, mine must have been the end one by the position of the window in my room.

Edward suddenly took us right, then left now I was getting confused, I took in different corridors, and doors, and signs, lights to try and remember the way I had came in. then he stopped I looked we seemed to be in a wash room.

'I'll help you' he said giving me a smile which gave me goosebumps. He was now polar opposite to how he had been, must have been the blow to his head.

'Thank you master' I choked out, he took my under wear off running his fingers over the scars he had left on me,

'I saved you from the Mutt that done this to you' he said lifting my chin up,

'You saved me' I echoed back to him. he tuned the water on I stood under it, it was warm I lapped it up I put my whole head under, I felt Edwards cold hands, running over my body, in my hair. I just tried to shut it all off, the water shut off far too soon, as he then brought me a pure white towel, he wrapped it around me,

'You treat me so well' I said looking over the towel, his eyes flashed a deep red. I dried my hair as he watched my every move, I dropped my towel, and slowly bent down to get it. My body stiff, the towel was so soft, I did feel cleaner, though I would never get the slime that was Edward off of me for many years.

Edward flashed across the room then stood in front of me holding a white top, I pulled it on, then a pair of white jeans, they were loose but that was okay with me. He looked at me and nodded.

'Good, now you look more like my Bella' he smiled the crack down his face making him seem frantic. Bella?

'I feel clean' I smiled just standing looking at him he walked over to me, his hands running up my body over my breasts, I looked up at him, he took me back to my room holding my hand I looked around, this time I didn't go back to my old room, this time I went almost opposite the wash room, it was a large room, full of dark furniture and drapes

'Is this your room?' I asked him

'Our room' he said taking my hand to his lips as he kissed it, he must be losing the plot, first loosing Bella, then loosing the battle, the hit on the head. All must be adding up to his fall. Cullen warned me that Edward was unstable and didn't like change, since he left Bella.

I walked around looking seeming to admire it all, though I was looking for ways out. I felt the breeze near me

'What do you think my love?' he asked

'It is perfect, beautiful' I tried to think of what Bella would say

'I'm glad you like it' he said moving he hair away from my neck

'Though, will I be safe with all those newborns around?' I turned looking at the crack

'Of course, I'll have that oaf make sure nothing hurts you, when I'm here, they worship me, like you worship me' he said his eyes frantic, I just gave him a small curtsy. I was surprised when he bowed to me, he zoomed out and called for Luke and came back to me

'Anything, hurts or comes close to Bella, you're dead' he snarled in his face and strutted off, Luke looked my way

'He thinks I'm Bella now!' I said standing close to Luke and he kept an eye out his gun ready, he had a red mark down his neck I looked at it

'Luke' I said pulling at his collar

'Lily, you can't play games, he isn't stupid he is physco but not stupid, you can't play him' he said his eyes stern

'What did he do?' I asked him again looking he let me look, I went on tiptoes to look, it was a deep cut

'Shit' I breathed as he moved back to his position

I looked around the room, in the draws, there was one with handcuffs, whips, gags. I cringed at the thought of it my stomach grumbled again. I hoped Paul was looking after himself. I went through the rest of the draws, then under the bed looking for anything.

* * *

Paul was resting, a rare moment, he was working the hardest he had ever worked, he only stopped to eat, or drink, his body was screaming for him to stop, he listened after 3 days and curled up under a tree and slept for a few hours. Paul felt like he was further from Lily, he let out a long deep howl and made his way back to the Rez, his paws pounding the ground his paws, were battered and bruised, his thoughts wondering, almost in overdrive, Lily's laugh filling his ears, her cooking filling his nose, her body filling his eyes, he couldn't shake it. After 6 hours he met up with Jake who was on patrol, Paul looked almost wild, though Jake would be the same I it was Bella, Jake had been in the same position, Jake just ran slightly behind Paul as he led the way, telling him what he had found as they headed back to the pack.

Good to have you back brother' Jake said which as met with a small smile from Paul

* * *

I sat on the bed, I was so hungry, Luke wouldn't leave the newborns were too close by, Edward was too on edge. I stood up and went over to Luke, I had found a few things but nothing yet, I was making the most of the warmth and resting.

'How did you get here?' I asked him leaning against the other door frame

'I just needed work, I started off as a body guard, then suddenly I'm working for this crazy dude, it is mad, though the money was good, but now things are too bad, I can't leave he has found my family, my kid and told them all I'm dead, I have no choice but to be here, in the hope one day I'll see then again' Luke said looking around

'Oh my God, Luke I'm so sorry to hear that, we'll get out of here, okay' I told him though he didn't seem to have the hope I did

'Lily, no one leaves' Luke said facing me

'Well you know about newborns and cold ones, I take it you know about the wolves' I asked him he just nodded

'Yeah well I'm with one, they are looking, well I hope they are looking for me, hopefully to get me out, to get us out' I told him praying Paul was still looking, I missed him so much

'Yeah, I'm sure they are' he seemed to patronise me

'They are!' I said walking away from him sitting on the bed, my heart hurt, I couldn't cry I had to be strong, though I may as well give up. Luke had no hope.

I heard the clip of Edwards shoes echo though out the halls, I stood up and straightened my clothes out. He walked in, I smiled when I saw him and curtsied the crack on his face still there, he looked me up and down.

'Hungry?' he asked me I nodded

'Yes master' I said quietly

'Good' he held his arm out, I walked over and took it, he walked us out of the room, I heard the thud of Lukes boots following us, I hard the shouting and scratching from behind the doors, Edward banged on the doors and shouted laughing looking at me, I just smiled and held his gaze, all I could feel was my knees shaking, how big was this place? we carried on down the hallway, then took a left up some stairs, it opened up into a large hall, a long table full of food.

'Wow' I said looking around at the amazing cutlery

'Eat' he said I was worried what if it was poisoned?

'Who else is joining us, Master?' I asked looking around

'Just us, you'll be safe with me, I'll make sure you are fed and looked after' he smiled as walked over pulling a chair out for me, I sat down and looked at the food I started taking small bites it smelt and tasted okay, Edward sat opposite me watching my every move a strange look on his face, I continued to eat. I saw Luke over near the corner, I took a grape I pretended to place it in my mouth, as I held it in my hand. then I took a deep breath and pretended to choke, holding my breath trying to cough, Edward was all over me suddenly trying to get around the table to me, I moved away from him, Luke grabbed me around the waste and squeezed not too tight then again, I put my hand over my mouth, placing the grape back in my mouth and spat it out, I took a large breath in, and coughed as hard as I could, my eyes watering I took more deep breaths, Luke was still holding me.

'Darling! Are you okay?' Edward rushed over to me I nodded

'Yes thank you' I said hoping Luke wouldn't let me go

'Let her go!' Edward ordered Luke

'Thank you, you saved my life' I turned to Luke giving him a wink, he just assumed his upright position and saluted Edward

'Come alone, darling' Edward rushed me off I took in my surroundings as he took me back to the bedroom, he covered me up in the warm, soft sheets, I felt like a doll he was playing with, he tucked me in and stood watching me for ages I just lay there pretending to sleep, hoping he wouldn't join me.

'I'll be back soon, remember, no one touches her' Edward said to Luke before looking back at me. I waited Luke turned to me

'Lily what the hell was that?' he asked me

'Well, I had to see if he actually valued us, he does, Luke we need to leave now, Right NOW' I said pulling the cuffs, proper police issue, a the other few sharp objects, I piled them into a bag I looked around Luke shook his head

'You're as mad as he is' he said though he was thinking about it

'Luke you know this place you know how to get out come on, now or never, for you're family, your kid! we are going to die anyway!' I told him, holding the bag out for him

'Fuck it' he ran into a room he came back quick with more Ammo he emptied the bag into a draw, handed me a small gun and placed the amo in the bag. He shouldered the bag. I picked up the hand cuffs and placed them in my pocket. He grabbed my hand as we ran down the corridors, it was one huge maze

'What about the newborns?' I asked him trying to keep up

'Let's just go' he shouted we went down some more steps, we barged through some doors, Luke locked others behind him, he really did know what he was doing. He checked his watch, he told me to stand back as he pulled the pin on a grenade, kicked the door open and new borns rushed towards him, he threw the grenade in and opened fire, the dust went flying, new borns turned to dust, full vampires needed to be burnt. I just closed my eyes and my hands over my ears, I started to run when I felt Luke's gloved hand grab mine again. I was getting tired, we got to the main door, he checked his watch.

'You have to go' he said his eyes wide

'Come on' I grabbed him trying to pull him up he looked behind him

'For your kid' I told him, he looked back at me, he undid the lid and pushed it open the cold air hitting me hard almost taking my breath away. Luke jumped out and lifted me over.

We were at the concrete building we were miles away from the Rez. but we knew where we were, the sun was so bright, we were squinting, Luke took a long deep breath.

'Where now?' I asked

'To the town' Luke said grabbing my hand we started to run I had nothing on my feet. Luke picked me up and placed me on his back I clung on to him and his things as he ran across the land, he was heading towards cover, I was free and terrified if Edward found us.

Paul was with the pack, telling them through the link what they had been finding, suddenly Pauls heart picked up, the pack felt it, he turned his hackles up, he leapt around and sprinted off his brothers on his tale. He headed the way his heart took him, he couldn't describe it he was just going as fast as he could.

* * *

 **Thank you, for taking the time to read.**

 **Also... Dear reader. 3 chapters left**


	24. Chapter 24

We darted over to the woods.

Luke had cover now, he kept an eye out for Edward and kept checking his watch

'He likes routine' he said to me I nodded

I got off of Lukes back, the ground was dry, I took some long deep breaths, I stretched my arms out and looked at Luke, he gave me a rare smile.

'Let's keep moving' Luke said passing me a hand gun and pair of socks, I pulled the socks on and held the gun.

We started making our way to the Rez, I kept checking above us, behind us Luke was incredibly quiet moving without making a sound, my heart was pounding hard. Where were the pack? Paul I thought they would have been here, close by or waiting for me. My stomach cramped slightly.

'You okay?' Luke said in a soft voice quietly

'Yeah' I said short and sharp, the smell of the fresh forest so welcoming, my feet hurt I felt weak and thin. It had nearly been 3 days I thought I wasn't sure how long I had been in there. I felt like 2 weeks, endless days and nights all going into one anther.

After a while, Luke stopped by a tree and had a pee, I kept a look out, I yawned and stretched. Luke came back quickly. We were getting closer to the road, I was getting too excited, I heard a snap above us and some birds called out flying away, Luke looked behind us frozen, I looked up.

'Luke' I said slowly taking a grenade from his bag, Edward was right above us, his red teeth glittering in the moon light, his eyes wild, the crack on his face hard. He was co close to us, he could have been following us this whole time, he could have had us this whole time.

Edward had been giving us false hope this whole time, a cruel trick.

Edward zoomed in front of us quickly, he hit Luke's gun from his hands, so fast all in a blur, the moon light making it hard to figure out what was shadows and which was Edward.

'I knew you wanted Bella, she is mine!' Edward yelled in Lukes face as Luke reached around for his other gun, Edward pushed Luke hard in the chest Luke and I were back to back, we both went flying, I landed with a hard thud, Luke almost landing on top of me, I cried out the sticks and twigs making a spiky landing for me, I dropped the grenade on the floor.

The pin in my other hand,

'Grenade' I said to Luke, who turned and put his body over mine, Edward laughed and took a step towards us, we sheltered as the Grenade went off, a huge fire ball went off where Edward had been standing.

Luke was groaning, and checking himself over, I turned my head my eyes widened as Edward came walking out from the flames.

'Come on Paul' I begged for him, Luke grabbed another gun jumping up facing Edward and opened fire shouting as he let the rounds out, Edward took them, only slowing him down slightly I scrambled to my feet, I didn't know where to go Luke still firing. His teeth clenched tight, as he let loose.

Edward made a bee line for me, I ran towards Luke for cover, the hand gun still in my hand.

'PAUL!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, over and over, my voice sore, I screamed his name, Edward was still making his way to me.

I stood beside Luke, Edward so clode I raised the gun up and squeezed the trigger as my arms jolted back, it blew off his ear, I aimed again and shot gain, tears streaming down my face, my arms cut, Edwards blood red eyes boring into mine.

(slo-mo)

Luke was firing into Edward, this son of a bitch had caused me too much pain, so much shit. My white cloths, covered in mud, dirt, blood and just ripped, Edward was laughing, his skin looked like wood worm with all the bullet holes in him, Ignoring the pain in my feet, all my pain was in my hand gripping it as hard as I could. Edward crouched down towards me, I dropped the hand gun as I ran to him, this was to end. NOW.

'PAUL' Lily's desperate scream Paul heard it so did the pack, it ave him goose bumps she was alive they had to save her, Lily needed them, Paul pushed on every muscles screaming out in pain, he had torn and pulled things, yet nothing was going to stop him, he let out a howl, and lowered his head, anything to help him go faster. Anything to get to Lily. Paul flew through the trees in front of all the others, branches and thorns snagging and tearing at his fur nothing stopping him.

Paul lept over the brow of the cliff the others not far behind him, the gun shots ringing out for Miles, Paul sprinted through the woods, still covered in ash, his eyes working well in the moon light.

A tall, muscular guy firing at Edward, whilst Lily, his Lily she looked so small and strong at the same time, was sprinting towards him, the pack were flying through the air. Paul fixed on his target, their paws thudding hard in to the ground, their claws digging into the ground giving them grip. Paul snarled as he pounced. Lips curled back, hackles raised up, claws out and teeth bared.

My fist connected with Edwards body as it then continued through Edwards chest, my eyes grew wide as Paul was flying towards Edward, his teeth showing, eyes wild. Edward cried out as he reached out for my arm his nails gripping onto my skin my arm still travelling through his chest our faces getting closer, as Pauls looming shadow approached. I lowered my head as Paul took Edwards head off with one clean sweep. Edwards body collapsed on top of mine heavy, as though a statue had landed on top of me. My arm still though it. My face pressed onto the cold wet spiky ground.

My eyes closed, it was getting harder to breath, I felt the weight be taken off of me, I squinted against the sudden flash of light, Luke threw the body away.

'Luke' I smiled out of breath

'We done it!' I said to him so happy he reached down and tried to pick me up, he took his hand back as it was covered in blood, I didn't realise it was mine. A growl came from behind Luke.

'Paul' I said breathless I reached out as Luke paused to help me up, my knees buckled when I stood as I fell into Luke, another growl. I moved towards the growl.

I needed my Paul I sighed and closed my eyes, I was only then half contusions, I could hear people talking but I couldn't speak, my limbs felt like lead, I was moving, or being moved? I wasn't sure, lights in my eyes scratches over my body, soft sheets, in and out of consciousness. Paul, growling, cold, darkness, loneliness, fear nothing. Nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

**HEELO ALL! Not been feeling this much lately so possibly only 1 chapter after this so enjoy!**

* * *

I woke slowly my eyes hazy to the sound of beeping, talking, machines, trolleys being wheeled around, I slowly moved aching all over feeling cold, a mask on my face, soft sheets wrapped around my body. I looked around at the wooden panelled room, frowning, my neck aching, no-one there, where was all that noise coming from? My feet were bandaged up, I had a drip in my arm, various body parts were wrapped up. I dozed off again.

I was back in the woods, Edward with my Aunt and Uncle, I woke up shouting and trying to get away, there were things holding me down, my eyes were open but I couldn't see, I felt paralysed, I cried out for help I could hear noise but I couldn't make anything out.

'Lil, Lily' I heard Paul call out to me through it all I stopped looking for where his voice had come from.

'Paul?' I called out my voice broke I felt his warmth come close to me I reached out for him I felt his hands come on my arms.

'Relax, it's okay' he said soothingly in my ear, I just held on to him as he tried to lay me down, I lay there, his warmth right next to me as he whispered to me, tears streaming down my face, I dozed off to someone barging in and a sharp needle in my arm.

The next time my eyes opened, Paul was slumped in the chair next to me, he looked exhausted, I took it all in my surroundings, my body.

Mr. Cullen walked in smiling at me

'Nice to see you awake' he said and walked over to me checking monitors and my pulse then my eyes.

'Where am I?' my voice weak

'You're in my hospital' he said shortly, things were still confusing me

'What bout the others?' I asked looking around frantically, i needed to know if we were safe, Luke everything, the monitor started beeping faster and fast making my panic.

'Don't worry everyone is fine, you need to focus on getting better,' he said rolling a trolly of different foods towards me, I thanked him and nibbled at different things, a nurse came in, she looked at Paul, I hated how much attention he got but he never encouraged it, she helped me up and took me to the bathroom, slowly, my legs were unsteady, I climbed back in to bed and ate some more. I lay back, I reached my hand out for Paul.

* * *

2 weeks later.

I was feeling better, stronger, Paul had been by my side the whole time, Sue had been every day. I could now have visitors, everyone came to see me, sitting with me, chatting, letting Paul go back to look after himself. Sam made sure Paul washed and ate something everyday, I thanked Sam and the guys for everyone they had done, no-one asked too may questions about what had happened, I had told Paul some bits but not all of it, I didn't want to relive it if I didn't have to.

I was dressed and just come back from some final tests to see if I was nearly ready to go home, I was dreading the bill, how much all of this would cost, I had the money from Mom but that was for my life, though I guess this was it. I kissed Paul as he settled down in the chair for a nap, I sat on his lap, playing with his hair, we had never been so close, all of the pain and worry from my shoulders, chest, my pain even Dr. Cullen could tell it was gone, I felt like the old me it was brilliant, Sue as well as everyone could see the difference in me. I kissed Paul and climbed off of his lap. There was a knock at the door, Paul growled and woke up I looked it was Luke standing in the door way, I just looked at him, my eyes filled with tears.

'Hey, I heard you were on the mend' he said peering in

'Luke' I called out and went over to him throwing my arms around his neck, he laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

'How are you Luke?' I asked letting him go and looking at him, Luke and Paul nodded to one another

'I'm good, me and the Wife' he smiled

'Oh congratulations' I gushed

'Thanks, anyway it has just been crazy setting the story straight and knowing how much to say, adjusting to normal life and spending time with my kid it is brilliant, because of you' he said passing me some flowers

'Thank you, they are lovely, oh Luke it all sounds amazing, I'm so pleased' I smelt the flowers and showed them to Paul, he just nodded and gave me a small smile, keeping an eye on Luke, I know Paul had found Luke and thanked him and told Luke that I wanted to see him, we all sat around and chatted for nearly 2 hours before Luke had to leave, we exchanged numbers, I gave him another long hug and we thanked each other over and over. I went and sat back on Paul he wrapped his arms around me as we sat comfortably in silence.

'I love you' I said into Pauls neck

'I love you too' he said turning and kissing my forehead.

Paul drove us back in his truck to his house, I just sat next to him watching the trees, we went down the driveway, he cimbed out and took my bags for me and opened my door. i had missed everything so much, the smell of the truck, the trees, the sight of Pauls house, i still had some healing to do but i felt 100% better. Sam had told me how with out me Paul had nearly given up, how he had been out everyday all night looking for me.

'Thank you' I touched his arm as we walked to the front door he unlocked the front door, when he opened it there was a loud noise

'Surprise' everyone called out it took my by surprise I jumped back into Paul and held on to him as he held me close to him. A 'Welcome home' banner hung across the back wall I looked around at everyone's smiling happy faces. Emily was there holding a large cake, she put it on the table, I looked up at Paul

'They all wanted to welcome you back, they insisted' he said placing my bags down, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered

'You're the best' before moving over quickly to Emily, I wrapped my arms around her so tight as she did the same. I closed my eyes, I felt her sob, I pulled away keeping my arms around her.

'Hey' I said wiping her tears away I pulled her into a long hug again, then I saw Kim, and Beth, I moved over and hugged then both tightly. The music started, I moved around the room seeing everyone, I saw Seth standing in the corner, he held his arms open to me, I almost ran into him. He lifted me off of the ground as I laughed, he held me so gently

'I'm glad you're back' he said as I hugged him

'I''m glad to be back' I said squeezing him tightly Seth was the best brother a girl could have.

'Quill is in the kitchen' he told me

'Thanks' I kissed him on the cheek and moved through to the kitchen, Quill didn't look the same, he looked so distant away from the others, drinking a beer, he turned when he heard me

'Lily' he said smiling he didn't move over to me

'Quill, I've been worried about you I moved over to him and took his hand in mine

'No I was worried about you, I'm so so sorry, I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you' Quill said looking down as a tear rolled down his cheek,

'Hey, come on, it's okay' I went on tiptoes and wrapped my arms around him

'No you could be dead' he sobbed

'But I'm not, a new born could have killed me but you stopped them, Quill please it's breaking my heart seeing you like thins' I whispered to him, he just kept his head buried in my shoulder, I tried to calm him down but it wasn't working.

'I'm so sorry' he said over and over it made me so sad how he thought it was his fault, I closed my eyes tight as a tear rolled down my cheek.

'Quill I forgive you, please everything is fine' I told him looking up trying to blink away the tears, Paul moved into the kitchen behind Quill facing me, I just looked at Paul and swallowed as Quill sniffed a few times.

'Paul hates me everyone does' Quill said unaware of Paul being there

'I don't' Paul said his deep voice reaching Quill, he lifted his head, I wiped away his tears from his cheeks as Quill sniffed a few times

'You don't?' Quill asked turning around Paul shook his head

'No man, you're a brother, I'll never hate you' he said moving towards Quill, Paul put his large hand behind Quills head and pulled Quill close to his head so they were touching foreheads.

I left Paul and Quill talking to one another, I picked up some food and drink and looked around at everyone thinking how lucky I was to be here, then I spotted Bella and Jake it seemed they had just arrived, Bella was taking her hat off, Jake pushing her hair out of her face and taking her hat and coat off for her, She was her usual shy self, I let them settle in I stood talking to Kim and Beth as they filled me in with everything. I was starting to feel tired, I looked over Paul and Quill were still chatting they were both smiling. Kim went to see Jarad as Beth went to the bathroom, Bella and I locked eyes, she left Jakes side and came flying over to me as she swept me up in a hug taking me by surprise, I saw Jakes face of shock, I reached and put my plate on the table and I hugged her back, we went to the living room where it was quieter and started talking.

'So how are you feelng?' she asked me tucking her hair behind her ear

'Better, still strange I know Edward has gone, but I still can't un-see things, I don't feel the pain now,' I smiled looking at her

'Lily that is so good, I know since Edward has gone, everyone seems to be less on edge, even though Jake is still so protective, I feel like nothing can hurt me, I feel in control of me and my life' Bella said glancing over at Jake, who was laughing, I smiled at her

'I'm glad to hear it, you seem more confident, thank you for helping with the battle' I told her placing my hand on hers, I didn't hear anything

'Thank you, you helped wipe them out, I mean and Edward' she said placing her hand in top of mine, we sat chatting for a little longer I stifled a few yawns, it was quite over whelming after so much time resting, the house looked amazing, Sue told me they had been in sorting it out, the bedroom had been completely stripped and everything new, I went and mingled a bit more, before finding Paul, I kissed him as he wrapped his arms around me. A few hours later, people started to leave, Emily was packing away I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug thanking her for everything she had done for me

'Anything Lil, I'm just so glad you're back' she said as Sam came over and collected her. i said goodbye and thank you to everyone.

* * *

That night I was with Paul in our shower, close to one another, his large warm hand running over my body bubbles sliding down my body.

I leaned my head back, resting it on Pauls chest, he kissed my cheek I smiled and turned so I was facing him.

'You alright?' he asked me I just nodded. i stayed close to him s he ran his hands all over me slowly, he climbed out and wrapped the soft towel around me and then one for himself.

'I'll let you get ready' he said starting to leave

'Please don't leave me' i blurted out he turned and walked over pulling me close to him kissing the top of my head

'I'll never leave you' he said in his deep voice. I climbed in to the clean sheets in the bedroom, It had been redecorated. I curled up close to Paul, as he whispered in my ear, I fell asleep our fingers laced together.

 _I was running through the woods, Edward hot on my heels, that horrid laugh, the bullets Luke were firing travelling so slow they never reached Edward, I tried to shout and scream but nothing came out, then my vision went, I was still running, where was I? was Edward still there? I heard the gun shots._

My eyes flew open as my heart was racing, I looked around my eyes wide open looking around.

'Hey' Pauls sleepy voice said from behind me, his arm came around me I just held on to his arm as he pulled me closer to him. my back against his chest, Paul holding my close to him, i pulled the covers over me, I squeezed my eyes shut as he stroked my hair as I calmed down, I had disrupted sleep all night, when the alarm went off I felt shattered.

I lay on my back my arm over my face, Paul was dozing, I looked over at him, I was hungry, I stood up and stretched, I went to the loo. i knew i was safe, Edward was gone, there were still threats out there but nothing like what i had put up with. I leaned over and kissed Paul on the cheek and ran my fingers through his hair. I walked downstairs, it was quite a mess. The food was in the fridge I made up a large plate and some glasses of water, I looked out of the window, it was just the woods, the faces of my Aunt flashed into my mind, I sucked in my breath and nearly dropped my glasses, I looked again, they were gone, they were dead I knew that. I turned the heating on as I climbed the stairs with my tray, I placed it down on the bedside cabinet and climbed into bed with Paul, he grumbled and pulled me towards him burying his head into me, making me laugh. It sounded strange to me.

'I got you breakfast' I said softly to him

'Honey I'm supposed to be looking after you' he said running his hand through my hair

'You have, you have done so much for me, and stayed with me, supported me' he kissed me, cutting me off

'You are the best thing that's happened to me' he said when our lips parted this took me by surprise, I just smiled as I felt the heat rise up my face, I moved to get the tray and Paul sat up I placed the tray down, Paul crossed his legs, I climbed under the covers, and we sat eating and chatting about last night.

'So what did you and Quill talk about?' I asked taking a bite of Pizza and leaned into the pillows looking at him

'Not too much really, he was just saying he was sorry, just stuff really' he shrugged off

'So you're cool with each other then?' I asked him looking sightly worried

'Don't stress it's all good' he said taking my hand and laced our fingers together

'You're cold' he said his smile fading and he put his food down turning to me

'It's okay, I put the heating on' I told him he moved the tray and moved towards me, taking my other hand and feeling it. A worried look on his face

'Paul, it's fine honestly, you worry so much' I smiled taking my hand from his as I was putting the last of the pizza in my mouth and chewing it. I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around him, I leaned my head against his chest listening to his heart beat. I looked up at him as he placed a kiss on my lips.

'I'm so happy to be back here' I told him running my fingers along his jaw

'Me too' he said the creasing either side of his eyes appearing as he smiled

'Can we have a lazy day?' I asked him

'Anything you want' he said pulling me closer to him, my eyes closed when I had warmed up.

* * *

After a few weeks, I felt more like myself Paul had started going to work in the morning or the afternoon, calling me and texting me, making sure I was okay, but I knew he enjoyed seeing the other guys. I was cooking some tea for us both, the radio playing quite loud, I was bobbing along. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door it made me jump, I froze, I turned the radio down and listened, another loud knock, I pulled my phone out, it wasn't Paul. everyone messaged before they came over. I dialled is number it rung once before he picked up.

'Lil?' he asked the noise from the garage in the background

'Paul someone is here' I said quickly staying behind he counter

'What? Where are you? Is the door locked?' he asked quickly

'I'm in the kitchen, yeah they are locked', I gasped when the loud banging at the door came through again

'Go upstairs, I'm coming home, love you' he said when he heard the knocking

'Okay, love you' I said then hung up the phone I ran upstairs to our room I kept the lights off, I peered out the window, to see if I could catch a gimps of who was down there, I couldn't see any one, no one was shouting or tried my phone. I climbed into bed, I waited for Paul, my heart pounding fast, things had been going so well recently, I heard the knocking again. I pulled the covers up.

I heard the growl from Paul, the knocking gone, as he came home, I flew out of bed to the window, I saw his wolf sprinting from the woods toward the house his teeth showing, I heard some snarling as he went around the house a few times, I went down the stairs to meet him, the radio was still on, I checked the oven tea was halfway through cooking, I couldn't hear him, I looked around, it was getting dark, the drapes were all closed, I needed to know if Paul was okay, I had left my phone upstairs, I walked over to the door, I peered though the peep hole, there was nothing there, I unlocked the door and opened it slowly, I looked I couldn't see Paul, I opened it a little more still looking out.

'Lil!' Paul called out making me jump he was jogging from coming round the house I saw him, I smiled and ran over to him and threw my arms around him, his arms came around me, his forest scent washed over me I closed my eyes, he took me inside and locked the doors, I dished up tea as we sat chatting away

'No-one was there, maybe just a prank, I'll make sure the patrols cover here more often, we can't let our guard down'

,i kept looking at the door and windows as I told him everything that happened, Paul looked well rested as we had been chilling for the past 2 weeks.

* * *

I had a shower with Paul, I dried myself and passed him the towel though his body heat had dried the majority of the water off of his body, he just gave me a cheeky smile, I dropped the smile, the scars on my belly and legs were still painfully visible, though Paul still loved me we hadn't really done anything just cuddled and kissed. I walked over to him, his wet hair flopping over his eyes I reached up pushing it out of his eyes, I pulled his face down towards mine, his hands snaked around my waist so our bodies were against each others, I didn't take my eyes away from his for a second.

As I lay back in the crisp fresh sheets, my head buried in the pillows, Paul between my legs, deep inside me, as he kissed my neck, softly pulling at my skin, my limbs wanting to move and stretch out, I smiled and moaned and he kept his rhythm, my hand went through his hair pushing his head deeper into my neck, his hand reached down, trailing down my side, as he moved off and out of me slightly, his finger flicked my clit a few times, my head stretched back, my eyes rolling and I groaned. My hand ran along the sheets, gliding up his muscular arm gripping onto him.

'Fuck' I said biting my bottom lip, all I wanted right now was to have every sense filled and to just take this moment and be lost in it. He thrust up into me firmly, I gasped, he turned his head towards my ear

'Too much?' he asked his voice slightly ragged

'Perfect' I told him closing my eyes letting everything wash over me, he began to pound into me, my body being moved around by the power in which he was hitting into me, Paul let out a deep moan as his heart was pounding, he went rigid as he cried out his dark eyes just visible as his eyes closed, I just held him as he almost landed on top of me, I was glad we used protection, he pulled out as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were going back to the ones I knew best, he was sweating, I was hot my hair sticking to my face I just flopped back on the bed. Paul walked to the bathroom, to clean himself up, he came back with a towel, I wiped myself down, he cupped my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

'That was amazing' I smiled looking up and brushed his hair from his eyes

'Same here darlin' his dep voice making my heart race, we both slept sound that night, the alarm never went off, so when we both woke up it was nearly 10am, Paul just groaned and swore under his breath, he just lay back his arm coming over his face, I rolled over and rested on his chest.

'Please don't go to work' I aid pouting up at him

'Lil I needed to be there over 2 hours ago' he said running his finger down my face moving my hair away from my face

'So that's a no?' I asked closing my eyes again

'You got it' he said moving down the bed the covers off as it was so warm with Paul, he kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tight. moving down my body, his hand pulling at my leg, pulling them apart as his kissed down my body.

* * *

 **Thanks for the wait, I may have started another story... add me to your author list so you know when it is happening!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So, you lovely lot. This is the last chapter of my first ever FanFic, thank you all so much for reading this and giving me a chance. Any characters i have used belong to the rightful owners as i have taken names and story inspiration from other Musicals and stories.**

 **Thank you all very much, Add me to your Author alert for future stories.**

 **Lets give this a go shall we?**

* * *

 _2 Months later_

Paul and I were out for a walk, I was wrapped up warm as there was a chilling breeze rushing through the trees. Hand in hand walking around, taking everything in. The Cullens were moving away, Mr. Cullen had come to see us a few days ago to tell us their final decision, they thought it would be best to move away, after losing Edward they needed a new start.

Sam was happy to hear this news, as well as the rest of the pack, it was good to know that we were all safe, for now Edward was gone. Paul gave my hand a gentile squeeze he and I were chatting, we were seeing everyone at tonight for a get together in the City. it would be good to see everyone, it was mid afternoon, I held on to Pauls hand, kicking the leaves up watching them blow around in the breeze.

'Seth is near by' Paul said as he picked up his smell, I looked round wondering which direction he would be coming from, I herd snapping twigs beside us, I looked to the side, Seths small wolf was making its way towards us, a large smile started to spread across my face, he barked in excitement. I still held onto Pauls hand, he was becoming more and more protective of me i know he was terrified to loose me but Paul would never let his guard down, I was glad thatI and only me got to see Pauls soft side.

'Go on' Paul said softly kissing the back of my hand I faced him smiling widely, I kissed Pauls lips quickly as I made my way towards Seth. it had been a few weeks since i had seen everyone, Seth who then slowed down though I didn't.

I flew into his soft fur, my arms around his neck clinging onto him tightly, my face buried in his fur, taking his smell in, I felt his large head, come over my shoulder and onto my back, holding me where I was, I ran my hands through his thick fur it must be their winter coat, I held onto him for a while before pulling away looking at him.

I stood back and let Seth phase, he looked at me, his eyebrows bunched together, as his lips drew thin as he looked over me, but it vanished in a second, he smiled

'I've missed you Burr' he said taking my hand as he looked at me

'I'm glad to see you, you still coming tonight?' I asked him

'Hell yeah!' he laughed I smiled and shook my head at him

'Hey Bro' Seth called out and nodded to Paul, I turned around and raised my eyebrows slightly towards Paul who was making his way over to us

'That's very, friendly' I put delicately Paul laughed and rested his arm on my shoulder,

'Well Sethy here has been worried sick' Paul teased and ruffed Seth's hair up as he said making Seth squirm and get embarrassed

'Paul' I laughed the look on Seths face was priceless, we walked for a while still chatting, catching up with each other. We got home, I went upstairs to have a shower and get ready for this evening, it was Quill and Embrys birthday this week so it was a joint celebration for them both, Paul had gone out and got them both something, which he was now wrapping.

* * *

I pulled on my dress for the evening, I walked over to the mirror, it hung all wrong I pulled and twisted the dress, added a belt, I looked awful. I huffed and walked over to the wardrobe and looked at my other options I pulled the dress off over my head, I got slightly stuck I stumbled backwards, I cried out hanging upside down trying to shake it off of me.

'Lil?' Seth called up the stairs I didn't want him to see me like this

'I'm okay' I tried to call out though it was muffled

'Lil?' I heard his voice it was clear this time he must be in the room my arms dangling above my head like a child trying to put a jumper on.

'Don't look' I said suddenly aware I only had my underwear on, which was lacy so there was no visible edges when the dress was on.

'Shit, sorry' he blundered

I tried getting it off but my shoulder wouldn't let me I was huffing and getting frustrated

'Please help me out of this' I said fed up and giving in

'OKAY' Seth said with a chuckle I felt him pull it off over my head, the fresh air welcoming I stood up straight and tried to tame my hair which was everywhere it was so warm, I thanked him and took the dress from him and hung it up with the others.

I felt Seths eyes burning into my back as I hung the dress up,

'How's Paul getting on?' I asked Seth finding another dress this one was an off the shoulder, light purple tea dress with a lase trim, I turned holding it up

'Yeah, he has them wrapped, Paul is just on the phone' Seth said now sitting on our bed his eyes widened and fixed on my scars I just looked at the dress on me.

'Lil, your, you' he said looking at me standing and moving closer to me. I just looked at him

'Who, when did this happen, was it that mother fucking Cullen?' he asked all at once his tone getting angry his eyes growing wild I just stood there frozen.

I nodded slowly, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. my eyes filling with tears as I remembered, Seth just moved towards me and pulled me in towards his chest, holding me close and tightly against him. I dropped the dress and held onto his arms

'Seth...he's ruined me...' I said trying not to break down Seth ran his hand along the back of my head along my hair his face close to mine

'You are amazing, strong, beautiful, feisty, caring, funny and I mean you put up with Paul' he said making me smile

'I hate them so much, I hate that it happened, sometimes I wish I never had come back here' I admitted to him, his hand stilled for a moment before I felt him kiss the side of my head and hold the tops of my arms and held me away slightly so I was looking at him.

'I know that I and Mom, the whole pack, the girls, School friends and especially Paul, Lil we are all so grateful you've come back home and you're part of our lives we all love you so much, I am so sorry you felt this way' he said just holding me again. After a while the front door closed again downstairs.

'I better let you get dressed, do you want Paul up here?' Seth asked me

'NO, thank you though,' I said giving him a smile, I wiped my face and pulled my dress on, I pulled my hair up in a loose bun, I did my make up my red eyes was the only give away of the crying, I pulled my heels on and took my coat down with me. Paul gave me a wolf whistle when I came down the stairs, Seth gave me a wink, Paul put his beer down and walked over to me, he took me in his arms.

'You look gorgeous' he whispered in my ear I smiled feeling the heat creep up to my face, I turned and looked at him as he kissed my lips. Seth was just smiling at us

'Looks, like you two could be going to prom' Seth said with a twinkle in his eye my smile faded thinking of the prom I never had.

'I know, black tie event, those two are the scruffiest things around' Paul said he had a grey casual suit on and a deep red shirt, Seth in a black suit looking so smart. We all climbed in Pauls truck.

* * *

We pulled up at the club where their party was being held, well it was an invitation only, but guaranteed Quill and Embry would be there for the booze and girls, it was going to be a fun night, we parked up and walked through the back streets, it was on the outskirts of Port Angelous. Paul took my hand as Seth linked my arm, I smiled as we went to the front door, we were all getting there an hour early so we could all see each other before the party really started, we checked in and handed our coats over, Seth flirted with the girl as Paul and I walked in, it looked amazing, lights, sheets hanging down from the ceiling, the tables set it really did look like a classy party, I saw the others all looking so smart, I left Paul when I saw the girls and gave them all hugs and compliments as we looked at each others outfits, Paul had the gifts. The music wasn't too loud yet, Quill and Embry was chatting to the girls behind the bar, who were laughing at their jokes.

'I can't wait to see what happened tonight' Beth said nudging me as I watched them

'Are you prowling tonight?' I asked Beth she winked at me

'Always' she smiled as she went to greet Seth and Paul, a kiss on the cheek and chatting, since the battle, Paul had been so much softer and kinder to the pack, Emily had been texting me she gave me a bear hug when I saw her, I gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and a hug, we chatted for a while. I glanced over at Paul he was just standing watching me, no scowl on his face, he trusted me and the pack, it was just outsiders he had an issue with.

Paul moved over to Sam, Jarad joined them as Seth entered the room and went to see the girls. I walked over to Quill and Embry, the guys couldn't get drunk easy, I walked up behind them, I know they would sense me, Embry turned the girl who was chatting to him threw me a dirty look, I wasn't fussed at all, I was lucky to be alive.

'Lil, woah you look amazing' Embry said smiling at me hopping off the stool

'You look sharp' I said very impressed

'Thanks' he pulled a pose making me laugh, then I moved towards him giving him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug

'Happy Birthday Sweet Pea' I said squeezing him tight

'Thank you' he said then softer

'I'm so glad you're here' he said cupping my face with his hand and squeezing my hand, I just smiled at him, the girl behind the bar keeping an eye on what was going on. Quill wasn't looking at me he was still talking to Girl with an issue I walked up beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

'Happy Birthday Hot Stuff' I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek

'Lil, you look drop dead gorgeous' he said putting his drink down and took my hand twirling me around, I laughed

'Quill I didn't know you could scrub up so clean' I smiled at him he pulled me close to him

'It's really good to see you' he beamed at me

'You too' I smiled at him I looked at the girl with an issue, I looked around the room and clocked what everyone was drinking

'Can I have another round for everyone, a beer and a Martini please' I smiled at her

'Sure' she said with an attitude Embry just looked after her then back at me I shrugged my shoulders, I grabbed their hands and brought them to the group where their presents were given to them.

I walked over to the bar where the tray of drinks were waiting, I handed my card over to the other Bar tender who gave me a smile,

'Thank you' I smiled at her

'Welcome' she said as she got another tray to spread the weight out I took one tray over to the table then the other I passed hem out as we all held them out and did a cheers to the guys. They opened their gifts they loved them all, it was lovely, it was nearly 8O'clock, we went and settled down in a booth so we had somewhere to be all night.

I found Seth staying close to me again, he was so protective when people started coming in I felt all the guys stiffen up and change round their imprints and pack members, they were on high alert I didn't blame them.

I watch the guys as they greeted everyone, kissing the girls, hugging the guys, handshakes that were well rehearsed.

'You okay?' Paul said his voice cutting through the loud music I turned to him

'Yes' I looked up into his eyes he held my gaze for a second

'Good' he kissed my cheek I turned to the others and joined in the conversation, I loved being with the others, Seth the other side of me, Seth placed his arm around my shoulders as I took Pauls hand he gave it a soft squeeze. I watched the guys laughing at their dancing as well as thier flirting it was lovely to see them having fun, people were dancing, chatting, drinking, laughing and having a brilliant time there must have been over a hundred people, I was surprised at the amount of people, Paul passed me another drink that Jarad had brought us, I thanked him and took a sip of the cocktail it was good, I tried some of Emilys we liked each others so much we swapped. I sipped my drinks and watched the others, took in their outfits, their hair and shoes it was lovely, I had missed all of this so much, Pauls thumb running over my hand making me feel wanted, safe like I was meant to be there.

'Alright nosey?' Seth said leaning forward looking were I was

'Yes thank you, the girl in blue has been checking you out for a while' I told him, his eyes widened as he quickly scanned the room looking for a girl in blue, his eyes locked onto her, he looked at me

'Go on' I said encouraging him

'Are you sure, Me?' he asked cautiously

'Yes' he quickly stood up and moved over towards her and started chatting, I squeezed Pauls hand, I saw Embry talking close to a guy, I didn't think anything of it, then I saw Embry laugh and touch the other guys shirt they locked eyes, the other guy placed his hand on Embrys hand which was resting on the bar, Embry didn't flinch. I smiled to myself and left them to it, no-one else was watching them.

* * *

The music was good, some of the pack were dancing or had been dancing, Seth was still chatting to the girl in blue, Paul and I just sat watching everyone, Jake would be coming later, hopefully Bella would be too. Quill had had, so much to drink he was just starting to look a little tipsy, he stumbled over to our table, he sat down and threw his arm over Beths shoulder, she giggled and looked at him

'Having fun?' she asked loudly

'Best, Party!' he shouted out I just laughed as Paul shook his head, I looked back to Embry, he was talking so someone different now.

'Want to dance?' Kim asked me standing on the other side of the table, I glanced up Paul

'Go have fun, just don't forget me' he said teasing me

'Never' I said smiling at him I placed my bag on his lap as Kim and I made our way to the dance floor, he next song was getting started, we were just in from the edge so Jarad and Paul could see us.

Kim and I danced along to the beat of the music, she took my hand as she bopped down low to the ground, I cheered her on and moved along to the beat, we ended up moving into the crowd more dancing away, other people around us, the music changed to a slower song, Kim and I held hands as we moved around, 2 guys came over to us and started dancing against us, Kim just rolled her eyes and we moved back towards our booth, Paul was looking for us I gave him a wink as we were in sight, he relaxed and sat back down, talking to Jarad, Kim blew him a kiss as he winked at her leaning forwards watching her hips and body and she moved around.

I was getting out of breath Kim had so much energy, I could feel the drink going to my head slightly, I just smiled and listened to the music the beat throbbing through the floor. I closed my eyes, I saw the guys from before moving towards us, drinks in their hands we ignored them and carried on singing along to the music and dancing along to the song, Kim put her arm in the air and sung along, swinging her arm and her hips at the same time, the guys moved towards us and tried to dance with us again, we moved away they were not getting the hint. One put his hand on kims waist, she shot him a dirty look and moved his hand away in disgust as tough it had made her dress dirty.

'Sorry we don't want to dance with anyone else' I called out to them and turned back to Kim

'Come on then we can do something else' the other guy slurred leaning forwards Kim as the other pulled me against him as his drink slopped onto the floor, I glanced Paul and Jarad were on their feet moving over to us, we didn't need a fight, one guy nudged the other when they saw the guys looking mean as hell, jackets off, shirts undone and a hard look on their faces, the build of Pul was huge, they soon moved away from us Kim rushed over to Jarad as he held her close and placed a long kiss on her lips, Paul just stayed where he was making sure I was okay, we weren't that public about things I like that, it meant what happened between us was purely between us. Quill made his way over to us.

'Everything okay?' he asked us they guys just nodded as Kim was distracted by Jarad

'All is good, are you having a good time?' I asked Quill he pulled me close to him

'Hell yeah baby!' he said laughing I cringed slightly at the name baby but I knew Quill didn't know he was a sweet soul. i heard PAuls growl he was on high alert and already pissed off.

* * *

Quill and I danced for a while I was laughing at his dance moved he was good, the drink giving him more confidence if that was possible, a K-pop song started playing over the speaker, he started dancing along, hopping about, moving his arms, I laughed and clapped him on, the beat dropped, I stuck my leg out and followed him along with the music it was good fun, I got some drinks from the bar and went back to the booth I was out of breath, I sat down and passed Paul his beer he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap so I was sitting sideways.

'I didn't know you could move like that!' he teased softly biting the bottom of my ear

'I didn't know Quill knew K-pop' I laughed clinking our glasses together and having a drink after a while I went to the bathroom to freshen up, it was half 10, as I made my way out of the bathroom, I saw the crowd parting, it was for Jake, his large frame looming above everyone else, Bella walking beside him everyone captured by their presence, Jake fist bumped the guys and brought them a drink I went back to the booth Paul had gone to see Jake, Jarad and Kim kissing at the booth Sam and Emily close together talking, Emily giggling as Sam had his hand on her stomach, where it had been going to all evening, whispering in her ear, Beth somewhere in the room. I looked around Embry talking to the same guy again, booth laughing and chatting, not noticing what was going on around them. Embry talked a lot about girls but rarely did you see him with one. It made me wonder if he was trying to put us off the fact that he was into guys, he looked happy that was the main thing.

I went back to the booth and sat down. I puled my phone out from my bag and checked it, I text Sue, to say we were all okay and having a good time, I picked my drink up and finished it, I should take it easy but I was safe here with the pack.

I saw Beth dancing, well dancing on top of a guy sitting at a booth, I shook my head she was full of surprises. I saw Bella looking around her eyes wide, looking around as Jake and they guys stood talking and laughing, people looking and staring girls whispering and giggling, guys checking them selves against the Pack. I pushed my way through the crowd, to where the guys were, Paul turned and saw me making my way through, he moved through and took my hand I smiled at him as he pulled me through to the space they had, I smiled as I stumbled into the space.

'Hey stranger' Jake beamed down at me

'Hey Jake' I smiled leaning against Paul wrapping my arms around his arm

'Enjoying yourself?' Jake asked laughing slightly

'Yes thank you' I smiled as Pauls arm moved and pulled me closer to him.

'Bella!' I called out taking her by surprise I moved over to her and threw my arms around her

'Hey Lil' she smiled and hugged me back

'Let's get a drink' I said as I took her hand and dragged her to the bar

'I didn't know you had legs' I teased her looking at her short blue dress

'Ha-HA' he smiled at me and ordered her drink I placed my order and paid for them, we chatted as we waited for them to be made it was quieter at the bar. Bella hadn't been up to much, or had heard anything really from the Cullens though she did admit that she missed them.

We got our drinks and clinked them together and took a sip, Bella pulled a face

'Good aren't they?' I said smiling taking another drink

'Strong' Bella said I just laughed Bella made her way back to Jake as I stayed at the bar and spoke to some people from school.

* * *

'Michael' I called out seeing him and the guys dancing with some girls and guys i didn't recognise

'Burr!' they called out to me I raised my glass to them

'This party is Sick!' Michael called out to me

'I know!' I said moving over to them drinking more of my drink, they were all dressed smart, I nodded over to Adams who looked pissed, the other guys around, dancing or talking I waved to them all. I stood talking to Michael.

'So who are you here with?' Michael asked me

'Oh, I'm with Paul' I said turning and pointing to him, Paul was listening t Jake, he looked around and saw me pointing to him, he looked hard at Michael

'Oh right' he said looking over at Paul.

'You?' I asked turned back to Michael who was still looking at Paul

'no-one, everyone' he looked at my face and laughed at me, placing his hand on my shoulder

I stood with Michael for a while chatting, I finished my drink as Michael did, I really did feel tipsy now, the music was so loud, I started dancing along to it, Michael took me into the crowd as we danced along to the music, he spun me around.

'You look like you could be going to prom' he shouted above the music

'Thanks, you too' I smiled back at him as I tried to not loose my footing, I kept bumping into people, the song ended I gave Michael a hug.

'So good to see you, enjoy the rest of your evening, and I'll see you around' I smiled at him, he nodded and agreed with me, I made my way back to Paul, they were all at the booth, my feet were starting to hurt in my heels, I stumbled through the crowd.

'Sorry' I kept saying as I bumped into people, I knew what I was doing, I just kept loosing my balance. I spotted the booth and headed towards it. I broke away from the crowd, I pulled my shoes off and held them as I made a bee line for Paul.

* * *

He turned as I walked over to him.

'Hey handsome' I said looking up at him my heart beat picking up, he truly was the one for me.

'Hello sweetie' he said bending down and taking my shoes from me. People moved over so we could all sit down, it was quieter now, I fell into a conversation with Bella and Kim. Paul took my hand and laced our fingers together whilst we were all talking, I smiled it really was the small things that made me happiest. I went and had another wee as they guys got a round of drinks. I checked the time it was getting on for 11:40pm. Bella didn't dance once, Beth had text Kim telling her she had got a lift back. We couldn't wait to hear about it next time we saw her.

'Bella one dance?' I asked Bella pouting hoping she would give in

'Lil, leave her' Paul said nudging into me, seeing Bella didn't want too

'Okay' I smiled as Bella seemed to thank Paul

'I'll dance!' Jake piped up we all looked up at him Bella just turned her head

'I've got to see this' she smiled as Jake wrinkled his nose at her, I pulled my shoes on as I climbed over Paul to get out, he squeezed my Ass as I just looked at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips, my whole body felt warm, I wanted Paul that was certain. Jake was already doing some Dad dancing over to the crowd, Bella was trying to hide from embarrassment, I was too pissed to worry about anything at this stage.

It was a classic on, A bit of 80's classic came on, Jake looked over at Bella, she covered her face with her hands, I raised my arms above my head and moved to the music, I knew Jake could move but he was making Bella laugh, he did some classic old school moves, I just watched him and laughed, he looked at me and raised his eyebrow, I cottoned on and did some, mash potato and stomping around, Paul was laughing, I didn't see people pointing and making fun, though we didn't care. It was so much fun, I swung my arms around and, started to hop from foot to foot, moving my head around, I pulled Kim up as we took hands and kicked our legs out to the beet bopping around, Jake sat down and hugged Bella, Quill found us and joined in, he was smashed, his shirt and suit top all gone just his pants on, Quill spun Kim around and danced with her, it was so funny I clapped them along, Quill turned to me, we sung to each other the song faded as another started, we went back to the booth, I landed on top of Paul.

'Steady girl' he said holding onto my waist, keeping me on his lap. i turned my head facing him, his eyes growing darker, I turned so I was facing the others as Sam was talking to Quill, I was so warm now.

By 12:55 pm I was so tired, I was propped up against Paul, I had been drinking water for the past hour to try sober up a little bit Pauls arm was draped over my shoulder and I just listened to everyone, I was exhausted.

'You sleepy yet?' Paul asked softly I nodded and moved my head around to his ear

'Yeah I'm ready for bed' I smiled running my hand along his chest. We chatted for a little longer, before we then started to say good bye to everyone, we made our way thought the crowd I waved to Michael and the others as I saw them, Quill was chatting to a group of people and Embry was out of sight, we walked outside, the fresh air hit us it was so refreshing I was holding onto Paul as he took us to his truck, I nearly fell asleep on the way home, Paul helped my upstairs and pulled his things off, letting out a deep sigh, I sat on the bed taking my things off, he walked over to me and helped me.

'What are you like?' he teased me

'A Mess' I giggled I pulled my dress off then my underwear off, Paul started the shower we climbed in and washed the smell and sweat off of us, he dried me of as we then climbed into bed, I didn't want to look at the clock to see what time it was, though I knew it was late, we lay under the sheets, I lay on my back the room spinning slightly.

'Did you have fun?' I asked Paul he was silent, I just closed my eyes

'I love you Paul, more than anything, you keep me alive' I sighed reaching out for him, I took his hand and fell asleep.

'I love you too, Lily?' Paul asked me his hand leaving mine.

'Yeah? you okay?' I asked rolling over opening my eyes letting them adjust to the light, I gasped as Paul was kneeling on the floor with a ring glinting in the moonlight.

* * *

The end, thank you all once again.


	27. I SAID YES!

Chapter 27

So I have been thinking about this story for a while and I think it might need another chapter possibly a few more.

'Lil will you forever be mine? Though the good and bad? Put up with my mood swings and bad tempers?' Paul was kneeling down looking me straight in the eyes, I sat up my hands covering my face the biggest grin I had ever had had on my face. The glow from the side lights lighting the room all I could see was my soul mate.

'Yes! Yes, yes' I was repeating over and over nodding, tears blurring my vision.

'I love you and I really want to have you by my side with my last name and always look forward to tomorrow' his words were truly beautiful I laughed and sobbed nodding as hard as I could. Sliding over the sheets the house now all fixed up and redecorated, I leant down and cupped his lean face, it was freshly shaven, my hands glided over his soft skin, his hair flopping over his eyes slightly. I paused looking at the small diamond platinum ring and gasped it was so pretty and kissed his forehead then his nose, his cheeks and lips.

'Yes, yes!' I almost squealed

'Yeah?' his voice loud as though he wasn't expecting an answer so soon, though I expected he was joking.

'YES' Paul cheered taking my hand and pushing the ring onto my finger and jumping on top of me as we held each other and laughed. This I thought is pure bliss, this is the feeling we deserve.

'I love it' I lay across his chest admiring the ring what a night it had been my head was spinning now for a different reason rather than the drink from the party a few hours prior.

'I'm so glad you do, Seth helped me' Paul ran his hand over my back stopping at my butt giving it a squeeze, I looked at him smiling

'He did?' looking at it and smiling

'I'm scared to sleep, what id it falls off?' looking at Paul who was closing his eyes shaking his head softly

'It'll be fine Lil and if it does I'll get you another one' he rubbed his eyes.

'Thank you' moving and curling up against him my hand on his chest as he picked it up and looked at my hand.

'Yeah you suit it' he kissed it and closed his eyes drifting off.

That morning I woke up to Paul humming loud as he was in the shower, yawning and spreading out across the entire bed closing my eyes then remembering the ring looking, thankful it was right there and hadn't fallen off or worse… Throwing the covers off of me and walking over to the bathroom stripping my clothes off as I went over opening the door, his humming louder now.

'Room for one more?' I asked as he stopped and peered around his eyes widening seeing me he nodded and helped me in.

'Always room for a small one' he laughed pouring the shower gel on his hands rubbing them together as he looked me over his hot hands running over my body as I lapped it up, enjoying the feel of him.

'God I love the feel of your hands on me' I said my eyes closed as he tilted my head up his hands running up my neck as I reached out holding his shoulder to steady myself.

As his hand ran over my scar on my stomach I stilled for a second and opened my eyes but I just leaned forwards pulling him down kissing Paul pulling his hands around my waist. The shower soaking us both, kissing under the shower shower gel, close to my mouth as Paul let me guid him to where I wanted him.

Knocking on Emily and Sams door Paul walked in calling hello I held onto his hand tightly, wrapped up warm,

'Mornin'!' Sam called the stress of the Cullens now gone he visible looked younger, no bags under his eyes, he was a lot happier which the guys were happier about,

'Hey Lil' Sam walked up hugging me he did that now nearly everyone did I think it is because it could have been the last time I saw them, I didn't mind it was all love and positive Paul was protective but trusted the pack more than ever.

'Hi Sam' I hugged him back he wasn't as tall as my Paul but he was well built

'Good party wasn't it?!' he chuckled looking at us both, his eyes narrowing slightly seeing there was something slightly different.

I scratched my face the ring catching Sams eye,

'Guys!' he beamed walking over to Paul one hand shaking his hand congratulating him the other squeezing his shoulder.

'Well done mate' he said Paul beaming I looked as Sam called for Emily to come into the kitchen.

After the squealing, shouting, tears and questions stopped we went to go and see Sue and Seth, more tears and hugs Sue was so over joyed she threw her arms around Paul he was slightly shocked but returned it, I took his hand and squeezed it so thankful for him and the family the Rex had provided for me. Kim swooned and Jared was happy for us though Kim dropped a few hints about the ring and romance and commitment to Jarred who just brushed it off.

Paul knew Embry and Quil wouldn't be back from the party so we went over Jakes, his Dad was with Bellas Dad on a fishing trip, so Bella and Jake had the place to themselves, we got to the edge of the woods and Paul stopped.

'Alright?' I asked looking up then around Paul smirked

'Yeah, we can come back to see Jake I think' he said I just tilted my head slightly confused he winked and raised his eye brows.

'Oh!' I blushed thinking of it then turned quickly dragging Paul along

'You know I saw Embry leaving with a guy last night?' I spoke as we were walking my thumb running along the bad on my finger.

'Oh right who was that?' he asked looking around, scanning the area something he had always needed to do.

'I don't know, they seemed to have left quite early' I said Pauls brows fell as he seemed to think.

'Lil, Embry he isn't gay' he almost scoffed

'Why not? Has he told you he is excursively straight?' I shot back at him

'No but he has hooked up with loads of girls' in a knowing tone

'Ever heard of Bi? Non binary? Embry can like and hook up with who he likes we don't have to label it apart form a hook up or love' I said defending him

'Okay, sorry' he leant down kissing my cheek I smiled

'You're too good' Paul said taking his hand from mine and wrapping it around my shoulder.

'You've said that before' I said holding his hand that was dangling over my shoulder.

'Because I mean it' he guided us back to the road.

'It was such a good party' Paul nodded in agreement as we sat on the floor, Paul was looking through some paperwork for the garage as I was flicking though some magazines.

'Yeah, literally though you guys can hold your drink so well'

'Well it is a perk' more focussed on the paperwork, leaning against the sofa reading an article on meditation.

'Lil?' Paul asked as though waiting for an answer though I was engrossed in the article,

'Sorry I was reading, what was the question?' I asked closing the magazine keeping the page by sticking my finger in-between the pages.

'Nothin' don't worry' going back to his notepad of different amounts of money, thinking hard.

'I do, what was the question?' I asked again now placing the magazine face down, the spine spread on the page I was reading. Looking up at me he was so handsome, thinking of Pauls wolf and how powerful and faithful he was.

'I just asked if wanted anything' he pushed his hair away from his face

'No, just you' I told him truthfully he rolled his eyes and put everything down and got up groaning slightly as he did so, shaking his legs as he walked over to the kitchen, sitting funny for too long.

The music on the radio that was in the background. Paul nodded along I tapped my foot along to the beat. It was _Every little thing_ by Russell Dickerson.

'I looovvvveeee every little, every little, every thing about her' Paul sung out I laughed pulling my hone out filming him dancing and singing, pointing to me and smiling.

I laughed and cheered him on as he danced about. Standing up and joining him, dancing around the kitchen, spinning me around as he still sung along tot he music, wrapping me up and kissing me over and over, spinning me out again I twisted my hips and danced as he held my hand up kissing the ring.

'You're mad' I said to him as the Lady came back on with the travel update he smiled down at me

'I don't care' he nuzzled into my neck I ran my fingers though the bottom of his hair.

Emily asked for us all to go over to hers for a celebration of our engagement and for us all to bring a dish, we got cooking Paul packed it all up as we had a nap before getting ready.

 **AN/:**

 **So Guys! Nearly a year since I was last working on this story! I hope I made the right decision carrying the story on, I don't know how it will go depends on your response.**

 **Lets give this a go!**


	28. The penultimate chapter

Chap 28

AN:/

Okay so how was that last return chapter? I felt a little rusty getting back into it but I hope there will be some more inspiration as I had so much fun writing before!

…

Opening my eyes not wanting to get up, I nuzzled back into Paul who was sound asleep, since Edward was destroyed and the Cullens moved away he was more relaxed and slept better than he had ever slept since phasing.

I Glanced at the time my eyes flying open it was 5:28 dinner was at 6pm

'Paul get up we are going to be late' I rushed and stood up my hands going to his arm shaking him, in hope that he would wake up. He grumbled and tuned reaching out for me.

'Wake up I'm going to get ready!' I rushed upstairs pulling my clothes off, my shoulder was alright as long as I didn't strain it too much.

Paul came up looking sleepy, his hair a mess and the imprint of where he had been laying on the cushion on his cheek and forearm.

'I didn't think we were asleep that long!' I smiled putting my jewellery on, spraying Moms brand of perfume over me closing my eyes breathing it in smiling, looking at Paul as he looked around for something to wear, applying some make up and rushing Paul on.

As we pulled up in the truck, the others were all there. I grabbed the Tiramisu as Paul carried in the Potato salad he had made. Climbing out and walking up to the lovely house of Emily and Sam side by side, climbing the steps as Paul knocked on the door then walked in, I always thought it would be Jake who would be alpha but I think it would be my man, there wasn't a threat for now so the Alpha rarely came into the pack life.

'CONGRATULATIONS!' they all called out as we walked into the door, I beamed looking at them all, the effort they had all gone to, the large amount of food as table of different shapes ad sized all dragged to go through the kitchen and living room to fit everyone in.

Looking at all of my best friends faces, not knowing what to say they were all smiling at us.

'It all looks amazing!' Paul said walking forward placing the food down and going over to Sam shaking his hand and kissing Emilys cheek, I saw Seth and rushed over to him. He gave me a large hug, growling slightly as he lifted me up making me laugh hitting him to let me down.

'Congratulations I never thought we would see Paul happy!' Seth joked

'Well I didn't think you would do what I do to make him happy' he just looked at me as we burst out laughing, mingling talking, hugging and kissing everyone in the room, Bella was so over excited she was like a different person, Jake just watched her as though seeing her for the first time so much love in his eyes as Bella cooed over the ring asking about how and when it all happened.

'Come and sit down!' Quil called out as everyone took one of the many seats and bowls and drinks got passed around it was slightly chaotic but it was perfect non the less, Embry wasn't there though Sue and Billy were there enjoying being included and having a good time.

…

feeling full we were sitting around talking things gradually getting washed up and cleared away.

'Knock Knock!' Embry called out with a bottle in his hand creeping in though the open door closing it behind him we all called him over. I stood up walking over to him.

'We were getting worried about you' I told him pulling him close to me

'I'm alright, what have I missed?' he asked then taking my hand and seeing the ring acting surprised. Paul walked up behind me his hand resting on my waist as Embry looked up to him, Paul was kinder now, his temper mellow.

'Good party?' Paul asked taking the bottle looking at the label and placing it on the table, Kim was sitting on Jareds' lap seeming to be talking about weddings and rings and moving in together he was smiling but not agreeing to anything.

'Yeah it was okay' he smiled raising his hand to the others seeming to not to talk about it, moving past up to the food and going over to the others.

'Thanks Em it's all be lovely!' I hugged her side looking at her scared face as she smiled

'You are welcome I'm so happy for you both' Emily was kind and selfless, Embry was just talking in the corner with Jake they didn't seem to want anyone joining them though Bella was happy talking to Kim, Beth couldn't make it which was a shame though the state she was in at the party it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise.

….

'I'm sooooo full' Quil said rubbing his stomach

'Really? I didn't think that was possible!' Emily call over as he just rolled his eyes

'Everything was delicious' sue commented wheeling Billy through

'Thanks for a lovely time love' Sue smiled to Emily. I followed them both out helping Billy into the car and gave Sue a massive tight hug.

'Your Mom would be so proud of you' she said running her hand over my cheek and under my chin

'Really?' I looked in Sues eyes as she nodded

'And I know she would approve of Paul' she looked over tot he house

'Thank you Sue, for everything, just being you and for treating me like one of your own and being the best Aunt' I hugged her again.

Waving them both off feeling cold, rushing back tot he house, rubbing my arms once I got in closing the door behind me, the air felt slightly different, screwing my eyebrows together and looking though the room, Embry was storming over tot he door that I had just closed.

'Embry, what's going on? Are you okay?' I asked worried, he shot me a dark look as Quil came around the corner following him.

'Piss off Quil I don't want to look at you' Embry said not turning around

'You're overreacting'

'Am I?' Embry stopped as Quil got closer to him

'You are, Why would you….' trailing off 'You, you're... last night you' Quil seemed to be figuring it out.

'Well done dumb ass.' Embry looked at me I was just shocked and confused

'Sorry to spoil your night' Embry leant over kissing my cheek

'You haven't darling' I said vague hoping that was the right answer

'You have, you shouldn't get so touchy' Quil said as Embry then turned looking at him, they were so similar yet polar opposites, a deadly combination.

'What is going on?' I asked as they seemed to have a silent conversation

I asked it seemed the others were keeping out of their way, talking some of the guys outside to get some space.

'Nothin'' they said flatly at the same time

'Then stay' I said to Embry

'No it's okay Lil' Embry turned.

'Spill or I'll get Paul' I warned them both looking at one another again thinking about it knowing that the guys could hear what we were saying.

'Fine, I didn't mean to _offend_ anyone' Quil sighed we waited for him to continue.

'Shove it!' Embry said walking out of the kitchen and heading down the steps towards the wood. I huffed and grabbed a jacket I think it was Kims it was stylish. Wrapping up and rushing after Embry he didn't look around.

'Lily, don't worry about it seriously' he called out I just kept jogging to catch him up, it was cold and dark, it was quite a cloudy evening, the wind wasn't whipping though the trees like it did some evening ripping the leaves off as it did so.

'Wait' I called out trying to get my eyes to adjust to this light, he slowed down his shoulders slumped slightly as his feet stopped dragging though the fallen leaves and long grass.

Embry stopped, I walked around so I could see him, he was looking at the ground, his hands deep in his pockets.

'Talk to me' standing straight in front of him. Embry shook his head hard, looking up as though he had done something wrong. I just waited hoping he would open up or just say something.

'Just go back to you're party' Embry almost sighed

'No' I snapped at him, this caught his attention his eyebrows raised up.

'Sorry' I trailed off feeling the cold take over my toes and cheeks

'It's okay' Embry checked over his shoulder.

..

'Where's Lil?' Paul asked looking though the rooms for his fiancée,

'She ran out after Embry' Kim said looking at Quill in the kitchen

'Why?' he asked drying his hands on his pants as he had been in the toilet and missed what was going on.

'Well, we were just talking about the party and how Embry went home with someone' Kim said seeing Quil turn to her as Jared wrapped his arm protectively around her though Kim just continued.

'So?' Paul looked don at them

'Well Embry said he went with a guy, I think he didn't want us to know and Quill though he was joking and well…. Embrys stormed out and Lily followed him' Kim said looking at Paul.

'Right' he walked though seeing Jake and Quill talking looking out the window seeing Lily out there in the cold with Embry, opening the door not worrying about a jumper walked over to them both picking up their conversation as he drew closer.

'Hey you know that what you do is your business and fuck what others think' he heard Lily say as Embry chuckled

'If only it was that easy. I dunno it was just his reaction as though he was disgusted' Embry fell flat again, looking to see Paul approaching.

'No offence but if Paul found out he would make such a big deal' Embry looked at Lily slightly apologetic.

'I think you'd be surprised' giving his arm a squeeze though he pulled it away sighing seeing Paul.

'Go and enjoy your party, I'm fine I'll see you all soon'

'Embry, stop' Paul called over a tone in his voice that I hadn't heard before it was bossy as though he was a father. Embry seemed to slow quite suddenly looking at Paul not wanting to.

'What?' it came out blunt as though Embry would rather have a fight or stand off than talk about what was going on.

'Quill was out of order, I have told him that. He didn't mean to offend you or anyone just he didn't think' Paul stood by my side I appreciated the heat from him shuffling closer to him slightly.

'No he never does! Fuck sake it just' exasperated throwing his arms about

'It just pisses me off, if I went with a girl it wouldn't be a thing yet if I go with a guy, people look at me different thinking I', going to hit on them and it just pisses me off, if I like someone and they want me then what's wrong with that?!' raising his voice his arm out stretched his hand gesturing to the house.

'Nothing, there is nothing wrong with that' I said hurt for him, clearly Embry was taking harder than anyone would have thought.

'Then tell _them'_ A strain in his voice as though pleading.

'Mate just come in and we can sort it' Paul said his voice calm reading Embrys' body language.

'No' shaking his head and lowering his arm 'I don't want to I just want to go'

'Just' Paul started though looking at Embry I touched Pauls hand with my finger tips he took my hand wrapping his hand around my hand instantly.

'Go, do what you want, we are only worried' smiling at him Paul squeezed my hand and just gave a small smile.

'Okay. Sorry again' he said before turning quick as his tail vanished into the woods. I let out a breath.

'Come on' Paul kissed the top of my head I followed him back tot he house they all turned as we walked in as they saw that it would be just the two of us, Quill looked worried.

'He has gone to check the area' Paul lied as they took his work, Sam looking at us as though feeling the power shift.

…..


	29. The wedding

29

The party wound down and everyone left, we thanked Sam and Emily for a truly wonderful evening helping pack it all away feeling so tired now. Paul drove us home the lights off, walking up the steps unlocking the door carrying the empty dishes, turning the lights on with my elbow.

'I'm going to get ready' Paul announced placing the dished on the top

'Okay baby' I smiled feeling sleepy walking upstairs the boards creaking slightly as he made his way up. Closing the drapes and turning the lights off as I moved though the house.

'Use the downstairs loo' Paul called down

'Oh, Ew Paul!' I said as I heard him laugh turning and using the downstairs. Turning the lights off yet again, Paul laying in bed on his phone, I stripped down looking at my scars in the mirror, seeing his eyes on me thought the reflection.

I ran my fingers along them, all raised up I hated them, grabbing the baby oil and rubbing it into the scars hoping it would make them less red and visible. Looking into the mirror Paul still looking at me though deep in thought.

Pulling on my pyjamas and turning to switch the light off. Wiping my hands on my arms, climbing under the sheet, laying facing Paul, he was still deep in thought. I reached out touching his arm.

'Babe? You alright?' my voice low, wishing I had brought some water up.

Turning to look at his arm a tear falling bouncing off of his cheek,

'Wha-?' looking to where my voice had come from his face going from lost confusion to a small smile his eyes softening.

'Are you okay?' I asked him again as his eyes darted about looking at my hand still on his arm.

'Yeah, I'm okay thank you. More than okay' sliding down the bed the sheet only half over him, dressed in his boxers. Paul looked at me as my eyes roamed him as I was looking at his tattoos, I loved each one of them, my eyes wondering over them feeling them close for longer each time I blinked.

'Good, what were you thinking about?' I asked moving my head, as though nuzzling into the pillow, feeling his had running over mine slowly.

'How lucky I am' as he leant down kissing my hand,

'Awe that's so sweet' I smiled 'I'm lucky too, all we have been though, look where we are' my eyes keeping closed now. I heard him sniff holding his breath slightly, Paul was never one to show much emotion apart from anger, my eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light to see his fists rubbing his eyes.

'Hey...' moving closer to him as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer his head on my chest as he moved down a bit more, kissing his forehead a few times and he just held me tightly.

'I could have lost you' it was the way he said it, the fear in his voice making me close my eyes holding him tighter.

'I'm here' I whispered to him a few times close to his face, aware that he would be able to hear me, running my fingers though his thick hair as my arm wrapped around him my other hand laying over him running up and down his back.

'I love you' he mumbled after what felt hours of holing each other

'I love you too' I held him close to me as we drifted off to sleep, only to be rudely interrupted by the morning alarm.

…..

…..

….

…

…

….

…..

..

.

10 months later..

I took a deep breath checking my make up again.

'Leave it you look amazing' Kim re assured me in her long pastel pink bridesmaid dress

'It is amazing thank you for doing it' I smiled at her as she looked so gorgeous

'You're welcome now if I can get Beth to stop- Beth stop wiping your face, you need to DAB!' she rushed over to Beth I laughed as Beth saw Kim and dabbed her face instead of wiping, Beth had done the hair for all of us, I looked at Emily rubbing her bump, she was 5 months pregnant the dress showed it off and she loved it against the window she looked heavenly.

'Ready?' Sue came in,

Sue saw my 3 bridesmaids lined up, their hair all braided up, make up soft and long dresses. I nodded looking at her looking down at my long tight fitting dress I had dieted for to fit into. The long lace sleeves that connected to the lace running up my neck and back my hair wavy flowers twisted in and soft make up, Sue gasped at us all her hands flying to her mouth.

'You all look so amazing, so pretty, oh your dress is perfect, you girls have done so well you oh' tears springing to her eyes.

Paul stood in the woods looking behind him the villagers and friends and families sat in the chairs that they had borrowed form the school, Paul ran his hand though his hair Seth behind him as his best man, after all Seth had done for them both and how he loved Lily it was an easy decision.

Embry, Quill, Jake, Jerrard and Sam all sat in the front row smiling at him Quill gave him a thumbs up but Paul was absolutely flustered checking everyone was okay, having his vows where the rings were.

'Chill it'll all be fine' Seth reassured Paul who seemed to calm a little.

Hearing the car pull up as there seemed to be a signal the soft music softly started to float around though the speakers Paul turned facing the front.

 _ **(Listen to: still by Seinabo Sey)**_

Sue stood next to me linking my arm with hers,

'I'm so proud of you' she smiled kissing my cheek

'I am so glad I came home, I know Mom is here' smiling looking up, checking my bridesmaids were in toe. Hearing the music as we walked up to where the white petals were covering the ground, the trees letting the sun though, everyone stood and looked at us, I saw Billy in his chair Bella right beside him she wanted to help Billy today and that was more than okay with me, the flowers in his pockets a space for him so he could see, Jarreds and Kims parents who helped decorate and Embrys Gran who helped cook the food. They all smiled there were exclamations though my main focus was the large figure I could tell was itching to turn around, the suit framing him so well, Seth turning winking at me, I squeezed Sues hand as she wiped a tear away, I smiled at the guests.

The pack were all smiling Sam looked at Emily as though she was floating with their pup, Quill and Embry smiled as they nudged each other Jake and Jarred checking Paul but they were all so handsome and amazing I could feel the tears on my cheeks I was just so happy!

When I saw Luke and his family I blew them a kiss.

Walking up to the small step, I let my last breath out and Sue letting go of my hand I walked up next to my future husband, my best friends by my side, my family behind me and out lives ahead of us.

'Paul turned and looked at me, his eyes widened as some tears fell from his eyes the girls standing in their place we had rehearsed it hundreds of times in our heads but this was too good to be true.

'You are perfect' he took my hand as he kissed the back of it. I smiled looking up into his eyes

'I love you' I whispered before looking ahead as the ceremony started, a gentle breeze disturbing the petals as it picked a few up landing near me, knowing Mom was there for us.

'I will' Paul said the biggest grin on his face

'I will' I heard myself say

The cheering and applause all melted away when I wrapped my arms around my husband as he kissed me, and I sure as hell kissed him back.

Thank you to all who read and gave this a chance….. love ya x


End file.
